


Gib mir eine Maske und ich zeige dir, wer ich bin.

by tristessegrotesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Romance, Blackmail, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsession
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristessegrotesk/pseuds/tristessegrotesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In dem Moment, in dem Harry danach greift, verliert die Karte ihre Unschuld." Harry erhält geheimnisvolle Postkarten, die an einer Seite seiner Seele rühren, die er lieber vergessen hätte - und die seinen Frieden und den Ruf seiner Freunde bedrohen. Als er den Absender zu finden versucht, wird er in einen Sumpf aus Lügen und Intrigen hereingezogen, in dem er langsam versinkt. Eine Geschichte von Obsession und Gier, von zarter, fragiler Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter - Die ersten Postkarten - Eine Verbündete - Der Umzug

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_Imagine Dragons - Radioactive_

* * *

_Geld oder Liebe?_ Eine Frage, in geschwungener Schrift mit übermäßig vielen Kringeln in elegantem Schwarz auf die Vorderseite einer Karte aufgedruckt. Darunter ist ein Foto zu sehen, das einen adrett ausgestreckten Fuß zeigt, wie ein Versprechen einer Annonce für Strümpfe - schwarze Netzstrümpfe, von einer großen, schwieligen Hand glattgestrichen. Die Blässe der Haut steht in einem verheißungsvollen Kontrast zu dem Hintergrund des Motivs, dunkler Seide, die Licht reflektiert. Es ist hypnotisierend, der Hand zuzuschauen, wie sie das Knie herabwandert und den Strumpf entlangkrabbelt. Aufregend und irritierend zugleich, ein Bild, das sich selbst widerspricht.  
  
Vollkommen unschuldig liegt sie vor der Tür eines kleinen Reihenhäuschens, das sich kaum von den anderen Häusern in diesem schmucken Vorort unterscheidet, und reflektiert das Sonnenlicht des Morgens, der verhalten zwischen den Wolken hindurchspäht und Wärme verspricht.  
  
Es wird noch eine Stunde dauern, bis eine junge, rothaarige Frau die Tür öffnet und den Haufen von Briefumschlägen vom Boden aufklaubt und beim Anblick der Karte innehält, die Stirn runzelt und die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt.  
  
Harry Potter sitzt an einem eichenen, kleinen Schreibtisch vor einer dampfenden Tasse, aus der ein starker, belebender Duft entströmt und zappelt herum. Er weiß, dass er diese verdammten Formulare ausfüllen muss, aber er hasst es, weil das Wetter so schön ist und er sich nach dem langen Winter so unbeweglich fühlt.  
  
Er nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und hofft, aus den Buchstaben, die ihm inzwischen schon Streiche spielen und um seine Sicht herumtanzen, schlau zu werden. Er will sich ihnen mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder zuwenden, als er Ginny in den Raum treten hört.  
  
Während er sich umwendet und sie ansieht, lacht sie hell und klar auf. Er weiß, sie lacht ihn aus, weil er sich so kindisch anstellt.  
  
Sie kommt näher und legt die Post auf den Papieren ab, die er gerade bearbeitet.  
  
"Oh nein, nicht noch mehr! Gib' es zu, du willst mich umbringen."  
  
Ginny lacht ein weiteres Mal und gibt ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor sie beschwingt hinausrennt, verabschiedet sie sich von ihm und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, die Papiere zu bearbeiten, bis sie aus Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Harry sieht aus dem Fenster, sagt nichts und verdreht die Augen.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Harry danach greift, verliert die Karte ihre Unschuld. Er schluckt und seine Hand beginnt zu zittern. Sein Puls verschiebt sich allmählich. Die Sekunden zerinnen zäh und auf einmal wird ihm klar, dass er ihr nicht mehr entrinnen kann, wenn er nicht sofort -  
  
Er spingt so hastig auf, dass er den Stuhl umwirft und stolpert fast darüber, als er aus dem Raum rennt, ins Wohnzimmer stürzt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
  
Mit einem Fluchen landet die Postkarte in dem heimeligen Kamin. Harry reißt seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, schreit: "Incendio!" und sinkt zitternd in sich zusammen.  
  
Die Flammen beobachtend, die an dem Pappstück lecken, umarmt er seine Knie und schnauft. Erfolglos versucht er, sich zu beruhigen. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber der Schweiß, der sich in seinen Schläfen sammelt, straft seine Gedanken lügen.  
  
Erst lange, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist, kann Harry sich von der erkalteten Asche losreißen. Er ist fast wieder vollkommen ruhig, fast wieder der Alte, bis auf die kleine, dünne Stimme, die an seinen Gedärmen zupft und wie ein Mantra den Spruch auf der Karte widerholt.  
  
Plötzlich entflammt sein Kamin erneut und Harry zuckt schuldbewusst und verängstigt zusammen, aber es ist nur Rons Kopf aus Glut, der sich scharf von der Asche abhebt. 

* * *

 Harry trägt einen Regenmantel und flucht, als wäre er ein Mitarbeiter des Komitees für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen, während er mit Ron an seiner Seite durch Pfützen watet und bis auf die Knochen nass wird.   
  
"Reg' dich ab, Mann!" Ron hebt beschwichtigend die Hände vor die Brust. "Was würdest du tun, wenn ich so mies drauf wäre?"  
  
Harry dreht sich um und bläst vor Empörung seine Wangen auf, obwohl er weiß, wie lächerlich er dabei aussieht. "Also, auf jeden Fall würde ich dich NICHT durch den Weltuntergang schleifen!" Seine Stimme hat einen leicht hysterischen Unterton. Er bemerkt das und entschließt sich, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.  
  
"Übertreibst du da nicht etwas? Ein bisschen Regen schadet keinem und ausserdem - sobald ich die perfekte Kneipe für unseren Männerabend" - (Harry schnaubt wie ein verschnupftes Nashorn) - "gefunden habe, sind wir doch eh wieder im Trockenen."  
  
Seit Ron und Harry im Ministerium arbeiten, ist ein Männerabend für Ron das Mittel gegen jedes Leiden. Schon am Anfang fand Harry die Bezeichnung bescheuert, weil sie beide noch Teenager sind und sich weder Ginny noch Hermine überhaupt in England aufhalten. Es ist einfach nur ein weiterer Abend, an dem Ron Starkbier trinkt und mit rotem Kopf Vorträge hält, wie schnell man von Schnaps betrunken wird.  
  
Die Sintflut minimiert sich zu einem Nieselregen, der die Londoner Innenstadt mit einem feuchten Nebel bedeckt, der von den Bordsteinen zurückgeworfen wird. Ron bleibt vor einem hellerleuchteten Lokal stehen und stößt Harry seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.  
  
"Wollen wir uns kurz ins Warme setzen und warten, bis der Schauer vorbei ist?"  
  
Harry brummt unfreundlich, eilt aber in das Café und rutscht dabei auf den dreckig feuchten Steinfliesen aus, die dem ansonsten einladenden Lokal einen heruntergekommenen Anstrich verliehen. Ron sammelt ihn lachend wieder vom Boden auf, aber Harry kann ihm das nicht auch noch verzeihen. Der komplette versaute Abend ist seine Schuld.  
  
Eindeutig verstimmt schlittert er mit quietschenden Schuhen zu dem einzigen freien Tisch am Fenster, lässt sich auf das rote Plastik der Sitzbank fallen und starrt verbissen hinaus. Wieder gestärkt jagt der Regen die Menschen die Straßen entlang und prasselt deprimierend gegen die Fenster. Ein Männerabend wie jeder Andere.  
  
"Wirklich nicht dein Tag heute, was?" Ron lächelt entschuldigend und stellt einen großen Becher Milchkaffee vor Harrys Nase ab. "Erzähl' mir, was passiert ist."  
  
Um Zeit zu schinden, pustet Harry auf dem Sahnehäubchen seines Kaffees herum und beobachtet, wie die feinen Schokoladenflocken sich dekorativ auf dem Weiß verteilen. Er überlegt fieberhaft, was er Ron sagen soll. Die Wahrheit scheidet definitiv aus; Harry hat genau einen Versuch gebraucht, Ron von seinen geheimen Vorlieben zu erzählen, um herauszufinden, dass sie ihn auf eine phobische Art durcheinanderbringen. Es gibt Lustigeres, als den ganzen Abend Rons unsichere Fragen zu beantworten.  
  
"Ginny ist heute wieder nach Hogwarts -", beginnt Harry, als Ron ihn auch schon unterbricht. "Verstehe!"  
  
Ron nimmt einen Schluck von seiner Schokolade und lächelt wissend. "Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ein Männerabend Wunder wirkt! Heute Nacht wirst du lachen und singen, Harry, denn wir kennen kein Maß!"  
  
Wieder verdreht Harry die Augen und heftet seinen Blick auf die nassen Straßen. Er wünscht sich unwillkürlich, wieder dort draußen zu sein, einfach nachzudenken und zu laufen, um den Kopf freizukriegen, denn er ahnt, dass dieses Unterfangen in dem Moment hoffnungslos würde, in dem Ron anfängt, davon zu schwafeln, wie toll es ist, ein Mann zu sein und dabei gar nicht merkt, dass er nur die Phrasen widerholt, die Malfoy benutzt, wenn er von Reinblütern schwärmt.  
  
"Es ist eine kleine Revolution, nicht wahr, Harry? Wir beide gemeinsam können die ganze Welt verändern. Ich bin der Planer und wir nutzen deinen Einfluss, um alle zu umgarnen und ihnen unsere Ideen in die Hirne zu pflanzen." Ron grinst wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
"Was willst du denn verändern?", stößt Harry genervt zwischen zwei Schlucken hervor. In ihm keimt ein Verdacht, der ihm ganz und gar nicht gefällt und sich zu bewahrheiten scheint.  
  
"Wie, verändern? Nichts will ich verändern, die Welt ist super. Aber denke nur, was wir alles könnten." Der erhobene Zeigefinger, der vor Harrys Nase im Takt der Worte tanzt, kratzt an seinem Nervenkostüm.  
  
"Wir wollen zahlen!", ruft Harry laut in Richtung Theke. Ron protestiert lautstark und trinkt hastig seine russische Schokolade aus. "Du machst dich lächerlich, wenn du dich in einem Café betrinken willst -", knurrt Harry, aber Ron untebricht ihn erneut.  
  
"Wer macht sich denn hier lächerlich? Mann, du übertreibst total, wenn du dich so anstellst - hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht, für wen ich das hier alles mache?", schimpft Ron. Harry sieht ihn nicht an. "Siehst du."  
  
Während Harry der Kellnerin das Geld in die Hand drückt, beobachtet er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron schnell nach dem Kaffee, der sich schlussendlich doch als Irish Coffee entpuppt hatte, greift und an dem Strohalm nuckelt, als sei er ein Lutscher. Rons Ohren sind bereits verdächtig rot.  
  
Es ist nicht so, als würde Harry ihm jeden Spaß missgönnen oder als würde er sich besonders um das scheren, das Andere von ihnen denken, vielmehr führt Rons Leidenschaft für alkoholische Getränke dazu, dass er sich immer mehr vor dieser Art Zeitvertreib verschließt. Er versucht, sich selbst zu besänftigen, ist dabei jedoch wenig erfolgreich und es bleibt dabei: Er fürchtet sich davor, dass Rons Fokus zu einer Sucht wird. Kein Wochenende vergeht mehr, ohne dass ein Kater eine Rolle spielt.  
  
Sie gehen schweigend durch den Regen und die Nacht. Beide hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Auch Ron ist jetzt schlecht gelaunt, seine Augenbrauen haben sich zusammengezogen und er beißt auf seiner Lippe herum. Harry weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis eine grausame Wahrheit aus ihm herausbricht. Er kennt ihn lange genug, um die unmissverständlichen Warnzeichen lesen zu können.  
  
Anders als früher möchte Harry keinen großen Streit, möchte sich nicht mehr abreagieren. Er wünscht sich nur, die schöne Realität, die er sich gezimmert hat, aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch Harry knabbert jetzt an seiner Lippe.  
  
"Ron, hör' zu, es tut mir leid. Ich bin heute einfach nur am Ende", bringt er zerknirscht hervor. Es fällt ihm noch immer ungewohnt schwer, sich zu entschuldigen und er kann einen gewissen Stolz nicht aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben, als er Ron ansieht.  
  
"Wird das jetzt immer so sein?", fragt Ron düster. "Du fährst mich an, obwohl ich dir nur helfen will und stellst dich an, als würde ich dir sonstwas antun? Weißt du, an wen du mich erinnerst?"  
  
Harry schüttelt den Kopf und würde sich am Liebsten die Ohren zuhalten. Um Nichts auf der Welt will er erfahren, an wen er seinen besten Freund erinnert, wenn er einen Hassanfall hat. Leider reagieren seine Arme zu langsam und kurz bevor sie an seinem Kinn ankommen, ist es raus.  
  
"An Snape in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten! Du bist genauso unerträglich, genauso spaßverderbend und gemein!" Ron klingt wie ein kleines Kind, trotzig und unleidlich, und obwohl Harry Snape alles verziehen hat, obwohl er ihn insgeheim als den einzigen Helden betrachtet, den es je gab, fühlt er sich verletzt, weil Ron Snape hasst.  
  
Harry steht stocksteif da, lässt sich vollregnen und von den Passanten herumschubsen und verfolgt verblüfft Rons wütenden Stechschritt, während er tiefer in die Stadt eilt. Erst, als er die wehenden roten Haare nicht mehr sehen kann, dreht er sich um und läuft nach Hause, wobei er versucht, möglichst gedankenlos zu sein.  
  
Als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallt und die nassen Sachen auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer verteilt, erlaubt er es sich, bewusst durchzuatmen. Der alptraumhafte Teil dieses Abends ist jetzt offiziell vorbei, er ist allein und nun kann ihm Niemand mehr Irgendetwas verderben. Er würde sich in die Badewanne legen, langsam wieder warm werden, sich einen Tee machen, danach ab ins Bett und einen Krimi lesen. Bloß Nachdenken darf er nicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Montag, stellt Harry mehrere Dinge fest.  
  
Erstens, dass er bei Ron nicht mehr willkommen ist. Hustend und sprotzend sitzt er vor dem Kamin, das Gesicht rußverschmiert, und ärgert sich endlos darüber, dass Ron ihn ausgesperrt hat. Was hatte er ihm noch einmal angetan?  
  
Zweitens, dass er schon bei seiner Familie gejammert hat, offenbar besonders bei Ginny. Ihr Gesicht bröckelt aus seiner Feuerstelle und bevor Harry sich darüber freuen kann, ermahnt sie ihn bereits, sich bei Ron für sein hässliches Betragen zu entschuldigen und dass es ungerecht war, ihn so zu behandeln, wenn er helfen will.  
  
Und drittens, dass er seine dunkle Seite am Vortag erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hat, um heute wieder mit ihr konfrontiert zu werden, in einem schwachen, einsamen Moment voller Selbstzweifel. Eine weitere Postkarte liegt auf der Fußmatte und Harry fällt erst auf, was es damit auf sich hat, als es zu spät ist.  
  
Es muss witzig aussehen, wie er da im Pyjama auf der Außentreppe seines kleinen Hauses steht, eine Postkarte in der einen Hand und die andere auf seinen Augen. Der Puls ist wieder da, genau da, wo er nicht sein soll, die Panik kriecht wieder seine Beine hoch und lässt sie zittern.  
  
Und dann grüßt eine Nachbarin im Vorbeigehen (er hat ihren Namen vergessen) und er grüßt verschüchtert zurück und eilt wieder ins Haus. Hastig atmend lässt er sich gegen die Tür sinken und putzt nervös seine Brille. Er weiß, dass er dieses Bild nicht mehr vergessen kann.  
  
Harry glaubt zu wissen, dass der Alptraum erst jetzt richtig beginnt und fragt sich, wie er ihm begegnen soll und ob es auch nur einen Menschen gibt, an den er sich jetzt wenden könnte.

* * *

Der Junge hat dunkles Haar, ob es braun oder schwarz ist, ist wegen den Sepiatönen, die dieses Bild dominieren, unklar. Es ist schulterlang und wellt sich am Ende ein wenig. Von dem Gesicht ist nur der Mund zu sehen, der träge lächelt, der Rest ist nach oben hin abgeschnitten. Sein Hals ist schlank und filigran wie seine Schultern. Er trägt ein glänzendes Korsett, das vorne nachlässig mit dicken Kordeln geschnürt ist und einen Teil der Brustwarzen freilässt - und noch mehr für die Phantasie. Man sieht nur eine Hand, vor seinem Schritt gespreizt - er trägt Armstulpen aus schwarzem Netz und Nagellack. Es ist nicht erkennbar, ob sein Unterkörper bedeckt ist.  
  
Es ist ein Bild von herausfordernder Perfektion und Harry braucht die Postkarte nicht einmal mehr, um es zu sehen. Erschöpft und von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen liegt er auf dem Sofa und sucht noch immer nach Hilfe, obwohl die Erkenntnis schon lange durch sein Gehirn gesickert ist und ihm jetzt nichts mehr helfen kann.  
  
Ihm fällt auf, wie gelassen er ist, obwohl es ihm vorkommt, als könne ihm nichts Schlimmeres passieren als das und fragt sich, ob er das nicht hätte wissen müssen.  
  
Die Zeichen, die es in seiner Schulzeit gab, sind so unbedeutend und klein, dass er keinen großen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat. Es war ein vereinzeltes Ziehen zwischen den Beinen unter der Dusche, ein leichtes Kribbeln bei Berührungen, das durchaus auch eingebildet hätte sein können und so mancher Zweifel, der aber schnell wieder vergessen war, etwa weil Voldemort gerade wieder angriff oder die Prüfungen näherrückten. So banal, so alltäglich. Und das soll alles gewesen sein?  
  
Schockierend, wie schnell ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden kann. Wie schutzlos er ist und wie sicher er sich ironischerweise gefühlt hat, weil der Krieg vorüber ist und er endlich leben kann. Wie trügerisch der Frieden ist und wie zerbrechlich die Unschuld.  
  
Er wandert wie ein Geist durch das Haus, das er vor zwei Monaten gekauft hat. Es ist schön und wohnlich, aber es fühlt sich nicht an wie ein Zuhause, wie Hogwarts oder der Fuchsbau. Es ist seltsam unbelebt. Harry kann nicht sagen, ob es der Holzboden ist, der marode wird oder ob seine Beine wieder unsicherer werden, aber der Boden bebt.  
  
Manchmal sitzt er auch mitten auf der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führt und grübelt über Sexualität nach und das Bild, das er von ihr besitzt, über die paar verschüchterten Fummeleien, die er mit Ginny schnell hinter sich gebracht hat und über deren Ende er sich am Meisten gefreut hat. Es sind immer sehr unwohle Treffen gewesen, mit ausgeschaltetem Licht und einer beinahe ungebührlichen Hast.  
  
Es schmerzt in der Brust, derart abschätzig darüber nachzudenken, aber die Frage, wie er all das hatte übersehen können, drängt sich ihm förmlich auf. Seine bisherigen Erfahrungen widersprechen dem, was er nachts mit sich selbst macht, viel zu sehr.  
  
Harry hat nicht viel gegessen und getrunken, seitdem er grübelt und ihm ist nicht ganz klar, wie lang es her ist, dass er mit Jemandem gesprochen hat. Er fürchtet sich davor, mit Ginny zu sprechen, weil er sich jetzt schon vorkommt wie ein Verbrecher, wie ein gefühlskalter Lügner, der alles tun würde, um sein Leben zu bereichern und seine Welt so zu behalten, wie sie ist. Er hat Angst vor Hermine und ihrer mitfühlenden, aber rechtschaffenen Art, weil er weiß, sie würde sowohl Ginny als auch ihn bemitleiden - und das verdient er jetzt nicht auch noch. Und Ron würde ihm die Tür anzünden und sein Urteil bezüglich Harrys Ähnlichkeit mit Snape bestätigt sehen.  
  
Jetzt wischt er ein weiteres Mal die Asche fort, die ein explodierter Heuler, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er sich freinehmen muss, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit kommt, hinterlassen hat und ihm wird seine Ratlosigkeit mit aller Macht bewusst.

* * *

Hermine lächelt erfreut, als sie sich in den Drei Besen auf die ausgebleichte Eckbank an einem der Fenster fallen lässt, die Harry bereits seit mehreren Stunden besetzt, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken fällt es in sich zusammen und lässt ihre Wangen schlaff herunterhängen, wie ein aus dem Leim gegangener Luftballon. Harry stellt fest, dass sie zugenommen hat und dass es ihr ausgezeichnet steht. Er nickt ihr zu, ohne ihre anfangs stürmische Freude zu erwidern und schon erscheint er, der dicke Krater zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.  
  
"Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Harry?" Ihr Ton ist misstrauisch, wie er befürchtet hat. Er schluckt an einem dicken Kloß im Hals herum und kann sie nicht ansehen und auch nicht antworten.  
  
"Du - du weißt, dass Ron schon hier war, betrunken, wie immer, und uns zugejammert hat, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Und du musst zugeben, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Du siehst... grauenhaft aus." Sie tastet sich vorwärts, bis sie das Thema, das sie eigentlich anschneiden will, erreicht. Er erinnert sich an diese Taktik. Sie fürchtet einen Ausbruch seines Temperaments, was sie nicht weiß, ist, dass Harry sich klamm und kalt, verloren und führerlos, aber nicht wütend und unverstanden fühlt. Wieder reagiert er nicht, um zu prüfen, ob er Recht hat.  
  
"Du gehst auch nicht mehr zur Arbeit."  
  
Nichts, warten. Auf Urteile, falsche Schlüsse. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht ahnen kann, was wirklich in ihm vorgeht.  
  
"Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen", präzisiert sie ohne ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Nach einer Weile lehnt sie sich vor und nimmt sein Kinn in die Hand, um es dann bestimmend hochzudrücken, zwingt ihn, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Nichts trübt ihren Blick, aber ihre Mundwinkel hängen herunter wie ein kleiner perfekter Torbogen.  
  
"Betrügst du Ginny?"  
  
Harry kann nicht verhindern, dass ein triumphierendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aufzieht, das sich seltsam bröckelig und schal anfühlt. Schnell versucht er, seinen Kopf abzuwenden, aber sie hält fest und sieht es.  
  
"Du hast nichts mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun, oder?" Ihre Hand zieht sich zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt.  
  
"Hermine, nein!", ruft Harry mit krächzender Stimme, die er seit Tagen nicht mehr benutzt hat. "Das habe ich bestimmt nicht, ich -" Er bricht ab, denn einige Köpfe haben sich ihnen zugewandt. Zweifelnd sieht er sich um und gibt Hermine ein Zeichen, um zu folgen.

* * *

Vor der heulenden Hütte liegt noch ein wenig Schnee. Das Frühlingswetter scheint sich nicht lange gehalten zu haben, denkt Harry, gleichgültig verglichen mit seinen Sorgen. Hermine schnauft hinter ihm den Hügel hinauf und kommt neben ihm zum Stehen. Ihr Gesicht ist von einem zartrotem Schimmer überzogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er, wie sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmt und tief Luft holt.  
  
"Wenn ich dir erzähle, was mit mir nicht stimmt, kannst du dann bitte Ginny sagen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, aber ich... ein furchtbarer Mensch bin, der sie nicht verdient hat? Und... dass sie das Haus behalten kann... Würdest du das tun?" Mit einem tauben Gekribbel im Körper dreht er sich um und schaut Hermine offen in ihr erstauntes und bestürztes Gesicht und bereut diesen Schritt bereits.  
  
"Egal, was du getan hast, das hat sie nicht verdient." Ihre Stimme ist leise und eindringlich. Insgeheim zollt Harry ihr tiefen Respekt, denn dies weckt seine Schuldgefühle effektiver und vehementer, als Gekreisch es vermocht hätte. "Vielleicht verzeiht sie dir auch - aber das kann sie nicht, wenn du ihr keine Chance gibst."  
  
Harry beißt sich auf die Lippe und schüttelt den Kopf. "Es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen."  
  
"Du hast Voldemort besiegt und jetzt vergräbst du den Kopf im Sand. Und es macht sehr wohl einen Unterschied, ob du ihr erklärst, dass es nicht mehr geht, weil... anstatt mich einfach mit einem... einem Schlüssel zu ihr zu schicken. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich deine Drecksarbeit bestimmt nicht gern erledigen will. Weißt du, wie dieser Unterschied heißt?" Die Empörung füllt ihre Wangen mit leuchtendem Rot.  
  
"Hermine, bitte, tu' mir den Gefallen, ich -"  
  
"Der Unterschied -", Hermine macht eine Kunstpause, "heißt Respekt, Harry Potter!"  
  
"- habe herausgefunden, dass ich Männer anziehender finde als Frauen und bin echt am Ende, geliefert, verstehst du?", beendet Harry den Satz, den er vor Hermines Unterbrechung begonnen hat, damit er heraus ist, bevor er sich bremsen kann und Gründe erfinden kann, es zu verschweigen.  
  
Hermine schaut ihn lange an, bis er sich schon fragt, was sie sieht. Dann stößt sie den angehaltenen Atem aus und grollt hörbar.  
  
"Ich hasse es, aber ich helfe dir. Und du findest währenddessen heraus, was du eigentlich vom Leben erwartest." Es klingt nicht, als würde sie ihm helfen wollen, aber das ist er von ihr gewöhnt - sie dreht sich so zackig um und rauscht davon, dass man meinen könnte, er habe sie tödlich beleidigt. Harry sieht ihr nach, bis sich der Himmel zuzieht und den Rest des Tages verschluckt.

* * *

Mr. Reddock ist ein Mensch, dem man die unbeschreibliche Gier nach Geld ansieht. Er steht unter einer Gaslaterne, die ihn unvorteilhaft beleuchtet, die Hand, die das Geld hält, auf dem gigantischen Bauch abgelegt und zählt und Harry ist fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Geste typisch für ihn ist. Die goldene Armbanduhr tickt rythmisch hin und her, jedesmal, wenn er den Arm nach vorn wirft und einen weiteren Geldschein nimmt, während das Leckgeräusch, wenn er sich den Finger befeuchtet, für einen schauderhaften Chorus sorgt. Harry erbebt angewidert.  
  
"Und sie behaupten, sie hätten kein Bankkonto, Mr... Potter?", schmatzt er.  
  
Harrys Ablehnung wächst. "Hören Sie, ich zahle bar und möchte keine weiteren Angaben machen, das war so ausgemacht -"  
  
Reddock lacht pfeifend und zuckt bei jedem Ton zusammen. "Ist ja schon gut. Einen Moment -" Seine Hände reichen die Banknoten schneller von der einen zur anderen, jetzt, da nur noch wenige übrig sind. Nach dem Letzten leckt er seinen Finger erneut ab und schmiert ihn in sein fettiges, eng anliegendes Haar und Harry spürt seine Mundwinkel nach unten sinken.  
  
"Stimmt so. Bittesehr, Mr. Potter -" Er zeigt in den ersten Stock der Bruchbude, vor der sie stehen. Die Fenster mit Balken vernagelt wird sofort klar, dass Harry zuviel bezahlt hat, aber er hat es aus gutem Grund getan. "Sie gehört Ihnen." Reddock streckt seine rechte Hand vor und hält ihm einen rostigen Schlüssel entgegen, der sich falsch in Harrys Hand anfühlt. Er beobachtet, wie der ehemalige Eigentümer seiner Wohnung das Geld blitzschnell in einen Leinensack steckt und davonhüpft. Es hätte ihn weder gewundert noch gekümmert, wenn auf dem Sack ein Dollarzeichen abgebildet gewesen wäre wie in einem zweitklassigen Krimi.  
  
Abgestoßen von alledem steht Harry vor seiner neuen Unterkunft und erholt sich von der Übernahme der Wohnung, die er bislang noch nicht angesehen hat. Eine morbide und objektive Neugier befällt ihn, als er sich fragt, wie er heute Nacht wohl schlafen wird. Und wieviele unregistrierte Mitbewohner er wohl hat. Und zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges ist ihm klar, wieviel unberechtigtes Glück er bisher gehabt hat. Mit diesem Gedanken bewaffnet wagt er sich, die Haustür aufzustoßen.  
  
Einen Schritt hinein und er steht in einem dunklen, länglichen Flur, in dem es nach Schimmel und Staub riecht. Zu seiner Rechten findet er einen großen Raum mit einer Bar, doch ohne Stühle. Die Hocker wurden rücksichtslos aus dem Parkettboden gerissen, Harry kann die Krater von der Eingangstür aus sehen. Er schluckt heftig, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu und wird prompt von einer Staubwolke eingehüllt. Hustend arbeitet er sich zu der morschen Treppe am Ende des Flures vor.  
  
Jede Stufe knarrt und Harry ist erleichtert, als er unverletzt oben am Absatz steht und versucht, Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung zu erlangen. Der Schlüssel scheint zunächst nicht zu passen, aber mit einem bestimmten Trick (den Schlüssel ganz leicht zurückziehen), geht es dann doch.  
  
Harrys neue Wohnung ist verdreckt, aber zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung ansonsten in Ordnung. Er hatte eingestürzte Räume erwartet, Uringeruch in jeder Ecke und Kakerlaken, Müll und benutzte Kondome (seine Inspiration zu diesem Gedanken verdankt er seinen Erinnerungen an einen beliebigen Bahnhof bei Nacht), aber ausser dem alles einnehmenden Dreck und der unfassbaren Tristesse, die von den grauen Tapeten ausgeht, findet er nichts, was ihn abstoßen würde.  
  
Die Schutzzauber, die er von Hermine im letzten Jahr auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen gelernt hat, sind ihm jetzt wieder dienlich. Zwar kann er sich auch mit der größten Mühe nicht vorstellen, dass tatsächlich jemand versuchen würde, hier einzubrechen, aber er will es nur ungern auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen - und fühlt sich tatsächlich wohler, als seine Wohnung unortbar und unbetretbar für ungeladene Gäste ist.  
  
Seufzend geht er von einem Raum in den nächsten und versucht, sich für ein Schlafzimmer zu entscheiden, nichts von den bedrohlichen Ketten der Schuld und des Misstrauens ahnend, die sich um seinen Brustkorb schlingen werden und danach streben, ihm den Mut und den Atem zu nehmen.  
  
_Geld oder Liebe._

 


	2. Draco Malfoy - Widerstand - Die Ankündigung des Endes - Unerwartete Kraft

And do you really think  
that love is gonna save your soul  
Well I sure hope so  
Oh, I really, really hope so  
But I don't think so  
_The Cardigans - Do you believe_

* * *

"Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum ich diese Frau heiraten soll." Er atmet ruhig, obwohl er innerlich vor Zorn brüllt und diese scheußliche Blumenvase in die Glasfront schmeißen möchte. Die Hand ruht auf den übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, doch sie zuckt zu dem dunklen Sekretär hin, als würde er diese Handlung ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen. 

"Du heiratest sie, weil es dein Vater so will und ich schließe mich dem an. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass unsere Linie wegen deines Sturkopfes im Sande verläuft und nur Miss Greengrass kommt in Frage!" Narzissas Stimme zischt zum Ende des Satzes hin und ihr Zorn peitscht ihm entgegen. Die Augen aufgerissen, dunkelblau vor Wut, die feine Porzellanhaut von zartem Rot durchzogen - Draco ist fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Mutter noch niemals so schön und lebendig gewirkt hat. Und doch rührt ein leiser Trotz an seiner Beherrschung.

Er kann nicht sagen, ob es das Plätschern des Zimmerbrunnens ist, das Hüsteln eines der Portraits seiner Vorfahren oder der Blitz, dessen Helligkeit in den Raum flutet wie der Scheinwerfer eines Muggelautos, doch etwas davon - vielleicht auch eine Kombination der Begebenheiten - lässt ihn aufspringen und durch den Raum gehen, zu schnell, um ihm Gelassenheit zu bescheinigen. Viel zu bald fegt ein Windstoß durch das geöffnete Fenster, die Kerzen flackern und obwohl Draco die Zähne zusammenbeißt, bricht es aus ihm heraus.

"Dann versuche ich es anders, Mutter: Ich kann und werde diese Frau nicht heiraten. Nicht jetzt, nicht bald - niemals!" Seine Stimme schwillt an wie eine Wange, die von einem Wespenstich entstellt wird. In jenem Moment, in dem seine Beherrschung bröckelt wie der Außenputz von dem Herrenhaus, wandern seine Hände beinahe automatisch über sein Gesicht bis hin zu seinem Haar und verfangen sich in den blonden Strähnen, raufen sie. "Ich liebe sie nicht, werde sie nicht lieben und will sie nicht lieben und nichts von dem, was du sagst, wird daran etwas ändern -"

"Es geht hier nicht um Liebe", erwidert Narzissa, deren kleine, schlanke Hände sich nun an die Kanten des Sekretärs klammern, haltsuchend und zitternd. "Bei solchen Verbindungen geht es niemals um Liebe." Sie stockt und presst ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, so gerade, als hätte man sie mit einem Lineal angepasst. "Einfluss, vielleicht auch Sicherheit, aber glaube niemals, dass ehrliche Gefühle jemals eine Rolle gespielt hätten. Es ist ein rein politischer Akt." Ihre Augen fest auf die Schreibfläche gerichtet, lässt sie sich langsam in den Sessel hinter ihr sinken. 

Draco zerrt die Hand aus seinem Haar und führt sie an die Lippen, senkt seine Zähne in sein Fleisch, während sein flacher Atem die Ränder seines Bewusstseins verdunkelt. Es ist, als hätten die Worte seiner Mutter eine Kette aus Eisen um seinen Brustkorb geschnürt und er fühlt sich durch das Rasseln in seiner Lunge bestätigt.

"Dein ganzes Leben lang haben Lucius und ich Rücksicht auf dich genommen, Draco. Wir lieben dich, aber in diesem Punkt kann es keinen Kompromiss geben." Obwohl ihre Stimme viel an Schärfe verliert, als sie sich dumpf unter ihren Händen hervordrängt, weiß er, dass es ihr Ernst ist.

Er wankt aus dem Raum hinaus und will seine Sachen in einen Koffer packen, verschwinden, egal wohin, ohne sich je die Frage zu stellen, warum er Astoria Greengrass nicht heiraten will.

* * *

Seine Beine fühlen sich seltsam entkräftet an, beinahe losgelöst von seinem Körper, als er zitternd vor dem Kamin, der sein Zimmer in schummriges Licht und eine flackernde Hitze taucht, auf und abgeht. (Wo soll ich bloß hin?) Er rauft sich die Haare und ein filigraner Regen blonden Haars geht auf das Parkett nieder. Immer wieder wirft er einen schnellen Blick auf sein ungemachtes Bett, unter dem, von Decken halb verdeckt, der Tragegurt einer Tasche hervorlugt.

Wenn es ihm überhaupt gelingen kann, von hier zu verschwinden, muss er es diese Nacht tun, wenn alle schlafen. Er schluckt und es fühlt sich an, als würde Sand seinen Hals hinabrieseln. Und dann würde er untertauchen müssen. Als er an diesen schmutzigen Pub in der Winkelgasse denkt, hämmert sein Puls verzweifelt in seinen Ohren. Aber selbst dort könnte er nicht lang bleiben.

Nicht nur seine Eltern würden ihn suchen, irgendwann ist da noch diese Anhörung im Ministerium und wenn er nicht erscheint, würden auch die Auroren nach ihm fahnden.

Draco Malfoy sackt vor dem kostbar verzierten Kamin auf den Boden und mit schmerzenden Knien starrt er ungläubig auf die hässlichen marmornen Putten, die gesichtslos um das Feuer zu tanzen scheinen. Sein Körper erbebt und ein lautes Schluchzen bricht aus ihm heraus.

"Draco."

Etwas auf seiner Wange brennt und erst in diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst, dass er weint. Wenn er eine Zukunft will, wie unzufrieden sie auch sein mag, muss er bleiben. Eine Flucht vor dem Ministerium ist keine realistische Option, sie könnte nie -

Eine kühle Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und Draco fährt herum, die Tränen fahrig aus seinem Gesicht wischend. Sein Vater sieht müde auf ihn herab, die Ränder unter seinen blauen Augen leuchten im Dämmerlicht wie von Geisterhand berührt.

"Deine Mutter schickt mich, um dir zu sagen, dass sie dich enterben wird, wenn du diese Frau nicht heiraten möchtest."

Die Luft strömt eisig in Dracos Lungen, als seine Gedanken bestätigt werden. Er sieht nicht das feine Lächeln auf den edlen Zügen seines Vaters, er sieht nicht, wie er ihn anschaut, denn neue Tränen verschleiern seine Sicht und er stellt fest, dass er sich ihrer nicht einmal schämt.  
  
"Aber ich bin nicht deswegen hier."

Lucius dreht sich um und ergreift die Rückenlehne eines Stuhles. Sein langes, blondes Haar schimmert silbern im flackernden Feuerschein, als es über die Schulter gleitet, während er den Stuhl näher heranzieht und sich auf die samtbespannte Sitzfläche fallen lässt.  
  
Trotz seiner verzweifelten Situation entfährt Draco ein leises Glucksen, denn er hat noch nie gesehen, wie sein Vater alle Haltung aufgibt und sich fläzt wie ein Teenager.  
  
"Hör' mir zu, Draco. Deine Mutter verkennt die momentane Lage unserer Familie." Seine langen Finger streichen das Haar aus Lucius Gesicht und Draco rutscht unter dem eindringlichen Blick, mit dem er bedacht wird, nervös auf dem Boden herum. "In Wahrheit ist es so, dass wir uns kaum um deine baldige Vermählung kümmern können, wenn die Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium wahr sind."  
  
"Wenn - wenn ihr deshalb die Hochzeit aufgebt -" Draco räuspert sich und das Hämmern seines Herzens dröhnt so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sich selbst kaum sprechen hört. "Es muss etwas Schlimmes passiert sein."  
  
Lucius zieht etwas Silbernes aus seiner Manteltasche. "Früher hätte es uns zweifellos erfreut, doch so kurz vor der Verhandlung können wir nur hoffen, dass irgendein Stümper auf seinen Ohren gesessen hat." Er schraubt an dem Verschluss des Flachmanns und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck daraus, ehe er sich schüttelt. "Potter ist verschwunden."  
  
Belustigt registriert Draco, dass sein Vater sich kaum würdevoller gibt als eine ganze Kiste voller Weasleys. Lucius reibt mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht und lässt sie auf seinen Augen ruhen. Draco nutzt die kurze Gesprächspause, um sich erneut die Wangen abzuwischen und der kalte Stoff seines seidenen Morgenmantels entspannt die gereizte Haut.  
  
"Wir werden höchstwahrscheinlich veurteilt werden."  
  
"Was?" Plötzlich sickert die Erkenntnis wie Eiswasser in seinen Magen.  
  
"Wenn Potter nicht da ist, haben wir keinen glaubhaften Fürsprecher. Sie werden uns verurteilen, Draco. Und wir werden uns fügen müssen." Lucius erhebt sich langsam aus dem Stuhl und streicht gedankenverloren über die Gravur in der hölzernen Lehne. Sein Fingernagel kratzt zwischen den Ranken eines Efeus herum und fast scheint es, als würde die Hand zittern.  
  
"Du weißt, dass die Dementoren allesamt verjagt wurden. Und dich werden sie nicht lange festhalten in Askaban. Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffen kannst." Ohne ihn nocheinmal anzublicken, wendet Lucius sich um und geht langsam zur Tür. Die Absätze seiner Schuhe klackern stetig auf dem Holzboden, bis sie verklingen und Draco allein auf dem kalten Boden sitzt, nur das Knacken der Holzscheite in seinem Rücken.  
  
Langsam kommt er auf die Beine und schlurft zu seinem Bett, um die Tasche auszupacken. Die Mutlosigkeit in ihm wiegt tonnenschwer und sein Bauch ist so ausgeleiert, dass er mit Steinen gefüllt scheint.

* * *

In den Stunden des Morgens, in denen die Sonne langsam über die von Tau glitzernden Hügel kriecht, ist es totenstill in dem großen Herrenhaus. Es dauert noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis kleine Füße über den Boden trippeln werden, in dem Bestreben, Frühstück anzurichten und mit der Hausarbeit zu beginnen.  
  
Nur während dieser umfassenden Stille findet Draco genug Raum, zu atmen, doch gleichzeitig fühlt er sich erdrückt. Als kämen die Steinwände immer näher und mit ihnen die Kälte. Er steht vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters und starrt auf die schriftliche Vorladung hinab, folgt dem Schwung der Buchstaben auf dem Pergament mit den Augen und kann keinen Schritt vor und zurück gehen, beinahe so, als hätten sich die Ketten bereits um seine Beine gelegt.  
  
Fröstelnd zieht er seinen Morgenmantel enger um die Brust und verschränkt die Arme. Heute entscheidet ein Haufen Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn weder kennen noch jemals gesprochen haben, über seine Zukunft. Er fragt sich, ob es einen Unterschied macht; ob es nicht sogar besser war, dass sie sein wahres Wesen nicht durchschauen.  
  
Die eine Chance, die ihm geboten wurde, sich von diesem Leben abzuwenden, war ihm damals wie eine Unmöglichkeit erschienen, mehr Anklage denn Angebot, doch heute, in seiner Erinnerung, funkelt sie in Dumbledores festem Blick mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraft hervor, als wäre sie noch immer präsent.  
  
Es ist die Reue, die in seine Gedärme kriecht und rumpelt und ein eiskaltes Frösteln durch seine Sehnen fluten lässt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, senkt den unfokussierten Blick und gibt dem Gewicht, das auf seinen Schultern lastet, einfach nach. Als seine Knie auf dem Boden aufkommen, erreicht der Schmerz ihn nicht gänzlich.  
  
Und obgleich er das Gefühl hat, Schiffbruch zu erleiden und hilflos rotierend im sturmgepeitschten Meer zu treiben, weiß Draco Malfoy plötzlich, was er zu tun hat. Er findet die Erkenntnis in Potter, in Dumbledore und in allem, das er immer bloß verachtet hat. Es wird ihn zerbrechen, aber gleichzeitig stärken.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln lässt die beinahe versteinerten Muskeln seines Gesichts erwachen.

 

 


	3. Draco Malfoy - Die Anhörung

I could possibly be fading  
Or have something more to gain  
I could feel myself growing colder  
I could feel myself under your fate  
Under your fate  
 _Mazzy Star - Into Dust_

* * *

Die Worte des Ministers geistern durch seinen Schädel, während sich die Ketten den harten Stuhl herauf um seine Arme und Beine schlängeln. Er beobachtet sie dabei und ein Gefühl unverminderten Entsetzens perlt durch den Vorhang aus Nebel, unter dem Dracos Verstand verborgen liegt.

Als er zusehen musste, wie sein Vater sich in Ketten legen ließ, ohne sich zu wehren, ja, ohne auch nur darauf zu reagieren und mit den Auroren den Saal verließ, war Dracos Bewusstsein mit ihm hinausgeschwebt. Die einzige Erinnerung an Lucius Malfoy, auf die er zuzugreifen in der Lage ist, ist das blonde Haar, das sich in dem schwarzen Stein spiegelt wie eine Sonne, die auf erhitztes Glas trifft. Von dem beständigen Summen der hundert Stimmen des Gamots untermalt, die alle durcheinanderreden, erscheint es ihm unwirklich, als würde die Welt derart zu leuchten beginnen, dass alles ineinander verschwimmt.  
  
Potter ist nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy! Können Sie mich hören?“  
  
Die schneidende Stimme ist wie eine eiskalte Hand, die ihn aus dem Wasser, in dem er gerade untergeht, herausfischt. Die Erinnerung strömt aus seinen Lungen und lässt Raum für Sauerstoff und er atmet so tief und hektisch, dass sich sein Bewusstsein trübt. Er blickt auf die Reihe der Hexen und Zauberer in violetten Umhängen, die auf ihn herabsehen, blickt auf die Abscheu, die aus ihren Gesichtern trieft, unverhohlen und unverschleiert und er weiß, entfliehen könnte er nie.  
  
„Nun, wir beginnen mit der Anhörung der Verbrechen von Mr. Draco Malfoy am 28. Juli.“ Das Wort „Verbrechen“ perlt auf Dracos Haut wie ein Schneesturm. Er zuckt zusammen und schaut beschämt nach unten, beobachtet, wie seine Tränen auf den grauen Stoff seiner Hose treffen und dort dunkle Kreise hinterlassen. Von einer immerwährenden Quelle gespeist, breiten sie sich rasch aus. „Das Verhör wird geführt von dem stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shaklebolt.“  
  
„Dem Angeklagten wird zur Last gelegt, maßgeblich am Mord an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore beteiligt zu sein, nachdem er sich den Todessern des dunklen Lords angeschlossen hat.“  
  
Draco schaut wieder nach oben, die Sicht verschleiert, schaut den schwarzen Mann an, der ihn vor aller Augen verhören würde. Er bewundert die würdevolle Haltung dieses Zauberers, denn obwohl er die Wut in dessen Augen deutlich wahrnehmen kann und das verächtliche Runzeln der Nase, strahlt er eine beachtenswerte Neutralität aus.   
  
Er schluckt trocken und spannt seine zitternden Finger an, dann unterbricht er den Minister, indem er sich so weit erhebt, wie es die Ketten zulassen. Draco blickt ihm direkt in die Augen und ignoriert alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen, die versammelt sind, um ihn zu verurteilen. Obwohl das Blut in seinen Ohren von einem zarten Rauschen zu einem reißenden Fluss anschwillt und die gekrümmte Haltung seine letzten Kraftreserven kostet, gelingt es ihm, das würdelose Klappern seiner Zähne für einen Moment zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Minister Shaklebolt, ich - ich bin nicht hier, um mich herauszureden.“ Ihm scheint es, als würden alle im Raum kollektiv den Atem anhalten und erstarren. „Ich gestehe die Mordversuche an meinem ehemaligen Schulleiter - es sind drei - und obwohl ich -„ Seine Stimme versagt und ein Lärm um ihn herum brandet auf, als die Anderen zu reden beginnen.  
  
„Ruhe!“, blafft der Minister, lässt Draco aber nicht aus den Augen. Etwas verändert sich an seiner Haltung, wie ein Hauch eines Flüsterns, kaum zu bemerken.  
  
Dracos Beine beginnen unter der Belastung zu beben und als der Teppich aus Stimmen zerstäubt, fleht er alle Mächte an, dies hier zu Ende bringen zu können. „Obwohl ich erst sechzehn war und es zum Schutz meiner Familie tat, die von dem dunklen Lord in ihrem eigenen Haus angegriffen wurde, ändert es nichts an - daran, dass ich den Weg geebnet habe.“  
  
Der Minister starrt ihn an, ein Blatt Pergament in seiner Hand festgekrallt.  
  
„Ich - ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr bereut, wie ihm nachgegeben zu haben, seinem Druck, seiner Erpressung. Ich will nicht mehr davonlaufen. Ich bin schuldig an -„  
  
Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und das Quietschen der Scharniere durchschneidet Dracos Worte wie ein Säbel. Er wendet den Kopf, so weit es geht und sieht dennoch nichts, nur nackte, schwarze Wand.  
  
Als sich Schritte nähern, tost das Gemurmel der Menschen um ihn herum und verstärkt sich auf unerträgliche Weise, bis er sehen kann, wie Potter sich durch die erste Reihe der sensationslustigen Zuhörer drängt. Wie in Zeitlupe sieht Draco, dass er beinahe stolpert und sich an dem Umhang eines weißhaarigen Zauberers mit steinernem Blick festkrallt.  
  
„Harry! Du - Wo zum Henker warst du?“ Der Minister glotzt entgeistert auf die zerlumpte Erscheinung, die sich neben Draco aufstellt, jegliche Form vergessend.   
  
Das Gefühl des Wahnsinns, das bereits seit Tagen an Dracos Verstand leckt, kehrt mit aller Macht zurück. Was auch immer er erwartet hat, dies ist dermaßen grotesk, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben und er mit dem Hintern auf den Stuhl kracht. Den weit verästelten Schmerz ignorierend, der durch sein Rückgrat fährt, klammern sich seine Hände haltsuchend an die Ketten.   
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig“, krächzt Harry Potter. „Ich bin hier als Zeuge für Malfoy.“  
  
Draco starrt auf die schwarzen Halbmonde unter Potters Fingernägeln und unterdrückt mit aller Macht das Lachen, das seine Brust emporgluckert und zieht stattdessen die Nase hoch. Auch wenn seine Augen unter all den vergossenen Tränen gerötet und geschwollen sein mögen, sein Rotz aus der Nase fließt wie Wasser aus einer rostigen Regenrinne und sein Haar in alle Himmelsrichtungen absteht, so ist seine Erscheinung nichts im Vergleich zu der Potters, der mehr denn je aussieht wie ein Penner. Wenn das seine Verteidigung ist, so ist sein Plan, Buße zu tun, wahrscheinlich nicht gefährdet. Es fällt ihm schwer, sich das Grinsen, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrt, weiterhin zu verbeißen.  
  
Der Minister räuspert sich und wirkt geschäftig, als er in seinen Pergamenten herumwühlt, ohne eines davon zu beachten und schaut dann wieder zu ihnen hinab. „Gut, dann -„ Ein weiteres Räuspern, dann wandern seine Finger langsam zu seinen Schläfen und beginnen zu kreisen. Das Verlangen, in Gelächter auszubrechen, tobt in Dracos Magen, als habe er Affenbabys verschluckt.  
  
Potter knetet die Hände vor seinem Bauch, bevor er den Mund öffnet. „Also. Mag sein, dass Malfoy versucht hat, Professor Dumbledore umzubringen - ich meine, es ist so, ja, ich war dabei. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Er hat den Zauberstab sinken lassen und das war’s. Dann kam nämlich Severus Snape und hat es getan. Da war nichts, was Dumbledore Malfoy nicht verziehen hätte. Äh, selbst Snape hat er verziehen, es war nämlich sein Auftrag -„  
  
Verlegen kratzt sich Potter am Kopf. „Entschuldigung, hab‘ den Faden verloren. Also, nicht nur das. Malfoy hat uns, als wir auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Voldemort -„ Eine dünne Stimme aus den Reihen der Zuhörer schreit auf, aber Potter übergeht das und redet einfach weiter wie ein nervöser Trottel. „- zu vernichten, gefangen genommen wurden, so getan, als wäre ich nicht ich. Nur so konnten wir entkommen. Hätte er das nicht getan, wären wir in dem Kerker da gestorben und - naja - tot. Also hat er auch geholfen, den Krieg zu beenden -„  
  
Kingsley Shaklebolt starrt ihn an, die Augenbrauen konfus zusammengezogen.  
  
„Sie könnten Malfoy als verdeckten Kämpfer für unsere Seite betrachten - das wollte ich einfach nur sagen.“ Potter endet mit seinem hervorgesprudelten Monolog, dem offenbar keiner zu folgen in der Lage war. Stille senkt sich über die Versammelten.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden der Erstarrung fängt sich der Minister und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nun, du sagst, dass Mr. Malfoy wie Professor Snape zu betrachten ist, da er eine entscheidende Schlüsselposition eingenommen hat, deine Mission zu unterstützen?“  
  
Potter nimmt nervös seine schmutzbefleckte Brille ab und putzt sie an seinem Pullover, wobei er den Dreck lediglich auf dem Glas verteilt. „Äh, ja. Er war halt nur nicht offiziell dabei, sondern hat sich erst später angeschlossen.“  
  
Draco bemerkt angespannt, dass die meisten Hexen und Zauberer des Gamots an seinen Lippen hängen und jedes seiner Worte aufzusaugen scheinen wie Schwämme einen Regenguss.   
  
„Wir müssen aber auch berücksichtigen, dass sich Mr. Malfoy bereits als schuldig erklärt hat und -„  
  
Potter dreht sich um und sieht ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst an. Draco kann das ungläubige Erstaunen beinahe durch seinen Kopf hindurchschimmern sehen. „Was hast du getan?“, schreit er beinahe, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen, als könne er so besser erfassen, was für Potter selbst unmöglich erscheint.  
  
„Ich übernehme Verantwortung, Potter“, zischt Draco so blasiert es ihm möglich ist. „Das traust du mir wohl nicht zu - dass ich etwas anderes tun könnte als wegzulaufen -„  
  
„Dies ist ein Gerichtssaal!“, schnappt eine Hexe empört aus den Rängen hinter Shaklebolt.  
  
Potter schnaubt und ignoriert sie einfach. „Oh, bitte, Malfoy - ich hätte dir lediglich nicht zugetraut, zu wenig Grips zu haben, um zu kapieren, was du eigentlich für uns getan hast -„  
  
Als Draco spürt, wie ihn das Chaos um ihn herum zu verschlingen droht (und Potters Worte immer wieder in ihm nachklingen), hört er wie von weiter Ferne her die Worte zu ihm schweben, die er nie mehr erwartet hätte .  
  
„Der Angeklagte wird in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Die Anhörung ist hiermit geschlossen.“  
  
Draco dreht den Hals so schnell, dass es in seinem Nacken knackt und starrt den Minister an, sieht, wie Hände nach dessen Schulter greifen und Hexen und Zauberer auf ihn einzureden beginnen. Er hört die Rufe derjenigen, die überrascht und zutiefst empört auf einen anderen Ausgang gehofft zu haben scheinen. Betäubt von dem Strom der wilden Gefühle, die durch seine Adern rauschen, spürt er, wie die Ketten sich von seinen Armen und Beinen in den Stuhl hinein zurückziehen.  
  
„Aber was ist mit der Abstimmung?“ - „Das Urteil kann unmöglich rechtskräftig sein ohne Abstimmung!“ - „Nein, das können Sie nicht machen!“  
  
Der Minister erhebt sich und jetzt erst registriert Draco, wie groß er eigentlich ist. Er ragt weit aus der Menge, die sich um ihn drängt, auf. „Dieses Gesetz, auf das Sie sich berufen, liegt in den Händen des Ministers“, spricht er ruhig und gefasst durch das Getöse ihrer wütenden Stimmen hindurch und dennoch versteht Draco ihn mühelos. Er beobachtet, wie Kingsley Shaklebolt eine Seite aus einem alten Buch herausreißt und zusammenknüllt.  
  
„Es ist Unrecht, einen Unschuldigen aus persönlich empfundener Abneigung zu verurteilen.“ Er wirft den Papierknödel über seine Schulter. „Sie können sich entfernen.“

* * *

Draco verlässt das Ministerium durch den Besuchereingang. Als er in der Telefonzelle ankommt und die Frauenstimme ihm einen schönen Tag wünscht, sackt er an der verwahrlosten Glaswand hinab und schließt die Augen. Er atmet den stickigen Geruch ein, doch es fühlt sich in seiner Erleichterung so an, als wäre es klarste Bergluft, die in seine Lungen strömt und die Asche seiner Schuld an seinen Flimmerhärchen emportreibt, aus ihm heraus.  
  
Seine Hände fahren in sein Gesicht und er wischt langsam die Tränen ab, deren Salz sich längst in seine Haut gefressen hat wie Säure. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag erlaubt er sich ein Lächeln, das sich schmerzhaft in seine Gesichtsmuskeln prägt und er weiß, er muss absurd idiotisch aussehen, wie er hier in dieser Muggeltelefonzelle auf dem schmutzigen Boden hockt und grinst, aber hier ist er mit sich allein und die Ehrlichkeit bricht sich Bahn.  
  
Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist er nicht mehr allein. Vor der Telefonzelle steht Potter und presst sein Gesicht an die Fensterscheibe und glotzt, als wäre er gerade aus dem St. Mungos entlaufen. Der Ärger, der plötzlich in Dracos Körper schießt, lässt ihn auffahren, obwohl er geglaubt hat, nie mehr aufstehen zu können.   
  
Er reißt die Tür auf, sodass Potter beinahe gegen Draco purzelt und faucht: „Du bist wohl nicht in der Lage, einen Mann in Freiheit allein zu lassen, he?“   
  
Potter stützt sich an der Außenwand der Telefonzelle ab und hat zumindest den Anstand, peinlich berührt dreinzublicken. Er kratzt sich an seinem Hinterkopf und das Geräusch zerrt an Dracos Nervenkostüm, mehr, als es sein unmögliches Starren vermocht hat.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht Dracos Kehle und er legt sich resigniert die Hand über die Augen. „Was willst du?“  
  
„Das Ministerium hat heute für den Publikumsverkehr geschlossen - ich dachte, du willst vielleicht reden oder so.“ Draco sieht nicht, wie Potter verlegen seine Hände knetet, aber er kann es sich vorstellen, wie er da steht, vollkommen idiotisch wie immer und versucht - was eigentlich?  
  
„Du meinst, ich will ausgerechnet mit dir reden? Über was, wenn ich fragen darf? Darüber etwa, wie man den am meisten abgerissenen Eindruck vor offiziellen Würdenträgern macht vielleicht?“ Der Spott trieft geübt von Dracos Zunge wie damals, in der Schule, aber er selbst bemerkt die fehlende Schärfe.  
  
Potter gluckst und als Draco die Hand von seinem geröteten Gesicht zieht, kann er das verschwörerische Grinsen sehen, das sein Gesicht erhellt, kurz bevor es in sich zusammenfällt. Es ist mehr als nur faszinierend, es ist bezeichnend und Draco spürt das vertraute Ziehen in der Magengegend, das er längst vergessen geglaubt hat.  
  
„Oh, ich dachte, es wäre umso eindrucksvoller.“   
  
„Das war es, ich fragte mich, ob du direkt von der Müllhalde kommst, um einen alten Schulfeind zu erretten vor den bösen Mächten der Wahrheit -„  
  
Plötzlich verfliegt alle Heiterkeit aus Potters Gesicht. „Warum wolltest du schuldig gesprochen werden? Ich verstehe es nicht, wieso würdest du freiwillig -„  
  
Dracos Magen zieht sich zusammen und seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Nein, Potter. Dafür rechtfertige ich mich nicht, nicht ausgerechnet vor dir. Ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
  
Er drängt sich an ihm vorbei aus der Telefonzelle und läuft tiefer in die dreckige Seitengasse hinein. Obwohl der Sonnenschein gnadenlos in seinen Nacken brennt, sickert eine gefühllose Kälte immer tiefer in seinen Körper, von seiner Brust ausgehend. Dass es Furcht ist, die seine Extremitäten lähmt, würde er vor niemandem jemals zugeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst. 


	4. Zwischenspiel - Vier Wochen vor der Anhörung

Die Kiste steht an dem gleichen Ort, an dem er sie zurückgelassen hat, aber der kleine Zettel, der unter dem dunklen Holz herausragt, ist verschoben. Wie Siedewasser rauscht ein Strom aus Schmach durch seine Adern. Jemand hat sie entdeckt, bewegt, sogar geöffnet und -  
  
Zaghaft klemmt er den Vorhang, der die Mauernische versteckt, hinter einen Fackelhalter und greift nach der Kiste. Wenn er nichts unternimmt, ist alles, was er diesen Frühling getan hat, zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er atmet tief ein und die Luft strömt seinen ausgetrockneten Hals entlang nach innen, in das Feuer hinein, das er nur zu gut kennt.   
  
Als er die Kiste öffnet, fallen ein paar der Pergamentstreifen heraus und er bückt sich hastig danach. Keines der kleinen Geheimnisse ist enwendet worden, aber er weiß genau, dass die Gefahr nicht gebannt ist, nicht hier, nicht in diesem Haus.

* * *

Staub wirbelt auf, als er schnellen Schrittes durch den engen Geheimgang hastet, und obwohl er fürchtet, husten oder sich übergeben zu müssen, tragen ihn seine zitternden Beine unaufhörlich näher an den kleinen, rechteckigen Streifen aus Licht heran.   
  
Als er an der Rückseite des Portraits ankommt, das vor dem Ausgang hängt, erlaubt er sich nicht, durchzuatmen, denn schon hört er Stimmen aus dem dahinterliegenden Raum und eine von ihnen streichelt seine Ohren auf diese unerhörte Weise, die er immer schon geliebt und gehasst hat.  
  
"Gibt es denn Neuigkeiten? Ich meine, ich habe lange keine Nachricht mehr be-" Die Stimme des Jungen zittert leicht, kaum hörbar.  
  
"Nicht viele. Es heißt, dass die geschätzten, so endlos unverstandenen Helden von -" Es ist blanker Hohn, natürlich, aber er wird unterbrochen.  
  
"Oh nein, ich bin nicht hier, um mir Ihre Beleidigungen anzuhören! Wenn ich nochmal sowas höre, dann werde ich für mindestens ein Jahr verschwinden und Sie wissen genau, was das für Sie und Ihre Familie bedeutet!" Der Ausbruch ist heftig und die Worte schneiden schnell wie Peitschenhiebe durch die Luft.  
  
Er wünscht sich, er könne durch dieses Portrait schauen, zusehen, wie die Röte den zarten Hals heraufkriecht bis zu den Ohren, sehen, wie die Augen, die er jede Nacht in seinen Träumen sieht, vor Zorn funkeln. Er wundert sich, dass der Andere nicht zurückfeuert, wundert sich über die Eiseskälte, die inzwischen niemand mehr nötig haben sollte.  
  
"Die Familie hat sich von offiziellen Geschäften zurückgezogen und hält sich nunmehr kaum in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Ihre gewünschten Informationen zu beschaffen wird eine längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich nehme an, wir sind fertig?" Kalt. Eiskalt. Es fröstelt ihn, wenn er nur zuhört.  
  
Ein lautes Aufstampfen ist zu hören. "Wir sind nicht fertig! Was ist mir ihr? Sie besucht Hogwarts! Ist Ihnen das nicht öffentlich genug?" Wut donnert in jeder Silbe mit und er kann kaum an sich halten, das Bild vor sich nicht wegzustoßen und sich in die Schusslinie zu werfen.  
  
"Oh, offensichtlich kann sie kaum mit der Schande leben, dass Sie das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugen -"   
  
Das ist die Bestätigung, nach der er gesucht hat. ( _Er hat sie gelesen - er hat sie verdammt nochmal gelesen!_ )  
  
"Jetzt sind wir fertig." Nun klingt er nicht mehr wütend, sondern leise und gefährlich.  
  
Er schluckt trocken und ist mit einem Mal dankbar für das Portrait, das ihn vor ihren Blicken verbirgt, denn er ist sich sicher, dass man es ihm angesehen hätte. Jede einzelne Tat wäre an seinem kalkweißen Gesicht ablesbar gewesen. Und obwohl er weiß, was er zu tun hat, fragt er sich, ob ihm der Mut für den entscheidenden Schritt nicht schon immer gefehlt hat.   
  
Leise rutscht er an der Wand hinab und spürt dabei jede Lücke in der Mauer in seinem Rücken nach. Als er auf dem Boden aufkommt, zieht er die Beine an die Brust und bettet den Kopf auf die Knie, damit der seidene Stoff seiner Hosen die Tränen aufsaugt. Ein vertrautes Brodeln in seinem Bauch entflammt bis hinauf zu seiner trockenen Kehle und er konzentriert sich auf das vertraute Brennen der Schuld, während er darauf wartet, dass die letzten Schritte im Nebenraum verklingen.

* * *

Das Arbeitszimmer ist verlassen und totenstill, als er endlich den Mut gefasst hat, das Bild beiseitezuschieben und dahinter hervorzukriechen. Langsam lässt er einen Finger über den roten Brokat des Sessels gleiten, den Blick längst auf den edlen Schreibtisch gerichtet, dessen Holzlack im Schein der Kerzen glänzt.  
  
Tief durchatmend geht er um ihn herum und entdeckt eine Schublade, die nicht vollständig geschlossen ist. Die Aufregung bebt durch seine Hände, als er sie ausstreckt, um die Lade zu öffnen. In der Stille des Raums klingt das Scharren des Holzes wie ein entkräftetes Stöhnen und er zuckt zusammen.  
  
Zwischen den Tintenfässern steckt ein kleiner Briefumschlag, den er mit zitternden Fingern herausnimmt. Als er ihn berührt, weiß er, dass es genau das ist, was er sucht.   
  
Als das Geräusch fester Schritte durch die geschlossene Tür dringt, rennt er, so schnell er kann und schlüpft wieder hinter das Portrait. Eine Sekunde später wird die Tür aufgestoßen, aber er bleibt nicht, um zu lauschen, sondern hastet wieder zurück.


	5. Harry Potter - Gerechte Strafe - Halbe Wahrheit - Nichts ergibt einen Sinn

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
 _Coldplay - Fix you_

* * *

Es gibt nur eine Person in der magischen Welt, die weiß, wo er wohnt.  
  
Am Tag nach der Anhörung sitzt Harry in einem tristen Badezimmer auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und fährt mit zitternden Händen durch das abstehende Haar. Vor ihm liegen, nebeneinander aufgereiht, einige Postkarten, geordnet nach Zustelldatum, und doch kann er sich nicht überwinden, sie anzusehen. Sein Blick ruht auf dem gesprungenen Waschbecken und den Wasserflecken auf dem Boden.  
  
Er ist der einzige, der es getan haben könnte.  
  
Wie fremdgesteuert greift eine seiner Hände nach der letzten Karte, die er vor einer Woche in einem der leeren Zimmer gefunden hat. Sein Herz beginnt unruhig gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen zu trommeln und er dreht die Karte um, verschwendet keinen Blick mehr an das Foto auf der Vorderseite. Die feine, säuberliche Schrift scheint ihn zu verhöhnen. Eng aneinandergedrängt, so gerade, als habe man sie mit dem Lineal aufgemalt, beinahe liebevoll akribisch eingeritzt in das dicke Papier, erschaffen die Worte nicht den Eindruck, als seien sie Teil eines Drohbriefes.  
  
 _Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass Geheimnisse die Unart haben, sich zu verselbstständigen - und dass Ginevra Molly Weasley offenbar Schwierigkeiten damit hat, Beziehungen zu beenden. Am Ende des fünften Schuljahres traf sie sich abwechselnd mit fünf unterschiedlichen Jungen - und ist mit jedem davon immer weitergegangen, bis ich zum Schluss ein hübsches Foto ergattern konnte. Willst du es sehen?_  
  
Wütend schleudert er die Karte gegen die Wand und sieht zu, wie sie abprallt und zu Boden segelt und das Bild verschwimmt hinter seinen Tränen. Der Sturm, der seit Wochen in seinem Inneren tobt, flaut nicht ab, wird niemals versiegen und er weiß, er hat das Richtige getan.  
  
Lucius Malfoy hat bekommen, was er verdient.

* * *

Als Harry die Haustür aufstößt, fegt eine nächtliche Brise über ihn hinweg. Erleichtert und gierig atmet er tief ein, so oft, bis ihm leicht schwindelt. Obwohl eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme kriecht, setzt er sich auf die kalten Steinstufen vor dem Haus, den Blick auf eine besonders große Motte gerichtet, deren schwerer Leib unaufhörlich gegen die Glasscheibe einer Straßenlaterne klatscht.  
  
Die Gasse, die verlassen vor ihm liegt, führt wie ein riesiger, dunkler Schlauch aus Stein und Dreck zur Hauptstraße, die um diese Zeit still und unheimlich brachliegt, als hätte irgendein Virus die Menschheit dahingerafft und Harry fühlt sich einsamer als je zuvor. Fahrig lässt er eine Hand in seine Jackentasche gleiten, bis er auf das in Folie eingewickelte Päckchen mit Zigaretten stößt. Es ist kein Drang, der ihn dazu treibt, es ist schlichte Verzweiflung und der Wunsch nach Anpassung an dieses Elend, das er von Tag zu Tag in diesem Viertel sehen kann.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem seine tastenden Finger das Feuerzeug in seiner Tasche erspürt haben, drängt sich ein Hund an seinem Rücken vorbei hinaus in die Nacht. Er riecht wie ein Sack nasser, gebrauchter Socken. Verwundert streckt Harry die Hand aus, um seine Ohren zu kraulen und kratzt an dem verfilzten Fell herum, bis der Streuner wie von einer Wespe gestochen auffährt und zu einer der Mülltonnen rennt, die die Gasse säumen.   
  
Harry steckt die Zigarette an und beobachtet, wie das Licht der Laterne in dem stumpfen, braunen Fell des Hundes versinkt, während der sich auf die Hinterbeine stellt und im Müll herumwühlt. Der kratzende Rauch erfüllt seine Lunge und sticht in seinen Schläfen und es hätte ihn nicht weniger interessieren können.  
  
Lucius Malfoy muss in sein Haus eingedrungen sein und die Postkarten dort deponiert haben. Fröstelnd reibt sich Harry den Arm und starrt auf den dünnen Rauchfaden, der währenddessen in Schlangenlinien aus der beinahe niedergebrannten Zigarette aufsteigt. ( _Er ist ein verdammter - Ein verdammter Bastard - _ )  
  
Wütend schnippt er die Zigarette in den Schatten und beobachtet, wie der kleine Feuerkopf auf dem feuchten Pflaster verglüht. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Es gibt keinen verdammten Grund -  
  
Das klackende Geräusch von Absätzen auf dem Pflaster wird von dem Wind aus der Gasse zu ihm hergetragen und Harry schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf. Plötzlich flackert die Straßenlaterne ein letztes Mal und erlischt.   
  
Da, in der Gasse, schält sich eine schattenhafte Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit, doch er kann sie noch nicht erkennen und obwohl der Mond jede verfluchte Nacht so hell durch jede Ritze des Fensters scheint, dass er sich schlaflos herumwälzt, ist es ausgerechnet heute so bewölkt, dass er sich nur noch auf sein Gehör verlassen kann.  
  
Instinktiv springt er auf und zieht den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, während das leise Knistern seiner Regenjacke jede seiner Bewegungen untermalt und lauscht auf die immer näher kommenden Schritte und ein dünner Faden aus Schweiß und Angst rinnt seinen Rücken kühl hinab. Dann flackert die Laterne wieder und er glotzt in Hermines überraschtes Gesicht, den Zauberstab zitternd auf ihre Brust gerichtet.   
  
"Harry! Du - Du bist hier! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich je zu finden - nach der Verhandlung wollte ich dir hinterher, aber du warst schon weg und - Oh, Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus!" Ihre Stimme klingt dünn und zerbrechlich und ihre Lippen bewegen sich kaum, während sie spricht, aber jedes Wort lässt eine willkommene Wärme durch seinen bebenden Körper strömen.  
  
Mit einem Mal lässt Harry den angehaltenen Atem aus seiner Nase entweichen und betrachtet ihre braunen Locken, die im Schein des künstlichen Lichts auf ihren Schultern glänzen und ihr Gesicht gespenstisch weiß erscheinen lassen und er sieht die Sorge in ihren Augen und weiß, dass sie noch die gleiche Hermine ist wie damals, als sie seine blutig geritzte Hand sah und ihn ermahnte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, um Umbridge anzuschwärzen.   
  
Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren seine erkaltete Hand und wie fremdgesteuert greift er zu und zieht und sie lässt sich gegen ihn fallen und plötzlich fühlt er, wie in ihrer Umarmung alle Dämme brechen und er will nichts mehr, als ihr alles zu erzählen, alles, was er getan hat, alles, was er gefühlt hat und der Drang, sich ihrer Führung zu überlassen, wird so übermenschlich, dass er zu heulen beginnt wie ein kleines Baby.   
  
Obwohl die Scham siedend heiß in seinem Gesicht brennt und die Tränen erhitzt, klammert er sich so fest an sie, dass er nicht einmal dann loslassen kann, als er ein leises Ächzen an seiner Schulter hört - er lockert bloß seinen Griff.   
  
Lange Zeit stehen sie dort, in dieser verdreckten Gasse und halten einander fest, bis Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung aus ihm weichen und nichts als eine gummiartige Leere zurücklassen, die in seinen Gedärmen wabert und seine Arme kraftlos herabsinken.  
  
Die Welt beginnt sich zu drehen und er glaubt, jeden Augenblick mit dem Hinterkopf auf die rauen Steinstufen vor seinem Haus aufzuschlagen und nie mehr aufstehen zu können und er schleppt sich taumelnd zu dem verrosteten Treppengeländer, um sich langsam niederzulassen. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?", krächzt er, während er seine Hände aneinanderreibt, um sie von dem Rost zu befreien, der krümelig auf seinen Handflächen klebt.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Hermine vor ihm in die Hocke geht und der knielange, enge Rock ein paar Zentimeter hochrutscht, schaut aber nicht von seinen schmutzigen Händen auf. "Ich habe... einen Tipp bekommen und dachte, dass -"  
  
"Was?" Als er aufsieht, zuckt Hermine zusammen. "Was für ein Tipp? Von wem?" Seine Stimme klingt wütender als beabsichtigt, aber er kann nicht zurückweichen, nicht jetzt.  
  
Hermines Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach unten und ihr Blick wird hart. "Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Du versteckst dich vor aller Welt, kommst nur heraus, um Malfoy zu verteidigen und -"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, du hast ja recht." Als er die Hände hebt, um sich die Haare zu raufen, stößt er an seine Brille und irgendetwas an dieser Geste beschwichtigt sie.   
  
Seufzend rückt sie die Brille auf seiner Nase gerade und blickt ihm lange in die Augen. "Erzähl' mir, was passiert ist, was in dir vorgeht. Ich will es verstehen." Sie stützt ihr Kinn mit den Händen ab und scheint zu warten, dass Harry zu sprechen beginnt, aber obwohl er genau weiß, wo er anfangen muss, stauen sich die Worte als Kloß in seiner Kehle und nichts außer einem kläglichen Räuspern entkommt seinem Mund.  
  
"Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wieso gehst du so spät noch einem Tipp nach?", fragt Harry vorsichtig und so leise er kann, damit Hermine bleibt, damit sie bloß nicht verschwindet und ihn zurücklässt und trotzdem sieht er kurz Schmerz in ihrem Blick aufblitzen, ehe sie das Gesicht abwendet.  
  
"Es ist Wochenende und ich wollte - Ich wollte bloß meine Eltern besuchen, jetzt, da sie sich endlich an mich erinnern." Sie sieht dem Hund dabei zu, wie er an einer braunen Papiertüte leckt und zwei ihrer Finger zupfen unaufhörlich an ihrem Haar. "Professor McGonagall hat mich für ein paar Tage beurlaubt."  
  
Ein unruhiges Gluckern brandet in seinem Magen auf und Harry ahnt, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein muss, wenn Hermine die Schule einfach verlässt. Er fischt ihre Hand aus ihrem Haar und hält sie fest, bis sie ihn endlich wieder anblickt und er kann die Tränen sehen, die in ihrem Wimpern glitzern und weiß plötzlich wieder, wozu er sich in verzweifelter Manie an Lucius Malfoy gewandt hat und auf einmal speit sein Mund die Worte aus, die er zuvor verzweifelt gesucht hat.  
  
"Das ist etwas komplizierter - Als ich Ginny verlassen habe, habe ich Postkarten bekommen. Also, eigentlich habe ich Ginny verlassen, weil die Bilder auf diesen Karten mich irgendwie getroffen haben und -"  
  
"Welche Bilder?" Hermine verzieht ihren Mund zu einem schmalen Strich.  
  
"Es waren Bilder von Jungs, die - Ist das wichtig? Jedenfalls bin ich in diese Bruchbude gezogen. Einerseits, weil ich dachte, ich hätte nichts Besseres verdient, aber irgendwie auch, damit ich nie wieder diese Karten bekomme, damit mich keiner findet, damit ich - allein sein kann und so was."  
  
Hermine drückt Harrys Hand. "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, du hast so viel für uns getan und behauptest, du hättest nichts als ein morsches, verlottertes Haus in einem Armenviertel verdient -"  
  
"Hermine - ich habe trotzdem immer wieder neue Postkarten bekommen. Sie lagen in meiner Wohnung oder im Flur hinter der Haustür. Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Lu- _Jemand_ hat Lügen auf die Rückseite geschrieben, die euer ganzes Leben kaputtmachen könnten. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll." Harry lässt Hermine los und kratzt sich den Hinterkopf, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen und von dem schrecklichen Gefühl der Schuld abzulenken, das ihn erfasst, als ihm klar wird, dass er ihr nicht alles erzählen kann.   
  
"Und wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Wir könnten vielleicht herausfinden -"  
  
"Nein!" Harry atmet tief durch und alles in seinem Mund schmeckt nach Asche. "Nein, ich glaube, es ist vorbei." Mit brennendem Hals sieht er zu, wie sich Hermines Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und die kleine Falte zwischen ihnen immer tiefer wird. Schweigend zieht sie etwas Weißes aus der Tasche ihres braunen Mantels heraus und hält es Harry unter die Nase.  
  
Es ist eine Postkarte mit seinem Fahndungsfoto, das während Voldemorts Machtübernahme überall in der Winkelgasse hing. Als er nach ihr greift, beginnen seine Hände wieder zu zittern. Auf der Rückseite steht nichts als seine aktuelle Adresse.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Harry", sagt Hermine leise, steht auf und geht schnellen Schrittes davon.   
  
Harry starrt ihr hinterher, in seinem Magen ein wilder Wust aus ambivalenten Gefühlen, und sieht zu, wie seine beste Freundin von der Gasse verschluckt wird.

* * *

Der Morgen dämmert bereits, als Harry ratlos die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hochsteigt und dabei Staubkörner aufwirbelt, die um ihn herumtanzen. Den Moder riecht er nicht mehr, alles ist erfüllt von dem brennenden Gestank alten Rauchs und er fühlt sich, als wäre er von einem Drachen verschlungen worden.   
  
Es gibt keinen Grund, Hermine die Geheimtreffen zu verschweigen. Sie hätte ihm nicht mehr Vorwürfe machen können als er selbst es bis hierher jeden Tag getan hat und doch - Es gibt einfach keinen Grund dazu, sich wie ein dämlicher Trottel aufzuführen. Niemand anders als Lucius Malfoy hat die Karten geschickt und -  
  
Als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht, sieht er sie und seine Sicht zersplittert und mit ihr alles, was er zu wissen glaubt. Ein sauberer, kleiner Fleck im Schmutz, mitten auf dem Boden.   
  
Er klaubt die Karte vom Boden auf und obwohl in seinem Dasein nichts mehr einen Sinn ergibt, erwacht der dunkle Puls in ihm zum Leben, als er das Bild anschaut und er spürt, wie die Hitze seinen Hals heraufkriecht und alles dabei in ihren Pfad aus Lava reißt und zu Asche versengt.   
  
Erstmals ist ein Gesicht erkennbar, erstmals ist der dazugehörige Körper splitternackt und selbst, wenn Harry jetzt die Augen schließen würde, gäbe es nichts an diesem Bild, das er je vergessen könnte. Er zeichnet die so vertrauten Gesichtszüge mit dem Daumen nach und -  
  
 _Lucius Malfoy kann unmöglich der Absender sein._  
  
Harry schreckt zusammen, als sich etwas kaltes, feuchtes in seine Hand drückt, aber es ist nur der Hund, der ihm gefolgt ist. Hektisch wedelt er mit dem Schwanz und schaut aus hoffnungsvollen Augen zu ihm auf und Harry folgt seinem Impuls, kniet sich hin und streichelt den Hund, bis seine Hand kribbelt.  
  
Selbst, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hätte, einen Boten anzustellen oder was auch immer -  
  
Angespannt legt er die Postkarte beiseite, doch er fühlt sich trotzdem von Draco Malfoys starrem Blick durchbohrt. 


	6. Draco Malfoy - Goldener Käfig - Briefe - Stachel aus Lügen

We question of this hatred,  
as we sacrafice  
It's comatose you see,  
how much longer can we bleed  
Before we come to our senses again  
_Timmy Curran - Comatose_

* * *

Das Blut rauscht so laut in Dracos Ohren, dass er den Ruf seiner Mutter nicht hören kann. Seine Finger tasten wie von selbst nach der Blumenvase und als er den kühlen Kristall an seinen Fingerspitzen spürt, versucht er nicht einmal mehr, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Er greift zu und schleudert sie gegen den Kamin.  
  
Seine Beine beben, als er einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorn tritt und dem Scherbenregen zusieht, der wie eine Flut aus riesenhaften Tränen gen Boden fällt und sein Zorn gleitet durch seine Fußsohlen in den Grund und lässt nichts als Leere zurück. Es ist alles seine verdammte Schuld und niemals würde er es wieder ins Reine bringen können.  
  
"Draco, öffne sofort die Tür oder ich sprenge sie auf!" Die Stimme seiner Mutter hallt durch die Tür hindurch und trägt ihre Verärgerung zu ihm herüber.  
  
Obwohl ein süffisantes Halblächeln über seine Züge schleicht, kämpft er den Impuls nieder, einfach abzuwarten und seiner noblen Mutter dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihr edles Heim demoliert. Langsam streicht seine Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar und während er auf die Tür zugeht, um sie zu öffnen und Narzissa nichtssagend entgegenzulächeln, glättet er seine Züge. Auch am Tage seines Untergangs würde sie ein verlottertes Äußeres nicht gutheißen.  
  
"Du wirst mir sofort sagen, was du hier tust -" Sie tritt ein und ihr Blick gleitet über den Scherbenhaufen vor dem Kamin und Draco kann sehen, wie sich ihre Linie strafft. Zu seiner Überraschung hält sie jedoch inne und sagt nichts mehr.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass - dass du über irgendwas reden wolltest?" Dracos Stimme kriecht heiser und entkräftet über seine Lippen. Eiskalt fließt eine unbestimmte Angst durch seine Adern, dass es ihn fröstelt.  
  
Leicht dreht sie den Kopf und blickt ihn aus einem verhangenen Auge abschätzend an. Nichts an ihrer Haltung verrät ihre Furcht, doch Draco ist sicher, dass ihre Atmung leicht aus dem Takt fällt.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören und vor allem nicht tun willst - aber ich muss auf deiner Verlobung mit Astoria Greengrass bestehen. Ihr Vater ist, wie du weißt, ein sehr wichtiger Mann im Ministerium -" Obwohl Draco das Zittern in ihrer Stimme bemerkt, löst er die Zähne von seiner angekauten Lippe - eine hässliche Angewohnheit, wie er glaubt - und atmet tief durch.  
  
"Nein. Ich habe meinen Standpunkt bereits deutlich gemacht, ich werde nicht -"  
  
"Das hast du, Draco. Und dennoch bin ich deine Mutter, derzeit das Oberhaupt dieser Familie und -" In dem Augenblick, in dem sich der aufgewühlte Sturm in ihrem Ausdruck glättet und eine Eiswand zurücklässt, ist es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.  
  
"Ha! Das Oberhaupt der Familie, ja? Und deshalb nimmst du dir heraus, deinem erwachsenen Kind zu befehlen, dass es aus politischen Gründen zu heiraten hat? Niemals! Ich werde nicht an der Seite eines Menschen verfaulen, den ich nicht liebe, nicht so wie du! Du -", schreit er, doch Narzissa hebt die zitternde Hand und er kann sehen, dass ihre Adern bläulich aus der weißen Haut hervortreten und seine Wut verpufft.  
  
"Das war ausgesprochen und entsetzlich unfair, Draco. Weißt du, was ich fühle?" Und plötzlich sind da Tränen, die von ihren Wimpern fallen und zerspringen wie Kristall, als sie auf ihrer Wange aufkommen. Ihre Züge sind noch so beherrscht wie immer, aber die Tränen verraten, dass er sie verletzt hat und es tut ihm leid, so leid, dass er einen Schritt zu ihr hingeht und dann noch einen, doch sie beachtet ihn nicht und spricht weiter.  
  
"Es gab in der Schulzeit einen Mann, den ich zu lieben glaubte. Er war verantwortungslos und arm und ich war wie verzaubert. Er nahm mich mit in die schmuddeligsten Pubs und zu - zu Straßenkämpfen und als er mir einen Antrag machte, bat ich ihn um Bedenkzeit. Und auch, wenn du mir nicht glauben wirst, war es ein großes Glück für mich, da ich in den Sommerferien mit Lucius verlobt wurde. Ich habe mich auch gesträubt, aber - Aber es wurde alles gut", schließt sie etwas lahm.  
  
"Das hört sich furchtbar an." Narzissa sieht ihn mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an und er spürt widerwillig, wie ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht flattert. "Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich für den nicht standesgemäßen Menschen entschieden. Ich hätte das Leben außerhalb dieses vergoldeten Glaskäfigs gewählt."  
  
Ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem Strich. "Vor zwei Jahren hättest du noch etwas ganz Anderes gesagt. Ich hätte dir dieses Detail meiner Geschichte nicht erzählt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie unreif -"  
  
Er streckt seinen Arm aus und berührt ihre freiliegende Schulter. Sie ist so kühl, dass er unwillkürlich mit der Hand zu reiben beginnt. Narzissa lässt ihn gewähren und er spürt ihr Zittern unter seiner Berührung. "Glaubst du wirklich, es ist unreif, zu wissen, was man will?"  
  
Sie seufzt. "Nein, Draco. Es ist unreif, die Welt seinem eigenen Willen unterwerfen zu wollen, bloß, weil es in Kindertagen funktioniert hat - du magst dich für erwachsen halten, doch das bist du nicht."  
  
Draco überwindet die letzten paar Zentimeter, die ihn von ihr trennen, und schließt sie in die Arme, verwundert, wie zierlich sie in Wahrheit doch ist. Zwei von ihr hätten in seinen Armen bequem Platz gehabt. "Ich will aber nicht die Welt unterwerfen. Nur mein eigenes Leben", sagt er leise in ihr nach Puder duftendes Haar.  
  
"An dem Tag, an dem Lucius nicht von der Anhörung nach Hause kam und du mir sagtest, er sei verhaftet worden, glaubte ich, es wäre eine Befreiung, genau wie du vermutet hast", spricht sie gegen seine Schulter und ihre Stimme klingt so gedämpft, dass er sich bemühen muss, sie zu verstehen. "Aber in Wahrheit ist das Bett so kalt, das Haus so groß und leer ohne ihn und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass ein Wunder geschieht und er zurückkehrt."  
  
Plötzlich wird Dracos Kehle eng, als würde sich ein Stein seinen Hals hinabschieben, ein massiver Stein aus Schuld und Reue. Niemals würde er wieder gutmachen können - Narzissas kleine Hände legen sich federleicht auf seine Schultern, als hätte er ernsthaft um einen weiteren Stich in seinem Herzen gebeten, der eine klaffende Wunde reißen würde, wenn er sich rührt.  
  
"Draco, du weißt, ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe, dass du das weißt." Ihre Hände lösen sich von ihm und sie tritt einen Schritt zurück, um ihren prüfenden Blick über ihn schweifen zu lassen, als würde sie so durch seine Fassade dringen und die Antwort finden und Draco ist sich sicher, dass sie etwas von seinem inneren Konflikt auf seinen Zügen ablesen kann, denn ihr Blick wird so sanft, dass sein Magen einen Hüpfer macht.  
  
"Aber ich bin die Ehefrau deines Vaters und er fehlt mir. Bitte, heirate Astoria. Beende diesen Irrsinn." Ihre plötzlich eindringliche Stimme macht es ihm schwer, sie anzusehen. Er schluckt trocken.  
  
"Wenn ich sie heirate, übt Mr. Greengrass seinen Einfluss aus, um Vater aus der Haft zu entlassen." Draco spricht rau, als wäre sein Hals ausgetrocknet und er möchte bloß noch in sein Zimmer stürzen, die Vorhänge zuziehen und heulen.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellt ihre Züge. "Genau das." Sie blickt so schmerzhaft hoffnungsvoll, dass Dracos Fingernägel sich durch die Haut seiner Hände bohren.  
  
"Also heißt es, dein Glück gegen meins." Es klingt weit giftiger als in seiner Phantasie - doch es trifft zu und es ist ein verdammtes, jahrhundertealtes Dilemma, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gibt.  
  
Und als ihre Züge gefrieren und sie sich von ihm wegdreht und so schnell den Raum verlässt, als leide er an Drachenpocken, wünscht sich Draco nichts mehr, als in diesem verdammten Krieg umgekommen zu sein.

* * *

Die Feder kratzt so geschwind über das Pergament, dass ein leises Reißen zu einem beständigen Hintergrundgeräusch in der düsteren Schreibstube wird. Draco hält nicht inne. Er schreibt einen Brief, faltet ihn mit tintenbefleckten Händen zusammen und hinterlässt schwarze Fingerabdrücke auf dem Papier, dann nimmt er das nächste Blatt, stellt seine Hand schräg und versucht, eine andere Handschrift nachzuahmen.   
  
Mit einem leisen Rascheln landet der nächste Brief auf dem Stapel, der inzwischen so hoch ist, dass der Turm schlingert und beinahe einstürzt. Ohne den Blick von seinem Schrieb zu lösen, schiebt er den Stapel weiter nach hinten, hinaus aus der Reichweite der Kerzenflamme.  
  
Als er einen weiteren Bogen vor seinem geneigten Kopf ablegt, fällt ihm auf, dass es nichts mehr gibt, das er schreiben könnte. Mit einer mulmigen Zufriedenheit mustert er den stattlichen Briefstapel, den er innerhalb von vielen Stunden verfasst hat und schluckt trocken.  
  
Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts mehr zu tun.

* * *

An den Rechnungsdokumenten, die oben in der Schreibtischschublade seines Vaters liegen, ist irgendetwas faul. Draco wendet mit gerunzelter Stirn eines der Blätter und murmelt einen Enthüllungszauber, doch nichts geschieht. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass der Gärtner, den seine Mutter nach der Entlassung der Hauselfen engagiert hat, um dem Gemurmel der sich reformierenden Gesellschaft zu entgehen, nie und nimmer zwei Gehälter im Monat erhält, auf unterschiedlichen Dokumenten abgerechnet.  
  
Er lässt die Rechnung fallen und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich hatte gehofft, hier wäre noch etwas -  
  
Als es an der Tür klopft, springt er schnell aus dem Stuhl auf, dass seine Hüfte gegen den massiven Schreibtisch stößt und sich einer der Schubladengriffe in sein Fleisch bohrt. Rasender Schmerz pocht hinab in sein Bein, als sich die Tür öffnet und seine Mutter hereinkommt. Ihr Gesicht ist glatt und bar jeder Emotion und Draco weiß, dass sie ihm nicht verziehen hat.  
  
"Hier ist Besuch für dich. Ich fürchte, es handelt sich um ein offizielles Anliegen." Keine weiteren Worte verschwendend dreht sie sich um. "Gehen Sie nur herein. Er wird Sie empfangen", sagt sie hochnäsig, als hätte er bereits zugestimmt, dass er den Besuch empfangen würde. Dann geht sie davon.  
  
Dracos Hand umklammert die Tischkante, als er ihn sieht und er vergisst den Schmerz in seiner Hüfte. Obwohl er nur kurz in die grünen Augen blicken kann, bevor Potters Blick an der kostbaren Einrichtung des Raumes entlangschweift, kann Draco nicht wegsehen. Es ist so falsch - und gleichzeitig so richtig - Harry Potter so sauber, ordentlich und seriös zu sehen und das hier in diesem Raum, dass ihm leicht schwindelt. Potter bemerkt seinen klammernden Blick und reibt sich nervös über die Wange.  
  
"Du -" Draco schluckt, versucht, die Kontrolle über seine bebende Stimme zurückzuerlangen. "Du hast dich ja zurechtgemacht. Wird das meine Beerdigung?" Er versucht, ein erheitertes Lächeln zu erzwingen, doch es wirkt abgestanden.  
  
"Ach, ist die Pomade im Haar zu viel des Guten? Ich bekomme diesen Haarwirbel sonst einfach nicht glatt -" Potter lächelt dieses schräge Halblächeln und ein pudriges Rot kriecht aus dem Kragen seines weißen Hemdes den Hals hinauf. "Zu deiner Beerdigung würde ich eh nicht kommen und - Ähm, ich bin eigentlich nicht hier, um über Stil zu sprechen."  
  
Draco steht wieder etwas sicherer und schnaubt. "Offensichtlich nicht." Amüsiert betrachtet er die Brille, ein Relikt aus ihrer Schulzeit und Harrys Ohren werden rot und als Draco das sieht, spürt er ein Rucken seines Magens und überlegt, wie er ihn weiterhin beschämen könnte, wie - Er stoppt den Gedankenfluss und räuspert sich umständlich.  
  
"Also, du - Du hast ein schönes Haus." Potter breitet die Arme aus und lässt sie dann wieder fallen und beißt sich mit dem Schneidezahn auf die Lippe und Dracos Fingernägel bohren sich in die Tischplatte und kratzen weiße Halbmonde in den Lack.  
  
"Du warst schon einmal hier", erwidert er trocken und er genießt, er genießt dieses Spielchen und will ewig so weitermachen.  
  
Potter knetet die Hände. "Ja, schon, aber nicht als geladener Gast - oder so."  
  
Draco lächelt. "Das bist du auch jetzt nicht." _Und Treffer!_ Die Röte auf Potters Wangen lässt Draco wünschen, dass sie beide sich auf der Stelle in Stein verwandeln würden und in diesem Moment verharren könnten.  
  
Auf einmal wandelt sich das unsichere Lächeln in Potters Gesicht und wird dunkel, so dunkel, wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hat. "Ich weiß, aber ich denke, dass du dir das anders überlegen wirst." Auch seine Stimme hat an Leichtigkeit und Nervosität eingebüßt und umhüllt ihn tonnenschwer wie flüssiges Blei.  
  
Das Lächeln schwindet aus Dracos Gesicht und lässt seine Muskeln, wie ihm scheint, ausgeleiert zurück. Er klammert sich fester an die Tischkante und spürt, wie einer seiner Fingernägel splittert und zuckt zusammen, während eine Gänsehaut sich kühl wie tausende Nadelstiche auf seine Arme legt. "Und weshalb sollte ich das tun?", krächzt er und verflucht sich dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt die Contenance zu verlieren.  
  
Statt einer Antwort kommt Potter näher an ihn heran und trägt einen sonderbaren Geruch zu ihm hin - es riecht nach Gewitter, Rauch und Schokolade und er kämpft den Impuls nieder, sich näher an Potter heranzulehnen. Er sieht in das nun saubere Gesicht, sieht die feinen Lachfältchen an den Augen an und fragt sich, ob es wirklich so unschicklich wäre, wenn er nur ein bisschen näher -  
  
Potter wird wieder rot im Gesicht und zieht eine Postkarte aus seiner Hemdtasche, die er verkrampft auf den Tisch legt und als Draco auf sie herabsieht, löst sich der Taumel im Nichts auf. Er sieht sich selbst - vollkommen unbekleidet.  
  
"Ich glaube, du wirst ebenfalls verhindern wollen, dass etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringt - äh, hinten steht etwas drauf, von dem du sicher nicht wolltest, dass es je jemand erfährt, also -"  
  
Mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung löst Draco die Hände von dem Holz und schwankt leicht, dann greift er mit zitternden Fingern nach der Karte und hält inne. "Nun, ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht, dass jemand  das -", er blickt auf seinen entblößten Körper, "- zu sehen bekommt. Und -"  
  
"Und du wolltest garantiert nicht, dass ausgerechnet ich das sehe, nicht wahr?" Potters Stimme klingt seltsam belegt, aber Draco kann nicht wegschauen - dieses Geheimnis liegt so schwer zwischen ihnen, dass er es niemals fortwischen könnte. Wenn er doch nur geahnt hätte -  
  
"Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass du mir helfen würdest, den Absender zu finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer so etwas tun würde und ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde und Familie weiterhin in den Dreck gezogen werden - äh, ich habe auch Postkarten mit Lügen über sie bekommen - und ich dachte, da er es eh auf dich abgesehen hat -" Potter spricht hastig, abgehackt und beinahe so konfus wie während der Anhörung und Draco hat Mühe, zu folgen, nachdem -  
  
"Deine Familie? Heiratest du das Wieselmädchen jetzt doch?" Draco bemerkt zu spät, dass er laut gesprochen hat und so drängend, wie seine Frage in seinen Ohren nachklingt, ist er sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, seine Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten. Sein Herz pocht so wütend, dass er erwartet, der Knoten in seiner Zunge würde jedem Augenblick platzen.  
  
"Nein. Aber sie sind doch trotzdem meine Familie, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir -" Er unterbricht sich selbst und schüttelt den Kopf und es wirkt so traurig und einsam, dass Draco fast durch den Tisch auf ihn zugekrochen wäre. "Ist doch egal. Willst du mit mir nun zusammenarbeiten? Ich weiß nicht, ob wir wen bestechen müssen oder so. Oder wo wir anfangen sollen. Wenn du also keine Lust hast -"  
  
"Und den Pressegeiern Bilder vorwerfen, von denen ich nicht mal weiß, woher sie kommen?" Die Worte schießen so scharf aus Dracos Mund, dass er beinahe glaubt, an seinen eigenen, spitzen Stacheln zu verbluten.  
  
Potter lächelt wieder, diesmal befreit, und etwas von diesem abgezeichneten Gefühl schwappt zu Draco hinüber und verwässert seine Furcht. 


	7. Harry Potter - Unerwartet anders - Auftauen - Verdacht - Askaban

Oh, I don't know  
Even when I see you again  
Though I try, Yes I try  
To remember you as the kid I knew  
And you seem, yes you seem, oh, like some stranger I met in a dream  
And I don't want to know, whatever's seen about what you think of me  
 _Sea Wolf - Two Strangers_

* * *

Als der Knall der Apparation verklingt, wird er von einem Donnern hoch über ihren Köpfen fortgesetzt und noch bevor Harry sich orientieren kann, klatschen schwere Regentropfen auf seine Brille. Der verlassene Spielplatz verschwimmt vor seinen Augen und er reibt sich fröstelnd die nackten Arme, während er sich zu Malfoy umdreht. Er kann nur den geraden Rücken sehen und das Grau des Umhangs, das sich rasch dunkler färbt.  
  
"Hier spielen Muggelkinder?" Malfoys leise Stimme wird beinahe von dem beständigen Prasseln des Regens übertönt und Harry fragt sich, welcher Unterton wohl darin liegen mag. Langsam bewegt er sich näher heran und der Sand knirscht unter seinen Turnschuhen.   
  
Als er neben Malfoy angekommen ist, kann er sehen, dass der auf das gelbe Absperrband starrt, das sich von einem Baum in der Nähe gelöst hat und hektisch im Wind flattert wie das strähnige Haar eines Riesen.  
  
"Normalerweise schon, aber mittlerweile kommt hier niemand mehr her." Ein Finger aus Eis und Regen streicht seine Wirbelsäule hinab und Harrys Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als Malfoy seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigt und ihn anschaut, ohne eine Regung erkennen zu lassen. Harry bemerkt einen Regentropfen, der aus dem blonden Haar perlt und auf der schmalen Schulter aufkommt und die klamme Röte der kalten Haut an Malfoys Hals und er würde alles anstarren, nur, um nicht in diese Augen zu sehen und doch will er nichts anderes tun als das, um zu erfahren, was ihn verändert hat.  
  
Malfoy wendet sich ab und geht langsamen Schrittes zu einer ausgerissenen Schaukel, die im Sand liegt und dreht eine zerbrochene Flasche mit seinem Schuh um. Das grüne Glas klirrt, als es gegen die Scherben ringsum stößt und plötzlich will Harry nur noch von hier verschwinden. Er lebt seit Monaten in dieser trostlosen Gegend, täglich erinnern ihn die Armut und das Elend der Menschen, die hier leben müssen, an die Leere in seinem Bauch, aber Malfoys Anwesenheit erweckt einen Puls in ihm, der den stetigen Wunsch nach einer heilen Welt durch seine Adern jagt und jetzt kann er das, was er sieht, nicht mehr aushalten.  
  
"Gehen wir. Das Haus ist nur ein paar Straßen weiter -" Harry unterbricht sich selbst und wendet sich wortlos um. Seine Beine tragen ihn durch den nassen Sand auf die Lücke im Absperrband zu und er hört, dass Malfoy ihm folgt. Als er festen Steinboden unter den Füßen spürt, unnachgiebig und rau, hallt Malfoys Urteil über diesen Ort in seinen Ohren nach und ehe er sich bremsen kann, ist es mit seiner ehernen Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und eine Welle aus reiner Widerspenstigkeit flutet seinen Mund, ein bitteres Gift, das ihn beinahe würgen lässt. Der plötzlich verhasste Klang von Malfoys Schritten und dem unwürdigen Quietschen seiner feuchten Lederschuhe verklingt.  
  
"Was -"  
  
Die Wut übernimmt Harrys Körper und peitscht ihn wie im Sturm herum. Da steht er, beide Hände abwehrend erhoben und doch so arrogant, so verdammt - "Warum wolltest du noch gleich hierher?", faucht Harry und spannt die Beine an, unfähig, zu akzeptieren, dass sie beben vor Wut und dass er gefährlich in Malfoys Richtung schwankt.  
  
Jetzt verschließt sich Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck und die Unsicherheit wird von einer nichtssagenden Maske fortgetragen. "Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, dass wir einen Waffenstillstand ausgemacht -" Obwohl seine Stimme neutral klingt, ist da irgendetwas Kaltes, das in Harrys aufgwühlten, erhitzten Magen tropft und die Erinnerung einer Fehde erweckt, die er längst verdrängt hat und bevor er überhaupt bemerkt, was er tut, packt er Malfoys gestärkten Kragen und reißt ihn näher zu sich heran, um gehört zu werden, um etwas von ihm zu treffen, wenn er sein Gift ausspeit, um kein Wort im Regen verklingen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich habe geglaubt, du hättest dich geändert - du hättest gelernt, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, wo du geboren wurdest - Und dann kommst du her und verurteilst die Leute, die hier leben -" Irgendwo weit entfernt von sich und seinem Zorn spürt Harry, wie sich klamme Finger um seine Handgelenke schließen und feine Nägel blutige Halbmonde in seine Haut pressen und Malfoy sieht ihn nicht an, er sieht an ihm vorbei und das Hochhaus, das sich in den grauen Augen spiegelt, verschwimmt -  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick reißt Malfoy sich los und tritt hastig mehrere Schritte nach hinten und Harry spürt, wie seine Beine fast unter ihm wegknicken.   
  
"Wie - wie kommst du bloß darauf?" Er spricht rau, als hätten Harrys Worte etwas in ihm vertrocknen lassen und Harry beißt sich auf die Lippe, als ihm bewusst wird, wie kraftlos und alt Malfoy plötzlich auf ihn wirkt. Seine Finger, immer noch Luft umklammernd, schließen sich um seine Arme und er kann es nicht mehr ertragen, Malfoy anzusehen und senkt den Blick, lässt ihn auf einer Pfütze im Gehweg verharren.  
  
"Ich dachte - Bei der Anhörung hast du -" Unfähig, auszudrücken, was er glaubt, verharren die Worte zwischen ihnen, schneiden durch den Strom aus Regen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich dachte -"  
  
Stumm schaut er zu, wie die Pfütze von steten Tropfen gespeist wird, als sich plötzlich Malfoys aufgeweichte Schuhe in sein Blickfeld schieben. _Die kann er vergessen - Die sind völlig ruiniert -_  
  
"Mama ist derzeit nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Ich bin sicher, wie auch immer du lebst, es ist besser als diese eiskalte Atmosphäre -" Obwohl Malfoys Stimme zittert, teilt ein grausames Lächeln Harrys kaltgeregnetes Gesicht. Selbst ein banales Wort wie Mama spricht er noch so blasiert aus - mit langgezogenem A am Ende wie ein verwöhntes Balg, das er ist.   
  
"Sie ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen? Oh weh, Malfoy, was für eine beschissene Tragödie", spuckt Harry aus und sieht ihn nun doch an, sieht seine gerümpfte Nase und ihm wird klar, dass jedes Mitgefühl, jeder freundliche Gedanke sich an seiner Hülle aus reiner Abscheulichkeit auflösen würde wie in Säure eingelegt. Er ist genau das, was er in seiner Schulzeit war, ein versnobter, kleiner -  
  
Malfoys Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Strich und wenn er seinen Eltern je ähnlicher gewesen war als in diesem Moment, will Harry sofort von einem Blitz getroffen werden. Er spürt, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hinabsenken. "Du -" Er kommt wieder einen Schritt näher an Harry heran. "Du beleidigst und verurteilst mich -" Ein weiterer Schritt und Harry kann nichts anderes tun, als mit geballten Fäusten darauf zu warten, dass er in Schlagreichweite kommt. "Wenn ich versuche, mit dir auszukommen, passt dir das nicht - aber wenn ich mich wehre, dann bestätigt das deine Vorurteile."   
  
Wie eine Rose, die im Zeitraffer erblüht, keimt der Gedanke in ihm, dass nichts an ihm, Harry, besser ist - Zaghaft entspannt er seine Hände und lässt sie schlaff an seiner Seite herabhängen. "Du hast dich verändert." Als er die Worte ausspricht, erstickt er beinahe an ihnen, sie scheinen zu groß für seine Kehle, zu groß für ihn.  
  
"Ich will dieses Nacktfoto nur nicht im Tagespropheten sehen", sagt Malfoy ernst.  
  
"So einen Schweinkram würden die doch eh nicht verbreiten. Am Ende verlieren sie noch ihren Ruf als seriöses Nachrichtenblatt." Harrys Zunge fühlt sich seltsam taub und pelzig an, als hätte sein Zugeständnis sie wundgescheuert, doch als Malfoy grinst, versucht er, es abzuschütteln. Himmel nochmal, wenn selbst Malfoy Größe zeigen kann -  
  
Nur eine Sekunde später schwindet der übermütige Ausdruck aus Malfoys Gesicht. "Mir ist es ja egal, was du von mir hälst, aber ich bin nicht hier, um irgendwen zu verurteilen. Seit wir auf diesem Hort für Muggelkinder angekommen sind -"  
  
"Spielplatz", korrigiert Harry automatisch. "Es ist ein Spielplatz."  
  
Malfoy seufzt übertrieben. "Dann eben Spielplatz. Seit wir hier angekommen sind, frage ich mich pausenlos: Wer will hier leben? Wer will so etwas sehen?" Er breitet seine langen Arme aus und scheint das ganze Viertel miteinzubeziehen und Harrys Magen ruckt, als habe er beim Treppensteigen eine Stufe übersprungen. "Wieso akzeptieren die Muggel das?"  
  
Harry schaut auf seine Füße, unsicher, ob er ihn wegfluchen oder antworten soll, aber Malfoy sagt kein Wort mehr, wartet auf eine Antwort und Harry dreht sich um, geht davon in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Als Malfoy zu ihm aufschließt und neben ihm hergeht, fließt die Antwort aus Harrys Mund, noch ehe er sie aufhalten kann.  
  
"Weil manche von ihnen keine Wahl haben."

* * *

Wie ein einzelner fauler Zahn in einem Bett aus sämigem Schlamm ragt das Haus vor ihnen auf und Malfoys Blick schweift hektisch zwischen dem nahezu verwesten Altbau und dem Müll, der überall verstreut liegt, hin und her. Harry beobachtet, wie sein Kiefer sich verkrampft und beißt sich auf die Wange, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Nun, du - Du wohnst hier? Ist das nicht ein wenig -" Er scheint nach einem Wort zu suchen, das möglichst umfassend sein Entsetzen beschreibt, doch er bleibt stumm und kratzt sich ratlos am Kinn.   
  
"Das sieht nur so aus. Innen -" Harry hält ein, als die Scham rot seinen Hals heraufkriecht. "Ähm. Innen sieht es eigentlich genauso schrecklich aus." Er wartet auf eine Reaktion, doch Malfoy sagt nichts und hält den Blick abgewandt und Harry reibt sich unsicher über die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen.  
  
Als er auf die Wohnungstür zugeht und seine Hände in die Hosentaschen steckt, um fahrig nach seinem Schlüssel zu tasten, hört er hinter sich ein lautes Kläffen und einen Schrei und noch während er sich umdreht, gluckert eine absurde Fröhlichkeit in seinem Magen hoch durch die Speiseröhre und perlt als Lachen über seine spröden Lippen.   
  
Malfoy steht, die Hände erhoben, als habe Harry ihn mit einer Pistole bedroht, stocksteif da und glotzt mit bebenden Lippen auf den Hund, der an ihm hochspringt und offenbar versucht, Malfoys Gesicht abzuschlecken. Der Schwanz des Tieres peitscht den Regen durch die Luft und als er erfreut kläfft, zuckt Malfoy stöhnend zusammen und Harry lacht, bis er sich unwillkürlich den Bauch hält, der von einem diffusen Schmerz durchzogen wird.  
  
"Hoffentlich hast du Spaß, Potter!", blafft Malfoy zu ihm herüber, das Gesicht kreidebleich und seine Stimme klingt schwach und nicht halb so anklagend, wie Harry es erwartet hätte. Er atmet tief ein und die kühle Luft legt sich wie Tau auf seine brennende Kehle.   
  
"Könntest du diesen Köter vielleicht -" Malfoy unterbricht sich selbst, als der Hund an ihm hochspringt und Abdrücke aus Dreck auf der Robe hinterlässt, die sich ausbreiten wie Farbe auf einem frischen Aquarellgemälde. "Du blödes Mistvieh -"   
  
"Vielleicht reicht es, wenn du ihn deine Hand beschnüffeln lässt." Als Harry spricht, lässt das Tier von Malfoy ab und trottet schwanzwedelnd zur Haustür und plötzlich ist es so still in der Gasse, dass das Klickern seiner Krallen deutlich zu hören ist und er setzt sich abwartend neben ihn. Harry schließt auf. "Wie kommst du bloß immer aus dem Haus?", fragt er den Hund, doch der stürmt an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Hauses, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
  
"Ist das dein Vieh? Dann wirst du mir den Umhang sicher ersetzen -", flüstert Malfoy plötzlich so nahe an Harrys Seite, dass ein leichter Schauer kühl über seine Haut fließt und er zuckt zusammen und will ihn am liebsten von der Steinstufe stoßen, mitten in den Matsch.  
  
"Sicher nicht, bevor du in meiner Wohnung warst, Malfoy."

* * *

Zögernd lässt Malfoy sich auf der nackten Matratze nieder, die mitten im Schlafzimmer auf dem fleckigen Parkettboden liegt und als sich Harry bereits fragt, ob der Staub seinen Hals verstopft hat, räuspert er sich unbehaglich. "Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest eine Wahl", sagt er leise. Als Malfoy ihn anblickt, kann Harry nicht erkennen, was er denkt und es ist ihm auch egal. Er lehnt sich langsam an den Türrahmen und erschaudert, als sich sein nasses Hemd wie eine zweite Haut auf seinen Rücken legt.   
  
"Nein, die hatte ich nicht wirklich - Ich habe die Postkarten zugeschickt bekommen, als ich noch mit Ginny zusammengewohnt habe." Als ihm bewusst wird, wie unzulänglich sein Grund klingt, krallen sich seine Hände in seine Oberschenkel und wringen Regenwasser aus seiner Hose. "Äh - irgendwie habe ich gehofft, dass das aufhört, wenn ich nur irgendwohin gehe, wo niemand mich erwartet."  
  
Malfoy beißt sich auf die Lippe und senkt den Kopf, doch Harry kann das Rot, das sich in Striemen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, durch die blonden Haare durchscheinen sehen und eine faserige Taubheit kribbelt durch seine verkrampften Fingerspitzen seine Handgelenke herauf, als triebe ein Holzsplitter durch sein Fleisch.   
  
"Was tun wir jetzt wegen der Postkarten?" Malfoy spricht undeutlich in Richtung seiner Knie und seine Hände krampfen sich um den Rand der Matratze. Unwillkürlich fragt sich Harry, wie viel Angst Malfoy wirklich davor hat, sein Geheimnis vor aller Welt offenbart zu sehen.  
  
"Die Frage ist doch: Wer hasst dich und mich gleichermaßen?" Harry hebt rastlos eine Hand und kratzt sich am Ohr, während Malfoy aufsieht und den Mund verzieht.   
  
"Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?", fragt Malfoy und Harry öffnet den Mund, doch er spricht einfach weiter. "Mir fällt sogar jemand ein. Aber das ist infantil, das ist -"  
  
Mit einem Mal brandet eine grummelnde Unruhe in Harrys Magen auf und er spürt, wie seine Zweifel an Malfoys Nützlichkeit verwischen. "Wer? Sag' schon, Malfoy -"  
  
Malfoy stößt seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und sein feines Haar flattert eine Sekunde lang über seiner Stirn. "Im letzten Schuljahr hatte ich einen üblen Streit wegen -" Er fährt sich mit den Händen durch sein Gesicht und reibt sich die brennenden Wangen. "Ich habe etwas Gemeines zu Pansy Parkinson gesagt und daraufhin hat sich Zabini auf mich gestürzt wie - wie dein Hund vorhin. Er hat sich den Rest des Jahres daran aufgehängt und mich jedes Mal angegriffen, wenn wir uns über den Weg gelaufen sind und obwohl mir Pansy längst verziehen hat, glaube ich nicht -"  
  
Nachdenklich lässt Harry sich am Türrahmen hinabgleiten. "Und wieso hasst er mich? Wir hatten nie Kontakt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir je aneinandergeraten wären."  
  
"Vielleicht geht es gar nicht um dich. Du bist zwar der Empfänger, aber -"  
  
Harry umklammert seinen Brustkorb mit beiden Armen und reibt sich über die Gänsehaut, die seinen Körper überzieht wie feine Dornen. "Aber in Wahrheit bedroht er meine Freunde und nicht direkt mich. Warte mal, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, dieses Foto von dir zu machen?"   
  
Unbehaglich zuckt Malfoy mit den Schultern und als er seinen unfokussierten Blick durch den leeren Raum schweifen lässt, spürt Harry das alte Fieber, das ihn schon immer während Ermittlungen durchflutet hat, schwach in seinen Gliedern brennen. "Ich denke schon", murmelt Malfoy. "Jeder Slytherin hätte das tun können."  
  
Wie eine Kerze im Sturm erlischt Harrys Furcht und die Euphorie eines Rätsels erfasst sein träges Herz und infiziert es mit dem Gift der Neugier, der Leichtigkeit und der Aufregung einer neuen Hoffnung und obwohl Malfoys gerötete Ohren wie ein Signalfeuer der Scham aus seinem Haar leuchten, freut er sich auf die Konfrontation und doch hallt eine leise Frage durch seinen Kopf.

* * *

Als Harry den langen Gang aus grauem Stein entlangschleicht, reibt er sich fröstelnd die Arme, denn er kann die Qualen der Verbrecher, die in dieser Festung mit sich selbst allein sind, beinahe spüren - der Geist der Furcht, obwohl die Dementoren längst fort sind. Seine Schritte hallen gespenstisch laut von den Steinen wider und beinahe ist er erleichtert, als er die schwarz vergitterte Tür erreicht und seine Hände darauf legt, das kurze Prickeln der Magie spürt, die durch ihn hindurchfährt. Er atmet fahrig ein und aus und ergreift die Türklinke, bevor er dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen und fortzulaufen, nachgeben kann.  
  
Obwohl Lucius Malfoy hager und ausgezehrt wirkt, glüht ein unstetes Feuer in seinem starren Blick. Er steht am anderen Ende des leeren Raumes und starrt, wie es Harry scheint, geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Harry schluckt trocken und schließt die Tür.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", sagt er leise und spürt einen kräftigen, schnellen Puls durch sein Zahnfleisch pochen, als der ausgemergelte Mann nicht auf sein Eintreten noch auf seine Stimme reagiert.   
  
"Ähm - Ihrem Sohn Draco geht es gut." Keine Reaktion. Nervös greift Harry nach seiner Brille, um sie zu richten und geht einen Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Warum haben Sie nicht abgestritten, diese Postkarten geschickt zu haben?" Plötzlich wird der Blick des Mannes fest und als Harry sich bewusst wird, seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt zu haben, wünscht er sich beklommen, dass er nie hergekommen wäre. "Ich meine, Sie wussten, dass ich nicht für Sie aussagen würde, wenn Sie meine Freunde bedrohen, also -"  
  
Ein krächzendes Flüstern schwebt durch den Raum und beinahe glaubt Harry, er hätte es sich bloß eingebildet, als Lucius Malfoys Stimme plötzlich fester wird. "Warum sollte ich etwas abstreiten, das ich getan habe?"   
  
Harry spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und seine Hand gleitet in seine Hemdtasche, berührt die glatte Postkarte darin. "Weil Sie es nicht getan haben. Weder hat es aufgehört, noch kann ich glauben, dass Sie -" Er unterbricht sich, als er sieht, dass Malfoys Ausdruck sich nicht ändert, dass die Überzeugung noch immer in seinem Blick festgefroren ist. Er zieht die Karte hinaus und wirft sie Malfoy vor die Füße.   
  
Auf seiner Lippe kauend beobachtet Harry, wie sich die blauen Augen beinahe unmerklich weiten, als er das Bild seines Sohnes sieht, entblößt und entwürdigt, doch er geht keinen Schritt näher und hebt die Karte auch nicht auf, er sieht sie bloß an und Harry erkennt etwas Fremdes in seinen Augen, das seinen Magen gefrieren lässt.  
  
"Warum sind Sie hier, Potter?", krächzt Malfoy ohne Schärfe, ohne einen Hauch von Kraft in der Stimme und Harry sieht seine Hände unter den zerschlissenen Ärmeln seiner Robe beben.  
  
"Ich muss wissen, ob es wirklich Zabini gewesen sein kann, ob es nicht einen glaubwürdigeren Verdächtigen gibt -" Harrys Stimme verliert sich in der emotionalen Leere, die das eingefallene Gesicht vor ihm durchdringt.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Potter - und wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen."  
  
Eine klamme Frustration lässt Harry erzittern und und er versucht mit aller Kraft, seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, klaubt die Postkarte vom Boden auf und dreht sich wortlos um. Jedes weitere Wort an Malfoy wäre verschwendet. 


	8. Zwischenspiel - Eine Woche vor der Anhörung

Er weiß, dass er zurückkehren wird.  
  
Seit dem letzten Geheimtreffen zwischen Harry Potter und Lucius Malfoy sind drei Wochen vergangen. Drei verdammte Wochen, in denen er den Umschlag umklammert hält und seine verkrampften Finger bloß öffnet, wenn er das Badezimmer aufsucht. Es sind Wochen voller Wärme, die von den wenigen Zeilen ausgeht und seine Hände hochkrabbelt, sich in seinem Herzen einnistet.  
  
Jeden Tag sitzt er hier, vor dem Erkerfenster in einem ungenutzten Salon hinter einem staubigen Vorhang verborgen und mustert den Kies vor der Haustür, bis ihm die Augen tränen. Jedes Steinchen, das vom Wind bewegt wird, löst ein plötzliches Blutrauschen in seinen Ohren aus und es wird unerträglich heiß unter dem stickigen Stoff, doch bislang haben sich keine Fußabdrücke in das Kiesfeld hineingegraben und seine Möglichkeiten sind auf einen kläglichen Rest aus Flucht, Kampf, Flucht und Hysterie geschrumpft.  
  
Das elende Warten ist er seit langem leid und doch kann er es nicht hinschmeißen. Sein Leben dreht sich um diesen einen Moment, in dem seine Erwartungen bestätigt werden, die wie feine Eiskristalle in seinen Gedanken wachsen und sie festfrieren.   
  
Als er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt, erreicht das Knistern des Umschlags sein Ohr und mühsam biegt er die steife Hand auseinander, die ihn umschlungen hält. Er öffnet ihn und sieht die Adresse an, gleichermaßen hingerissen von ihr und abgestoßen vor Wut, die seine Lippen beben lässt. Die Tinte ist fast verblasst, absorbiert von seinen tastenden Fingern, doch er braucht sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Er sieht jede einzelne Zeile so klar vor sich, dass er sich fragt, ob er die Adresse jemals vergessen kann.  
  
Sein Blick ruht auf dem geknickten Papier und er will es küssen und verbrennen und zerreissen und einrahmen, als er das Knirschen des Kieswegs draußen vor dem Fenster hört. Beinahe will er sich daran hindern, hinzusehen - es wird bloß wieder der Gärtner sein oder jemand von der Presse -  
  
Niemand ist zu sehen und doch hört er die Schritte und obwohl er sich diesen Tag ersehnt hat, die Befreiung, die er mit sich bringt, fühlt es sich an, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Schlagring in den Magen geboxt. Gekrümmt von leerem Schmerz gleitet er von der Fensterbank und schlüpft in den Geheimgang neben dem Kamin wie ein Geist.

* * *

Schon von Weitem hört er die Stimmen durch den steinernen Geheimgang dringen, verstärkt und zurückgeworfen von den leeren Wänden, an denen er sich vorantastet. Den aufgewirbelten Staub registriert er nicht mehr noch die Eiseskälte, die ihn umhüllt, er scheint einzig aus seinen hastigen Schritten zu bestehen, die ihn seiner Katharsis entgegentragen.  
  
Das wütende Dröhnen in Potters Stimme treibt ihn an und entrückt ihn gleichzeitig, es ist eine Verbindung aus einzelnen pulsierenden Nervensträngen zwischen ihnen, die sich leicht leugnen lässt, wenn man sie nicht spüren will - die aber immer präsent sein wird.  
  
"Ich wollte Informationen, um zu schützen!", brüllt Potter in einem Tonfall konzentrierten Hasses und sein flatterndes Herz treibt ihn näher heran, so nahe, dass er fast durch das Portraitbild bricht, das den Ausgang verhängt. Er stützt sich schnaufend an der Wand ab und das Blut rauscht so laut in seinen Ohren, dass jedes Umgebungsgeräusch übertönt wird, umflutet von reißenden Bächen reinen Lebens.   
  
"Und ich habe Sie mit allem versorgt, das ich erfahren habe." Lucius Malfoy spricht so kalt, dass er fürchtet, er würde Potter auf der Stelle töten und er presst sein erhitztes Gesicht gegen den Stein.  
  
"Oh nein - nein, das haben Sie nicht! Sie haben mich mit Ihrem Wissen bedroht, mich und die Menschen, die ich schützen will -" Potter wird von einem Schnauben unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, von welchem Wissen Sie sprechen", zischt Lucius. "Wenn Sie jemanden schützen wollen, sollten Sie Ihre Methoden überdenken, Potter. Bloß, weil Sie sich verkriechen -"  
  
"Soll ich etwa glauben, dass Sie nichts mit diesen Postkarten zu tun haben?" Potters Stimme trieft plötzlich vor ätzendem Hohn und die leise Gemächlichkeit seiner Worte unterstreicht den Eindruck noch. Vor ihm taucht das Bild von Potters Gesicht auf, die zusammengekniffenen Augen und die gerümpfte Nase und der leicht zur Seite geneigte Kopf und - Oh, in diesem Moment ist nichts Heldenhaftes an ihm. Keine Freundlichkeit, keine Nachsichtigkeit und sein Herz beginnt in seiner Brust zu schlingern.  
  
Ein schauderhaftes Lachen ertönt zur Antwort, das ihm zitternd durch die Beine fährt und er weiß, gleich ist es vorbei, gleich hat er alles ruiniert -  
  
"Es war nicht Bestandteil unserer Abmachung, auf welche Weise ich Ihnen die Informationen zukommen lasse", sagt Lucius nonchalant und kurz darauf ist ein lautes Krachen zu hören, als habe Potter die Kristallkaraffe mit edelstem Whiskey irgendwohin geschleudert und er hofft, oh, er hofft so sehr, dass er sie in Lucius' Gesicht gepfeffert hat. Es bleibt einige Sekunden lang still und langsam dämmert ihm, dass Lucius Malfoy nichts abgestritten hat, dass er sogar noch provoziert -  
  
"Dafür werden Sie in Askaban schmoren", grollt Potter und rennt mit donnernden Schritten hinaus, die Frage, die Lucius Malfoy ihm hinterherflüstert, ignorierend.  
  
"Und was ist mit Draco?"


	9. Draco Malfoy - Befreiung - Masken reißen auf - Zabini

People  
They don't mean a thing to you  
They move right through you  
Just like your breath   
_The Bravery – An honest Mistake_

* * *

Als Draco den Kiespfad zu Malfoy Manor entlanggeht, ist sein Gang federnd, sein Geist, selbst seine Nase erfüllt von Harry. Die Wärme der Nachmittagssonne kribbelt auf seiner Haut und in seinem Bauch und obwohl die graue Seidenrobe vollkommen verdreckt ist und sich steif um seinen Körper drängt, fühlt er sich befreit.   
  
Er sieht Harry vor sich, wie er an dem Türrahmen hinabgleitet, sieht ihn sprechen und gestikulieren und immerzu das Beben der Nasenflügel, wenn er sich aufregt, diese Lebendigkeit und er will nichts anderes, als sie zu bewahren, sie in sich einzuschließen. Die raue Stimme flüstert im Wind, verfolgt ihn mehr als je zuvor und als sie vom Lärm durcheinanderrufender Menschen, der von dem Anwesen zu ihm herdringt, verdrängt wird und die Bilder verblassen, fegt eine eisesklamme Leere durch seinen Bauch.  
  
Nachdem er das Tor öffnet, will er es gleich wieder schließen. Er sieht Hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern, von denen einige ein weißes Festzelt errichten, andere ein Buffet vorbereiten und Tische durch die Gegend zaubern und der Tumult trocknet seinen Mund aus, sodass er erstickt hustet.   
  
Einer der Pfauen seines Vaters trottet gemächlich an ihm vorbei durch das Tor in die Freiheit und Draco sieht ihm verblüfft hinterher und ist kurz davor, ihm zu folgen - und dann schnellstens zurück zu Harry Potter zu eilen, in dieses entsetzliche Haus in diesem entsetzlichen Viertel und sich inmitten der Armut vor all dem Prunk zu verstecken, der ihn überfordert und an ihm zerrt und ihn zerreisst.  
  
Als Draco spürt, dass er sich nicht rühren kann, eine der Hände noch immer um eine der Torstreben geklammert, sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich eine hellgewandete Gestalt aus der Menge schält und auf ihn zugeht. Er hat bloß noch Sekunden, um von hier zu verschwinden, doch er verscheucht die Zweifel wie eine Fliege, die immerzu in seinem Ohr summt, denn irgendwann muss er sich seiner Mutter und ihrer verheerenden Macht über sich stellen und während er versucht, zu schlucken, treibt seine raue Kehle ihm Tränen in die Augen.   
  
"Draco, schau' doch, wie du aussiehst! Ich habe dir einen passenden Umhang und eine Maske in deinem Salon zurechtgelegt." Ihre kühle Stimme gleitet durch ihn hindurch wie ihr Blick, der starr auf das offene Tor gerichtet ist. Nichts an ihrem Auftreten lässt erkennen, dass sie eine tiefere Beziehung verbindet als sporadische Einladungen zum Dinner und Dracos Hand beginnt zu zittern.  
  
Er räuspert sich und unterdrückt den Impuls, sich auf der Stelle auf ihre funkelnden weißen Schuhe zu erbrechen. "Wirklich, Mutter? Ein Maskenball in einem Festzelt?" Als er eine leichte Arroganz in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hört, festigt sich sein Stand und die Furcht vor dieser Frau zieht sich tief in sein Herz zurück.  
  
"Mach' dich nicht lächerlich - das Zelt ist bloß für die Presse gedacht. Ich habe nicht vor, jeden von ihnen durch das Haus streifen zu lassen, wo sie womöglich die Portraits ruinieren oder die Illusion des Festes stören." Als Draco in ihr Gesicht blickt, sieht er die gerümpfte Nase und den verkniffenen Mund und fragt sich, ob auch er so distanziert und arrogant auf andere Menschen wirkt.  
  
Bevor er es bemerkt, schüttelt er leicht den Kopf und im gleichen Moment sieht er, wie sich ihr Gesicht mehr denn je verschließt, doch er kann sich nicht mehr stoppen. "Also ist es vielmehr ein Prestigeball denn eine Veranstaltung zur reinen Freude. Und du verlangst, dass ich eine gute Figur mache, dass wir nach Außen hin wirken wie eine harmonische Familie." Der Hohn trieft aus seinen Worten und etwas Seltsames wirbelt in seinem Magen herum, ein Gefühl, welches er noch nie zuvor empfunden hat.  
  
"Ich warne dich, Draco - diese Familie hat zu viel durchlitten, um sich zu verkriechen. Wir müssen unseren Stand wieder aufbauen." Er hätte einen erhobenen Zeigefinger erwartet, doch sie steht bewegungslos vor ihm und lässt den Zorn in ihren Augen sprechen und nichts davon kann Draco jetzt noch überzeugen, das Rumpeln in seinen Gedärmen zu übergehen und sich zu fügen.  
  
Er spürt, wie ein spöttisches Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupft. "Weißt du, was uns noch mehr Prestige einbringt? Ich könnte Harry Potter einladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sicherlich ist das eine Erwähnung im Tagespropheten wert - Potter hat der Familie Malfoy verziehen." Er macht eine kurze Pause, sieht dem zuckenden Muskel auf ihrer Wange zu, der ihre steinerne Fassade haarfein einreißt und bröckeln lässt. "Wie wunderbar harmonisch, besonders, nachdem er ausschließlich für mich ausgesagt hat - Narzissa Malfoy, die dem Helden verzeiht, ihren Gatten vor Gericht stehengelassen zu haben. Wirklich großherzig von dir, das muss ich neidlos anerkennen."  
  
Als sich ihre Augen erschreckt weiten und ihre Lippen blass werden, als wären sie aus Porzellan, wird ihm klar, dass er sie getroffen hat, dass er ihre schrecklichste Befürchtung ihrem Sohn gegenüber bestätigt hat und dass es zwischen ihnen nie wieder so werden kann wie zuvor. Draco schließt die Augen und spürt der Freiheit, die in ihm tobt, nach und der wilden Freude darüber, dass er sich behauptet hat und plötzlich flutet der Geruch frischgemähten Rasens in seine Nase und das Blut pulsiert spürbar wie reines Leben durch seine Adern.  
  
Die Schritte seiner Mutter verklingen flatschend im Schlamm, den hundert Paar Füße aufgewühlt haben und die Sonne dringt orangeverästelt durch seine Augenlider und unterstreicht die Hoffnung dieses Tages.

* * *

Mittlerweile bereut Draco, Harry eingeladen zu haben. Er steht vor dem Spiegel und zupft nervös an der eleganten Stoffmaske herum, die weiß auf seinem Gesicht liegt und seine Züge verschleiert und sich anfühlt wie ein verdammter Fremdkörper und ein heißes Gefühl der Scham kriecht seinen Hals hinauf, als er auf den ungewohnten Anzug starrt, der seine schmalen Züge betont.  
  
"Es ist, wie es ist - du bist kein echter Mann", flötet der Spiegel und Draco beißt sich auf die Lippe und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, kurz davor, einen Stuhl mitten in dieses verfluchte Ding zu schleudern.  
  
"Soll ich die Hose ausziehen, du impertinentes Miststück von unbelebtem Gegenstand? Kein Mann, dass ich nicht lache", faucht er, wendet sich so schnell um, wie er kann und stürmt aus dem Ankleidezimmer direkt in seine Mutter hinein, die abwartend in seinem Salon steht, eine Hand um ihren gepuderten Arm geklammert. Er kann ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten, das kühle Grau ihrer Augen schimmert durch die winzigen Sehschlitze der Opernmaske wie flüssige Gewitterwolken.  
  
Draco möchte ihr entgegenschleudern, dass sie seine Privatsphäre zu achten hat, doch sein Mund bleibt stumm, als habe er all sein Pulver verschossen und er bemerkt, wie ihr Finger in schnellem Takt auf ihrern Arm trommelt.  
  
"Dein Ehrengast ist eingetroffen, Draco. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du diesen Abend genießt, denn es wird die letzte Veranstaltung sein, an der du teilgenommen hast." Ihre Stimme ist klar wie feiner Kristall und schneidet durch Dracos Nerven und eine kalte Schweißspur rinnt sein Rückgrat entlang und weicht das edle Material seines Hemdes auf.  
  
Er schluckt trocken und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Damit schaufelst du dir dein gesellschaftliches Grab, Mutter." Als er die Worte ausspricht, bemerkt er, dass sie genausogut falsch verstanden werden können und dann ist es zu spät und die Kluft zwischen ihnen bebt und klafft auseinander.  
  
"Eine derartige Drohung steht dir nicht gut zu Gesicht. Ich kann immer noch dafür sorgen, dass du dein gesamtes Leben bereust", faucht sie und ehe sich Draco über diesen Fauxpas seiner sonst so beherrschten Mutter freuen kann, öffnet sie schwungvoll die Tür.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Es wird meinem Sohn eine Ehre sein, Sie herumzuführen, bis der Ball beginnt." Sie klingt süffisant, als würde Draco dieses Angebot zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch als Strafe empfinden können, als würde er jemals -  
  
Als Harry den Raum betritt, entweicht Draco ein leises Schniefen und plötzlich wird der Drang, sich so lange an seinem erhitzten Ohr zu reiben, bis es sich auflöst, übermächtig und in seiner Sicht entsteht ein scharfer Kontrast aus schwarz und weiß, während die Welt alle Farbe verliert.   
  
Draco möchte das verlegene Lächeln in Potters Gesicht einrahmen und mit bloßen Händen in Marmor meißeln und während die Sekunden sich zwischen ihnen in einer sämigen Masse aus Erkenntnis und Vergebung verlieren, zucken Dracos Finger in Harrys Richtung, als wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, die schwarze Maske aus seinem Gesicht zu reißen und jede der Rabenfedern an ihrem Rand in sein widerspenstiges Haar zu flechten und in seinem Geruch zu ersaufen und dann räuspert sich seine Mutter und der Gefühlswust in Dracos Magen zerfällt in einer Explosion aus Scham und Erregung.   
  
Noch bevor er in ihr Gesicht schaut, ahnt er, dass sie es weiß.   
  
Ihre Maske baumelt inzwischen locker an ihrer Hand herab und offenbart ihre Empörung mehr, als ihr steinernes Gesicht es je könnte - ihr Blick durchbohrt ihn beinahe schmerzhaft mit den Dornen ihrer Wut und dem Wissen, das er selbst ihr soeben in die Hände gespielt hat. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt zupft Harry unaufhörlich an dem Ärmel seines Umhangs, der Draco plötzlich dem Anlass nicht mehr angemessen erscheint und er tritt einen unsicheren Schritt vorwärts, streckt den Arm nach ihr aus und sieht das grausame Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, bevor er sie hinausdrängt und die Tür schließt.  
  
Harry stößt pfeifend seinen Atem aus. "Jetzt verstehe ich, dass du lieber auf meiner blanken Matratze hockst, als hier zu sein", sagt er langsam.   
  
Draco dreht sich um und lehnt sich gegen die Tür, um seine bebenden Beine zu entlasten und streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und starrt den bekannten Pfad zwischen Harrys Lippen und seinen Wangen entlang bis hinauf zur ersten Rabenfeder, die sorgsam in die Augenmaske eingearbeitet ist und atmet bewusst langsam ein. "Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, ich hätte damals den Mut gehabt, von hier zu verschwinden und vor meinen Eltern und der Anhörung zu fliehen. Nur ich mit mir allein." Er flüstert und Harry kommt ein Stück näher an ihn heran. "Ich kann nur ein manipulatives Miststück ertragen und das bin ich."  
  
Harry lacht und obwohl er dabei klingt wie die rostige Stahltür eines Kerkers wünscht sich Draco, ihm immer wieder dabei lauschen zu können. "Dann habe ich ja Glück, dass ich alles andere als manipulativ bin -" Plötzlich blüht eine hitzige Röte auf seinen Wangen auf und er unterbricht sich rasch, doch Draco hat gehört, was er nicht hören soll und die Interpretationen dieses kurzen Wortwechsels stürmen seinen Verstand und lassen das Bild von dem jungen Mann vor ihm wie in tausend Scherben geschlagen zerspringen.   
  
"Ich meine, wie sonst sollen wir Zabini finden, wenn wir einander nicht - äh -" Harry schaut zu Boden und mustert die Kratzer im Lack seiner Stiefel und Draco schüttelt den Kopf, aber gleichzeitig breitet sich ein echtes Lächeln unangenehm anstrengend auf seinem Gesicht aus und obwohl er sich hinter seinem Rücken mit voller Kraft in die Hand kneift, kann er es nicht fortwischen.   
  
"Da du das gerade ansprichst - wir haben gute Chancen, ihm heute hier zu begegnen", krächzt Draco und grinst dabei wie ein Vollidiot.   
  
"Bestens. Ich hoffe, er hat sich nicht zu arg verkleidet."

* * *

Harry steht neben ihm an der Bar und fingert nervös an dem Schirmchen in seinem Drink herum, als Draco Blaise Zabini bemerkt. Er tanzt mit Pansy Parkinson, die glitzert und funkelt wie ein übergroßer Haufen frischgeprägter Goldgalleonen und seine dunkle Hand schmiegt sich um ihre Hüfte, viel tiefer, als die Etikette erlaubt. Schnell sieht er zu Harry hinüber, der an dem Glas nippt und das Gesicht verzieht und er kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran hindern, erleichtert den Atem auszustoßen.  
  
Er hat nichts bemerkt.   
  
"Dieses Zeug ist so süß, dass man den Alkohol erst bemerkt, wenn er einem die Kehle wegätzt", stöhnt Harry und Draco zuckt ertappt zusammen und in seinen Augenwinkeln sieht er, dass sich Zabini gerade von seiner Tanzpartnerin löst und sich aus der Menge kämpft, der Terasse entgegen, die matt erleuchtet in magischem Eis eingehüllt funkelt.   
  
"Ähm, entschuldige mich kurz - ich muss mal -" Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und Draco lässt sich von dem aufgeregten Hämmern seines Herzens fortgeleiten und eine scharfe Klinge aus Schuld dümpelt in seinem Brustkorb, als er auf die Terasse hastet und Zabinis Kragen packt.  
  
"Dreh' dich nicht um", zischt er und versucht, das nervöse Rucken seines Magens zu ignorieren. "Potter verfolgt dich und sammelt Beweise, die deine gesamte Existenz dem Erdboden gleichmachen werden." Als Zabini zusammenzuckt, flutet die eiskalte Selbstsicherheit durch Dracos Adern, die er seit Monaten vermisst.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde verschwinden und meine Spuren verwischen, denn bis er etwas findet, wirst du bereits untergegangen sein", flüstert Draco zischend und löst seine Finger von dem gestärkten Leinen.  
  
Als Zabini, ohne sich auch nur umzusehen, in die Dunkelheit des Gartens rennt, weicht alle Kraft aus Dracos Gliedern und er stützt sich schnaufend an einem mit Eis überzogenen Stuhl ab, während die Welt sich zu drehen beginnt. 


	10. Harry Potter - Eine gefährliche Unterhaltung - Konfrontation - Rausschmiss - Eine weitere Postkarte

So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say  
Who, who are you really?  
 _Mikky Ekko - Who are you, really?_

* * *

Entweder ist Zabini nie hier aufgetaucht oder er ist verschwunden.  
  
Seit einer Stunde streift Harry rastlos durch die tanzenden Gäste und weicht Gliedmaßen aus, während er sich wünscht, sich einfach auflösen zu können. Niemand außer ihm trägt einen Umhang und das Innenfutter seiner Schnürstiefel hat sich längst mit Schweiß vollgesogen und die Maske auf seinen Augen juckt so furchtbar, dass er immer wieder gegen den Impuls ankämpfen muss, sich die unpassende Kleidung vom Leibe zu reißen.  
  
Harry mustert jede Hand, jeden Nacken, jedes Stück Haut, das aus den Kostümierungen hervorblitzt, doch er kann den schokoladenbraunen Teint, nach dem er sucht, nirgendwo ausmachen und auch keine dunklen Stoppelhaare und auch, als ihm schon längst klar ist, dass er kein Glück haben wird, sucht er verzweifelt weiter.  
  
Als er wieder an der Bar ankommt und sich auf dem eleganten Hocker niederlässt, ist Draco immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Ein dumpfer Schlag aus Enttäuschung krümmt seinen Magen und er spürt, wie sich seine Mundwinkel herabsenken. _Das ist seine verdammte Veranstaltung und er hat mich verdammt nochmal nicht eingeladen, um stundenlang auf dem Klo zu hocken, verdammt nochmal - _  
  
Während er grübelt und versucht, diese unnatürliche Enttäuschung aus seinen Gliedern fließen zu lassen, indem er sie durch Alkohol ersetzt und den Drink so fest umklammert hält, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten, bemerkt er kaum, wie sich jemand nebem ihm niederlässt.  
  
"Hallo", schnurrt eine weibliche Stimme, tief und fordernd und Harry zuckt zusammen und verschüttet seinen floureszierenden Drink auf seinen Umhang und schon spürt er warmen Atem an seinem Ohr. "Ich vermisse meinen Tanzpartner, aber ich denke, dass du dem leicht Abhilfe schaffen kannst."   
  
Harrys Gesicht brennt vor Scham und obwohl er nichts lieber täte, als Draco vor der Toilette aufzulauern und ihn so lange zu nerven, bis er herauskommt und ihn vor dieser Frau errettet, traut er sich nicht, sich zu rühren noch sie anzusehen. Stattdessen zerrt ein hysterisches Lachen an seiner Kehle und er versucht ungeschickt, den Fleck auf seinem Umhang mit dem Ärmel abzuwischen.  
  
"Ich habe dich schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet", haucht sie und ein heißer Schauer geht durch Harrys Gliedmaßen, der ihn versengt und ihn gleichzeitig abstößt. Er hat nicht mit Ginny Schluss gemacht, um dann - Sie unterbricht seine Gedanken, kappt sie einfach, als wären sie nichts als ein fadenscheiniges Seil, das ihn in der Realität festhält. "Ich kenne dich nicht, aber -" Ihre schmale Hand wandert langsam seinen Arm herauf und Harry sieht goldenen Glitzerstaub auf ihrer Haut und Ringe, die im Dämmerlicht des Saals funkeln. "Ich denke, das könnte Spaß machen. Komm' und behalte die Maske an."  
  
Dann zerrt sie an ihm und Harry, der noch immer auf die Tischplatte starrt, wünscht sich so sehr, dass Malfoy jetzt zurückkommt, selbst, wenn er ihm dafür die Füße küssen müsste und er beißt sich auf die Lippe und hofft und bangt, während ihr Griff drängt. Er will nicht auffallen, aber wenn sie ihn nicht auf der Stelle loslässt -  
  
Er dreht sich um und starrt in Pansy Parkinsons Glitzergesicht und vor lauter Verblüffung, dass ausgerechnet sie ausgerechnet ihn in eine dunkle Ecke zerren will, vergisst er, dass er sie anschauzen und sie zum Teufel jagen wollte. Ihre Hände gleiten von seinem Arm, als sie in seine Augen starrt und ein winziger Funke des Erkennens durch ihre aufgerissenen Augen blitzt.   
  
"Potter?", flüstert sie entgeistert, ihre Arme schlaff an der Seite hängend und Harry weiß gar nicht, wo er hinsehen soll, da ihr Ballkleid mehr Haut zeigt als verbirgt. Als er langsam von dem Barhocker hinunterrutscht, um nervös seinen Umhang geradezuzupfen, schürzt sie die Lippen. "Was treibst du hier?"  
  
Harry kratzt sich nervös an der Wange und reißt dabei beinahe seine Maske herunter und die bekannte Geste scheint Pansys Unmut zu bekräftigen. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und eine pudrige Röte bedeckt ihre Wangen. "Draco Malfoy hat mich eingeladen. Er -" Harry unterbricht sich selbst, als er erkennt, wie wütend sie auf einmal wird, wie sie ihre langen Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch presst und ihre Nasenflügel zu beben beginnen.  
  
"Er hat dich eingeladen - hierher?", kreischt sie plötzlich und Harry zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen und spürt die Blicke der umstehenden Gäste in seinem brennenden Nacken. Beschwichtigend hebt er die Hände, doch sie starrt ihm in die Augen, sengender Zorn und eine bestürzende Traurigkeit im Blick und noch bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung sagen kann, wendet sie sich abrupt um und drängt sich durch die Menschen bis hin zu der Marmortreppe, die in den Eingangsbereich führt.   
  
Ehe er auch nur blinzeln kann, löst sie sich in einem Farbenwirbel auf.  
  
Harry steht verdattert vor der Bar, der Hocker drückt in seinen Hintern und er starrt über das Meer der Masken auf die Treppe, als hätte er soeben zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine gesehen. Die Tanzenden rinnen in seinem Blick plötzlich ineinander, verrühren sich zu einer grauen Masse, als ihn eine Vorahnung wie ein Speer aus gefrorenem Blut durchbohrt. Das war eine gefährliche Unterhaltung -  
  
Mit bebenden Händen führt er das Cocktailglas an die Lippen und erinnert sich erst jetzt daran, dass er es auf seinem Umhang geleert hat und mit einem unterdrückten Fluch im Mund wendet er sich einer Tür zu, die, von einem samtenen roten Vorhang halb verdeckt, hoffentlich in Richtung der Toiletten führt. 

* * *

Als Harrys Hand die Türklinke aus poliertem Messing berührt, verstummt die Geigenmusik im Saal und in der plötzlichen Stille hört er ein Schluchzen durch die Tür dringen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und dreht sich um. Niemand hält sich in der Nähe auf und er will nur verschwinden. _Das geht mich gar nichts an, es ist einfach nicht meine Sache -_ Doch als das Schluchzen verebbt, drückt seine Hand wie von selbst die Tür auf und er huscht hinein.  
  
Der Salon liegt im Dunkeln und Harry kann im Mondlicht bloß Umrisse erkennen. "Ist hier jemand?", flüstert er und lauscht seinen durch die Finsternis schwebenden Worten hinterher, bis er ein Rascheln hört und dann entzündet sich der Kamin und taucht ihn in orangefarbene Wärme, die sein Gesicht kitzelt.   
  
Mit bebenden Händen wischt Narzissa Malfoy über ihre Augen und richtet sich aus einem verknautschten Sessel auf. Unbehaglich sieht Harry auf die Makeupschlieren, die sich quer durch ihr Gesicht ziehen wie auf einer von Kinderhand bemalten Porzellanvase und knetet die Hände. "Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Malfoy, ich wollte nicht -"  
  
Sie hebt eine Hand und unterbricht seine hastig hervorgepresste Entschuldigung. "Es trifft sich gut, dass Sie hier sind. Ich wollte ohnehin mit Ihnen sprechen, also warum nicht gleich?" Ihr Tonfall verbirgt ihren Schmerz nur sehr unzureichend und Harry kommt splitterndes Eis in den Sinn, hauchdünn und kalt, doch sie steht stolz mit geradem Rücken vor ihm, als habe er sie nicht in einem privaten Moment gestört.   
  
"Was - Wieso sollten Sie mit mir sprechen wollen?" Harrys Stimme klingt unsicher und er hasst es, hasst seine verdammte Nervosität. Unbehaglich tappt er von einem Bein auf das andere und die Kostümierung überzieht seinen ganzen Körper mit einem Jucken, das ihm beinahe den Verstand raubt.   
  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich setzen, Mr. Potter." Narzissas Hand deutet auf einen Sessel, schräg gegenüber ihrem eigenen und obwohl Harry am liebsten einfach nur verschwinden will, brennt die Lust auf Konfrontation in seinem Bauch, genährt von der Neugier.   
  
"Es gibt da etwas, das mich interessiert", sagt Narzissa gedehnt und beobachtet mit leuchtenden Augen, wie sich Harry umständlich auf dem Sessel niederlässt. "Ich nehme an, dass Ihr Verhältnis mit meinem Sohn der Grund dafür ist, dass die Ehe mit Astoria Greengrass nicht geschlossen werden wird."   
  
Eine eisige Faust krümmt sich in Harrys Magen und ein leises Keuchen kriecht über seine Lippen, bevor er es aufhalten kann und Narzissas Hände krümmen sich in ihrem Schoß. "Nein - Nein, wir haben kein Verhältnis, wir sind nicht -" Als er spricht, bemerkt Harry, wie hastig die Worte aus seinem Mund strömen und wie rau seine Stimme klingt und er muss aussehen, als würde er lügen - ertappt. Als hätte sie ihn ertappt.   
  
"Wenn das stimmen sollte, wie wollen Sie dann die Kammer erklären? Wie mein Sohn Sie ansieht? Die Gerüchte, die der Tagesprophet eifrig streut - aus einer anonymen Quelle, die Miss Greengrass' Ruf angreift? Und wieso -", ihre Lippen beginnen zu beben, - "Und wieso haben Sie nicht auch für Lucius ausgesagt?"  
  
Nervös hebt Harry eine zitternde Hand und kratzt sich an der erhitzten Wange. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte - "Ich erkläre es nicht, weil ich nichts davon weiß!"   
  
Narzissa hebt ihre blonde Augenbraue. "Tatsächlich? Sie behaupten, nichts von dieser Schmutzkampagne zu wissen?"  
  
"Äh, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Draco heiraten wollte -" Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und spürt das Klopfen seines rasenden Pulses in seinen Ohren und er weiß, seine Beherrschung wird bald in sich zusammenfallen. Er schmeckt den metallischen Geschmack des Zorns in seinem Mund und ballt die Fäuste. "Und Lucius Malfoy sitzt im Gefängnis, weil er verdammt nochmal beinahe zugegeben hat, diese Postkarten zu verschicken!" Seine Nase rümpft sich und das flackernde Licht des Feuers lässt das Erstaunen in Narzissas Gesicht tanzen. "Er hat sich ja fast damit gebrüstet, meine Freunde und Familie zu bedrohen -"  
  
"Einen Moment!" Narzissas Befehl peitscht durch seine Nervosität und lässt seinen Wunsch, sich zu rechtfertigen und alles richtigzustellen, auf der Stelle in sich zusammenschrumpfen. _Sie hat es nicht gewusst._ Ihre blassen Lippen beben, als sie die Hand hebt und geistesabwesend durch ihr zerzaustes Haar fährt. "Von jenen Postkarten höre ich zum ersten Mal. Was hat es damit auf sich?"   
  
Harry fühlt sich plötzlich, als würde er in der schummrigen Dunkelheit des Raumes ertrinken und die unausgesprochenen Lügen fluten in seinen Mund, während er ihn öffnet, um zu antworten. "Es ist nicht wichtig -" Seine Hände krampfen sich um die Lehne des Sessels und die Fingernägel kratzen lautstark in der Stille des Raumes über das Holz, als er sieht, wie hilflos Narzissa plötzlich wirkt. Er schluckt die Lügen hinunter und sie breiten sich wie eine wollige Übelkeit in seinem Magen aus.   
  
Während er beobachtet, wie Narzissas Hand durch ihr feines Haar kämmt und die hellblonden Strähnen aus dem festgesteckten Knoten rupft, spült eine Welle des Mitleids die Paralyse fort. "Es ist so, dass ich Karten zugeschickt bekam, die - die mich dazu brachten, auszuziehen. Ich wollte die Zustellung einfach nur, nun, unterbinden. Aber als ich dann unauffindbar war, habe ich mich hergeschlichen und einen Handel mit Ihrem Mann abgeschlossen. Ich wollte Informationen über meine Freunde, ich wollte an ihrem Leben teilhaben, auch wenn ich es so nicht konnte -"  
  
"Und Lucius wollte Straffreiheit", ergänzt Narzissa, ihren klaren, unverschleierten Blick konzentriert auf Harry gerichtet. "Natürlich."  
  
Harry schluckt trocken. "Es war nicht unbedingt ein Vergnügen, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Ich wollte ja ohnehin für Draco aussagen, von Anfang an." Er zuckt mit den Schultern und bemerkt, wie Narzissas Mundwinkel sich leicht kräuseln, nur eine Sekunde lang, kaum länger als ein Wimpernschlag. "Ab dem Tag unseres ersten Treffens wurden die Postkarten - persönlicher. Plötzlich standen irgendwelche Verleumdungen darauf, die meine Freunde betrafen, teilweise wirklich ekelhafte Sachen, die ihre Zukunft zerstören könnten. Dann habe ich Mr. Malfoy bedroht, wenn er nicht damit aufhören würde, würde ich ihn nach Askaban gehen lassen. Aber -"  
  
"Aber es hörte nicht auf. Ich nehme an, er hätte sein Wissen ausserhalb von Askaban auch weiterhin genutzt." Narzissa beißt auf ihre Lippe und ihr Blick kehrt sich nach Innen und Harry versucht, schnell weiterzusprechen, damit er die Wahrheit nicht doch verfälscht.  
  
"Und es hat nicht aufgehört." Plötzlich wird ihr Blick wieder fest und Harry stellt sich darauf ein, verurteilt zu werden und klammert sich an die Stuhllehne und will am liebsten ins Kaminfeuer springen. "Er war es nicht. Ich habe weitere Karten erhalten und es war eine von Draco dabei - eine, die Mr. Malfoy nie schicken würde. Er war - er war nackt und hinten stand -"  
  
"Bitte - nicht." Sie lässt ihre Hand auf der Schläfe kreisen und verreibt das Puder, das ihre Haut bedeckt, in funkelnden Schlieren und schließt die Augen. "Ich will das nicht wissen. Ich will überhaupt nichts mehr hören", flüstert Narzissa. Ihre Stimme klingt so brüchig und rau, als habe sich das Puder auf ihre Stimmbänder gelegt und Harry weiß, was sie fühlt. Er fühlt ebenso wie sie - es ist eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die den Stand überwindet. Die Machtlosigkeit raubt alle Kraft, jede Farbe und Intensität.  
  
"Ihr Sohn sucht mit mir nach dem Täter. Und deswegen bin ich hier. Draco hat nämlich Blaise Zabini in Verdacht, weil Draco sich mit ihm angelegt hatte." Harry zweifelt noch immer daran, aber es ist alles, was sie haben - es ist alles, was er zu Narzissas Trost beitragen kann und so versucht er, überzeugend zu klingen, auch wenn sich seine Zunge zu verknoten scheint.  
  
Narzissa lehnt sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und faltet ihre Hände langsam in ihrem Schoß und Harry glaubt, sollte es je Engel gegeben haben, müssten sie so aussehen. Würdevoll und zerbrechlich, wütend und traurig zugleich. "Mr. Zabini hat das Fest bereits verlassen, reichlich überstürzt. Aber ich habe Möglichkeiten, ihn zu finden, doch es könnte einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." Als sie die Augen öffnet, sind sie von neuer Kraft durchdrungen und Harrys Eingeweide gerinnen zu Eis, als ihm klarwird, dass er nie wieder ihr Feind sein möchte.  
  
"Ich werde Sie hinausgeleiten, Mr. Potter." Als sie sich erhebt, umschwebt ein süßlicher Blütenduft Harrys Nase und er steht auf und obwohl seine Beine zittern, denkt er nicht daran, auch nur eine Minute länger zu bleiben.

* * *

Als Harry durch das weite Eingangstor ins Freie tritt, weckt die kühle Nachtluft seinen Geist und eine flaue Sorge pulst durch seine Adern, während ihn Narzissa Malfoys kühle Hand auf seiner Schulter den Kiesweg entlangdrängt. Obwohl er sich geschworen hat, niemanden in seine privaten Ermittlungen einzuweihen, werden es immer mehr und er wird sich den unabsehbaren Folgen stellen müssen.   
  
Er lauscht dem rhytmischen Knirschen unter ihren Füßen und als sie an dem erleuchteten Festzelt vorbeigehen, sieht Harry ihn, Draco, wie er den dicken, weißen Stoff vorsichtig mit den Händen teilt und hindurchspäht, sein Haar zerzaust und der Anzug mit Schmutz bedeckt.  
  
Harry wendet sich zu Narzissa um, will ihr sagen, dass er sich verabschieden muss, doch sie festigt ihren Griff um seine Schulter und sieht ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als wollte sie ihm mitteilen, dass sie sich darum kümmern wird und Harry begreift, dass es keinesfalls eine bloße freundliche Aufmerksamkeit ist, ihn herauszuführen.   
  
Sie überlassen Draco seiner ergebnislosen Suche und obwohl Harrys Magen einen verzweifelten Hüpfer macht, ballt er die Hände und lässt das Fest hinter sich.  


* * *

Der Hund liegt vor der Eingangstür des baufälligen Hauses und hechelt, während sich von einer Seite zur anderen dreht und seinen Rücken auf den rauen Steinen reibt und obwohl er sich immer noch fragt, was dieses Tier bloß an ihm und diesem Ort findet, lächelt Harry unwillkürlich. 

Er atmet tief ein und lässt die Anspannung dieses Abends von sich abfallen, als er nach der verschwitzten Maske greift und sie in die Dunkelheit wirft und eine abstruse Befriedigung durchflutet ihn, als er ihrem leisen Flatschen lauscht. Dann tastet er in seiner Umhangtasche nach den klebrigen Canapés, die er eingesteckt hat und als er den Hund damit bewirft, bellt er erfreut und fängt eines der Gebäckstücke im Flug mit der Schnauze.  
  
Harry möchte gerade das letzte Stück werfen, als sein Blick auf das kleine weiße Rechteck fällt, das unter den Rücken des Hundes verborgen gelegen hatte und hält in der Bewegung inne. Plötzlich beginnt sich seine Welt zu drehen und noch bevor er an den Stufen angelangt ist, knicken seine Beine unter ihm weg und er stürzt dem Hund entgegen, der ihn aufmerksam mustert.  
  
Es wird schlimmer.   
  
Als wäre er der Welt entrückt, bemerkt er kaum, wie sich die nasse Zunge des Hundes um das Canapé in seiner Hand schlängelt. Er sieht nur das Bild von Hermine, die traurig an einer Steinwand lehnt, neben ihr eine Tür, die er wiedererkennt und seine Hände beginnen zu zittern. Es gibt nichts, was ihn vor dem Text schützen könnte, den er lesen muss -   
  
_Wie treffend, dass Hermine Granger in ihrem vierten Schuljahr zwischen einem Kind und einer Zukunft wählen musste. In ihrer Gedankenwelt wird die Schule immer gewinnen. Ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass sie_ dieses Mal _mehr Mitgefühl an den Tag legt._


	11. Harry Potter - Der dunkle Impuls - Etwas Anderes sehen - Zu nah - Frotzeln - Einen Schritt weiter

It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm  
We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable   
Oh well, the devil makes us sin  
But we like it when we're spinning in his grip   
_Massive Attack – Paradise Circus_

* * *

Als Harry den Kiesweg zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys hochstapft, legt sich die Unruhe, die flatternd durch seine Gedärme pocht und ihm fällt auf, wie schön es hier ist. Obwohl die Hecken gestutzt und in Form gebracht sind, lässt sich in dem kleinen Wäldchen neben dem Haus eine freie Wildheit erahnen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Hinterhof in London liegt eine dröhnende Stille über dem Gelände und es kommt ihm vor, als sei jeder Baum, jeder Strauch und er selbst der Wirklichkeit entrückt.  
  
"Potter!" Dracos wütende Stimme durchbricht den Frieden und Harry zuckt ertappt zusammen, als er die gewittergrauen Augen sieht, die ihn durch eine Lücke in der Hecke anstarren.   
  
"Ähm - Hi, Draco", sagt Harry leise, beinahe überzeugt davon, dass er gleich rausgeworfen werden wird - zurecht vermutlich. Er hustet krächzend und wünscht sich, er wäre nicht hergekommen.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an", ätzt Draco und sein Gesicht färbt sich fleckig rot, als er sich achtlos durch die kleine Spalte in der Hecke drängt, "dass du einfach vergessen hast, dich zu verabschieden, was?" Seine Hände ballen sich bebend zu Fäusten und Harry bemerkt, wie hässlich ihn das rote Gesicht und der hinabgebogene Mund machen und auf einmal weiß er wieder, spürt er wieder, wie sie beide sich einst so spinnefeind sein konnten.   
  
Obwohl er sich entschuldigen wollte und bestrebt war, die Wogen zu glätten, kocht die Wut in seinen Adern wie pures Gift. Er schüttelt den Kopf und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen, das sich anfühlt wie die Maske, die noch immer in einer schmuddeligen Ecke hinter den Mülltonnen in der Nähe seines Hauses liegt. "Du irrst dich, wie immer, Malfoy - vielleicht solltest du deine Mami fragen, warum sie mich rausgeworfen hat."   
  
Nur kurz lässt Dracos Gesicht eine Erkenntnis erahnen, doch er glättet seinen Ausdruck so schnell, dass es Harry beinahe schwindelt. Kurz lässt er seinen Blick an Harrys Gestalt entlangwandern, als würde ihm seine schmutzige Erscheinung besondere Freude bereiten, um ihm dann mit festem Blick in die Augen zu sehen. "So ein Blödsinn. Ich wüsste nicht, was sie davon hätte. Doch du - du weißt, dass ich eine Zusammenarbeit unter solchen Umständen nicht fortführen würde. Wenn du so unzuverlässig bist..."  
  
Als ein leichtes Lächeln an Malfoys Mundwinkeln zupft, spürt Harry einen düsteren Drang, den er nicht einmal in Worte zu betten vermag und ein nervöses Gluckern siedet in seinem Bauch. Obwohl er versucht, es zu unterdrücken und diesen arroganten Bastard davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich irrt, reißt das dunkle Etwas an seiner Beherrschung. Er tritt vor, bis kaum noch ein Blatt Pergament zwischen sie gepasst hätte und sieht, wie sich Malfoys Augen erschreckt weiten.  
  
 _Er ist ein verdammter Arsch. Er hat es verdient._  
  
"Hör' zu", haucht er gegen die rosigen Lippen in den offenstehenden Mund und kostet das seltene Gefühl von Kontrolle aus. "Du wirst weiterhin mit mir zusammenarbeiten. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel." Der helle Flaum an Malfoys Wangen richtet sich auf, als wäre Harrys Atem elektrisiert und als die Röte auf Malfoys Nase hinabkriecht, verliert er sein Ziel beinahe auf halben Wege aus den Augen, denn es wäre so leicht, nur noch ein wenig näher -  
  
 _Er soll sich seine konstruierten Anschuldigungen sonstwohin stecken._  
  
"Ich -", krächzt Malfoy und klingt, als bestünde sein Hals aus Schmirgelpapier und als sein Atem Harrys Lippen streift, beginnt ein Nerv in dessen Oberarm rasend schnell zu zucken. "Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte." Während er spricht, berühren sich ihre Lippen leicht, so leicht, dass Harry glaubt, es könnte genausogut sein Puls sein, der wütend durch seinen Körper pocht.  
  
 _Er hat es verdient. Verdient!_  
  
"Dann frische ich deine Erinnerung mit Freuden auf", flüstert Harry und atmet tief ein und in einem plötzlichen Windstoß kitzeln Malfoys kinnlange Haare seine Wange. Harry schluckt trocken und trotz aller Überzeugung wünscht er sich plötzlich, ohnmächtig zu werden oder sich in Luft aufzulösen. Wie aus weiter Ferne bemerkt er, dass Malfoy keinesfalls eingeschüchtert wirkt, dass seine Augen glänzen, als hätte Harry genauso gehandelt, wie er es erwartet hatte.   
  
Langsam bewegt er seinen Mund an Malfoys Wange vorbei zu dessen Ohr, das rot aus dem blonden Haar hervorsticht wie Flammen, die aus einem Käsekuchen züngeln und sein Herz hämmert wie ein Pendel gegen Malfoys Brust. "Da gibt es immer noch die Postkarte mit dem mehr als freizügigen Bild von dir - und der Text auf der Rückseite hat es in sich. Du hast ihn nicht gelesen, ich weiß."  
  
"Was -"  
  
"Immer langsam, Malfoy. Dazu komme ich gleich." Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem berauschten Lächeln und als er das makabere Glücksgefühl in jeder seiner Zellen singen hört, ersaufen seine letzten Zweifel in der wogenden Aufregung, die ihn erfüllt.   
  
"Dir macht das richtig Spaß, wie?", haucht Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme und Harry kann nicht sagen, ob es diesen Bastard zerschmettert oder erregt oder was auch immer, aber sein Lächeln verblasst nicht.   
  
"Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn deine Bemühungen umsonst wären, oder? Oh, und die deiner Mutter, natürlich. Ach, wie sie fluchen wird und wie traurig sie wäre, wenn im Tagespropheten etwas über ihren unschuldigen Spross stünde - und über die Aktivitäten, in denen er sich ergangen hat, ein ganzes Jahr lang." Während sich Malfoys Hände schmerzhaft in seine Oberarme graben, bahnt sich ein leises Lachen seinen Hals hinauf. Er erwartet, weggestoßen zu werden, erwartet einen heftigen Schlag mitten auf die Nase oder einen schmerzhaften Fluch, aber Malfoy lockert seinen Griff und tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Als Harry erkennt, wie er angesehen wird, stürzt die Illusion der völligen Kontrolle der Situation in sich zusammen und ihm wird klar, dass er längst nicht skrupellos genug ist, diese Art des Spiels mit der mehr als irritierenden Eleganz, die vielen Slytherins zu eigen ist, zu gewinnen.  
  
"Mein Kompliment, Potter." Der merkwürdig bewundernde Ausdruck in Malfoys Blick scheint zu verschwimmen und wird unscharf, doch Harry weiß, was er gesehen hat und die kümmerlichen Reste seines Gewissens krümmen sich zusammen wie im Todeskampf, während eine Welle der Erleichterung ihn überspült. "Ich nehme an, du wirst nichts davon veröffentlichen, wenn ich nicht abspringe, nicht wahr?"   
  
"Ich -" Harry sucht nach einer Spur von Zorn in Malfoys Ausdruck, doch er findet nichts als Respekt und das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er seine Seele verkauft, wenn er jetzt zustimmt, pocht leise Zweifel in seine Gedanken, obwohl es längst zu spät ist. "Okay", flüstert er und folgt Malfoy den Weg entlang zum Haus.

* * *

Als Harry Draco am Arbeitstisch seines Vaters gegenübersitzt und schweigend auf seine gefalteten Hände starrt, erscheint ihm die Situation auf dem Kiesweg verwischt und unwirklich. Dracos Finger trommeln ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum, aber Harry kann sich nicht überwinden, aufzusehen, solange sich die Scham brennend durch seine Haut frisst. _Das war nicht ich. So bin ich nicht._  
  
"Also. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Malfoy langsam und seine Stimme windet sich träge um Harrys Hals wie eine Schlange, die ihm die Luft zum atmen abdrückt. _Aber er hat es verdient._  
  
Harry hebt den Blick und sieht Malfoy an, der den Kopf auf die Rücklehne des Stuhles gelegt hat und ihn aus halbgeöffneten Augen beobachtet. "Ich nehme mal an, du hast nichts Neues von Zabini gehört?" Während Malfoy spricht, breitet er mit einer Hand langsam sein Haar auf der Lehne aus wie einen Heiligenschein.  
  
"Nein. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Aber davon mal abgesehen, glaube ich einfach nicht, dass er für all das hier verantwortlich ist." Von weit her hört Harry den blechernen Klang einer Uhr, die viermal schlägt und plötzlich fühlt er sich erschlagen von der hoffnungslosen und anstrengenden Suche und kämpft gegen den Drang an, sich auf den Tisch zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.   
  
"Ach, komm' schon. Zabini ist verschwunden. Was, glaubst du, soll der Grund dafür sein? Er hat gestern gemerkt, dass wir ihn suchen und ist abgehauen." Malfoy lehnt sich vor und beugt sich über den Tisch hinweg zu Harry. "Hast du einen anderen möglichen Absender in Verdacht?" Sein eindringlicher Blick scheint sich tief in Harrys Gedanken zu bohren und der wendet unbehaglich den Kopf ab, schaut auf ein Bücherregal, auf eine Vase - egal, so lange er diesem Starren entkommt.  
  
"Nein - vorher habe ich ja geglaubt, dein Vater wäre es gewesen. Aber jetzt weiß ich gar nichts mehr", sagt Harry an eine gewiss sehr teure Vase gewandt und betrachtet die grünen Blätterranken auf dem Porzellan. "Ich glaube, wir haben derzeit nichts, mit dem wir arbeiten können." Sein Kopf sackt ein kleines Stück herunter, als er an die Postkarte denkt, die ihn am Vorabend erreicht hat.   
  
"Dann ist das doch komplett sinnlos, Potter!", ruft Malfoy aus und ein lautes Klirren ist zu hören, sodass Harrys Blick wie von selbst auf den Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch ruckt. Er beobachtet, wie die schlanken Hände Dracos eine Kristallkaraffe über zwei kleine, gedrungene Gläser senkt und eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hineingießt.   
  
"Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Harry nimmt eines der Gläser, ohne sich zu bedanken und leert es in einem Zug, was er augenblicklich bereut. Der Whiskey brennt in seinem Hals wie Säure und er schluckt, einmal, zweimal, doch seine Sicht verschwimmt vor Tränen und Malfoy beginnt schallend zu lachen und wenn er ihn durch den Tränenschleier hätte sehen können, hätte er ihm eine reingehauen. Er blinzelt wütend und versucht, den Hustenreiz so würdevoll wie möglich zu unterdrücken.   
  
Als sich Harrys Sicht klärt, liegt Malfoy halb auf dem Tisch und keucht, das Gesicht krebsrot und er sieht so fröhlich aus, dass Harrys Wut verpufft und ihn leer und ausgelaugt zurücklässt. Er sieht zu, wie Malfoy eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischt und sich aufrichtet und ein seltsamer Lichtkern in Harrys Bauch strahlt eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen ganzen Körper aus.   
  
"Oh, natürlich habe ich eine bessere Idee, Potter." Harry ertappt sich dabei, wie er Dracos Lippen anstarrt und jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgt, aber er will sie, diese angenehme Wärme und sieht nicht weg. "Du könntest mir die Muggelwelt zeigen." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartet er auf eine Antwort und Harry kratzt sich ratlos den Nacken.  
  
"Du willst mich doch verarschen. Was willst denn ausgerechnet du in der Muggelwelt?" Er lacht ungläubig. "Was hast du vor?" Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern und sein Blick verdüstert sich und obwohl der Stimmungsumschwung faszinierend ist, fühlt sich Harry schuldig.  
  
"Ich werde den Muggeln nichts antun, wenn du das denkst. Ich wollte bloß mal -" Er unterbricht sich und blickt zur Seite, ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckt und wenn es nicht Malfoy gewesen wäre, mit dem er spricht, hätte Harry den Eindruck gehabt, er wäre verletzt. "Ich wollte nur mal etwas Anderes sehen als das hier." Die Arme ausbreitend hält er den Blick weiterhin gesenkt und ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme verstärkt den Schmerz in Harrys Magen. _Nein. Das hier ist Malfoy. Er ist nicht -_ "Bitte." Das leise Flüstern geht beinahe in dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers unter und obwohl die Bitte so fein und zerbrechlich ist, schlägt sie in Harrys Ohr ein wie eine verdammte Atombombe.  
  
Harry will schon längst nicht mehr ablehnen. Auch, wenn es Malfoy ist.

* * *

Das kleine Wäldchen neben dem Herrenhaus ist tatsächlich so wild und ungepflegt, wie Harry es erwartet hat und kaum betritt er es, ändert sich die Atmosphäre, die ihn umgibt. Es duftet nach frischem Laub und obwohl der Boden von herabgefallenen Blättern bedeckt ist, dringt kaum etwas von der kühlen Nachmittagssonne durch den Schatten der Bäume. Harry findet es großartig und atmet tief durch und plötzlich fühlt er sich leicht und lebendig.   
  
Draco geht vor ihm, tiefer hinein und Harry folgt ihm, jeder seiner Schritte knackt und knistert auf dem rostroten Laubteppich. "Hier irgendwo ist es!", ruft Draco über die Schulter. "Wohin willst du apparieren?"  
  
Ein leises Lachen kriecht über Harrys Lippen. "Ich will dich nicht gleich überfordern - ich dachte, wir landen auf den Rasenflächen des St. James Parks." Mit einem Grinsen beobachtet Harry, wie sich Dracos graue Augen überrascht weiten und lässt seine Hand in seine Tasche gleiten, erfühlt den glatten, kühlen Stoff darin, der ihm beinahe durch die Finger fließt.  
  
"Sind da nicht überall Muggel?", fragt Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und er sieht so ratlos aus, dass Harry sich auf die Lippen beißt, um ihn nicht auszulachen.   
  
"Schon - das ist doch der Sinn der Sache." Harry zieht den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und schnaubt, als Malfoys Blick begierig an dem silbernen Stoff entlangstreift. "Lass' dir bloß nicht einfallen, ihn zu klauen. Damit jedenfalls kommen wir schnell und unbemerkt hinein. Wir müssen uns dann nur einen Ort suchen, an dem wir wieder sichtbar werden können. Wenn keiner guckt oder so -"  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass -" Draco unterbricht sich selbst und seine plötzlich raue Stimme ist noch nicht verklungen, als sich eine feine Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitet. "Danke. Das bedeutet mir -"  
  
"Ach, sei still." Er will es nicht hören. Wenn er Draco aussprechen lässt, würde er es ihm erlauben, diese fragile Grenze zwischen ihnen auszuradieren und obwohl sie sich früher an diesem Tag so nah gewesen waren, dass sie sich hätten küssen können, brennen Harrys Wangen vor Verlegenheit. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streift er den Umhang über und lässt einen Spalt offen. "Kommst du?"  
  
Erst, als Draco ebenfalls unter den Umhang schlüpft, wird ihm klar, wie verdammt - verdammt - eng es darunter für zwei beinahe ausgewachsene Jungen ist und -   
  
"Mein Hinterkopf schaut raus, Potter", sagt Draco gepresst und bringt Harry wegen seiner Bedrängnis zum Lachen.   
  
"Du musst ja auch hinter mich, damit ich den Umhang zuhalten kann." Und ehe Harry zu Atem kommen kann, drängelt sich Draco wortlos an seiner Seite vorbei und stellt sich dort auf, wo Ron all die Jahre gestanden hat, dicht hinter ihm und nichts ist, wie es früher war. Hätte er noch einen weiteren Beweis für seine abwegigen Gefühle gebraucht -   
  
Als sich Dracos Arme zitternd um seinen Oberkörper schlingen, knistert es in Harrys Ohren und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es der feine Seidenstoff von Malfoys Hemd ist oder etwas ganz anderes und sein Nacken glüht von dem warmen Atem, der ihm in viel zu raschen Abständen entgegengehaucht wird.   
  
Harry versucht, sich vorzustellen, es wäre Hermine, ihre Arme, ihr Atem, konzentriert er sich auf sein Ziel.

* * *

Als der laute Knall verklingt und Harry seine zusammengepressten Augen öffnet, erkennt er seinen Fehler. Er hat sie direkt an die schwarzen, schmiedeeisernen Tore des Parks gebracht - und eine ältere Muggeldame starrt mit aufgerissenen Augen in ihre Richtung. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubt Harry, der Umhang sei verrutscht und er hält den Atem an, zwickt in Malfoys Arm, damit der sich bloß nicht bewegt. Doch dann schüttelt die Frau ihren fast kahlen Kopf und geht mit langsamen Schritten in den Park hinein.  
  
Harry seufzt erleichtert. "Okay, siehst du diese Baumreihe dort? Dahinter können wir den Umhang loswerden, wenn wir uns nicht so blöd anstellen -", flüstert er, doch Malfoy unterbricht ihn.  
  
"Was ist denn schiefgelaufen? Hierher wollten wir doch nicht -" Während er spricht, löst er die bebenden Arme von Harrys Oberkörper und schaudert.  
  
Harry verdreht die Augen. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Los jetzt."  
  
Unter dem Umhang ist ihre Bewegungsfreiheit begrenzt und alle paar Schritte latscht ihm Draco in die Hacken und Harry verflucht sich dafür, Leinenschuhe zu tragen und unterdrückt ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Als sie endlich hinter einem der Bäume angelangt sind, reißt Harry den Umhang herunter und dreht sich wütend um. "Ich würde dir am liebsten in die Eier treten", grollt er und er weiß, dass er sich kindisch benimmt, aber es ist ihm zu viel.   
  
Malfoy lächelt entschuldigend. "Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, mich so klein zu machen."   
  
"Darauf möchte ich wetten", faucht Harry und reibt sich die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Hacke, auf einem Bein hüpfend und Malfoy beginnt, herzhaft zu lachen.   
  
"Schön, es tut mir leid, okay?" Draco sieht ihn kurz entschuldigend an und ehe Harrys Wut verraucht ist, geht er an ihm vorbei und tritt auf den betonierten Fußweg und sieht sich um, als hätte er noch nie Bäume und Menschen und Anschlagtafeln gesehen.   
  
Harry starrt ihm mit einem giftigen Blick hinterher und fummelt nervös in seiner Jackentasche herum, bis er das kleine Päckchen ertastet und zündet sich mit zitternden Händen eine Zigarette an. Als der warme Rauch seine Luftröhre entlangströmt und sich augenblicklich eine innere Gelassenheit in ihm ausbreitet, fühlt er sich endlich stark genug, sich diesem Ausflug zu stellen und trottet zu Malfoy hinüber, der vor der verglasten Anschlagtafel steht.  
  
"Das ist ja irre. Hier sucht jemand eine Wohnung, Potter! Und - einen Babysitter. Was ist das?" Malfoy klingt so kindlich aufgeregt, dass sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitet.  
  
"Jemand, der auf Babies aufpasst, wenn die Eltern wegwollen." Er nimmt einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und weiß, irgendwann wird das Rauchen zum Problem werden, wenn auch nicht jetzt.   
  
"Verstehe. Eine Amme." Er fährt sich durch sein blondes Haar, das durch die Reise unter einem Umhang fast so absteht wie das von Harry und dreht sich plötzlich zu ihm um. "Was stinkt hier denn so?"  
  
Harry verdreht genervt die Augen und wedelt mit seiner Hand vor Malfoys Nase herum. "Kippe. Auch eine?", fragt er betont cool und verbeißt sich das Lachen, das wegen Dracos verdattertem Gesicht in ihm aufbrandet.  
  
"Was -"  
  
"Ich gehe uns erstmal ein Eis kaufen." Harry wendet Draco grinsend den Rücken zu und geht beschwingt zu dem altmodischen Eiswagen mit großen Rädern, der vor den Toren steht und fragt sich, ob im November außer ihm überhaupt noch jemand Eis kauft, da hört er schon die Absätze von Malfoys Schuhen hinter sich herklackern.  
  
Der Eisverkäufer sieht verfroren aus und hält den Oberkörper mit beiden Armen zitternd umschlungen, doch als Harry nähertritt, verzieht sich der Mund unter dem roten Bart zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Schokolade... Und Himbeere, bitte. Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich lade dich ein."  
  
Draco lächelt ihn offen an und Harrys Ohren beginnen zu glühen. "Zitrone und Pfefferminze."  
  
"Uh, wie traditionell", spottet Harry und kramt in seinen Taschen nach Kleingeld, während der Eisverkäufer ihr Eis in wolligen Handschuhen mit einem Eislöffel portioniert.   
  
"Nichts an dieser Situation ist traditionell, Harry", raunt Malfoy ihm zu und kurz stockt ihm der Atem, als ihm klarwird, wie nahe sie sich schon sind - nahe genug, sich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Dann packt er all sein Geld und wirft es auf die Glastheke.   
  
Die mandelbraunen Augen weit aufgerissen, starrt der Verkäufer auf den kleinen Berg aus Münzen vor seiner Nase und reicht das Eis darüber hinweg. "Sir -" Doch sein Einwand verhallt ungehört, Harry und Draco sind schon weitergegangen.

* * *

Nachdem sie ein Stück an dem See entlanggelaufen sind, lässt Harry sich auf eine hölzerne Bank plumpsen. Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen und es ist kalt. Er sieht zu, wie Draco langsam zu der grünen Metallabsperrung geht und seine Eiswaffel in den See schleudert, obwohl weit und breit keine Ente zu sehen ist. Sie saugt sich mit dem brackigen Wasser voll und geht langsam kreisend unter und erst dann wendet sich Draco um und setzt sich zu ihm.  
  
"Ich habe eine neue Postkarte bekommen", flüstert Harry und schlingt die Arme um seine Knie, verloren auf die dunkle Wassermasse starrend. "Angeblich war Hermine schwanger - und hat die Schwangerschaft abgebrochen. Ich weiß, dass sie das nie tun würde, aber -"  
  
"Was aber? Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie das tun würde. Sie mag impertinent sein, nicht wissen, wo sie hingehört, aber herzlos ist sie bestimmt nicht." Draco klingt nachdenklich und Harry verzeiht ihm leichten Herzens alles, was er sagt.  
  
"Es wird sie ruinieren. Auch, wenn nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt - wenn ich ihr nur die Karte zeige -" Seine Hände gleiten fahrig durch sein Haar und er schluckt trocken, den süßlichen Geschmack der Eiscreme noch auf der Zunge.  
  
Malfoy atmet langsam aus. "Vielleicht solltest du es ihr sagen. Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee, wie irgendjemand darauf kommen könnte oder einen Verdacht. Außerdem -" Eine kühle Hand legt sich auf Harrys Schulter und obwohl er sich zwingt, sie nicht zu beachten, beginnt sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb zu hämmern. "Außerdem seid ihr so lange befreundet. Du solltest sie nicht anlügen."   
  
Harrys Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und ehe er sich davon abhalten kann, wirbelt er zu Malfoy herum und mustert ihn misstrauisch, doch er kann nichts Hinterlistiges in diesem bekannten und doch unbekannten Gesicht erkennen und obwohl Dracos Mundwinkel nach unten sinken, zieht er die Hand nicht zurück.   
  
"Deine Mutter denkt, wir haben eine geheime Beziehung", sagt Harry leise, als würde er seine Seele reinwaschen wollen. "Sie hält dich für denjenigen, der diese widerlichen Gerüchte über Astoria Greengrass im Tagespropheten verbreitet, damit du sie nicht heiraten musst." Er blinzelt nicht, um keine Regung in Dracos Gesicht zu verpassen, doch Malfoy wirkt nicht überrascht oder ertappt und Harrys Augen brennen in der eiskalten Abendluft.   
  
Draco seufzt übertrieben. "Wenn du wüsstest, was sie mir schon alles vorgeworfen hat..."  
  
"Und sie hat von irgendeiner Kammer gesprochen - was soll das?" Jetzt reißt er überrascht die grauen Augen auf, doch er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste. Sieht so aus, als würde sie mir alles anlasten, was im Hause Malfoy falsch läuft. Oh. Und dir." Er reibt seine vor Kälte gerötete Nase mit der freien Hand und plötzlich wird Harry bewusst, dass die andere Hand längst in seinem Nacken liegt und obwohl es so kühl ist, strahlt sie eine sengende, kribbelnde Hitze aus.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, als würde es mir etwas ausmachen - ich habe keine Angst vor ihr, aber -" Harry stockt, als Draco näher zu ihm heranrutscht. _Wenn er jetzt – Nein!_  
  
"Hör' mich an, bitte", sagt Malfoy leise, sein heißer Atem brennt sich an Harrys Wange vorbei zum Ohr. "Es ist lange her, dass ich nicht an dich gedacht hätte - oder von dir geträumt hätte." Während Draco spricht, sackt Harrys Magen hinab wie mit Blei gefüllt. _Das ist nicht wahr -_  
  
Eine lange Pause entsteht und Harrys Blick verschleiert und irgendetwas drückt von unten seine Speiseröhre hinauf und er weiß, wenn er jetzt nicht geht - "Ich bin in dich verliebt und glaub' mir, ich bin -"   
  
Weiter kommt er nicht, denn Harry springt auf und rennt davon. Tränenblind stolpert er über den Weg und in seinem Inneren tobt ein Sturm, der ihn antreibt, immer weiterzulaufen, bis er sich um seine eigene Achse dreht und zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag appariert und als der Druck nachlässt und der Fuchsbau vor ihm aufragt, wird ihm erst klar, was dort im Park geschehen ist.  
  
Panik flutet wie ein Lavastrom durch seine Adern und er blickt sich gehetzt um. Dass er ausgerechnet hier landet - Gerade, als er sich umdreht, um erneut davonzulaufen, öffnet sich die Haustür und taucht die Steinstufen davor in schummriges Licht und Harry blickt geradewegs in Rons überraschtes Gesicht. 


	12. Draco Malfoy - Mutter - Vergebung - Die Kammer

So let them come like an army against us  
I know you won't be afraid  
Because I am the armor upon you now  
And we are never betrayed  
There is no ending between you and me  
 _The Bravery – I am your Skin_

* * *

Malfoy Manor, hell erleuchtet in der Dunkelheit des nahenden Winters, verschwimmt in der Ferne vor seinen Augen, als Draco sich in einem Farbenwirbel auf dem Kiesweg materialisiert. Er taumelt wie sein Herz, schlingert in seiner Verzweiflung und die Kälte brennt ihm auf der Haut.   
  
Während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzt, als würden unsichtbare Fäden ihn vorwärtsziehen, sieht er Harry Potters Gesicht vor sich, in der Sekunde, bevor er aufgesprungen und fortgelaufen war. Dracos Geständnis wirbelt in seiner Erinnerung in brüchigen Wortfetzen um sie herum wie zarte Schneeflocken und lässt das Entsetzen in den hellgrünen Augen offensichtlich werden, ein starker fleischgewordener Kontrast, spitz und tödlich wie ein vergifteter Dolch. Ein Dolch, den er sich in seiner verdammten Hast selbst ins Herz gestoßen hat.   
  
"Draco."  
  
Er wünscht sich, sein verdammtes Herz würde aufhören, Potters Gift durch seine Adern zu treiben, die Erinnerung an sein verfluchtes, beschämtes Halblächeln, und aufhören, sein verdammtes Hirn mit Blut zu speisen, aufdass seine Pläne in seinen Hirnwindungen vertrocknen würden. Er wünscht sich, in der Eiseskälte an der Glut des Hasses in seinem Inneren zu verbrennen und seine Asche vom Wind emportreiben zu lassen, gefühllos und tot. Es ist einzig und allein Potters Schuld ( _diese Hoffnungen in mir zu wecken, welcher Mensch tut so etwas - Wie kann er -_ ) und seine, seine eigene ( _"Ich bin in dich verliebt und glaub' mir, ich bin -"_ ). Und wenn sie sonst nichts gemein haben, ein Band aus dieser Schuld kann er nicht ertragen.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Narzissas Stimme schneidet durch seine Gedanken wie eine spitze Feder durch Pergament und er wirbelt herum, erblickt sie, wie sie wenige Meter hinter ihm steht, stolz und erhaben und nichts lässt darauf schließen, dass sie irgendetwas bereut. Der Saum ihres weißen Reiseumhangs wird leicht vom Wind angehoben und sie streckt die Hand aus, zögernd, als wollte sie ihn berühren, doch dann lässt sie sie wieder fallen, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihr gewichen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", knurrt er leise und, wie er hofft, drohend. Für einen winzigen Augenblick bricht ein Mondstrahl aus dem Käfig der Gewitterwolken hervor und erleuchtet sie beide in weißem und kaltem Licht, als wären sie Gespenster und er erkennt das sorgenvolle Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht, doch nichts vermag den brodelnden Zorn in seinem Bauch zu dämpfen.  
  
Sie öffnet und schließt ihren Mund mehrere Male, als würde sie sich die Worte zurechtlegen, als wäre ihr bewusst, dass er sie unterbrechen wird. Dann streicht sie die blonden Haare hinter ihr Ohr und sieht ihn an, als würde sie ihn just in diesem Moment wiedererkennen, nachdem sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen haben. Sie spricht so leise, dass er unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf sie zugeht.   
  
"Es geht mir nicht um Lucius oder um deine Vermählung - es geht mir nicht darum, über deinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden, Draco." Sie blickt zu Boden, als könnte sie nicht ertragen, in seine Fratze zu schauen, die von Wut und Enttäuschung verzerrt wird, als könnte sie den Unglauben darin dadurch ignorieren, den Kies anzustarren.  
  
"Ach? Es geht dir also nicht darum? Wieso -", er unterbricht sich und atmet tief in den Bauch, als könne er das Feuer der Wut allein durch kühle Luft löschen. "Wieso, verdammt noch mal, sagst du dann nicht einfach, worum es dir geht in deinem - in deinem Feldzug gegen mein persönliches Glück -" Plötzlich wünscht er sich, seine Mutter hätte ihn nicht abgefangen, hätte ihm Zeit gegeben, denn die Worte peitschen aus seinem Mund hervor, ohne, dass er sie aufhalten kann.  
  
"Draco, bitte." Sie reibt sich in kreisenden Bewegungen die Schläfen, als könnte sie ihre Gedanken dadurch glätten. "Nicht immer ist das, was du willst, auch das, was du brauchst. Ich sorge mich um dich, dass du die falsche Entscheidung triffst. Ich -"  
  
"Du hast ihn rausgeworfen. Harry, du hast ihn einfach - Ich werde nie erfahren, ob er ist, was ich brauche oder was ich will, weil du dich einmischst, weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, wenn du nicht alle Fäden in der Hand hast! Weil du ihn rausgeworfen hast -" Gegen Ende wird seine Stimme leiser, als würde sie unter der Erkenntnis verkümmern, dass nicht einmal seine Mutter ihm so sehr im Weg steht wie er selbst. "Es geht dich nichts an, Mutter." Nun flüstert er beinahe und erst, als ihre kühle Hand ihm die Tränen von den brennenden Wangen wischt, bemerkt er, dass er sich längst nicht mehr im Griff hat.  
  
"Was ist geschehen, Draco?", fragt sie sanft und drückt sein Kinn mit einer Hand nach oben, um ihn anzusehen. In ihren großen, blauen Augen liegt ein bekümmerter Ausdruck, der die oberflächliche Eisschicht durchbricht und seine Gefühle aus dem Teich in seinem Inneren schöpft, treffsicher, und er schließt die Augen, damit er nicht zu schluchzen anfängt, damit er an sich halten kann, sich nicht heulend in ihre Arme zu werfen.   
  
So sieht er nicht, wie sie seine Schulter ergreift und auch, als sie ihn umdreht und ihn auf das Haus zuführt, öffnet er seine Augen nicht.

* * *

Nachdem Narzissa ihn in einen der Sessel in ihrem Salon gedrückt hat, lässt sie sich Draco gegenüber nieder und entzündet den Kamin mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs. Und erst, als die Wärme der Flammen allmählich über sein Gesicht wandert, als wäre er in warmes Badewasser getaucht, kann er die Augen wieder öffnen. Das flackernde orangefarbene Licht lässt die Schatten in den Winkeln des Raumes wandern und beinahe hat Draco den Eindruck, dass sie nach ihm greifen würden. Er starrt auf die Schattenbilder auf dem Bücherregal, auf die halb verdunkelten Buchrücken, um nicht in das Gesicht seiner Mutter sehen zu müssen.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragt sie ein weiteres Mal, leise, als befürchte sie, ein plötzlicher, lauter Ton würde ihn erneut in Aufruhr versetzen. Doch sein Körper ist verstummt und erstarrt, als wäre das Leben selbst aus ihm gewichen.   
  
Seine raue Stimme scharrt in seinem ausgetrockneten Hals, als er endlich den Mut findet, es auszusprechen. "Harry ist fort - er ist weggerannt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich fühle und er ist weg -"   
  
Eine Weile bleibt es still im Salon. Draco weiß nicht, ob es eine Minute war, eine Stunde oder bloß Sekunden, aber nachdem seine Stimme seine Sorgen und Nöte fortgetragen hat, ist es keine quälende Stille. Seine Ehrlichkeit hat es erträglich gemacht, hat aus dem zugefrorenen See, unter dem er verzweifelt gegen den Tod durch Ertrinken angekämpft hatte, eine Schlangengrube gemacht - nichts, womit er nicht fertigwerden könnte. Seine Mutter schweigt und scheint an seinem Geheimnis zu kauen, das sie zweifellos geahnt hat, von dem sie vielleicht sogar sicher wusste und er ist befreit, befreit von allem. Von Hoffnungen und Träumen, aber auch von dem ewigen Druck, den sie ausgeübt hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß noch - in deinem sechsten Schuljahr hattest du eine Beziehung zu Pansy Parkinson." Obwohl er anhand ihres Tonfalls hören kann, dass ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht liegt, wagt er es nicht, den Kopf zu drehen, aus Furcht, seine Sehnsucht nach Trost würde ihn wieder in das aufgewühlte Meer seiner Verzweiflung stürzen lassen. "Ach, Draco, wie habe ich diese Verbindung gehasst! Du kannst deinen Vater fragen, wie ich geflucht und sie verwünscht habe. Dieses Mädchen war damals der unpassendste Umgang für dich, den ich mir hätte vorstellen können."  
  
Unwillkürlich ruckt sein Kopf in ihre Richtung und erstaunt stellt er fest, dass nichts in seinem Inneren sich regt. Er glaubt, zu ahnen, was nun folgen wird und er will es nicht hören. "Wenn du mir sagen willst, Mutter, was ich denke, dann solltest du -", flüstert er, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich, dass ich glaubte, die Beziehung zu ihr wäre ein Akt der Rebellion. Wir alle haben solche Dinge getan, Draco. Meine erste Liebe - Lucius' Aufmüpfigkeit gegenüber deinem Großvater - wir alle haben uns gegen das, was unsere Eltern für uns festgelegt haben, erhoben. Daher war ich nicht überrascht, als du diese Verbindung beendet hast, kaum ein halbes Jahr später. Abgesehen von dem Auftrag, den der dunkle Lord auf dich übertragen hatte und dem Stress, der daraus resultierte, wirktest du vollkommen gefasst und normal."   
  
"Ich habe sie nicht -" Draco beißt sich auf die Lippen, als Narzissa ihre Augenbrauen leicht zusammenzieht. Doch dann nickt sie erneut und blickt ihm in die Augen, vollkommen offen und, wie es ihm scheint, erleichtert.  
  
"Du hast sie nicht geliebt, ja. Das habe ich damals gehofft, aber ich habe es auch nie geglaubt." Sie faltet ihre zarten Hände in ihrem Schoß, als wolle sie ein Gebet aussprechen. Dracos Blick ruht auf ihren sauberen, im matten Feuerschein glänzenden Fingernägeln. "So wie jetzt habe ich dich allerdings noch nie erlebt."  
  
In seinem Magen beginnt es zu blubbern, doch er presst die Zähne aufeinander und beobachtet, wie Narzissas Finger sich ineinander verschränken, so verkrampft, wie er sich fühlt. "Draco, ich habe in deinem Schmerz einen Schatten dessen gesehen, was ich damals empfunden habe - ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt und wenn ich gewusst hätte -" Nun ruckt sein Blick hinauf in ihr Gesicht und seine Fingernägel kratzen über die Stuhllehne, als seine Arme sich anspannen. _( Das kann nicht sein - Das würde sie nie zugeben, niemals -)_  
  
"Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten, dafür, dass ich dir vorgeworfen habe, du würdest dich wie ein Kind verhalten. Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass es töricht ist, die Erwartungen der Gesellschaft über sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu stellen."   
  
Die Worte klingeln in seinen Ohren, sodass er nicht glauben kann, dass er sie tatsächlich gehört hat. Sie schaut ihn an, als würde sie in seinem Gesicht nach der Antwort forschen, die ihm auf halben Wege im Hals steckengeblieben ist, deren Bedeutung so groß und unzerstörbar ist, dass sie nicht an dem Kloß darin vorbeigelangen kann.   
  
Die Luft scheint sich auf mysteriöse Weise verdickt und den Strom der Zeit zum Erliegen gebracht zu haben. Wie in Zeitlupe dämmert es ihm, dass die Einsicht, die Entschuldigung seiner Mutter seinen Weg weder erleichtern noch erhellen wird. Er wäre ihn gegangen, und wenn er Narzissa hunderte Male von sich hätte stoßen müssen.   
  
"Vielleicht solltest du Potter ein weiteres Mal aufsuchen. An seiner Stelle wäre ich, wenn ich bedenke, wie ihr euch in eurer Schulzeit verhalten habt, auch weggelaufen", sagt sie in einem trockenen Tonfall, den er noch nie aus ihrem Mund hat kommen hören, und ein Lächeln kräuselt ihre Mundwinkel. Als sie seinen verblüfften Blick erfasst, fügt sie hinzu: "Ich befürworte das nicht und es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht frage, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber das ist kein Grund, aus dem ich die gleichen Fehler widerholen würde. Lade ihn zu unserem Weihnachtsball ein."  
  
Und ehe er an sich halten kann, spricht Draco erneut. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Mama. Du nicht - es war immer -" Eine feine Röte breitet sich auf ihren Wangen aus und es scheint ihm, als habe seine sanfte Ansprache sie bestätigt. "Es war immer er. Er war es damals, lange bevor du es auch nur ahnen konntest und ich - und ich fürchte, er wird es immer sein." Als er es ausspricht, schlingert sein Herz in seiner Brust und seine Sicht zerspringt in feinen Scherben aus Tränen und noch bevor er auch nur schlucken kann, erhebt sich seine Mutter aus dem Sessel und geht auf die Knie und schlingt ihre Arme um seine Brust, so fest sie kann.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz", haucht sie an seinem Ohr und alle Schleusen brechen unter dem Ansturm seiner wiederbelebten Verzweiflung. Schluchzend presst er sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter und zum ersten Mal seit mindestens zehn Jahren heult er wie ein Baby in den Armen seiner Mutter.   
  
Nachdem der Strom seiner Tränen versiegt ist, hält sie ihn weiterhin, voller Geduld und plötzlich weiß er, was er ihr verdankt. "Du kannst dich immer noch scheiden lassen, Mama. Du kannst den Jungen aus deiner Schulzeit suchen und vielleicht -"  
  
"Ach, Draco", flüstert sie und ihre Hände erzittern für eine Sekunde. "Ich weiß, wo er ist und ich weiß, dass er mich nicht anhören wird. Er weiß, was ich bin und es wäre verschwendete Zeit -"  
  
Obwohl der Kloß in seinem Hals bei ihren Worten schmerzhaft anschwillt, unterbricht er sie. "Tu' es. Einer von uns beiden muss ja Glück haben."

* * *

Als Draco auf unsicheren Beinen aus dem Salon taumelt, ausgelaugt und ausgewrungen wie ein Schwamm, streift seine Hand den kleinen runden Tisch vor der Tür und stößt mehrere Briefe hinunter, die klatschend auf das Parkett niedergehen und als er den großen braunen Umschlag erblickt, der unschuldig vor seine Füße schwebt, beginnt sein Herz zu rasen. Die Buchstaben, die maschinengeschrieben auf das Papier geprägt sind, verschwimmen in seinem unsteten Blick, doch er muss sie nicht lesen, um sie zu kennen.   
  
_Billy Blake, Privatdetektiv._  
  
Ohne das Chaos, das er angerichtet hat, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, bückt er sich, klaubt den Umschlag vom Boden auf und rennt in sein Zimmer, angetrieben durch die Aufregung, die in seinen Adern pulst. Er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu, achtet nicht auf die Päckchen aus der Winkelgasse, die sich auf seinem Bett türmen und stürzt in seinen Kleiderschrank, an den Regalen vorbei bis hin zu dem Kleiderständer, der die braune Tür dahinter fast vollkommen verbirgt.  
  
Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen schiebt er ihn beiseite und öffnet die knarrende Tür, dann schlüpft er hindurch. Als er die Tür schließt, taucht er für einen Moment in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, bis er mit bebenden Händen die Kerze auf dem Regal neben dem Türrahmen entzündet hat.   
  
Er braucht drei Versuche, um den Umschlag mit seinen zitternden Händen zu öffnen, drei Versuche, die die Aufregung ins Unermessliche steigern. Zuerst fischt er die beiligende Rechnung heraus, die er unachtsam auf den Boden wirft und dann ertasten seine verschwitzten Fingerspitzen einen ordentlich zusammengebundenen Packen Fotos.   
  
Mit fahrigen Fingern entfernt er die Schleife und sieht Harry, vollkommen unbeweglich, wie er mit Draco auf einem Brunnenrand sitzt und lächelnd ein Eis isst. Ein perfekter Moment, für immer gebannt auf Papier. Vorsichtig nimmt er das obere Foto vom Stapel und blickt auf das nächste Foto, das sie beide zeigt, zusammen auf einer Bank sitzend, einander zugeneigt, für immer in einem Gespräch verbunden.   
  
Die Fotos sind mehr, als er von diesem Blake wollte, sie sind mehr, als er erwartet hat. Sie sind jeden Preis wert.   
  
Mit dem Gefühl, ein Ziel erreicht zu haben, das er sich nicht einmal erträumt hatte, stellt er die Kerze auf einem Schemel ab und wendet sich der Wand zu, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Ort schweift sein Blick an den Zeitungsartikeln und Fotos entlang. Er stoppt an einer Kollage (Harry Potter ausgeschnitten aus einem Foto, heimlich auf dem Schulhof aufgenommen und Draco, aus einem anderen Bild, daneben, als würden sie nebeneinanderstehen, als würde die Hand, die auf Potters Schulter liegt, zu ihm gehören) und reißt sie kurzentschlossen herunter.   
  
Unter den Blicken hunderter Harrys, die zeitlos und blind aus den Fotos starren, hängt er die neuen Bilder sorgfältig auf. Ein Traum, der Wirklichkeit wurde und wenn er sich nicht allzu dumm anstellen würde, wenn er doch nur -   
  
Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dies nicht die letzten Bilder bleiben würden. 


	13. Harry Potter - Zersprungen - Schlingern

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
It's you and me won't be unhappy.   
_Placebo - Running up that Hill_

* * *

Harry starrt in Rons blasses Gesicht und Tonfetzen, die durch die geöffnete Tür in die Nacht schweben, wehen brüchig zwischen ihnen umher wie schmutziges Konfetti. Sie stehen erstarrt, als würden sie beide befürchten, mit nur einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung den Gesang der Hexe, der aus einem alten Radio im Wohnzimmer plärrt, in tausende klangvolle Scherben zu zerschlagen.  
  
Beinahe scheint es ihm, als würde die Ballade einen Kokon um sie beide herumweben, ein feingesponnener Schutzzauber gegen die Eiseskälte des Windes. Das schwarze Haar peitscht in sein Gesicht und jeder Gedanke wird von der Last von Rons verurteilendem Blick erdrückt.   
  
Als hätte der Donner des aufziehenden Gewitters ihre Erstarrung gelöst, öffnet Ron den Mund und doch muss er kein Wort sagen, denn Harry sieht seinen Hass in den Runzeln seiner gerümpften Nase und seinen nach unten gebogenen Mundwinkeln, er sieht die geballten Fäuste und das Beben in ihnen und irgendwo in seinem Inneren scheint Harrys Magen krampfend zusammenzuschrumpfen.  
  
"Du hast wohl nicht gemerkt, dass du hier unerwünscht bist, he?", grollt Ron und aus dem Ausschnitt seines ausgefransten Shirts kriecht eine brennende Röte seine blasse Haut hinauf. Unwillkürlich tritt Harry einen Schritt zurück, zitternd vor Schwäche und unterdrückter Verzweiflung.  
  
"Doch, das habe ich gemerkt", sagt Harry tonlos und plötzlich fühlt sich seine Zunge an wie ein ausgewrungener Schwamm, pelzig und viel zu groß für seinen Mund und er ballt kraftlos eine Faust, versucht, den Zorn heraufzubeschwören, den er früher an diesem Tag, gegen Malfoy gerichtet, wohl noch empfunden hatte. Doch nun ächzen seine Nerven vor Erschöpfung und sein Magen ruckt lediglich schwach und als die ersten Regentropfen auf seinen Scheitel prasseln, spülen sie seinen kümmerlichen Widerstand mit sich hinweg in den schlammigen Boden.  
  
"Und warum", brüllt Ron in den plötzlichen Sturm hinein, "warum kommst du dann her? Hast du geglaubt, du musst nur auftauchen, damit ich - damit ich vergesse, dass du meine Schwester -" Er verstummt plötzlich und Harry kann sehen, dass die Hitze seiner Wut die Worte versengt, doch er muss sie nicht hören. Ron hat nichts zu sagen, das er sich nicht schon selbst vorgeworfen hätte.   
  
Langsam hebt Harry die Hände, als wollte er sie auf seine Ohren legen, als könnte er sich auf diese Weise auflösen, doch auf halbem Wege verfangen sie sich bebend in seinem Haar und eine gehetzte Hysterie breitet sich wummernd in seiner Brust aus wie eine Rose, die im Zeitraffer erblüht und ehe er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, stolpern Worte hastig aus seinem Mund. "Aber ich wollte nicht - Ich hatte nicht vor - Ron, ich bin nicht gekommen, um -"   
  
Der Regen trommelt auf ihre Köpfe und auf einmal kann Harry bloß noch Rons Nase sehen, die aus dem nassen Vorhang seines Haares herausragt wie ein Fels in einem Meer aus Lava. "Weißt du was? Es stimmt, du bist mir gar nichts schuldig. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung, noch nicht einmal einen verdammten Brief schuldest du mir! Aber wenn wir Freunde wären, dann hättest du doch - Dann wäre es dir nicht so egal, wie alles hier den Bach runter geht." Zum Schluss scheint sich auch Rons Zorn abgenutzt zu haben, denn seine Stimme schwebt zerbrochen zu Harry hinüber, so leise, dass das Regenprasseln sie beinahe verschluckt und es ist dieser Umstand, der Harry schlimmer trifft als das Geschrei zuvor, wie eine eisige Faust, die sich um sein Herz schließt und es in seiner Brust zerdrückt.  
  
"Ron, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, dem es beschissen geht!" Die Worte erscheinen ihm rau und bröckelig und lassen seine Kehle aufgerieben und brennend zurück und seine Hände verkrampfen sich in seinem Haar. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nach der ganzen Scheiße nicht da war - Ich konnte einfach nicht -"  
  
Eine plötzliche Bewegung in den Regenschlieren auf seiner Brille ist Harrys einzige Vorwarnung, ehe der Schlag ihn trifft und ein scharfer Schmerz seine Nase entzweizureißen scheint und der harte Aufprall auf dem Boden die Luft aus seiner Lunge presst. Und noch bevor er sich aufrichten kann, noch bevor er im Schlamm nach seiner Brille tasten kann, wirft sich Ron auf ihn und drückt ihn zu Boden.   
  
"Du konntest einfach nicht, Harry? Wir _mussten_ irgendwie -" Während sich Rons Stimme beinahe überschlägt, rinnt warmes Blut in einer schmierigen Spur Harrys Wangen hinab und als hätte Rons Schlag eine Bresche durch die Verwirrung geschlagen, klärt sich sein Kopf auf wundersame Weise. "Wir mussten irgendwie fertigwerden mit - mit Fred und -" Ron bricht schluchzend ab und seine Fingernägel bohren sich in Harrys Handgelenke, als würde er sich bloß noch aus purer Verzweiflung an sie klammern.  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter über ihm verzieht sich Rons Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Trauer und ein Keuchen dringt aus seinem Mund wie der letzte verzweifelte Ruf eines sterbenden Tieres und obwohl ein Blitz aus Schmerz verästelt durch seinen Kopf sticht, scheint sich Harry selbst aufzulösen als wäre er aus silbrigem Rauch. Er will Ron in den Arm nehmen und seine Verzweiflung mit geflüsterten Phrasen aufweichen und alles ungeschehen machen, aber seine Arme liegen nutzlos, kraftlos neben ihm im Dreck.  
  
Als Rons Körper von ihm weggerissen wird, scheint es ihm, als habe er etwas Wertvolles verloren und er richtet sich unwillkürlich auf. Die Kälte frisst sich in seine bloße Haut und seine Jacke klebt, nass von Blut und Regen, an seinem Körper und ein zorniger Schmerz puckert in seinem Schädel, doch all das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Ron, der schlaff, geschüttelt von stummen Schluchzern, in Percys Armen hängt.   
  
"Geh' ins Haus, Ron. Du hast schon wieder getrunken, oder?", murmelt Percy und in seiner Stimme liegt der Hauch einer Mahnung, als er Ron in Richtung der Steinstufen ins Haus manövriert. "Geh'..."   
  
Plötzlich sitzt Harry allein in dem kalten Matsch des Hofes und im Wiedererstarken des Regens kann er den Fuchsbau, seine einstige Heimat, nur schemenhaft erkennen. In dem Lichterschein, der aus den Fenstern dringt, liegt etwas Tröstliches und doch will der Kloß in seinem Hals nicht schwinden und Harry hat auf einmal das Gefühl, in den Scherben seines Lebens zu unterzugehen, aufgeschlitzt und blutend und fiebernd, verseucht von Schuld. Er sieht Percy nicht, der vor ihm kniet und er spürt die Hand nicht, die sich um seinen tauben Arm schließt.  
  
"Was ist passiert, Harry? Er hat dich -" Percys Stimme klingt dumpf in Harrys Ohr, als wäre er in brackigem Wasser versunken und benommen schüttelt er den Kopf. "Schon gut, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen -", krächzt er und blickt in Percys Gesicht. Erst jetzt sieht er die tiefen Augenringe, die sich in seine Wangen zu fressen scheinen und die geisterhaft leuchten wie Runen auf einem Totenschädel.  
  
Resolut schüttelt Percy den Kopf. "Unsinn. Ron ist - Er ist so weit entfernt, dass wir ihn längst nicht mehr erreichen können und wenn einer das schafft, dann du." Er hebt die Hand, als wollte er Harrys Nase abtasten, stoppt aber kurz vor seinem Gesicht. "Das sieht schlimm aus und ich könnte es in wenigen Sekunden heilen, aber -"    
  
Während Harry sich langsam aufrichtet und ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Muskeln schießt, muss er sich auf die Lippe beißen, um dem unwiderstehlichen Drang, hysterisch aufzulachen, nicht nachzugeben, der pochend seine Kehle hinaufblubbert.  
  
"Wirklich, Percy, das ist offensichtlich nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Ron durchmacht; was ihr alle durchmacht. Ich komme schon klar, ich gehe einfach -" Als er steht, schwankend wie eine windgepeitschte Weide zwar, aber zumindest aus eigener Kraft, fragt er sich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, wie es möglich war, dass er alles vergessen hatte wegen dieser bescheuerten Postkarten -  
  
"Nein, warte!", ruft Percy und tritt einen Schritt näher, sodass sie sich beinahe berühren und Percys gehetzter Atem seine Wange streift. "Harry, ich bringe dich jetzt ins St. Mungos. Du musst das" - er zeigt auf Harrys verwüstetes Gesicht und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Harry, dass seine Hand dabei zittert - "protokollieren lassen. Egal, was du getan hast, egal, wie tief der Kummer sich in Ron hineingefressen hat, bitte - Du musst ihn anzeigen", sagt er ernst und obwohl Harry danach sucht, kann er keinen Hauch von Humor oder Wahnsinn in Percys angespannten Zügen erkennen und Harrys Hände heben sich abwehrend vor seine Brust.  
  
Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen kann, spricht Percy weiter und in seiner Stimme liegt ein Flehen, das eine Gänsehaut knisternd über Harrys Nacken treibt. "Ron kann sich nicht einfach durch das Leben wüten, er muss lernen, damit fertigzuwerden - Vielleicht rüttelt ihn das auf, vielleicht -"  
  
"Nein!", bricht es aus Harry heraus und Percy weicht vor Schreck zurück. "Nein, Percy! Ich zeige ihn nicht an, ich - Er ist mein Freund!"   
  
Die Worte versiegen wie ein Regenschauer auf ausgedorrter Erde und lassen nichts als Staub zurück, der sich fein auf seine Kehle legt und jeden seiner Atemzüge mit einem Rasseln ausklingen lässt und plötzlich widert Percy ihn an, sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht und die Haut, die sich wie Pergament über die hervorstehenden Wangenknochen spannt und er will nur noch weg hier, weg und irgendwie, abgestoßen von Percy und von sich selbst und allem, findet er die Kraft, sich in einem Farbenwirbel aufzulösen.  
  
Als seine nassen Turnschuhe auf den schmutzigen Pflastersteinen der Gasse vor seinem Haus aufkommen und der Lärm einer Prügelei in seine Ohren dringt, verblasst das Bild von Percy in seiner Erinnerung, Percy, wie er mit einem ausgestreckten Arm vor ihm steht, den Mund weit aufgerissen, als würde er Harry zurückrufen wollen und erleichtert atmet er tief ein, saugt den Gestank des Elends in seinen geschundenen Leib, bis die Schwärze seine Sicht zu verschleiern beginnt und der Boden sich ihm einladend entgegenneigt.

* * *

Ein schrilles Kreischen _( "Oh mein Gott! Oh Nein! Harry - wach auf! Oh mein -")_ leitet ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit heraus und frisst sich schmerzhaft in seinen Gehörgang. Harry runzelt unwillig die Stirn - ein scharfer Stich scheint seinen Schädel mittig in zwei Hälften zu reißen - als er spürt, wie etwas an seinem Arm zerrt. Flatternd gleiten seine Augenlider auseinander und er sieht ein Knie, umhüllt von verdreckter weißer Seide und die Rufe verstummen.  
  
Langsam dreht er den Kopf und starrt in Malfoys angstverzerrtes Gesicht und bevor der auch nur einen Ton sagen kann, krampfen sich Harrys Hände zusammen und seine Fingernägel scharren über den Pflasterstein. "Wieso ausgerechnet du -", keucht er, als er sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend aus dem Dreck erhebt und die Gasse vor seinem Blickfeld zu tanzen beginnt.  
  
"Du bist einfach umgekippt - blutverschmiert und -" Malfoy hebt die Hände vor sein gerötetes Gesicht und schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf und obwohl Harry ihn verfluchen und von sich wegstoßen will, obwohl sich seine Hände in diesen blonden Haaren versenken, an ihnen reißen wollen, macht irgendetwas in seiner Kehle einen kleinen, federleichten Hüpfer.  
  
"Nun, Malfoy, nachdem - Im Park - jedenfalls bin ich am Fuchsbau rausgekommen und Ron hat mir eine verpasst." In Harrys Magen breitet sich eine leere Verzweiflung aus, als er die Kümmernisse dieses Abends zusammenfasst und er erkennt sie in Malfoys Blick wieder, als der seine Hände langsam sinken lässt.  
  
"Weasley hat das -" Für einen kurzen Augenblick schimmert ein grimmiger Triumph in Malfoys gewittergrauen Augen, so flüchtig wie die Flamme einer Kerze im Sturm und als Harry ihn ein weiteres Mal anschaut, liegt dort nichts als Sorge. Keine Schadenfreude; nichts, das in Malfoys Gesicht gehört hätte und Harry schluckt trocken und sein Herz flattert in seiner Brust, unangenehm schlingernd.  
  
Als Malfoy sich vorbeugt und seine Arme unter Harrys Achseln schiebt, um ihm aufzuhelfen, zuckt der kurze Stich eines Fluchtimpulses durch seinen Bauch, sengend und drohend. Doch er kann nicht fort; nicht heute, nicht noch einmal und als ihm bewusst wird, dass er zittert und friert, lehnt er sich nach vorn, legt die Stirn auf die knochige Schulter von Malfoy und schließt die Augen. Ein fremder Puls (viel, viel zu schnell) trommelt gegen seine Schläfe und eine Hitze springt von der fremden Haut auf ihn über, bis er das Gefühl hat, in Flammen zu stehen und überrascht stellt er fest, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, dass es Malfoys Haut, Malfoys Puls ist und dass es seine Arme sind, die sich um seinen Rücken legen. 


	14. Draco Malfoy - Erkennen - Rausch und Verletzbarkeit

Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
 _Florence and the Machine - Seven Devils_

* * *

Potters Haus ist ein Ort voll morbider Wunder. Noch nie hat Draco so große Spinnen gesehen, die im Halbdunkel grausige Schatten an die Wände werfen und während sie schweigend durch den Flur gehen, kriecht eine unangenehme Gänsehaut seinen Nacken hinauf.   
  
"Soll ich deinen Bruch heilen?", fragt Draco und als ihm bewusst wird, wie hoch seine Stimme klingt, ist es zu spät und Potter dreht sich um, schaut ihn an mit diesem merkwürdigen Halblächeln, das wächsern in seinem verheerten Gesicht liegt und irgendetwas in seinem Bauch flattert unangenehm.  
  
"Eher nicht. Ich bevorzuge die gute, alte Muggelart." Das inzwischen getrocknete Blut bröckelt unter seinem Lächeln auf und Draco streckt die Hand aus, ehe er sich dagegen entscheiden kann und als seine Fingerspitzen Harrys Lippe berühren, fährt ein knisternder Puls durch sie hindurch. Potter starrt ihn plötzlich an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und siedende Scham brodelt durch seinen Bauch hinauf und erhitzt sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ähm, du - Du hast da Blut." Dracos Stimme klingt panisch, als er versucht, zu retten, was zu retten ist - aber Harry lacht nur laut und spröde. Und obwohl Draco ihn schon so oft gesehen und angestarrt, sich seine Gesichtszüge eingeprägt hat wie ein Gedicht, das er fehlerfrei vortragen muss, scheint sein Herz nun in der Mitte entzwei zu brechen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er ihn nie wirklich _erkennen_ konnte.   
  
Benommen schüttelt Draco den Kopf und wendet sich ab, das Kribbeln von Potters Haut noch in den Fingerspitzen, eine stetige Erinnerung, die sich wie ein Dorn in sein Fleisch getrieben hat und erst, als er hört, wie sich Harrys Schritte knarrend auf den morschen Holzdielen entfernen, wagt er, wieder aufzusehen.

* * *

Übertrieben ächzend lässt sich Potter neben ihm auf die blanke Matratze fallen und hält eine Flasche hoch, schwenkt ihren bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt im Licht der schwachen Funzel auf einem Regalbrett hin und her. Dracos Blick folgt der Linie seiner Hand den Arm hinab, weiter, und kommt auf dem flaumigen Haaransatz in Harrys Nacken zur Ruhe, beobachtend, wie die Bewegungen seiner Hand die Haare zum Leben erwecken wie Algen auf dem Meeresgrund.  
  
"Das ist Muggelwhiskey", sagt Harry trocken und Dracos Blick schweift ab, verliert sich in dem feinen Bogen seiner ständig leicht nach oben geschwungenen Mundwinkel und plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass das Blut verschwunden ist und eine sauber glänzende, pudrig rosafarbene Haut freigelegt hat und dann wendet sich Potter ihm zu und streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir teuer genug ist, Malfoy, aber du bist eingeladen, ungefähr -" Er unterbricht sich und schraubt den Drehverschluss der Flasche auf. "Kannst ein Drittel haben."   
  
Draco entkommt ein leises Schnauben und plötzlich fällt es ihm leicht, seine Lippen zu einem Lachen zu verziehen und nach dem Saum seines Umhangs zu greifen, ihn über den Kopf zu ziehen und in Potters Dreck zu werfen. Es ist leicht, sich ihm zuzuwenden, zu sagen: "Dieses überaus großzügige Angebot kann ich ja kaum ablehnen." Es ist leicht, über Harrys verwirrten Blick zu lachen, der mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen und seiner geschwollenen Nase aussieht wie eine zerzauste Eule, die an einer Schnapsflasche nuckelt.  
  
"Du hast - du trägst einen Anzug unter deinem Umhang? Das ist -" Potter lächelt dümmlich und wickelt eine stumpfe Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. "Klar, es ist Winter, aber -"  
  
Gespielt entrüstet bläst Draco seine Wangen auf, während er die Flasche aus Harrys Händen reißt. "Oh, natürlich, du würdest auch im Pyjama zu einem Ball gehen, aber ich bin gern auf alles vorbereitet", sagt er blasiert, obwohl er sich gar nicht so fühlt und nimmt einen Schluck Whiskey, spürt dem Brennen in seiner Kehle nach, das sich bald in seinem Magen ausbreitet. "Hast du keine Gläser, Potter?"  
  
Harry lacht wieder und Dracos Nerven beginnen sich zu entzünden, bis er das Gefühl hat, in Flammen zu stehen - die grünen Augen sind unverschleiert auf ihn gerichtet und das Beben seiner Stimme lässt seinen Magen schlingern. Er lacht über ihn, Draco, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. "Du traust mir zu, in Schlafklamotten unter Leute zu gehen, erwartest aber Geschirr?"  
  
Ein weiterer Schluck Whiskey, ein weiteres Lachen und der Puls in seinem Hals pocht kräftig und schnell, zu schnell und treibt die Hitze tiefer in seine Glieder hinein. "Stimmt, wie dumm von mir", flüstert er und seine Stimme wird so rasch von dem reißenden Strom der Glut in seinen Ohren verschluckt, dass er sich fragt, wie er je wieder etwas anderes hören soll als dieses alles übertönende Rauschen.  
  
Während Harry mit der einen Hand an seinem Shirt zupft, die zarten Fäden grünen Garns im Kragen auseinanderfriemelt und mit der anderen die Flasche anhebt (Draco erinnert sich nicht, wann er sie ihm aus der Hand genommen hat), starrt Draco ihn an. Starrt auf die nie ruhenden Finger und wünscht sich plötzlich schmerzhaft, einer dieser Fäden zu sein, zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zu vergehen, wünscht sich, in der Flasche abgefüllt in seinen Mund gleiten zu können - _Nein, nein, nein - Ich darf nicht -_  
  
Unter seinem Blick haben sich die Härchen auf Harrys Wangen aufgerichtet, langsam, als würden sie ihm entgegenstreben und plötzlich, als sein eigener Atem seine Wange streift, zurückgeworfen von Potters Haut, bemerkt er, dass er immer näher gerückt ist - _Verdammt - Verdammter Mist -_ Und obwohl er sich zurückziehen, seinen Fehler korrigieren will, hält ihn irgendetwas zurück - ein knisterndes Flackern unter seiner Haut - ein Kitzeln von Potters Haaren an seiner Nasenspitze - ein metallisch-süßlicher Geruch wie Blut auf frisch gemähtem Gras und auf einmal ist die einzige Bewegung, zu der er fähig ist ein winziger Ruck nach vorn. Als sich seine Lippen auf die weiche, weiche Haut von Harrys Wange legen, verstummt alles um ihn herum und er hört bloß noch den fremden Atem.  
  
"Malfoy - Du - ", krächzt es aus Potters Mund und Dracos Lippen rutschen ab, ein Stück weiter hinab. "Ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug dafür - eindeutig."  
  
Trotz der hastig gemurmelten Worte stößt er ihn nicht weg. Verschwommen sieht er, wie Harry den Kopf dreht, spürt das Kribbeln der fremden Haut an seinen Lippen; eine Bewegung, und da ist Wärme und der Geschmack von billigem Whiskey - Da ist so viel, das er tun kann, so viel, das er sagen kann, als sein Gehirn in seinen Gefühlen ersäuft - "Du hast - Ich dachte, du wärst nicht betrunken genug -", haucht er in Harrys geöffneten Mund, ohne sich zu rühren.   
  
Als ihm bewusst wird, was er gesagt hat, wie verdammt bescheuert er sich verhält, fürchtet er eine Sekunde lang, alles zerstört zu haben, aber trotz seiner grenzenlosen Idiotie drängt ihn Potters Körper plötzlich nach hinten, gegen die Wand und ohne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, ohne die strömende Hitze zwischen ihnen abbrechen zu lassen, knurrt er: "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", und Draco kann nichts anderes tun als das.   
  
Ein Seufzen, das Klirren von Glas irgendwo in scheinbar weiter Ferne und dann sind da kräftige Hände, Dracos Gesicht umfassend und er hat das Gefühl, er könnte auf der Stelle zu Staub zerfallen, es wäre egal, so vollkommen, vollkommen irrelevant, wenn Potter nur nie -  
  
Es ist ein Rausch, so zart und filigran, genährt von Angst, er könne zerbrechen, zwischen ihren Mündern zerstäuben wie der Hauch eines Atems, dass Draco sich kaum traut, etwas anderes zu tun als an Potters Lippen zu saugen, tastende Finger in widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zu verschränken und zu hoffen, zu hoffen, dass Harrys Gedanken so schwindelig kreisen wie seine, ohrenbetäubend und verschwommen und unklar -  
  
Als sie langsam die Wand hinabrutschen (keiner von ihnen scheint imstande, loszulassen) und sich Dracos Beine um Harry klammern \- _lass' mich nie wieder los -_ , seine Lippen zu brennen beginnen, als wären sie mit Gift benetzt, als Hände fahrig an seiner Hose zerren, weiß er längst nicht mehr, wo er aufhört und wo Potter beginnt.   
  
Er kann seine Augen nicht schließen, starrt unentwegt zwischen den dichten Wimpern, den verschleierten, grünen Augen und der Schwellung an der Nase hin und her, während ihre Münder rutschend, schlitternd, aufeinander liegend eine Verbindung weben, unsichtbar und voller Versprechen. Und als er die Matratze in seinem Rücken spürt (Potters Brille rutscht an seiner Stirn entlang weg, irgendwohin -) und ihre Hüften endlich aufeinander liegen, drängend, fiebrig erhitzt, Hände seine Armgelenke in irgendeinen Stoff drücken (Er kann sie nicht bewegen, nicht mehr -), von irgendwoher ein Donnern ertönt und Potters Zähne an seiner Lippe reißen, weiß er, er wird sich auflösen, auf der Stelle, unabwendbar.  
  
"Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss dringend mit dir -" Ein leiser Schrei und der Zauber ist gebrochen, Harry hebt den Kopf und schaut zur Tür und nimmt die Wärme und das Pochen mit sich fort. Ihre Hüften sind noch immer miteinander verbunden, zitternd, und aus Richtung der Tür (Draco wagt es nicht, hinzusehen) kommt ein leichtes, peinlich berührtes Stöhnen.  
  
"Wirklich, Harry, ich wollte dich nicht stören mit -" Es ist Grangers Stimme, ausgerechnet, und während Draco zusieht, wie der Puls in Harrys rot glühendem Hals hämmert, füllt sich die Leere in seinem Bauch mit heftiger Abscheu. _Ausgerechnet - ausgerechnet sie -_ "Ist das etwa - Malfoy?"   
  
Als sie seinen Namen ausspricht, ruckt sein Kopf doch zur Seite und er legt den giftigsten Blick in seine Augen, auf den er Zugriff hat und er kann nur erahnen, anhand ihrer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue, dass er nicht besonders ausdrucksstark ist, nicht nach -   
  
"Na und? Was - was willst du überhaupt hier - Jetzt?", keift Harry in einem wirklich unerwartet widerwärtigen Tonfall und Draco zuckt zusammen, schaut fassungslos auf das, was er von Harrys Gesicht sehen kann (Ein Kinn und kurze, borstige Härchen) und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie eine weiße Plastiktüte neben Grangers dunklen Lackschuhen auf dem Boden aufkommt, in der plötzlichen Stille laut raschelnd.  
  
Dracos Oberschenkel, zu angespannt, schmerzend, um ihn weiter zu umklammern, rutschen nutzlos hinab und während er sich noch fragt, ob das seine einzige Chance war, ob das für alle Zeit reichen muss, beugt sich Harry erneut hinab zu ihm und _Oh mein Gott - Oh -_ küsst ihn, langsam und aufreizend. Es scheint ihm, als wäre sich Harry völlig bewusst, was er hier tut, dass Granger zusieht, dass ihr entsetzter Blick tonnenschwer auf ihnen lastet und als er sich von ihm löst, lächelt er ein düsteres Lächeln, springt von der Matratze auf und geht in Richtung Tür.   
  
Sie beginnt, eindringlich auf Harry einzureden, raunend, und Draco versteht kein Wort. Zitternd, vor Kälte und etwas anderem, richtet er sich auf, lehnt sich an die Wand und beginnt, die Gänsehaut auf seinen nackten Armen, seiner nackten Brust zu reiben und versucht, sich zu erinnern, wann Harry ihm Jackett und Hemd ausgezogen hat, aber er sieht in seiner Erinnerung nichts als ihn und ihn und ihn -  
  
"Wieso bist du hier?", fragt Harry laut, Grangers Ansprache unterbrechend und sie verstummt, ihr Blick wandert zu Draco und auf einmal fühlt er sich furchtbar klein und nackt und unwillkommen und er senkt den Kopf, bis er auf seinen angezogenen Knien aufkommt, bis er nichts mehr sieht als das schmutzige Weiß seiner Hose.  
  
"In Ordnung - ich bin hier, um mit dir über Ron zu reden", sagt sie und ihre piepsige Stimme sticht unangenehm in Dracos Ohren. "Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder, er spricht nicht, außer, um zu fluchen oder sich zu beklagen über - nun, über dich. Er schlägt auf dich ein - Ich glaube, dass er jetzt erst richtig begriffen hat, was geschehen ist, wie viele wir verloren haben. Und du warst ohnehin dort. Harry, bitte, Ron braucht dich, geh nochmal hin, sprich mit ihm -"  
  
"Nein", knurrt er und erneut senkt sich eine schwere Stille über den Raum.   
  
"Aber er ist immer noch dein Freund, du musst nur - dich ein bisschen um ihn bemühen. Damit er - weiß, dass er nicht allein ist -" Draco hebt den Kopf und schüttelt ihn benommen und sein Blick fällt auf Grangers Hände, in ihrem Rock verschränkt und es ist diese Geste, die ihm nach all den Geschehnissen an diesem Abend unerträglich ist und ehe er sich dazu entschlossen hat, springt er auf, leicht taumelnd. _Sie zerstört es - Alles -_  
  
Noch ehe Draco seine Kleidung zusammengerafft hat - zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt, wie zur Hölle - , beginnt Harry wieder zu sprechen und sein Herz stolpert in seiner Brust, ausgetrocknet beinahe und eine klamme Furcht flutet seinen Magen.  
  
"Ron war noch nie in seinem Leben allein - im Gegensatz zu mir! Und er kann nicht auf mich einschlagen und gleichzeitig erwarten, dass ich Verständnis -", schreit er, verschluckt sich anscheinend an seinen Worten und Draco weiß, worauf das hinausläuft. Der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund drückt auf seine Kehle, lässt ihn würgen und bevor er bemerkt, was er tut, schubst er Granger beiseite und stürmt den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinab in die Dunkelheit.   
  
Er wird nicht anwesend sein, wenn Potter zu Weasley zurückrennt. 


	15. Harry Potter - Verseucht

We spent our lives together  
It should have last forever  
But now it's time to sail on  
So take this anchor from my heart  
So we can finally drift apart  
Before we drown in sorrow  
_Billy Talent - Swallowed up by the Ocean_

* * *

Harry lässt sich müde auf die Matratze fallen und sein Kopf erscheint ihm zu schwer, viel zu schwer und während Hermine ihre Tüte vom Boden aufklaubt, atmet er tief durch, als könnte ihm die muffige Luft Klarheit bringen, als könnte ihm der Hauch eines fremden Geruchs, der im Raum schwebt, etwas verraten - eine Lösung vielleicht oder - oder irgendwas -  
  
Er starrt ratlos auf die feinen Verästelungen blauer Adern unter seiner Haut, starrt, bis seine Augen tränen und brennen. Nicht einmal, als Hermine sich neben ihn setzt und ungeduldig mit der Tüte zu rascheln beginnt, blickt er auf; auch nicht, als sich seine Erinnerungen mit der Gegenwart vermischen und sich Malfoy mit seiner verfluchten Porzellanhaut und seinen verfluchten - verfluchten \- rot-wunden Lippen vor sein Blickfeld zu schieben scheint, langsam mehr Details enthüllend wie ein Tintenfleck, der sich auf trockenem Pergament ausbreitet.  
  
"Harry, du und Malfoy - das -" Als Hermine zu sprechen beginnt, tastend und vorsichtig, beginnt Harrys Magen zu brennen und glühende Säure kriecht seine Brust hinauf, bis er kaum noch an ihr vorbeiatmen kann und als würde sie sich diesen Umstandes vollkommen bewusst sein, unterbricht sie sich und schweigt.  
  
Auf einmal, als hätten ihre wenigen Worte seinen Gedankenstrom durchbrochen und einen Schalter umgelegt, erscheint ihm die Stille unerträglich und in seinen Ohren rauscht die Wut, glühend rot, so schnell und tosend, dass er aufspringt und beginnt, im Zimmer umherzugehen.  
  
"Ich wollte sagen, dass ich so etwas schon erwartet habe."  
  
Plötzlich scheinen seine Füße am Boden festzuwachsen und als eine klamme Kälte seinen Rücken hinabrinnt, dreht er sich zu Hermine um, die angespannt auf seiner vergammelten Matratze sitzt. Ihr zweiteiliges Kostüm ist längst verknittert von kampfenden Fingern, halt suchend; ihr Gesicht ist so blass, dass es in der Schwärze der Nacht gespenstisch zu leuchten scheint und ein Strom aus Schuld flutet glühend heiß seine Adern.  
  
Sie schaut ihm lange in die Augen, als würde sie nach einer Antwort forschen und schüttelt dann den Kopf. Harry beobachtet die vorwitzige Haarsträhne, die sich in ihren Mundwinkel schiebt und beim Sprechen flattert; Hermine scheint es nicht zu bemerken. "Ich meine, es ist eine merkwürdige Art, eine Feindschaft zu beginnen; bloß weil du nicht mit ihm befreundet sein wolltest."  
  
"Gekränktes Ego", krächzt Harry, so rasch und hastig, als hätte er sich diese Antwort schon lange bereitgelegt und Hermine verengt die Augen zu katzengleichen Schlitzen. Sein Herz puckert unregelmäßig in seinem Brustkorb und er fühlt sich unangenehm an all die Prüfungen und Tests in seiner Schulzeit erinnert.  
  
"Dann muss Malfoy -", sagt Hermine langsam, beinahe übertrieben abwägend. "Dann muss er ja wahnhaft egomanisch sein. Eine derart heftige, Jahre andauernde Fehde, ausgelöst durch eine einzige Ablehnung. Und zum Schluss, nachdem du ihn vor dem Gamot verteidigst, liegt ihr knutschend im Bett? Was ist denn mit deiner Obsession im sechsten Schuljahr - ihn - ihn zu verfolgen und zu beobachten?" Ihre Stimme schwillt an wie ein Sturm und rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen kennzeichnen ihren wachsenden Zorn und Harry spürt, wie sich seine Lippen zusammenziehen.  
  
"Was wird das hier, Hermine? Kann ich nicht mit - meinen Feinden oder sonstwem - tun, was ich will? Warum streitest du eigentlich mit mir?" Auch seine Stimme braust auf, doch er fühlt sich nicht zornig - in Wahrheit fühlt er sich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Wie von selbst verschränken sich seine Arme vor der Brust. "Du und Ron - ihr konntet euch am Anfang auch nicht leiden."  
  
"Das ist etwas Anderes!" Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und zwischen ihnen bildet sich die tiefe Falte, die Harry schon lange kennt und die noch nie etwas Gutes angekündigt hat. "Eine solche Beziehung würde auch Ron verletzen und -"  
  
"Oh - Oh! Ich verstehe!", blafft Harry und seine Fingernägel bohren sich in die weiche Haut seines Oberarms, pressen halbmondförmige Krater hinein und der Zorn scheint ihm Auftrieb zu geben, endlich - _endlich._ "Du erwartest also nichts Geringeres als das! Ich soll mein persönliches Glück opfern für jemanden, der mir bei erstbester Gelegenheit eine reinhaut."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung breitet sich ein feines Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht aus. "Da dies jetzt geklärt ist -"  
  
"Ge- geklärt? Ich verstehe nicht - Was zum -" Er sieht zu, wie Hermine die Whiskeyflasche, die er im Rausch neben dem Bett fallengelassen hatte, aufhebt und sie mit gerunzelter Nase betrachtet und beinahe will er ihr die Flasche aus der Hand reißen und den kümmerlichen Rest in einem Zug herunterstürzen; da ist nichts, das mehr einen Sinn ergibt.  
  
Ihr Blick ruht auf dem schmutzigen Glas, während sie antwortet, leise und gefasst. "Ich kenne dich schon lange, Harry. Ich wusste, du würdest nie zugeben, was dein - dein Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy bedeutet - für dich bedeutet." Unter dem buschigen Haar leuchten ihre Ohren rot und sie sieht ihn noch immer nicht an. "Du gibst es ja nicht einmal vor dir selbst zu!"  
  
Unwillkürlich schüttelt Harry den Kopf, während er lachen und schreien und fluchen will. Schließlich entkommt ihm ein merkwürdiges Krächzen. "Du hast mit mir gestritten, damit ich mich verrate." Durch das Glas kann er sehen, wie sie ihre Lippen zu einem feinen Strich zusammenpresst.  
  
"Nein. Damit du deine Gefühle verrätst, damit ich weiß, womit wir es hier zu tun haben -"  
  
Da ist er wieder, der Zorn, der seine Glieder erbeben lässt und für eine kurze Zeit kann sich Harry nicht denken, wo er herkommt; bis er zu schreien beginnt. "Womit _wir _ es hier zu tun haben? Hermine, das geht dich einen kümmerlichen Dreck an - Was - Was hätte es geändert, wenn ich mit Malfoy rummache, weil ich Lust drauf habe oder weil ich was für ihn empfinde?" Als er schnaufend wieder zu Atem kommt, fühlt er, wie die Luft sich kühl auf seine wundgescheuerte, wundgebrüllte Kehle legt, den Schmerz betont, den er anderswo nicht fühlen kann.  
  
Langsam senkt Hermine die Flasche zum Boden hinab; ihre braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, als hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass es ihn ärgern könnte, dass sie zu weit geht - "Es ändert etwas, weil durchaus das Risiko besteht, dass er dich verletzen könnte -"  
  
"Das ist _mein _ beschissenes Risiko, Hermine!", knurrt er und sein Puls pocht stechende Schmerzen in seine Schläfe, seine Stirn hinein. "Was sollte Ron also daran verletzen, was sollte ihn ernsthaft - Es geht _ihn _ einen Scheißdreck an, es geht _dich _ einen Scheißdreck an und -"  
  
"Harry, bitte!" Erneut nimmt ihre Stimme einen flehenden Ton an und als sie ihn anblickt, sieht er die Tränen in ihren Augen und er will sie in den Arm nehmen, er will sie hinauswerfen, sie trösten und ihr einen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen, er will - "Ich kann nicht mit Ron sprechen, er tut einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da und blockt jedes Gespräch ab! Aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, ich kann nicht - Als du heute bei ihm warst, ging es ihm dreckig, aber er schien plötzlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu sein und -"  
  
"Was soll das nun wieder heißen - du kannst nicht warten? Geh' doch einfach wieder nach Hogwarts, Ron hat ja schließlich noch eine Familie, die sich um ihn kümmern -" Als er das Gefühl hat, dass er Hermine nicht mehr ansehen kann, dass ihre verdammten Tränen sich wie Säure in sein verfluchtes Herz brennen und es in Schuld auflösen, fällt sein Blick auf Dracos Reiseumhang, der so schmutzig ist, dass er sich kaum vom Boden abhebt und sein Magen schlingert ein winziges Stück nach unten.  
  
Fast hat er ihn erreicht, als sie wieder spricht und bevor er entscheiden kann, ob er sie ignoriert, hat sie das Eine ausgesprochen, das ihn davon abhalten wird, sie hinauszuwerfen. "Ich bin schwanger, Harry. Ich bin schwanger und - und Ron spricht nicht mit mir, hört mir nicht zu -" Ihre Worte gehen in einem gespresst klingenden Schluchzer unter.  
  
Harry steht wie betäubt vor Dracos Umhang und ein klammes Kribbeln breitet sich von seinen Armen bis hin zu seiner Brust aus, tötet jedes Gefühl ab und er starrt auf diesen schmutzigen Haufen Stoff vor ihm, versucht, zu begreifen, was er nicht begreifen kann.  
  
"Es ist bald zu spät für einen Abbruch - Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich nicht weiß, was er will, ich kann es einfach nicht -"  
  
Wortfetzen strömen in seinen Verstand; wirbeln umher wie ein rasendes Sternbild aus dunklen Geheimnissen. _Wie treffend, dass Hermine Granger in ihrem vierten Schuljahr zwischen einem Kind und einer Zukunft wählen musste._ Er kann die glänzende Postkarte vor sich sehen, die Fingerabdrücke, die das Bild von Hermine vor den Türen des Krankenflügels markieren, es unklar werden lassen. _Ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass sie_ dieses Mal _mehr Mitgefühl an den Tag legt._  
  
Bevor er sich dazu entschließen kann, dreht sich Harry zu Hermine um, die auf seinem Bett kauert und ihre Hände um die angezogenen Knie geklammert hat. "Hermine", knurrt Harry, mühsam um Beherrschung ringend, "hast du das irgendjemandem erzählt?"  
  
Sie schaut wieder auf und was auch immer in ihr vorgeht, Harry kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. "Natürlich wissen die Ärzte im St. Mungos davon - Und meine Eltern. Neulich, als ich sie besucht habe..." Ihre Stimme verliert sich irgendwo zwischen ihnen und auf einmal schieben sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ihre Hände verkrampfen sich. "Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
  
Auf bebenden Beinen stakst er unsicher auf sie zu; hebt die Matratze an und wischt mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung die Postkarten darunter hervor. Als seine Fingerspitzen sie berühren, zuckt ein eigentümlicher Impuls durch sie hindurch, aufgeladen mit Aufregung und einer betäubenden Mischung aus Schuld und dem Wunsch, diese Geheimnisse nicht zu offenbaren.  
  
Eine der ersten Karten, die auf dem Boden aus ihrem Versteck hervorschlittern, ist die, auf der Dracos nackter Körper zu sehen ist und Harry zuckt zusammen, erregt und ertappt; streckt die Hand danach aus, um das Bild vor Hermines Blicken zu schützen. Er hält den Kopf gesenkt, sucht in dem Haufen nach der, die für Hermine von Belang ist und hält sie ihr hin. "Hier. Lies."  
  
Obwohl er sprachlos war, als er sie erhalten hat, sich beinahe geschändet fühlte, als er Hermine in Zusammenhang mit derlei Vorwürfen zu bringen versuchte, fasst sie sich schnell. Noch während er die Karte mit Dracos Foto unter sein Hemd schiebt, um ihn zu verbergen, beginnt sie zu sprechen.  
  
"Wann hast du das bekommen?" Ihre Stimme bebt und er kann sich nicht überwinden, aufzublicken. "Stimmt es?", fragt er stattdessen.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir sagen muss -"  
  
Harry entfährt ein entrüstetes Schnauben in Richtung des Fußbodens und wirbelt dabei eine Staubwolke auf und seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. "Oh nein, du musst mir natürlich nichts sagen, während ich mich vor dir für jeden Scheiß rechtfertigen muss; während du von mir verlangst, deine Probleme zu lösen - Da weiß jemand von deinen Geheimnissen, Hermine, ich bin bemüht, ihn zu finden, aber wenn du nicht bereit bist -"  
  
"Aber - Wenn du gewusst hast - Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Warum -" Als ihre Stimme bricht, weiß Harry, dass er sie verletzt hat und enttäuscht und dennoch kann er sich keine Vorwürfe machen, nicht auch noch dafür, nicht jetzt und überhaupt niemals und er schluckt trocken an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei, denn soeben fällt ihm auf, dass sie indirekt zugegeben hat, dass es die Wahrheit ist; dass dieser Schmierfink von Kartenschreiber echte Informationen besitzt.  
  
Reflexhaft hat er angenommen, es seien Lügen; wie hätte es anders sein können und nun hockt Hermine da, im Dreck seines verdammten Exils und lässt seine Weltsicht mit einer einzigen Geste splittern; als wäre es nichts, als wäre es ein verfluchter irrelevanter Scheißdreck -  
  
"Du bist mein bester Freund und - Und du hälst es nicht für nötig, mir davon zu erzählen, mir irgendetwas -" Unter ihre Trauer mischen sich nun Wut und Empörung, Verständnislosigkeit und ihre absurde - verdammt absurde - Erwartungshaltung verseucht sein Herz, seine Muskeln, seinen Kiefer, bis alles in ihm fiebert und brennt und er nichts tun kann, als zu beben und sie mit einem Blick anzusehen, der bisher nur für ihn selbst reserviert war; abends in dem gesprungenen Spiegel.  
  
"Raus", presst aus seinem verkrampften Kiefer hervor. Als sie sich nicht rührt, ihn nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick anschaut, der alle Schutzschranken passiert und seine Entschlossenheit aufzuweichen beginnt, schlägt er mit der Faust gegen das morsche Holz der Tür und sie zuckt zusammen. _"Raus hier!"_  
  
Während sie hinausrennt und er ihren Schritten die Treppe hinab lauscht, zieht er die Postkarte unter seinem Hemd hervor, die gewärmt und glänzend in seiner zitternden Hand liegt.  
  
_Malfoy ist ein Kapitel für sich; wenn du dieses Foto nutzt, um ihn zu diskreditieren, schicke ich alle Informationen an jede Zeitung, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Nun hast du die Wahl. Und übrigens, das wird dich erfreuen; Draco Malfoy hatte eine sehr phantasievolle Liaison mit einem Lehrer, während er doch mit Pansy Parkinson liiert war. Kannst du dir denken, wer dieser Lehrer ist?_  
__  
Harry starrt auf die Zeilen, bis sie vor seinen Augen verschwimmen. Wenn Hermines Karte die Wahrheit enthält, wie viel von alledem ist noch wahr? 


	16. Draco Malfoy - Eine Flamme in Eiseskälte - Bloß zwei Freunde

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow  
 _Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out_

* * *

Es ist kalt und während er die Fingernägel in die Rinde des alten Baumes krallt, richten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen auf. Die Fenster der Hütte werfen kleine Lichtquadrate auf den schlammigen Boden, scheinen darin zu versickern. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er hier schon steht, mit leerem Bauch, und darauf wartet, dass etwas geschieht; dass er endlich wieder Kontrolle erlangen kann.   
  
Nach hunderten von gehetzten Atemzügen - er weiß nicht, wie viele, er hat sie nicht gezählt - erklingt der laute Knall, auf den er wartet, sieht Grangers buschigen Haarschopf und ihr lächerliches Muggelkostüm und sein Mund reißt wie von selbst auf.  
  
"Granger", krächzt er und sie dreht sich um, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Draco hat nicht erwartet, dass sie weint und er hat auch nicht erwartet, dass der Knall ihrer Apparation in der Nacht verklingen wird ohne einen zweiten; ohne, dass Harry ihr folgt. Er tritt hinter dem Stamm des Baumes hervor und geht raschen Schrittes auf sie zu, den kalten Luftzug ignorierend, der sein Haar erfasst und es herumwirbelt.  
  
Er hält den Blick auf ihr nunmehr wachsames Gesicht geheftet, nur in den Augenwinkeln macht er eine rasche Bewegung aus; sie zieht ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Draco unterdrückt ein Lachen, das sich schlingernd von unten gegen seine Kehle presst (er hat schon viel zu lange nicht mehr geschlafen) und schüttelt den Kopf, hebt die Arme, damit sie sehen kann, dass er unbewaffnet ist.  
  
"Du solltest dir vielleicht etwas anziehen, Malfoy, wenn du -", beginnt sie, verschüchtert klammert sie ihren Blick auf seinem Haarschopf fest, als wäre es wichtig, als wäre irgendetwas davon bedeutend -  
  
"Das ist doch völlig egal, das ist doch sowas von - Wo ist Potter? Wann kommt er -" Als er den flehenden Klang in seiner Stimme bemerkt, schnappt sein Mund zu; ein metallischer Geschmack flutet an seiner Zunge vorbei.   
  
"Er wird nicht kommen." Er beobachtet, wie sich ihre Haut über ihren Wangenknochen spannt; ausgezehrt wirkt sie, krank, aber ihre Stimme ist fest. Der Strom ihrer Worte schlingert nicht und allmählich beginnt er, die Bedeutung des Gehörten zu verstehen - was es für ihn bedeutet. "Harry hat sich verändert und das nicht zum Guten."  
  
"Nein, nein, nein", ein Lachen unterbricht ihn und er bemerkt erst jetzt, dass es zitternd und bebend aus seinem eigenen Mund gekrochen ist. "Wenn er sich endlich mal gegen eure Bevormundungen durchsetzt, ist das sehr wohl etwas Gutes."   
  
Granger öffnet den Mund, betroffen, und starrt ihn an. Dann hebt ein leises Flüstern an, so rau, dass er zunächst nicht bemerkt, dass es von Granger kommt und nicht vom Wind, der verdorrtes Herbstlaub raschelnd durcheinanderwirbelt. "Das geht alles von dir aus, Malfoy - Das ist alles deine -"   
  
Seine Wangen schmerzen und doch kann er nicht aufhören, zu lächeln und etwas Warmes breitet sich in seiner Brust aus, strömt bald durch seinen Bauch, und sein Herz, angeschwollen vor Glück, pumpt und pumpt so schnell, dass es beinahe schmerzt. "Ich habe nichts gesagt, nichts getan, Granger. Er sucht den Schreiber der Postkarten; ich helfe ihm. Er hat mich gefragt, ich habe ja gesagt. Du kannst mir nichts vorwerfen."  
  
Sie schließt den Mund und der Blick in ihren Augen wandelt sich, aber Draco hat nicht genügend Granger-Kenntnisse, um darin zu lesen. Sie stehen schweigend in der Nacht, nur das Rauschen des Windes ist zu hören, wie er in das Laubkleid des Bodens bläst und es zum Tanzen bringt, als wären die Blätter Pailetten auf einem Partykleid.   
  
"Du liebst ihn." Ihm entgeht nicht, dass das keine Frage ist, keine Unsicherheit, dass es eine Feststellung ist und aus irgendeinem Grund (er hat es schon längst aufgegeben, sich selbst zu hinterfragen) wird das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht breiter, so breit, dass seine Zähne in der eiskalten Nachtluft zu schmerzen beginnen.  
  
"Du liebst ihn", sagt sie erneut, als würde sie den Satz für ein Theaterstück proben; als würde sie erproben, wie er klingt. Verwundert blickt sie ihn an (das ist eine Sprache, die er verstehen kann, ein Ausdruck, den er erkennt) und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, der sie piekst und sticht.   
  
"Ja", sagt er nur und schlingt die Arme um die nackte Brust, um dieses merkwürdig warme Gefühl darin zu bewahren.   
  
Fahrig hebt Granger eine Hand, um über ihr Gesicht zu wischen, doch die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen sind längst getrocknet und ein mattes Rosa entflammt unter ihren Bemühungen, irgendetwas fortzureiben. Da liegt etwas Verwundbares in ihren Bewegungen und plötzlich bricht etwas aus Draco heraus; etwas, das er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte.  
  
"Hör' zu - Es ist eine schwere Zeit für ihn. Er macht sich Sorgen, wirklich, er kann nur nicht die ganze Welt retten -" Ihre Hand verweilt wie festgefroren auf ihrer Wange, als wolle sie sich dahinter verstecken. "Harry tut, was er kann. Als er diese Postkarte bekam, hat er sich Sorgen gemacht - Er meinte, der Text wäre eine Lüge und wenn - Wenn du ihm Zeit gibst -"  
  
Ein lauter Knall unterbricht ihn und der Moment, der ein schwaches Licht in ihm hat entbrennen lassen, verschwindet und erlischt. Der Kontakt reißt ab, Granger dreht sich um und richtet ihren Blick auf die rasch näherkommende Gestalt, die vom Licht in den Schatten übergeht und vom Schatten ins Licht; und nun kann er erkennen, dass es Weasley ist, Weasley mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
"Ron?", haucht Granger zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch, als er neben ihr stehenbleibt und fassungslos zwischen ihr und Draco hin- und herschaut und Draco kann es ihm nachempfinden.   
  
"Hat er dir etwas angetan? Hat er -" Sein Blick wandert über Dracos bloße Brust und seine Lippen verschwinden zwischen seinen Zähnen, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballt.  
  
"Nein - nein, das hat er nicht", sagt Granger leise, aber Draco bleibt nicht, um dem folgenden Gespräch zu lauschen.   
  
Rasch dreht er sich um, rennt den schlammigen Weg hinab und sein Herz trommelt im Takt seiner Schritte Angst durch seine Adern, bis er genug Platz und Abstand hat, sich an Ort und Stelle aufzulösen.

* * *

Draco hat das Gefühl, durch einen düsteren Schlauch gepresst zu werden; seine Schläfen entbrennen vor Schmerz und jeder Luftzug ist so schwer, pelzig fast, dass eine bedrängende Panik heiß und rot in seine Brust flutet. Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen versucht er, die bleiernen Arme zu heben, doch sie rühren sich nicht, als wären sie ausgeweidet und mit Hartgummi ausgefüllt und in dem Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wird, dass er sterben muss; erstickt an irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Zauber, klärt sich sein Blickfeld, die Schwere auf seinem Gesicht verschwindet und er sieht Hände, die ein Kissen von seinem Gesicht wegziehen.  
  
Es sind schöne Hände, solche, die Draco regelmäßig in seinen Träumen schändet; missbraucht für Dinge, die er niemals aussprechen würde.  
  
"Das war die Rache dafür, dass du einfach abhaust und dich halbnackt irgendwo herumtreibst - Bis du so schlapp bist, dass du drei Tage pennst."   
  
Während der rasende Blutstrom statt Panik etwas viel Beklemmenderes in seinen Körper pumpt, dreht er den Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen zur Seite und da sitzt er, mit einer grünen Seidendecke auf den Schultern auf einem knautschigen Sessel, als würde er hierhergehören. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass Harry neben seinem Bett hockt und ihm ein Kissen auf seinen Mund drückt. Er lächelt sein Halblächeln, doch diesmal wirkt es bekümmert und erlischt innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags.  
  
"Drei... Tage?", krächzt er und Harry nickt grimmig.  
  
"Als ich am Tag nach - Als ich hier ankam, war deine Mutter in Panik und hat mir erzählt, dass du gar nicht nach Hause gekommen bist." Er kräuselt die Mundwinkel und sieht dabei so unpotterhaft aus, dass Draco einen irren Drang fühlt, in gackerndes Lachen auszubrechen.   
  
"Aber ich bin -"  
  
"Du bist nach Hause gekommen, ja", unterbricht ihn Harry, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Holzlehnen des Sessels trommelnd. "Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie am Apparierplatz nachgesehen hat und da lagst du, schlafend und zitternd. Ich bin hiergeblieben, um dir zu sagen, was ich davon halte -"  
  
Plötzlich setzt sich Draco, mit neuer Kraft erfüllt, auf und obwohl die Welt sich zu drehen beginnt, kann er sich oben halten. "Du warst zwei Tage hier? Und - Und du weckst mich nicht?"  
  
Draco beobachtet, wie Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn wütend anstarrt, die Wangen röten sich pudrig und er wünscht sich auf einmal, dass die Zeit stirbt; dass sie für immer hier sitzen würden - "Meinst du, das habe ich nicht versucht? Du hast einfach weitergeratzt und dabei irgendwelche verstörenden Sachen erzählt -"  
  
Dracos Sichtfeld verdunkelt sich wieder, als er seine Hände vor die Augen presst, erfüllt von glühender, pochender Scham. Oh, er kann sich vorstellen, was er erzählt hat, er weiß genau, wovon er träumt und er hat keinen verdammten Grund zu glauben, dass er sich hier herauswinden kann, irgendwie -  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, Malfoy, dass das das Schlimmste ist, dann - Als ich hier gewartet hab', kam eine neue Postkarte an."   
  
Er blinzelt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch in Harrys Richtung und ein leises, unruhiges Ziepen in seinem Magen hebt an. Harry starrt ihn an, seine grünen Augen blicken ihm unbewegt entgegen und nichts scheint mehr einen Sinn zu ergeben.   
  
"Wenn wir nicht mit den Ermittlungen gegen Zabini aufhören, dann veröffentlicht er -" Harrys Körper erzittert und ein flammendes Rot scheint aus seinem Hemd die Haut hinaufzuzüngeln bis zu seinen Ohren. Er greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht eine mittlerweile zerknüllte Postkarte hervor, schaut mit einem merkwürdig verhangenen Blick auf das Bild, das Draco nicht erkennen kann und schüttelt wie benommen den Kopf. Dann wirft er sie auf das Bett.  
  
Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel ein unbewegliches Bild, im richtigen Moment aufgenommen, aussagen kann. Draco erinnert sich gut an den Tag nach dem Maskenball, als Harry herkam, als er, Draco, ihn angekeift hat wie ein altes Weib, nachdem er am Abend zuvor ohne Abschied abgehauen ist. Er erinnert sich an den Augenblick, in dem Harry ihn erpresst hat, ihm so nahe kam, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten - und wenn er sich nicht erinnert hätte; es ist dieses Bild, das die Karte zeigt, dieses Bild und so viel mehr. Sein eigenes Gesicht ist in glühender Hingabe verzerrt wie das eines Hundes, eines - eines Hauselfen sogar und er müsste sich dafür schämen, wenn nicht - Wenn nicht Harry selbst entrückt wirken würde.  
  
Erst vier Tage sind seitdem vergangen und obwohl er die meiste Zeit davon verschlafen hat, fühlt es sich für Draco an wie ein verdammtes Jahr.  
  
"Das wurde auf deinem Grundstück aufgenommen, Draco - Aber ich nehme mal an, da ich es betreten darf, steht das auch jedem anderen frei." Harrys Stimme klingt rau und dumpf, als hätte sich etwas auf seine Stimmbänder gelegt und Draco öffnet den Mund, kurz davor, ihm zu verraten, dass er falsch liegt - doch Harry quatscht dazwischen wie ein verdammter Affe und der Moment ist vorbei und Draco verschließt die Wahrheit in einer dunklen Ecke seines Hirns.  
  
"Und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, woher Zabini wusste, dass wir - Was wir tun. Ich habe es nur deiner Mutter gesagt. Er ist seit dem Tag des Balls nicht mehr aufgetaucht, kein Mensch hat ihn mehr gesehen." Er hebt unbehaglich die Schultern, als wollte er seinen Hals entlasten, lässt sie dann aber wieder fallen und seine Hände klatschen auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Draco spürt, wie sich sein Mund unwillig verzieht, aber ehe er sich bremsen kann, beginnt er zu sprechen. "Ich habe es Granger gesagt - irgendwie." Als Harry ihn verblüfft anblickt (ein Blick, den er gut kennt), hebt er eine Hand, um sich unwillkürlich am Ohr zu kratzen. "Ich war da, an dieser lächerlichen Weasley-Hütte und habe auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen und da habe ich mit ihr gesprochen -"  
  
"Oh mein Gott", sagt Harry und als Draco in seinem Gesicht nach einer Regung forscht, verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem echten Lächeln. "Du spazierst einfach zum Fuchsbau und -" Er lacht und es klingt so fröhlich, so unwettervertreibend, dass Dracos Herz zu einem Schlingern anhebt.  
  
"Nun, ich konnte schließlich nicht einfach zu dir zurückkehren, wie hätte - das denn ausgesehen?" Draco beißt sich auf die Lippe, um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als er beobachtet, wie Harry erneut lacht.  
  
"Und wie sieht das aus, wenn du halbnackt vor dem Fuchsbau wartest?" Mit fahrigen Händen wischt Harry sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und jeder Augenblick mit ihm erscheint Draco plötzlich so wertvoll, dass er die Zeit an sich verflucht. Und dann schüttelt Harry den Kopf, wie, um das Bild zu vertreiben, das er vor Augen hat; aber er grinst immer noch so, als hätte Draco den Witz des Jahrtausends erzählt. Und wenn er all seine Würde dafür aufgeben muss, er würde es wieder tun und -  
  
Harry beugt sich vor und beinahe hofft Draco, er würde ihn küssen; sein Herz hämmert hoffnungsvoll gegen den Rippenkäfig, doch er bückt sich bloß und langt unter das Bett und Dracos Mund zieht sich zusammen, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. "Ich habe dir deine Sachen mitgebracht -"  
  
"Oh, okay..." Draco wendet das Gesicht ab, denn er hat das Gefühl, dass sich seine Enttäuschung brüchig und schwarz unter seinen Augen eingeprägt hat und seine Hände beginnen zu beben.   
  
Er sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry den Umhang und das Jackett auf das Bett wirft. "Das Hemd behalte ich. Für offizielle Anlässe. Wenn dir das nicht passt, hol' es dir halt zurück." Erneut ein Lachen, federleicht, und Draco löst seine verkrampften Hände von der Seidendecke, verschwitzte Abdrücke auf dem fließenden Stoff hinterlassend.   
  
"In der Tasche des Umhangs - Ich habe ganz vergessen, ihn dir zu geben." Er blickt Harry an, versucht, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. "Es ist ein Umschlag mit einer Einladung zum Weihnachtsball." Als er sieht, wie Harrys Augenbrauen in seinem langen Haar verschwinden und sich seine Nase beinahe angewidert kräuselt, als wäre Snapes Geist in ihn gefahren, fällt es ihm nicht mehr schwer, zu lächeln.   
  
"Ein Ball? Schon wieder?" Harry seufzt theatralisch und schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Na schön. Na schön. Wenn wir Zabini bis dahin geschnappt haben - Dann komme ich. Habt ihr wenigstens teuren Whiskey oder so?"  
  
Ein Lachen blubbert seine Kehle entlang hinauf und er gibt ihm nach; lacht mit Harry zusammen, als wären sie bloß zwei Jungen, die eine Freundschaft teilen, befreit und leicht und ohne Dramen. 


	17. Harry Potter - Diebe im Haus - Narzissas Geheimnis - Dunkler Rausch

I don't care  
I'm dealing with my black despair  
She's changing soul into a hole  
I don't care  
There's nothing as you can repair  
_And One - She's Triple 6  
_

* * *

Das Haus der Malfoys kommt Harry nun, da er ein geduldeter Gast ist, empörend groß und verzweigt vor, ein Monument unsäglicher Protzerei. Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln schlurft er durch Gänge, die alle gleich aussehen und starrt auf Bilder, deren Bewohner sich auf unheimliche Weise ähneln - Vorfahren der Malfoys, die ihm taxierende Blicke hinterherwerfen, sich an der Nase kratzen und miteinander tuscheln - und allmählich beschleicht ihn das Gefühl, nie wieder den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer zurückzufinden.  
  
"He, Junge!", ruft es von oben herab und obwohl Harry es besser weiß, wendet er den Kopf und blickt in das Gesicht eines vor hundert Jahren verstorbenen Zauberers, der aussieht wie Lucius Malfoy mit besonders buschigen Augenbrauen.  
  
Er beugt sich vor und klemmt ein Monokel vor sein Auge und runzelt die Nase. "Sollte ein Einbrecher, ein Räuber wie du, nicht vorher die Lagepläne des Anwesens studiert haben? Du bist bereits mehrmals durch diesen Flügel gewandert und ich schätze, ich komme nicht umhin, Alarm zu schlagen -"  
  
"Kaum zu fassen, dass Malfoy nicht bescheidener ist bei einer so reizenden Verwandtschaft!", knurrt Harry und wendet sich mit rot pochenden Ohren ab, leiser Zorn brodelt in seinem Bauch und bevor er davonlaufen kann, öffnet der Mann den Mund und beginnt zu schreien.  
  
"Diebe im Haus - Diebe im Haus!" Als auch die restlichen Portraits entlang der Wände in das Geschrei einstimmen, zuckt Harrys Hand wie von selbst zu seiner Hosentasche, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen, während seine Ohren zu schmerzen beginnen und sein Gesicht sich zu einer Maske des Zorns verzerrt. Er will dieses Bild auseinandersprengen, es in seine Einzelteile zerlegen und der Asche zusehen, die dem Boden entgegenschwebt -  
  
" _Bomba_ -" Bevor er den Zauber aussprechen kann, verstummt jedes Portrait in diesem zugigen Gang, als wäre sein Zorn in seinen Gehörgang gekrochen und hätte dort jeden Laut erstickt.  
  
"Mr. Potter, ich wüsste wirklich gern, was Sie hier zu suchen haben und was Sie dazu veranlasst, die Portraits der Vorfahren meines Mannes in die Luft zu sprengen." Mrs. Malfoy spricht kühl und beherrscht und irgendetwas an ihrer Stimme lässt den glühenden Zorn in ihm in sich zusammenschrumpfen, bis er wie ein Eisklotz in seinem Magen liegt. Langsam wendet er sich um und blickt sie an.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy", sagt Harry und es klingt so schmierig, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen will. Er stutzt, als er ihr Haar betrachtet, das struppig von ihrem Kopf absteht, ihr Makeup, das neblig auf den Wangen aufliegt, als wäre sie bei ihrer morgendlichen Kosmetik mit plötzlicher Blindheit geschlagen. Harry bemüht sich, keine Miene zu verziehen. "Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, als Dieb bezichtigt zu werden - besonders in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich Draco gefunden und zu Ihnen zurückgebracht habe."  
  
Verwundert betrachtet er die plötzliche Wandlung, die durch sie hindurchgleitet und in ihrer Haltung ihren Anfang nimmt. Sie fährt sich mit ihren schmalen Händen durch das Gesicht, lächelt unsicher und eine ihrer Haarsträhnen tanzt schlingernd vor ihrem Gesicht, angetrieben durch den zu raschen Atem. "Nun, mir ist ebenfalls nicht bewusst, warum man in einem magisch gesicherten Haus eine Armee geschwätziger Portraits benötigt, die -" Sie wendet ihren Blick, plötzlich ungehalten, hinauf und starrt mit gerümpfter Nase zu dem Zauberer empor. "Die geladene Gäste belästigen. Entschuldigen Sie dieses Malheur, Mr. Potter."  
  
Als sein Haar seine Wange peitscht, bemerkt Harry erst, dass er den Kopf schüttelt. Benommen blickt er in das freundliche Gesicht der Frau, die ihn vor wenigen Tagen noch aus dem Haus bugsiert hatte und ihm verwehrte, sich von seinem eigentlichen Gastgeber zu verabschieden und ein beinahe unwiderstehlicher Drang, in albernes Kichern auszubrechen, sprudelt seine Speiseröhre hinauf. "Ich - Ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach Dracos Zimmer. Sehen Sie, ich wollte nur - er duscht gerade und ich wollte bloß sehen, ob ich eine Zeitung finde oder ein Buch oder so -"  
  
Eine ihrer gepflegten Augenbrauen hebt sich leicht und er bemerkt, dass er zu schwafeln beginnt und schließt mit brennenden Wangen seinen Mund.  
  
"Dracos Zimmer liegt am Ende dieses Ganges." Sie zeigt in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist, auf einen Raum, an dem er dreimal vorbeigelatscht ist und lächelt schadenfroh und irgendetwas daran lässt sie viel jünger wirken, als sie ist. "Den Weg zur Bibliothek wird Draco Ihnen sicher zeigen, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten, aber den aktuellen Tagespropheten sollten Sie auf dem Posttischchen neben meinem Salon finden." Sie weist auf den Raum zu ihrer Linken und tatsächlich, auf dem Tisch liegt die Zeitung, ordentlich drapiert neben einem Briefstapel. "Ich weiß nicht, warum wir ihn überhaupt noch beziehen, die Qualität der Berichterstattung lässt seit einiger Zeit doch sehr zu wünschen übrig -"  
  
"Das - Ja, verzeihung -" Harry drängt sich an ihr vorbei und läuft zu Dracos Zimmer, ohne den Posttisch zu beachten.

* * *

Als er das Zimmer betritt, empfängt ihn das Rauschen des Wassers im Bad nebenan und Harry seufzt theatralisch auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bekämpft er den Drang, wieder hinauszugehen, diesem Raum zu entfliehen, um dem Eindruck zu entgehen, wie leer er wirkt, wenn Draco nicht schlafend und fiebernd in seinem Bett liegt oder an einem Streifen Bacon kauend im Sessel lungert und ins Feuer starrt, wenn er nicht - _Oh, wie kann man nur stundenlang duschen? Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, was für eine unhöfliche - unhöfliche Scheiße._  
  
Schnaubend schreitet er die Wände ab, mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem scharfkantigen Stein im Hals, der sich bei jedem Schlucken in sein Fleisch zu bohren scheint, sticht mit dem Fingernagel auf die Putten, die magisch zum Leben erweckt um den Kamin herumtanzen, ein, als hätten sie ihn durch ihren grauenhaften Anblick persönlich beleidigt und wirft sich zuletzt mit Anlauf auf das Bett.  
  
Eingesunken in Dracos Kissen, in seine Decken stellt er fest, dass das eine sehr schlechte Idee war; es scheint ihm, als würde der hier vorherrschende Duft, dieses kleine Quentchen Eigengeruch unter Dracos übelkeiterregendem Parfüm, Ketten aus Dornen flechten und sich um Harrys Brust legen. Er wagt kaum zu atmen, doch er kann die Erinnerungen an ihre Küsse nicht mehr von sich schieben. Hier in seinem Bett drängen sie sich auf, springen und trampeln auf seinem Magen herum und hauchen ihm geflüsterte Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, treiben eine zerfressende Hitze durch seine Beine nach oben und lachen ihn aus.  
  
Als ihm der Gedanke kommt, er könne zufällig ins Bad stolpern, wird ihm klar, dass es nicht Langeweile ist, die ihn plagt. (Er ist bloß zu lange hiergewesen, es ist dieses Haus, dieser unsägliche Reichtum, diese ekligen, süßen Croissants und die Abwesenheit jeglicher Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit - ) _Das muss es sein, das ist es._  
  
Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf kratzt und kneift der Gedanke, dass er sich selbst etwas vormacht und dass er das genau weiß und plötzlich findet er die Kraft, aufzuspringen und aus dem Raum zu stürmen und beinahe hofft er, damit das Gedankenkarussell zu stoppen. _So ein Unsinn. Ich helfe ihm, weil ich ihn brauche, er hat Beziehungen. Ich nutze ihn doch nur aus - Es ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen -_  
  
Wie von selbst haben ihn seine Füße zu dem kleinen Posttischchen vor dem Salon getragen und er starrt angestrengt auf die Schnitzereien in dem dunklen Holz und befeuchtet seine gesprungenen Lippen. Obwohl Harry versucht, sich einzureden, dass er sich bloß schämt, weil er Malfoy ausnutzt, hallt nur ein einziger seiner vorherigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher - _weil ich ihn brauche_ \- und gleichzeitig schüttelt er den Kopf und greift mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Tagespropheten.  
  
Bevor er sich entschließen kann, ob er nicht lieber gehen soll, sich in seiner verlotterten Gegend versteckt oder ob er vorher die Vorräte der Malfoys plündert (er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals so hungrig gewesen zu sein), dringt eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem offenen Türspalt neben ihm, dem Salon von Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Als du damals gegangen bist, Zissy, war ich - nicht mehr ich selbst." Scham kriecht pochend seine Wangen hinauf und brennt sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Ohren, denn es gibt Dinge, die er gar nicht wissen will, aber irgendetwas an dieser Stimme kommt ihm so bekannt vor, dass er sich nicht rühren kann.  
  
"Ich hatte meine Gründe. Du weißt, die Hochzeit war Lucius' Stand nicht angemessen, aber ich habe mich erhaben gefühlt und so begehrt, so  relevant \- aber offenbar denkt mein Sohn, dass meine Entscheidung ein Fehler war und ich muss gestehen, dass dieser Gedanke auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel -" Harry kratzt sich an seinem erhitzten Ohr und schüttelt mit gekräuselten Mundwinkeln den Kopf. _Wenn sie glaubt, dass das ein Kompliment war -_  
  
Der Mann lacht mit dunkler Stimme und Harry ist sich sicher, dass er dieses Lachen schon einmal irgendwo gehört hat - in einem anderen Leben. "Du hast in deinem Lobgesang auf deine Entscheidung, Lucius zu heiraten, nicht erwähnt, dass du ihn liebst." Es klingt, als würde er sie necken und Harry kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals jemanden so sprechen gehört zu haben.  
  
"Ich hätte ihn gern geliebt." Mrs. Malfoy spricht zögernd, als müsste sie sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. "Und irgendwann _habe_ ich ihn geliebt, für Draco, für meinen Sohn, der niemals in einem zerrütteten Elternhaus aufwachsen sollte. Du musst verstehen, dass es -"  
  
"Zissy", sagt der Mann ernst. "Dein Sohn hat sich gut entwickelt und wenn _er_ erkennt, dass du unglücklich bist -" Plötzlich schiebt sich ein dunkles Gesicht vor Harrys Gedanken und er erkennt, wer der Besitzer dieser ruhigen Stimme ist, doch er begreift nicht, wie -  
  
Narzissa Malfoy gluckst leise. "Nach unserem Kuss kann ich nicht mehr behaupten, unglücklich zu sein." Eine kurze Pause, in der sie wer weiß was mit ihm tut und Harry schluckt trocken und stützt seinen bebenden Körper auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. "Ich danke dir, dass du Draco eine zweite Chance gegeben hast, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du ihn wie Lucius -"  
  
"Ich habe Lucius nicht aus Eifersucht oder Hoffnung verhaften lassen, Zissy. Er sitzt in Askaban, weil er ein verurteilter Mörder ist und belastende Beweise gegen ihn vorlagen. Du traust mir doch nicht zu, meine Stellung zu missbrauchen, um dir den Mann wegzunehmen?" Der freundliche Tonfall nimmt Kingsleys Worten den Dorn und Mrs. Malfoy lacht, als hätte er einen unglaublichen Witz gerissen. Harry unterdrückt ein Schaudern und fragt sich, wie viel davon wahr ist.  
  
"Was geschieht nun mit uns, Zissy?", fragt Kingsley, ein zögerndes Drängen liegt in seiner Stimme, als würde er sich jetzt nicht mehr abweisen lassen.  
  
"Komm' morgen wieder. Bitte", flüstert Narzissa und ein durchdringendes kratzendes Geräusch erklingt, als Stühle nach hinten gerückt werden und Harry kann nicht mehr bleiben, er kann sich nicht ansehen, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt aus dem Salon von Mrs. Malfoy spaziert, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht und federndem Gang. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, ihm plötzlich gegenüberzustehen und zu sehen, wie sein Lächeln verblasst, wenn ihm klarwird, dass er, Harry, ihn belauscht hat und rennt, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her.

* * *

Als Harry erneut in Dracos Zimmer stürmt, ist das Rauschen der Dusche verstummt und er streckt einen Augenblick lang seine bebenden Finger durch, bevor er die Tür neben dem Podest aufreißt (Harry versteht immer noch nicht, warum man ein Bett braucht, das auf einem Podest steht, als wäre es eine verfluchte Bühne, als würde irgendein Publikum Eintrittskarten kaufen, um Malfoy beim Schlafen anzuglotzen -) und ein feuchter Nebel sich auf seine klamme Haut legt.  
  
"Draco! Deine Mutter -" Er verstummt und sein Zahnfleisch beginnt zu pochen, seine Hand krampft sich um den Türknauf und seine Gedanken scheinen im Nebel zu verschwimmen, bevor er sie greifen und aufhalten kann und Draco wendet sich zu ihm um, mit erhitztem Gesicht und aufgerissenen Augen und Harry kann hinter ihm unscharfes Gekrakel in dem Wasserdampf auf dem Spiegel erkennen. Er versucht, seinen Blick darauf zu fixieren, um nicht -  
  
"Du - du kannst doch nicht einfach -" Dracos Stimme verliert sich in einem Wimmern und die plötzliche Bewegung seiner Arme lenkt Harrys Blick nun doch nach unten, seinen feuchten Körper hinab, bis zu einer Flasche Lotion, die gerötete Hände bebend vor seinen nackten Unterkörper halten, ein Sichtschutz, der mehr schlecht als recht verbirgt - _ Ingwer-Minze, daher kommt dieser fiese Gestank_ \- und eine von Harrys Händen beginnt, an dem Bund seiner Jeanshose herumzuzupfen.  
  
"Ähm - Tut mir leid - Ich -" Harrys raue Stimme scheint seinen ausgetrockneten Hals abzuschleifen und er kämpft gegen den Impuls an, diese verfluchte Lotion aus Dracos Händen zu reißen und sie aus dem angelehnten Fenster zu werfen oder lieber gleich selbst hinauszuspringen und jeder seiner Pulsschläge scheint sein Gehirn aus den Ohren fließen zu lassen, als wäre ein verfluchter Damm gebrochen und er kann den Blick nicht abwenden von den feinen gekräuselten Härchen hinter dem Flaschenhals.  
  
Als Draco keucht und die Flasche aus seinen zitternden Fingern rutscht und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufkommt, auf Harry zurollt, sieht er vor sich, wie er flieht, wie er rennend und stolpernd und taumelnd Meter und Kilometer zwischen sich und ihn bringt, zwischen sich und seine rosafarbenen Lippen und die feinen Haarsträhnen, die feucht auf der Wange kleben und die Röte, die seine Haut pudert und die beschämt auf den Boden blickenden, sturmgrauen Augen.  
  
Er sieht vor sich, wie er fortläuft und tritt einen Schritt nach vorn, er sieht, wie er sich im Haus verbarrikadiert und drängt Malfoy mit seinem Körper gegen das Waschbecken und dann sieht er nichts mehr und seine Arme ziehen Draco in eine klammernde Umarmung, schlingen sich um ihn wie Efeuranken um eine Säule und sein Mund hinterlässt eine Spur aus Gänsehaut auf Malfoys Gesicht.  
  
Dracos Mund legt sich zögernd auf seine Lippen, sanft, viel zu sanft und Harry beißt hinein, versenkt seine Zähne in dem weichen Fleisch und starrt in lustverhangene Augen und auf den Winkel von Malfoys Kinn, beobachtet, wie die Bewegung ihres Kusses die gerade Linie seines Gesichts zum verschwimmen bringt und lauscht den keuchenden Atemzügen (er weiß nicht, von wem und überhaupt ist das vollkommen egal), entrückt, als wäre es das schönste Musikstück, das er je gehört hat.  
  
Irgendwann - Harry erinnert sich später nicht mehr, wann genau - löst sich jedes Bedürfnis, sich abzuwenden, in der taumelnden Lust auf, wird zwischen zwei Körpern, die sich aneinanderreiben, zu Asche zermahlen. Bebende Hände tasten nach dem Knopf seiner Hose, rutschen ab und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, langt Harry nach unten, um sie selbst zu öffnen (er hätte Draco ausgelacht, wenn da irgendetwas anderes in ihm gewesen wäre als drängendes, beinahe verzweifeltes Begehren). Als seine Hand Dracos Penis streift (sie sind sich so nah, so verdammt nah wie Harry noch niemandem war) beginnt sie ebenfalls, zu zittern und er bekommt den verdammten Knopf auch nicht auf und Malfoy keucht und stößt hilflos gegen ihn, saugt sich an seinen Lippen fest und Harry zerrt die Hose nach unten, irgendwie -  
  
Als Malfoy den Kuss unterbricht, um an Harrys Körper hinabzustarren, mischt sich eine Prise Scham unter seine Lust, kirschrot und pochend und er spürt den hungrigen Blick Dracos brennend über seine Haut wandern. Er hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so nackt gefühlt, so verschlungen von dem Begehren eines anderen Menschen, dass jeder Zweifel unter seiner Haut verglüht.  
  
Er starrt auf Dracos Hand, schaut zu, wie die feingliedrigen Finger über seine Beckenknochen streichen und ein knisterndes blaues Feuer in seinen Nerven entfachen, er keucht in der Erwartung einer Berührung und als es geschieht, als Fingerkuppen schmetterlingsleicht seine Vorhaut zurückstreichen, explodiert die Erwartung hinter seinen Augenlidern, in seiner Brust und es ist zuviel für ihn, seine Finger krallen sich in weiches Fleisch und seine Zähne versenken sich in Malfoys Schlüsselbein und als Dracos freie Hand in sein Haar fährt, daran zerrt und rupft, schlängelt sich etwas Düsteres in Harrys Magengrube auseinander und pulst, vermischt mit schierer Lust, durch seine Adern.  
  
Wie im Fieberwahn folgt Harrys Mund dem Puls unter Dracos Haut beißend und keuchend seinen Hals hinab; ein Bein schlingt sich um seinen Hintern und reibend, stoßend treffen sie zusammen, klammernd, und Harry glaubt, dass dieser Moment allein die Macht hätte, ihn zu Asche zu verbrennen, während Fingernägel blutige Halbmonde in seinen Rücken pressen.  
  
Beinahe verzweifelt, hilflos, stößt sein Becken nach vorn und sein Schwanz rutscht an der schwitzigen Haut von Dracos Leiste ab, irgendwo weiter nach unten und Malfoy schiebt seine Hüfte nach vorn, ihm entgegen, blickt ihn ernst an, schwer atmend mit wunden Lippen und in diesem kurzen Moment versucht Harry, zu verstehen, was er tun soll, was er überhaupt -  
  
"Du musst mich ficken", keucht Draco und beißt auf seine Lippe. "Ich will - Du _musst_."  
  
Harry findet keine Worte, nichts, sein Kopf dröhnt von leerer Erregung, seelenlos beinahe. Dann schließt sich Dracos Hand um seinen Schwanz, führt ihn, presst ihn gegen nachgiebige Haut und auf einmal fühlt Harry sich erdrückt, erdrückt von Enge und lastender Hitze und wagt kaum, zu atmen und sich zu bewegen und will doch nichts anderes tun als das und lehnt sich Draco entgegen, bis er vollkommen umschlossen ist und das Gefühl hat, auf der Stelle seinen kümmerlichen Verstand zu verlieren und an Panik zu ersticken, als das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, in ihn hineinzustoßen, bis seine Haut aufgerieben ist, seine Sicht zu verdunkeln beginnt.  
  
Er sieht bloß noch Dracos Lippe, zwischen seine Zähne geklemmt, seine Augen, halb geschlossen und die verdammte, verdammte Röte, fein verästelt auf allem, das er sieht, und als Malfoys Finger in seine Brustwarzen zwicken, als er das andere Bein vom Boden nimmt und auf Harrys Hüfte legt, verliert er den Kampf gegen seine Zurückhaltung.  
  
Als er das erste Mal zustößt, reißen Malfoys Finger blutige Spuren in Harrys Oberarme und ihm wird schwindelig vor Erregung, vor keuchender, schmutziger, blühender Erregung und irgendetwas anderem, etwas Schmerzhaftem, doch Dracos Mundwinkel kräuseln sich leicht und taumelnd, schlingernd, zieht er sich zurück.  
  
Als er zum zweiten Mal zustößt, verliert alles außer ihnen jegliche Farbe und Malfoys Hinterkopf schrammt scharrend an dem blassen Spiegel entlang; feuchte Haarsträhnen schmiegen sich an das Glas und ein beinahe siegessicheres Lächeln legt sich auf Dracos Züge und Harry leckt sich über die spröden Lippen, plötzlich von dem Wunsch erfüllt, dieses Lächeln aus ihm herauszuficken -  
  
Doch als er zum dritten Mal zustößt, mischt sich leiser, pochender Schmerz in die trunkene Lust; Malfoys Augenlider flattern, rot verästelt ziehen sich Adern über seine Wangen und das heisere Stöhnen treibt Harry an, er versenkt sich erneut in Draco und als seine Erregung in ihm explodiert, setzt sein Atem für einen Augenblick aus.  
  
Als er seine Stirn keuchend an Dracos Schulter lehnt, sieht er sich selbst in dem verschmierten Spiegel, blickt in seine trüben Augen, starrt auf die fleckigen roten Stellen in seinem Gesicht und beobachtet, wie sich Malfoys Arme um seine verwundeten Schultern legen und ein heftiges Verlustgefühl durchflutet ihn, lässt seine Beine zittern und verwundert blinzelt er Tränen weg, schluckt an einem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei.  
  
Dracos sanfte Küsse tragen die Mauer um ihn herum ab, schlagen riesige Stücke hinaus und bohren sich schmerzhaft in sein Herz und er weiß, dass er sich nicht mehr abwenden kann, nie wieder, dass er hoffnungslos ausgeliefert ist und er beginnt zu beten, dass Malfoy das niemals bemerkt.  



	18. Draco Malfoy - Furcht vor der Wahrheit - Eine unflätige Unterhaltung - Ablehnung

Nichts kann mich heilen, nur deine Hand  
Deine Berührung, die mich übermannt  
Du nimmst mir die Stille, teilst für mich das Meer  
Wo grad mein Weg zu Ende war, gehst du vor mir her _   
Subway to Sally - Am Ende des Wegs _

* * *

Die Schwärze der Nacht umhüllt ihn, als Draco seine Augen aufschlägt und während er versucht, sich zu erinnern, wie zum Henker er ins Bett gekommen ist (ein Rausch aus Küssen, verlangend und gleichzeitig wund, schmerzhaft, jeder Kuss ein Stich in seinem wild hämmernden Herzen und Harry, und sonst weiß er nichts mehr), wird ihm die Wärme bewusst, die ihn umhüllt und von überallher zu kommen scheint. Es ist eine Wärme, die seine Augen mit brennenden Tränen füllt und einen schmerzhaften Kloß in seinem Hals wachsen lässt, der ihn zu ersticken droht - es ist eine Wärme, die ihm aufzeigt, wie lange schon er in kalter Finsternis umhergeirrt ist, ohne überhaupt davon zu wissen, ohne irgendetwas bewusst vermissen zu können.  
  
Er kann die Wärme hören, wenn er Harrys leisen Atemzügen lauscht, beruhigend und sacht wie eine Brandung und er kann sie sehen, dort auf der Handfläche, die auf dem Kopfkissen neben seinem Gesicht ruht; er folgt ihrer Spur durch die blauen Adern bis in die Tiefe, bis zu ihrer Quelle in Harrys Brust.  
  
Draco fühlt in jeder seiner Zellen, dass sein Verlust ihn zerschmettern würde, ihn und seine Existenz in eintausend Spiegelscherben zerschlagen könnte und so wagt er es nicht, sich zu rühren. Er wird bis in den Morgengrauen ausharren, wenn es sein muss, oder bis sein Körper zu Staub zerfällt, keinen Muskel wird er rühren, solange, bis Potter bemerkt hat, was sie getan haben; unaussprechlich, ein Fehler, zumindest für ihn - er wird nicht bleiben und nicht zurückkommen und die Sehnsucht wird Draco umbringen, sie wird seine Gedanken vergiften und mehr Schmerz durch seine Adern fließen lassen, als sein Herz verkraften kann, bis es explodiert und dann wird er innerlich verbluten.  
  
Aus diesem Grund bleibt Draco liegen, obwohl er am liebsten fliehen würde; vor sich, vor Harry und vor seinen Gedanken, seinen verfluchten Gedanken, die nie still stehen.  
  
Er weiß, dass es so kommen wird. Draco sieht es in seiner Erinnerung; die Dunkelheit in Potters Blick, die Kraft in seinen Händen, die Dracos Körper nach seinen Wünschen formt, um ihn zum Schluss doch zerfließen zu lassen und - bei dem Gedanken sammelt sich Blut pochend in seinen Lenden - seine Brutalität, mit der er nimmt, was er will. All das war süchtigmachend, es war der Höhepunkt von Dracos Dasein und doch war es nicht Harry. Es kam nicht von dem Jungen, den Draco kennt, trotzig vielleicht, aufbrausend, ja, aber doch niemals bösartig, rücksichtslos und seiner sicher.  
  
Draco schluckt trocken und sein Herz schlingert, als er daran denkt, wie es sein wird, wie Potter am Morgen aufwachen wird - verstrubbelt und irritiert, sich irgendwo kratzend, am Kopf oder Nacken und wie die Erkenntnis ihm dämmern und seine sanften Augen mit Ekel und Panik überfluten wird. Wie sein langes Haar in sein Gesicht fallen wird, wenn er den Kopf senkt, schamhaft errötend, und seine wunderbaren Gesichtszüge unter einem dunklen Vorhang verbergen wird, um sich Draco nie mehr zu offenbaren. Und er hat es verdient.  
  
"Draco." Sein Name streift seine erkaltete Wange und als er zur Seite blickt, sieht er, wie der Schatten neben ihm sich regt. ( _Nein, bitte noch nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht. Ich kann nicht -)_  
  
"Draco, bist du wach?" Näher an seinem Ohr, näher an ihm und er spürt, wie die feinen Härchen an seiner Wange sich aufrichten. Draco würde sich am liebsten auf Harry rollen, ihn mit Decken und Wäsche und allem, was er findet, drei-, nein, siebenfach an dieses lächerlich große Bett fesseln und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen - oh, wenn er doch nur -  
  
Dracos Gedanken erlischen, als er die federleichte Berührung von Potters Lippen an seiner Wange spürt und das Flattern seines Pulses, vielfach verstärkt durch sein Fleisch, und noch ehe er sich daran hindern kann, dreht er den Kopf und fängt die Küsse mit seinem Mund auf, als hätte er nie Zweifel gehabt. Und wenn ihn jede Bewegung tiefer in dieses Netz treibt, das Harrys Bewegungen in ihm gesponnen haben und seine Wimpern, sein Haar und das Gefühl von Sommer auf seiner Haut - es ist ihm egal.  
  
Unter den tastenden Berührungen von Harrys Fingerkuppen liegt eine Frage und es ist die gleiche, die in dem Keuchen nachklingt, das sich zwischen ihren Mündern hindurch an ihren Wangen entlangschlängelt. Draco versteht sie nicht; er kann nicht zuhören und nicht aufhören, er weiß, dass sie da ist, aber er drängt sie beiseite, so zaghaft, wie sie ist.  
  
Er kann nicht aufhören.  
  
Erst, als Harry seine Hände von seinem eigenen Körper pflückt und sie mit einer Faust so fest an den Handgelenken aneinanderpresst, dass Draco vor Schmerz aufkeucht, hält er inne und sieht es. Das boshafte Lächeln auf seinen wundgeküssten Lippen, das unstete Glühen in seinem hungrigen Blick. Auf einmal wird Draco klar, dass er selbst es ist, der die Bestie in Harry erweckt, Virus und Beute zugleich und es fällt ihm nicht mehr schwer, sich dem hinzugeben, jetzt nicht mehr.

* * *

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen die Stufen ins Freie herunterschreitet, liegt bereits ein deutlicher Geruch nach klirrender Kälte in der Luft, obwohl die Ländereien noch in Herbstfarben gehüllt sind. Der dicke Laubteppich auf dem Boden verrät, dass es für einen einzelnen Gärtner anscheinend zu viel ist, das Grundstück zu bewirtschaften. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er von der letzten Stufe springt und durch das Laub stapft, dem Rascheln der Blätter lauscht, das Knirschen des Kieswegs darunter angenehm gedämpft und ein Schatten aus seiner Kindheit in seinem Herzen, der längst erwacht ist; in der vorherigen Nacht.  
  
Draco spürt, wie die Hitze seine Haut entflammen lässt, als er an die letzten Stunden zurückdenkt und er zuckt beschämt zusammen, als das Geräusch rascher Schritte hinter ihm seine Gedanken durchtrennt. Ohne sich umzudrehen wartet er darauf, dass Harry ihn gleich hier anspringt und verschlingt (das würde er ihm zutrauen - inzwischen). "Vor der gestrigen Nacht hätte ich dich für - nun - spießiger gehalten", sagt Draco leise und befeuchtet die wunde Haut auf seinen Lippen, betastet die leichten Risse mit seiner Zunge wie Harry es getan hat, als -  
  
"Du weißt von -" Als die panische Stimme seiner Mutter wie eine Walze durch seinen Gehörgang pflügt, wendet er sich um, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Sie starrt ihn an, als hätte er sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.  
  
"Meinst du etwa, dass du letzte Nacht - etwas getan hast, was ich gar nicht wissen will, Mutter?", fragt Draco und sieht befriedigt zu, wie der leichte Spott in seiner Stimme ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und ihr Gesicht in feine Röte kleidet.  
  
Narzissas Mund öffnet sich, als wollte sie etwas sagen und dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und zieht ihren hellen Ledermantel fester um ihre Hüfte, schutzsuchend, und Draco erscheint sie plötzlich zerbrechlich, hier draußen im Herbst und in der Kälte, Eleganz ohne Hintergrund und ohne Lebenserfahrung. Ein Eindruck, der schnell zusammenbricht. "Ich nehme an, dass du gestern Nacht mit Harry Potter ge-", sie unterbricht sich und kaut auf ihrer Lippe, nachdenklich, und ihre weißen Zähne hinterlassen blasse Striemen in ihrem roten Lippenstift. "Ich nehme an, dass du letzte Nacht Sex mit Harry Potter hattest."  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie das letzte Wort ausspricht, kriecht ein kraftloses Krächzen über Dracos Lippen und obwohl er weiß, dass er würdelos aussieht, wie er mit weit geöffnetem Mund dasteht und glotzt, kann er sich nicht rühren. Das Blut pocht laut in seinen brennenden Ohren und ein Nerv in seiner Augenbraue beginnt, nervös zu zucken und doch kann er sich nicht rühren. Dass ausgerechnet _sie_ -  
  
"Oh, Draco, _ bitte_." Ihr Ton klingt verächtlich, beinahe so wie damals, als er noch dumme Fragen gestellt hat und voller realitätsferner Phantasien steckte und etwas daran rührt an seinem Trotz. "Es ist ja nicht so, als wären deine Gefühle je - geheimnisvoll für deinen Vater und mich gewesen. Du tust ja fast so, als hätte man diese Entwicklung nicht erraten können."  


Dracos Hände vergraben sich tief in den Taschen seiner dünnen Leinenhose und er spürt, wie sich sein Mund zusammenzieht, sauer wie eine eingelegte Pflaume. "Natürlich, Mutter. Immer allwissend, so, wie ich dich kenne. Deine Präsenz blendet uns mit Weisheit und -"  
  
"Ich rate dir, diesen Satz nicht zu beenden!", zischt sie. Draco lächelt die Risse in ihrer Fassade an, ihre Fingernägel, die Muster in das Leder ihrer Jacke pressen und die unnatürliche Anspannung in ihrer Haltung.  
  
Obwohl sein Herz unruhig pocht und sein Mund austrocknet, als hätte er den Kiesweg verschluckt, obwohl die Scham in seinen Adern glüht, ist seine Stimme ruhig, beinahe fröhlich, als er spricht. "Wir hatten nicht nur Sex, Mutter. Harry hat mich _gefickt_ ; er hat mir das Hirn aus dem Leib _gevögelt_ , bis ich nicht mehr ich selbst war, bis ich nichts mehr war als das Verlangen danach, dass er weitermacht, er hat meinen _Schwanz_ in den Mund genommen und so lange daran gesaugt und geküsst, bis ich ihn angebettelt habe, mich zu nehmen. Ja, Mutter. Sex."  


Als Draco den Mund schließt, wünscht er sich plötzlich, ihn nicht geöffnet zu haben, doch Narzissa lässt nicht erkennen, dass sie ihm zugehört hätte. Sie wickelt eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um ihren Zeigefinger und sieht mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu, wie sie sich aufwickelt und auf ihrer Schulter zur Ruhe kommt.  
  
"Du warst gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt, als dein Vater dich gebeten hat, Potter zu vergessen - du hast es ihm versprochen, die Besen für die Quidditchmannschaft angenommen, als hättest du wirklich vor, dich von ihm fernzuhalten, nur, um ihn weiterhin in deinen Gedanken zu belassen. Du hast seine weggeworfenen Dinge gesammelt wie ein - ein _Bettler_ und und unsere Familie mit deiner Besessenheit blamiert. Während du über _Sankt Potter_ gespottet und ihn verdammt hast, hast du ihm einen Schrein in deinem Kleiderschrank errichtet und du glaubst wirklich, wir hätten das nicht bemerkt? Bei unserem einzigen Sohn -" Obwohl ihre Stimme ruhig geblieben ist, unterbricht sie sich, um mit ihren Fingern über ihre bebende Lippe zu streichen.

Erst, als Draco seine Finger entspannt, schmerzen die Wunden, die seine Nägel in sein Fleisch gedrückt haben. Kopfschüttelnd fragt er sich, wann sich das Machtverhältnis zwischen ihnen derart verschoben hat, ein Erdrutsch, wie es scheint, doch bevor er eine Antwort ersinnen kann, spricht Narzissa weiter.  
  
"Ich kann und will dir nicht verbieten, mit Potter zu... _ficken_. Tu' es, solange und so oft du willst, Draco. Meinetwegen, bis du wieder mehr bist, _als das Verlangen danach, dass er weitermacht_." Ihr boshaftes Lächeln, das Draco so gut kennt, gerät ein wenig schief. "Aber wenn du so schlau bist, wie du es dir gern einbildest, dann tust du es ihm Geheimen und lässt niemanden davon wissen. Der Grund dafür sollte sich sogar in deinem hormonvernebelten Gehirn finden lassen." Mit gerümpfter Nase dreht sie sich um und geht ein paar Schritte. "Das ist keine Bitte. Ich erwarte, dass du Potter davon unterrichtest."  
  
Draco schaut ihr nach, bis er sich sicher ist, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören kann. "Natürlich werde ich das einzige, das mir im Leben Freude bereitet, verheimlichen, Mutter. Was wäre es nur für ein Skandal, einen Malfoy glücklich zu sehen", knurrt er an ihren sich entfernenden Hinterkopf gewandt, ihre von Wind erfassten Haare fest im Blick.

* * *

Draco steht auf dem Kiesweg, an der Stelle, an der das Bild aufgenommen wurde, die zerknitterte Postkarte in der Hand und ratlos auf seiner Lippe kauend. Er sieht die Szene zwei Meter vor sich, als hätte seine Anwesenheit die Geister von Harry und ihm in leuchtenden Farben zum Leben erweckt - Harry, wie er ihm näherkommt und ihm leise droht, sich selbst, entrückt, unbeweglich, hypnotisiert durch Faszination und Erregung. Ein Schauer gleitet durch seinen Körper und er schüttelt den Kopf, um klarzuwerden und die Bilder, die an seinem Verstand lecken, zu verscheuchen.  
  
Die schlichte Wahrheit ist beängstigend und faszinierend zugleich. Das Foto auf der Postkarte, die sie während seines erschöpften Schlafes in seinem Heim erreicht hat, kann unmöglich unbemerkt aufgenommen worden sein. Selbst ein Desillusionierungszauber hätte ihnen, auf der kurzen Distanz, auffallen müssen. Und der Eindringling hätte - auch unter einem Tarnumhang oder dergleichen - einen Alarm ausgelöst.  
  
Fröstelnd reibt er seine nackten Arme. Wenn es die falsche Stelle ist - doch nein, er kann die Zweige in der Lücke der Hecke sehen, die er abgebrochen hat, als er hindurchgestürmt ist, um Harry zu beschimpfen.  
  
Sie hätten ihn - oder sie - bemerken müssen.  


* * *

Früher einmal hätte es ihn mit Neid erfüllt, Harry dabei zuzusehen, wie er durch die Wolken hindurchbricht, frei wie ein Vogel, ohne erkennbare Unsicherheit. Oft genug hat Draco ihn verflucht, wie er so schön, unverdorben, beliebt und talentiert sein kann, in jeder Eigenschaft grundsätzlich besser als er selbst, ihn so weit hinter sich lassend, dass er ihn schon gar nicht mehr erkennen kann -  
  
Als Harry sich mit einem Arm vom Besenstiel herabbaumeln lässt, erzittert Dracos Herz und er glaubt, es würde stehenbleiben, wenn er fällt. Und dann schwingt er sich wieder hinauf, als hätte er nie etwas anderes vorgehabt und Dracos Atem entweicht schnaubend aus seinem Mund.  
  
Er könnte ewig hier stehen, die Unmöglichkeit dieser Postkarte beiseiteschieben und Harry zusehen, wie er auf Dracos Besen fliegt, den schimmernden schwarzen Stiel mit seinen Händen lenkt, wie er selbst es nie vermocht hätte und dabei so unverschämt unschuldig aussieht, wie ein kleiner Junge, den Kopf in den Wolken mit diesem Halblächeln, das seine Beine noch immer haltlos zittern lässt.  
  
Als Harry ihn entdeckt, wendet er den Besen scharf und fliegt im Sturzflug genau auf Draco zu. Wenn er nicht sofort beiseitespringt, wird er ihn umpflügen wie einen Grashalm und dann - Mit einem plötzlichen Rucken kommt der Besen zum Stehen und als Harry mit einem schalkhaften Blitzen in den Augen zu lachen beginnt, bemerkt Draco, dass seine Hand den seidigen Stoff seines Hemdes umklammert, genau über seinem Herzen.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie eine alte Frau, die jemanden beobachtet, der ein Kind tritt." Ein Grinsen und Dracos Blick wird gefangen von den im Wind geröteten Wangen.  
  
"Du würdest wahrscheinlich genauso aussehen, wenn ich dich fast umgeflogen hätte", kontert Draco und seine Stimme klingt in seinen Ohren rau und wund. Er streckt die Finger aus und legt sie auf Harrys Handrücken. Die blasse Haut spannt sich kalt über die Knochen und plötzlich wird er von dem Impuls getragen, ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, die nie enden wird.  
  
Harry schaut ihn an, plötzlich ernst, und seine Augen strahlen im Licht der Mittagssonne wie ein giftiges Gebräu, das in seine Poren dringt und seinen Verstand vernebelt. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst irgendwie verklärt aus."  
  
Draco nickt und schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf und Harry zieht den Besenstiel unter sich hervor, wirft ihn auf achtlos auf den Rasen und gerade, als Draco protestieren will, zwingt Harry sein Kinn mit klammen Fingern nach oben. "Irgendetwas hast du doch."  
  
"Mama, sie -" Draco schluckt, einmal, zweimal, bis er sich sicher ist, wie er es Harry sagen kann. "Sie hat befohlen, dass wir unsere - _Freundschaft_ verheimlichen sollen. Als wäre es so schlimm, als wäre es -"  
  
Plötzlich zieht Harry seine Hand weg und Draco kann sehen, dass er wütend wird, er sieht es an seinem verkrampften Kiefer und an seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er will die Worte seiner Mutter relativieren, er will Harry klarmachen, dass er sie schwachsinnig findet, als Harry die Hände zu Fäusten ballt und ihm klarwird, dass er wütend auf ihn, Draco, ist.  
  
"Du - du kannst es kaum erwarten, mein Leben durcheinanderzubringen, indem du mir gestehst, wie sehr du in mich verliebt bist. Du fängst an, an mir herumzuküssen, obwohl ich weggelaufen bin vor dir und deinem Geständnis. Du bringst es fertig, dass ich tagelang nicht schlafen kann, weil ich - verdammt noch mal - auch nur ein Mensch bin und mir denke: Hey, er sieht gut aus, er hat sich geändert, wo ist das Problem? Und -" Seine zischende Stimme wird zu einem dumpfen Grollen. "Und deine ständige Anwesenheit, die mir deine Gefühle vorhält, dein Gestotter, diese verfluchte - verfluchte - Röte auf deiner Haut! Und dann, ja, dann heißt es plötzlich - Pech, Harry, das war nur Spaß, es ist nur eine Freundschaft!" Zum Schluss hin klingt Harry spöttelnd und verzweifelt und Dracos Kopf ist leer, er weiß nicht, ob er sich rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen soll und tritt von einem Bein auf das andere, als wollte er weglaufen, taxiert von Harrys Blick, der sich schmerzhaft in sein Herz ätzt.  
  
"Du bist ein Heuchler wie deine Mutter. Nein, wirklich, sie hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Hockt da mit ihrem geheimen Freund, der _zufällig_ der Zaubereiminister ist und dir sagt, ja, deine _verfickte Freundschaft_ solltest du aber verheimlichen. Hauptsache, ich darf mit meinem Freund auf dem Sofa liegen und knutschen, mit offener Scheißtür!" Als er endet, atmet er heftig ein und aus, als wäre er meilenweit gerannt. Draco starrt ihn an, ein Knäuel aus Fragen in seinem Mund.  
  
"Mutter und der Minister? Das ist ihr - ihr Verlobter von -" Schaudernd umfasst Draco seine Arme und beginnt, an der Gänsehaut zu reiben, abwesend und entsetzt und diesen Moment wählt Harry, um sich von ihm abzuwenden und in Richtung Haus davonzustapfen und irgendetwas an diesen Bewegungen zwingt Draco, loszugehen, mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund und einem sonderbaren Schmerz im Hals, zwingt ihn, Harry hinterherzurennen und ihn anzubrüllen, eine Welle von bitterer Panik fortzuschreien.  
  
"Warte - Warte, Potter!" Er bekommt seine Schulter zu fassen, schlitternd auf der Wiese, und sieht mit Entsetzen, wie Harry seine Hand einfach abschüttelt, ohne ihn auch nur anzublicken.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir schon bei den Nachnamen, ja?" Er geht weiter und Draco weiß, wenn er es nicht schafft, sich zu entschuldigen, wird Harry gehen.  
  
Er schluckt an dem Kloß in seinem Hals herum, während seine Sicht in Tränen zerfließt und er beißt sich auf die Wangen, um die Schluchzer zurückzuhalten, die aus seinem Brustkorb hinaufdrängen. Wenn es je einen unpassenderen Moment geben würde, um zu heulen, als dieser - "Bitte, warte", ruft Draco und verbirgt ungeschickt einen gut hörbaren Schluchzer hinter seiner Hand. Harry bleibt stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Draco.  
  
"Es ist jetzt sehr lange her, dass ich bloß in dich verliebt war. Ich - da war ich vielleicht zwölf, höchstens dreizehn. Ich _will_ eine feste Beziehung mit dir, aber ich wusste doch nicht -" Draco unterbricht sich, um sich mit seinen schmutzigen Händen die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen und plötzlich steht Harry vor ihm und die Kraft seines starren Blickes zwingt Dracos Hände zur Ruhe. Er nimmt sein Gesicht in seine inzwischen warmen Hände und streift mit seinen Lippen über Dracos, verwischt den Rotz und sieht dabei so aus, als wäre es ihm völlig egal, wie verheult Draco ist und als würde er gar nicht bemerken, wie würdelos -  
  
"Glaubst du, ich würde mir ausgerechnet den verfluchten _König_ aller Slytherins aussuchen, um bedeutungslosen Sex in seinem verfluchten Anwesen zu haben, nachdem ich zwei verfluchte Tage an dessen Bett gesessen und sein Händchen gedrückt habe, ja? Schwachkopf."  
  
Als Draco lacht, drückt Harry ihn an sich. Das Lachen von Harry trifft seine Wange und Draco schwört sich, er würde eher seine Mutter verheimlichen als diesen wunderbaren Mann.


	19. Harry Potter - Ein Gedanke - Zerrissenheit - Der Brief - In der Kammer

Love is not a guarantee, brings around to be  
This is what you kept to see - all you want to be  
You are a fake of pleasure to me  
 _And One - Fake of Pleasure_

* * *

Harry sitzt auf einer Fensterbank in einem ungenutzten Teil des Hauses und schaut dem Winter zu, wie er die Ländereien mit pudrigem Weiß dekoriert. Fröstelnd zieht er die lumpige Decke näher an den Körper und lächelt, als er daran denkt, wie anders es ist, das Leben hier auf Malfoy Manor. Jede Schneeflocke trägt einen anderen Gedanken zu ihm her, kostbare Momente voller Einigkeit, ebenso kostbar wie die Verletzungen seiner Seele, im Streit geschlagen.  
  
Er denkt an heimliche Treffen in Geheimgängen, auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens in den Gärten, mitten in der Eingangshalle - aufregend und dominiert von Gier, hastig, aber einprägsam. Er denkt an die kleinen Geschenke, die, jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen auf dem Nachttisch erblickt, beinahe schon nichts Besonderes mehr für ihn sind. Er denkt an feine Kleidung, die sich verzaubert an seinen Körper schmiegt wie eine zweite Haut (obwohl er es hasst, sich anzupassen, muss er sich, zumindest hier in diesem verlassenen Raum, der seit Jahren nicht mehr gereinigt wurde, eingestehen, dass er nichts gegen Hosen hat, die im Schrittbereich nicht scheuern). Er denkt an die Einsamkeit, die über dem großen Anwesen liegt, an das sonntägliche Festmahl und an Draco.  
  
An Draco, der sich nicht einmal mehr darum zu bemühen scheint, seine unterwürfige Haltung Harry gegenüber mit Großkotzigkeit und Arroganz zu übertünchen. An Draco, der über Harrys flapsige Bemerkungen gegenüber der Familie Malfoy lacht, der über die Traditionen lacht, die er in der Schulzeit noch verteidigt hat. An Draco, der ihn mit einem Blick aus seinen Augen, grau und tief wie eine flüssige Gewitterwolke, davon überzeugen kann, sich selbst zu vergessen. An Draco, dessen Fingerkuppen auf Harrys Haut eine Sehnsucht nach Verbundenheit in ihm wecken, auf die er sich niemals hätte vorbereiten können.   
  
Harry erinnert sich daran, wie Draco auf die letzte Postkarte reagiert hat (genaugenommen hat er nicht darauf reagiert) und fragt sich, während er die Spuren im Staub auf der Fensterbank betrachtet, wie es in das Bild passt, dass er von Draco gewonnen hat. Als er einen Handabdruck auf dem Fensterrahmen sieht, beugt er sich näher vor. Der verwischte Abdruck scheint von einer Hand zu stammen, die etwas größer ist als seine eigene. Ob Draco diesen Raum genutzt hat, um -  
  
Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen lässt Harry seinen Rücken wieder gegen die Wand sinken. Er hasst es, das zuzugeben und er hasst jede Sekunde davon, aber nachdem er seit drei Monaten von Postkarten verschont geblieben ist (ja, nicht einmal in seiner vergammelten, alten Wohnung war auch nur ein Papierfetzen zu finden gewesen) kann er den Verdacht, den er gegen Draco selbst hegt, nicht mehr unterdrücken noch kleinreden.  
  
Harry reibt an seiner krummen Nase und schaudert, als er den Gedanken zulässt. Draco hat bekommen, was er wollte. Zabini nicht.  


* * *

Es ist wie ein magisches Portal in die Gegenwart, als er den toten Flügel hinter sich lässt und in eine prunkvolle bunte Welt eintaucht, die ihm immer noch fremd ist. Seine Finger streifen an Wandteppichen entlang und ertasten die raue Faser, die zu einer Geschichte zusammengesponnen wurde. Eine der Mägde auf dem Teppich nimmt ihre blutbesudelten Finger von dem ermordeten Mörder und schlägt nach Harrys Hand. "Also wirklich!", keift sie. "Eine unberührte Frau an einer solchen Stelle zu begrabbeln, schämen sollte der Herr sich!" Harry lächelt sie an und zwinkert ihr zu und als sie, wütend offenbar, ihre Faust schüttelt, geht er davon.  
  
Als er sich dem Raum nähert, in dem er sich dreimal am Tag mit Mrs. Malfoy und Draco zum Essen trifft, wabert ihm ein schwerer, süßlicher Geruch in die Nase und seine Schläfe beginnt schmerzhaft zu puckern. Die Blumen; diese ekelhaften Blumen für den Weihnachtsball, die schon die ganze Woche lang geliefert werden - Er kneift die Augen zusammen, versucht, durch den Mund zu atmen und als er sich die Schläfen massiert, fällt ihm ein Brief auf dem Posttischchen auf, der an ihn adressiert ist.   
  
Nach all der Zeit, in der er nichts von seinen Freunden gehört hat, kann er nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Herz freudig flattert, als er Hermines Handschrift erkennt. ( _Du hast sie herausgeworfen, du verdammter Heuchler_ -) Seine Hand stockt auf halbem Weg, bevor er nach dem Brief greifen kann, rumort das schlechte Gewissen in seinem Bauch wie ein - ein verdammter Sturm. Wenn er sie nicht alleingelassen hätte mit Ron und dem Baby -

"Du könntest ihn einfach lesen." Dracos sanfte Stimme klingt spöttisch und bevor Harry ihn ansehen kann, weiß er, dass Draco seine Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen hat und sein schmales Lächeln lächelt. Inzwischen kennt er ihn und weiß die Anzeichen von Dracos Besorgnis zu deuten. "Dazustehen und den Brief anzustarren bringt dir nichts, wenn er schlechte Nachrichten enthält. Und wenn sie gut sind -"  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Harry, wie sich Dracos Hände umschlingen, verkrampft und unbeweglich, und er packt den Brief und schaut auf. Kein Schlag, kein Fluch könnte sein Herz, schwerer treffen als dieses ehemals so verhasste Gesicht, in das seine Lippen seine Gefühle längst eingeprägt haben; als die dichten, blonden Wimpern und die schmale, gerade Nase, als der Flaum auf seinen Wangen und die Lippen. Während Harry sich nach vorn lehnt und die roten, rauen Lippen küsst, spielt er mit dem Gedanken, den Brief einfach in einen Kamin zu werfen, wie der Eindringling in seinen ruhigen, von Liebe erfüllten Tod, der er ist, doch der Moment ist viel zu schnell zu Ende.  
  
"Ich hoffe, meine Anwesenheit stört euch nicht", sagt Narzissa Malfoy mit einem spitzen Klang in ihrer Stimme.   
  
Harry springt einen Schritt nach hinten und stößt gegen den Posttisch. Verkrampft reibt er die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Oberschenkel mit den Händen, während sein Blick immer wieder nervös von Draco zu dessen Mutter schlingert. Die Zornesfalten auf Dracos gerümpfter Nase lassen ein seltsam dunkles, kaltes Gluckern in seinen Gedärmen aufsteigen und er fragt sich, wie man seine Mutter so anschauen kann, so man denn das Glück hat, eine zu haben und wenn es nur Narzissa ist -  
  
"Natürlich ebenso wenig, wie es dich stört, wenn ich bei einem deiner Schäferstündchen mit dem Minister hereinplatze, Mutter." Draco lächelt sie an, eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, und sieht dabei aus wie ein Dämon, der geifernd vor einer besonders köstlichen Seele steht.   
  
Narzissas Mund verzieht sich zu einem dünnen Strich und bevor sie ansetzen kann, einen ihrer Monologe zu beginnen ("Wie kannst du es wagen, Draco -"), dreht sich Draco um und geht schnellen Schrittes auf sein Zimmer zu. An der Tür angekommen, wendet er leicht den Kopf, um Harry anzusehen. "Kommst du?" Auf eine Antwort wartet er nicht, er zieht die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu.  
  
Jetzt, da Harry mit Narzissa allein ist, regt sich der Wunsch in seinem Herzen, Dracos Ablehnung ihrer Person zu relativieren. Mehrmals öffnet er den Mund - während sie bewegungslos auf die Briefe und die Zeitungen auf dem Boden starrt - nur, um ihn wortlos zu schließen. Er steht da wie ein Vollidiot und kratzt sich am Nacken und scharrt mit den Füßen auf dem Boden, nervös.  
  
"Ich -", beginnt Harry und als Narzissa ihn anblickt, sieht er in den Zügen ihres Gesichts nichts als Sorge, tief eingeprägt in ihre Mundwinkel und die Schatten unter ihren Augen. "Ich würde ja gern sagen, dass Draco - dass er eine schwere Zeit durchmacht und das deshalb tut, aber -"  
  
Es scheint ihm, als würden sich ihre Mundwinkel kaum wahrnehmbar anheben. "Wenn es so ist, dann ist die Zeit von seiner Geburt bis jetzt eine einzige schwere Zeit. Draco sucht das Drama, eine Tragödie nach der anderen." Sie zieht ihren langen, leicht geschwungenen Zauberstab aus dem breiten Gürtelbund ihres Kleides und lässt die Briefe langsam wieder auf das Tischchen schweben.  
  
"Er ist eben Draco", sagt Harry leise und umfasst seinen Arm mit der Hand. Narzissa sieht ihn an und Harry kann nicht genau erkennen, was sie fühlt; ihr Blick scheint sich durch seine Haut zu bohren.  
  
"Und du bist Harry Potter und doch hast du nichts mit dem Jungen gemeinsam, den Draco in seinen tausend Tiraden beschrieben hat." Sie streckt ihre kleine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und ehe Harry beschlossen hat, ob er sie wegschlagen oder nichts tun soll, hat sie seine Brille von seiner Nase gestrichen. Die Welt verschwimmt. "Reparo!", flüstert Narzissa und streckt ihm die Brille, magisch erneuert, entgegen.  
  
"Danke - ich vergesse immer, sie zu reparieren.", sagt Harry tonlos, ein Kloß der schmerzhaften Sorte wächst in seinem Hals, als ihm klarwird, wie sehr Hermine ihm fehlt und - Ron. Er schluckt daran vorbei und schiebt die Brille wieder auf die Nase. Noch immer betrachtet ihn Narzissa und er kann ihren Blick nicht deuten. "Draco hat von mir gesprochen? Was - was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Oh ja." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel, als sie von ihm ablässt und stattdessen auf ihre verschränkten Arme blickt. "Es gab Zeiten, in denen es schwer war, mit ihm über ein anderes Thema zu sprechen als dich. Oft hat er sich darüber beschwert, wie du dich in Dinge einmischst, die dich nichts angehen. Nach Außen hin schien es, als hätte er auf der Welt noch keinen nervigeren Menschen gefunden als dich - aber das, was man sieht, ist nie genau das, was man im Inneren vorfindet, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry hebt die Schultern an und lässt sie dann unentschlossen wieder sinken. Er lächelt Narzissa an. "Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich der nervigste Mensch der Welt."  
  
Verwundert beobachtet er, wie sich ihr Ausdruck ändert, als sie lacht, wie die Bitterkeit von etwas Herzlichem weggespült wird.  
  
"He, wenn du fertig damit bist, über mich zu lästern, wäre es sehr _nett_ , wenn du endlich kommst, Harry!", zischt Draco, im Türrahmen stehend. Harry schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und drückt Narzissas kühle Hand, bevor er Draco entgegengeht.

* * *

 _Lieber Harry,  
Ich schreibe dir nicht nur, um dich (mit Rons Zustimmung) zur Weihnachtsfeier der Familie Weasley einzuladen. Natürlich hoffen wir alle, dass du kommst! Allein.  
Ginny geht es wesentlich besser als noch vor ein paar Monaten (du weißt ja, wieso). Sie hat dein respektloses Verhalten überlebt und fragt oft nach dir. Ich glaube, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat._  
  
Der vorwurfsvolle Unterton, der ihn durch die Zeilen von Hermines Brief hindurch anspringt, erinnert ihn an die Hermine, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit war. Als er sich über die Augen wischt, spürt Harry, dass er die ganze Zeit schon lächelt.  
  
"Was? Was schreibt sie?", kräht Draco dazwischen, aber Harry hebt nur eine Hand, damit er still ist.  
  
 __Die Probleme, die ich mit Ron hatte, habe ich allein gelöst. Malfoy hatte recht, als er sagte, dass du nicht die ganze Welt retten kannst. Er ist sehr aufmerksam und ich glaube, er wird ein toller Vater. Nun, er hat mich schon das eine oder andere Mal über eine vereiste Treppe getragen und ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie lächerlich und peinlich ich mir dabei vorkam, aber es ist tatsächlich schwer, meinen Körper mit diesem riesigen Bauch durch die vollen Straßen zu navigieren -  
  
"Komm' schon, Harry. Du liest schon mindestens zehn Minuten - sag' mir, was Granger von dir will." Draco springt auf das Bett und ruscht bis zur Bettkante, auf der Harry sitzt, nach vorn, um ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Der warme Atem, der Harrys Hals streift, bringt ihm aus dem Konzept und als er sich umdreht, um Draco strafend anzuschauen, sind sie sich plötzlich so nahe, dass er vergisst, was er eigentlich tun wollte.   
  
Als Draco mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen streift, segeln die Seiten langsam zu Boden.

* * *

Harry fühlt sich nach all der Zeit noch immer peinlich berührt, wenn er nackt aus Dracos Bett aufsteht und durch das Zimmer schleicht. Sein Zauberstab, den er von dem Nachttisch nimmt, liegt schwer in seiner Hand, als würde er verurteilen, was Harry im Begriff ist, zu tun. Er wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Draco noch friedlich schläft und erlaubt es sich kurz, der geschwungenen Linie seines Rückens zu folgen, nach unten, dort, wo Harrys Handabdrücke sich rot in dem weißen Fleisch eingegraben haben, doch als sein Unterbauch zuckt und sein Hals erneut trocken wird, wendet er sich ab, versucht, mit einem Kopfschütteln seine beginnende Erregung fortzulenken.  
  
Es ist eine hässliche Angewohnheit, in Dracos Krempel herumzuschnüffeln, während der schläft. Es kommt nur selten vor, aber wenn Harry es tut, beginnen seine Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln, als würde sich alle Spannung dort ansammeln. So leise er kann, schleicht er zum Schreibtisch, der leer ist bis auf eine von Harrys getragenen Socken. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, um die Heiterkeit zu unterdrücken, die jetzt, ausgerechnet in diesem unpassenden Augenblick, in ihm emporblubbert.  
  
Die Tür links von ihm ist nur angelehnt und die Dunkelheit, die durch den Spalt kriecht, lockt ihn, sodass Harry sich nochmals umdreht und dann, nackt, wie er ist, hineinschlüpft. Ein modriger Geruch umhüllt ihn und lässt ihn nur flach atmen. " _Lumos_!"

Der schwache Lichtstahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab flimmert, kriecht über Regalreihen voller eleganter Herrenschuhe, Stiefel und Schals (natürlich; Draco zieht nichts zweimal an) und Hemden, die von Magie erfüllt durch die Luft schweben. Eines von ihnen streift seine Wange und zieht einen schwachen Duft nach Draco mit sich und beinahe wäre Harry umgekehrt, als ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auffällt.  
  
Er schreitet eine Regalreihe entlang (Jacken und Mäntel - allein hier müssen mehr Galleonen in Form von Kleidung liegen als in seinem Verlies in Gringotts), zielstrebig diesmal und pflügt sich durch die Ausdünstungen alten Holzes, die direkt aus den Dielen zu seiner Nase heraufziehen. Langsam erfasst der Lichtstrahl den Türrahmen, den er, verborgen hinter einer Kleiderstange voller Nachthemden, gerade noch erkennen kann.  
  
Nachdem er die Stange achtlos aus dem Weg gerollt hat, stellt er fest, dass der Modergeruch von der Tür kommen muss. Er streckt die Hand nach dem sauberpolierten Messinggriff aus und streift das morsche Holz dabei, einen Splitter in sein Fleisch treibend. Er achtet nicht weiter auf den pieksenden Schmerz in seiner Hand, denn als er die Tür aufstößt, bleibt sein Herz beinahe stehen.  
  
Er starrt in tausende Gesichter, mal von links, mal von rechts aufgenommen und jedes zeigt einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck, marginal anders; manche von ihnen sind sogar zwei- oder dreifach an die Wände geklebt worden. Jedes dieser Fotos zeigt ihn, Harry.   
  
Während er weiter in den Raum hineingeht, zieht ein verzweifeltes Drängen durch seinen Bauch, hier herauszustolpern, sich ins Bett zu werfen und diese Kammer zu vergessen, doch der Schauder, der seinen nackten Rücken herabrinnt, friert seine Füße auf dem schmutzigen Boden fest.  
  
Er sieht die Geschichte von Dracos Gefühlsleben vor sich entblößt an den Wänden - eines der Fotos, direkt vor seiner Nase, zeigt Harry und Ron auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber Draco hat Ron mit einem Bild von sich selbst überklebt. Harry schluckt verzweifelt gegen den aufsteigenden Drang an, sich zu übergeben oder die Kammer gleich in die Luft zu jagen -  
  
"Harry, nein - Lass' mich erklären, bitte -" Harry hört den panischen Unterton in Dracos Stimme und wie er auf ihn zurennt und irgendwo stolpert, aber er kann den Blick nicht von den grauenerregenden Zeugnissen von Dracos Besessenheit abwenden.  
  
Als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Arm jagt, bemerkt er erst, dass seine Fingernägel unaufhörlich an seinem Fleisch schaben, als wollte er die Irritation herauskratzen und als Draco zu sprechen beginnt, kann er nicht mehr damit aufhören, sich in seinen Arm zu graben.  
  
"Ich - ich habe - Als ich die Kammer entdeckt habe, da war es -" Stille legt sich über ihn wie eine weiche Decke und Harry kann hören, wie Draco beim Atmen keucht und wie er schluckt und wie er sich irgendwo am Kopf kratzt. Er kann nicht hören, wie Draco die Hände ringt und den Mund verzieht, die Augenlider zusammenpresst und doch weiß Harry, dass er das tut. Er kennt das alles.   
  
"Ich fand sie in der Zeit, als du verschwunden warst, als - bevor das siebte Schuljahr begann. Ich war so -" Er unterbricht sich, schluckt noch einmal und Harry würde ihm am liebsten den Hals wegreißen, diesem - "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass dir etwas passiert war, dass ich wahnsinnig geworden bin."   
  
"Das sieht man", knurrt Harry und nicht einmal, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er das Gift aus seiner Stimme heraushalten können. "Ich kann sehen, dass du wahnsinnig geworden bist, Draco. Das erklärt aber nicht, wieso du ihn nicht abgefackelt hast, diesen Raum, nachdem ich Voldemort in den Arsch getreten habe." Harrys Augenlid zuckt unaufhörlich.  
  
"Es war der einzige Ort, an dem mich ohne Angst verkriechen konnte, nachdem der Du- nachdem V-voldemort sich hier breitgemacht hat. Und alle in Furcht versetzt hat. Hier hat nicht er mich gefoltert, sondern ich selbst." Draco spricht leise und tonlos, alle Panik ist aus seiner Stimme gewichen und dieser Umstand beraubt auch Harry seines Zorns. Es kommt ihn vor, als sähe er sich von Weitem, sein damaliges Ich kaum noch erkennbar, nichts von dem Helden von früher in seinen Zügen; wie er hier steht, ohne seine Blöße zu bedecken und auf Bilder starrt, die außer Verehrung noch so viel Dunkleres verkünden.  
  
"Die Kammer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Narzissa so etwas", Harry breitet die Arme aus, als wollte er den Raum umfassen, "damit meint. Wie kann sie das hier gesehen haben und -"  
  
"Und mich noch nicht rausgeworfen haben? Das habe ich mich auch gefragt." Als Draco schweigt, blickt Harry nach rechts und sieht Fotos von dem Tag, an dem er Draco erpresst hat, weiterhin mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Draco und er gemeinsam auf der Parkbank, kurz bevor sein Geständnis alles durcheinanderbrachte -   
  
"Wie kommt das hierhin? Woher hast du das?" Harry reißt das Bild ab und betrachtet es von Nahem. Nichts bewegt sich darauf und Harrys Kopf beginnt, scharfen Schmerz durch seine Schläfen zu hämmern.  
  
"Ich habe einen Privatdetektiv engagiert, um - Oh, Harry, es tut mir leid."   
  
Harry sieht Draco nicht in die Augen, als er sich umdreht und an ihm vorbei in den Kleiderschrank geht (Draco ist nackt wie er selbst), auf bebenden Beinen und mit Leere im Bauch. Kurz bleibt er stehen. "Das reicht mir nicht, Draco."  
  
Als er in Dracos Zimmer stürzt und seine Kleidung einsammelt, hört er, wie Draco schluchzend am Türrahmen nach unten rutscht. Wenn er ihn jetzt ansehen würde, könnte er nicht mehr gehen. Mit fest zusammengepresstem Kiefer schlüpft er in seine Unterhose und rennt auf den Gang hinaus.

_ _


	20. Draco Malfoy - Untergehen - Vergessen - Auf dem Weihnachtsball

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
_Adele - Rolling in the Deep_

* * *

Als der Morgen graut, hat Draco es geschafft, ein Regal aus dem Ankleidezimmer bis in die Kammer zu zerren, all die kleinen Geschenke, die Harry berührt und angelächelt hat, dort einzusortieren und er hat Hermines Brief etwa einhundert Mal gelesen. Er sitzt auf dem Haufen Seidenhosen, die er achtlos aus dem Regal gefegt hat, in der Kammer, und starrt bewegungslos in sich hinein.  
  
Draco hat das Gefühl, im Meer zu ersaufen und dabei zu viel Wasser geschluckt zu haben. Die Leere in seinem Bauch rumort und er kann nicht aufhören zu frieren, doch fehlt ihm die Kraft, sich aufzurichten und anzuziehen. Sein Körper bebt und weint, die Tränen zerfressen die Haut auf seinen Wangen und er spürt, dass sein Haar irgendwo in seinem Gesicht klebt, aber er sieht sich selbst, recht unbeteiligt, als wäre er nur ein Zuschauer seines Unglücks.  
  
Er blinzelt die Tränen weg (es brennt wie verdammte Säure) und sieht sich die Gegenstände an, die er liebevoll in das Regal einsortiert hat. Ein Buch über Überwachungszauber. Das Modell eines Feuerblitzes (er wollte eigentlich den echten Besen aus - aus _seiner_ Wohnung holen, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden). Eine Actionfigur von Harry (beinahe erinnert er sich an sein Lächeln, bevor er sich an den Haaren zerrt und sich zwingt, an etwas anderes zu denken - er erträgt den Gedanken nicht) und so viel mehr, kleine Aufmerksamkeiten von Draco, jeden Tag eine, bis - Es sind nicht genug, um das Regal zu füllen, es war zu wenig Zeit mit ihm -  


Vielleicht lernt Draco irgendwann, zu schwimmen und sich über Wasser zu halten. Doch in diesem Moment graben sich seine Fingernägel in seine Wangen, verstärken das Brennen seiner Säuretränen und er geht unter, hier in seinem Schrein, den er während der größten Katastrophe seines Lebens errichtet hat.  
  
Dieses Mal ist es keine Katastrophe - es ist sein verfluchter Untergang.

* * *

Als seine Mutter die Kammer betritt, beobachtet Draco mit leerer Brust, wie ihr Blick die Wände streift, bevor er kurz auf ihm ruht. Er sieht, wie blass sie ist und er sieht, dass sie um Haltung bemüht ist. Irgendwo in seinem dunklen Geist streift der Gedanke an die Oberfläche, dass er ihr das übelnimmt, diese ganze Haltung, dass sie zusammenbrechen sollte, weil ihm das Schlimmste geschehen ist, das je hätte geschehen können und -  
  
"Draco. Was ist passiert?" Sie flüstert beinahe und ihre Stimme klingt angemessen rau. Er beobachtet reglos, wie sie in die Hocke geht, vor ihm, wie ihr Kleid auf den Boden fließt und in einem Kreis um sie herum zum Liegen kommt wie eine malvenfarbene Pfütze. Ihre Augen sind dunkel, während sie ihn taxiert und ihre Mundwinkel kummervoll nach unten verzogen. Ihre sanften Hände greifen nach seinen Armen, ziehen sie vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht weg und plötzlich liegt es frei, ungeschützt offenbart, und er hat immer noch nicht die Kraft, etwas dagegen zu tun.  
  
Narzissa sieht ihm in die Augen und er weiß nicht, was sie darin erkennt, aber sie fragt nicht mehr. Stattdessen rutscht sie näher zu ihm heran (Draco fällt auf, dass ihr Kleid den Schmutz verwischt wie ein Putzlappen) und nimmt ihn in den Arm und, als könnte er den Kontakt ihrer warmen Haut auf seiner eigenen nicht ertragen, bricht alles aus ihm heraus.  
  
Er weint, er schreit, er schluchzt haltlos; und anders als Harry bleibt Narzissa bei ihm, egal, welches seiner Geheimnisse aus ihm hervorbricht, als wäre der Geheimniskäfig durch all den Kummer spröde geworden, die Mauer eingerissen.  
  
"Ich wollte ihn so sehr als Freund, dass ich nicht wusste, wie - wie -" Sie streicht über seinen nackten Rücken und gurrt beruhigende Laute, als wäre er ein Neugeborenes. "Vater wollte, dass ich sein Freund werde, aber - aber im zweiten Schuljahr sollte ich ihn plötzlich vergessen." Sie küsst seinen Scheitel. "Wie man jemanden vergessen _kann_ , wie es verdammt nochmal _möglich_ ist, jemanden wie ihn zu vergessen - das hat er mir nicht gesagt."  
  
Ihre Hände drücken seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren. "Ich habe ihn so oft beinahe sterben sehen und jedes Mal - konnte ich nicht mehr weiter und jedes Mal musste ich weiter -" Ihr Griff um seine Schultern wird fester. "Vater - Vater hat es verdient. Er wollte ihn töten."  
  
Nun lockert sich Narzissas Griff. "Draco, hast du etwas mit seiner Verhaftung zu tun?" Sie drückt ihn von ihrem Körper fort, um in seinem Gesicht nach Spuren einer Antwort zu forschen. Ihr Gesicht sieht nicht mehr mitfühlend aus (Draco stellt fest, dass allein dies reicht, um den Sturm in ihm zu besänftigen), sondern, als wäre sie plötzlich aus Marmor gehauen worden.  
  
Er fühlt nichts mehr, als er seine Mutter ansieht, seine Mutter, die Statue. Statt einer Antwort lächelt er sie an und beobachtet, wie sie aufsteht, langsam und anmutig aus dem Raum geht und nicht zurückschaut. Das Lächeln friert auf Dracos Gesicht fest und er klammert sich daran, er lächelt weiter, auch, wenn es schmerzt, wie es sich in seine Wangen gräbt.

* * *

Draco kommt zitternd aus dem Kleiderschrank und stellt fest, dass er beinahe zwei Tage in einem schockähnlichen Zustand auf seinen verdammten Hosen gesessen hat. Seine Mutter ist nicht zurückgekehrt, um ihn zu trösten (warum, verdammt, hat er als Antwort gelächelt? Dumm, dumm, _dumm_  von ihm -) und sie ist auch nicht gekommen, um ihm seine Ballkleidung zu reichen und ihm zu sagen, dass er sich zusammenreißen muss.  


Heute ist der Tag des Weihnachtsballs, des nächsten großen Fests auf Malfoy Manor. Draco kann das Summen der Stimmen hunderter Bediensteter hören, die das Buffet vorbereiten, Geschenke verpacken (als würde seine Mutter das selbst tun) und den Baum schmücken, Instrumente in die Festhalle zaubern und bei der Arbeit lachen, ausgelassen und fröhlich. Schließlich ist bald Weihnachten.  
  
Ein Scheiß ist es. ( _Diese Menschen mit ihrem begrenzten Horizont, ja, die können lachen und Spaß haben, die wissen nicht, wie es ist -_ )  


Draco wirft sich auf sein Bett, das nach Harry riecht und nur nach ihm, als hätte Draco an Harrys Seite aufgehört, zu existieren. Er drückt sein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen und atmet tief ein, lässt zu, dass seine Nase sich an ihn erinnert und seine Haut, die in Flammen aufgeht, als wäre er hier, als würde er ihn ausgerechnet in diesem Moment berühren, und lauscht den Schritten und den Wortfetzen, die durch die geschlossene Tür seines Zimmers dringen.  
  
Er weiß, dass er so nicht leben kann. Die Liebe, die ihn angetrieben hat, ist zu Kummer geworden, der ihn zerfrisst. Dort, wo früher sein Herz war, ist ein klaffendes Loch, in dem sich seine Trauer formiert, um in jeden Milimeter seines Körpers auszustrahlen und ihm die Kraft zu entziehen, die er braucht, um zu lächeln und seriös zu sein und die Dinge zu tun, die von ihm erwartet werden.  
  
Aber Draco weiß auch, dass er nicht sterben kann - das Wissen, wie sich Harrys Haut anfühlt, wenn er sacht darüber streicht, wie sein Haar riecht, wie er lächelnd einschläft, wenn er sich an Draco verausgabt hat - er kann es nicht auslöschen. Sein Traum hat sich erfüllt, für eine sehr kurze Zeit zwar, aber wie kann jemand, der dieses Glück hatte -  
  
Langsam öffnet Draco die Augen. ( _Ich werde einfach_ - ) Er steht auf und stakst auf unsicheren Beinen durch die Unordnung, die Harry überallhin zu folgen scheint und er spürt, dass er lächelt, als wäre er ein kompletter Vollidiot. ( _Ich kann nicht -_ )  
  
Als er sein Ankleidezimmer betritt, streift sein Blick den Raum, in dem alles geendet hat und als seine Schläfe zu puckern beginnt, bemerkt er, dass er den Kopf schüttelt. Wie ein Schlafwandler greift er nach dem Festumhang, den er im letzten Jahr getragen hat ( _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so egal wäre -_ ) und zerrt ihn ungeschickt über seine erkaltete Haut. Hinter dem Umhang liegt das Päckchen, in Grün verpackt mit der kunstvollen Schleife, die Draco mit der Hand gebunden hat. Es wird nun niemals geöffnet werden.

* * *

Als er sein zweites Glas Rum in sich hineinkippt, angelehnt an der weiß glänzenden Theke der Bar, wandert sein Blick wie fremdgesteuert durch den prunkvoll eingerichteten Saal. Er wird angezogen von zwei Jungen, die lachend versuchen, einen grimmig dreinblickenden Engel auf die Spitze des höchsten Baumes zu zaubern (da sieht ihn doch eh keiner) und dabei einen Regen aus Weihnachtskugeln und Lametta aus den dichten Ästen schlagen.  
  
Die Gäste sind noch nicht eingetroffen und er fühlt sich bereits warm und schummrig. Als Draco sein Glas auf den Thresen knallt, krallen sich seine Fingernägel in dem hellen Holz fest und dennoch schwankt er. Während er zusieht, wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit sich von selbst auffüllt, beginnt die Kapelle zu proben und der laute Klang der durcheinanderspielenden Instrumente lässt seinen Schädel beinahe explodieren, als wäre sein Gehirn geschwollen. Er greift unsicher nach dem funkelnden Kristall des Glases und setzt es erneut an seine spröden Lippen. Der Alkohol brennt in den Rissen seiner Haut und es ist ihm egal.  
  
Es ist schließlich Weihnachten.  
  
Träge beobachtet er, wie eine ältere Hexe die Blumenkübel entlang der Wand des Saals anordnet, sodass die Wand wirkt wie ein verdammter Wald. Ein verschwommener Wald aus süßlich müffelndem Blumenduft. Draco lächelt gegen das Glas. Seine Mutter wollte immer schon ein solches Fest ausrichten und nun, da Vater kein Mitspracherecht mehr hat ("Narzissa, ist dir klar, wie viel so etwas kostet?"), dreht sie offenbar durch.  
  
Als eine Schneeflocke aus Immerfrosteis kitzenlnd seine Wange streift, schaut er nach oben und beobachtet mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie der Schnee Flöckchen für Flöckchen aus weichen, fluffigen Wolken rieselt, die hoch über der Schar von Angestellten schweben. ( _Das ist einfach lächerlich - Weihnachten, Jahr für Jahr und dann so ein Aufriss darum -_ )

Seine Mutter kommt auf klackernden Absätzen in den Saal gestürmt, ihre kunstvoll hochgesteckte Frisur ist kaum mehr zu erkennen unter all dem Glitzer und den eingeflochtenen Brillanten, und schaut mit großen Augen auf die unfertige Feenflügel-Girlande. "Die ersten Gäste sind schon da!" Das schrille Kreischen in ihrer Stimme fesselt die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden und löst hektische Betriebsamkeit aus. Die Menschen rennen durcheinander und Narzissas Fingernägel graben sich in ihre gepuderten Wangen und eine Welle der Panik übertüncht gut wahrnehmbar die Hässlichkeit dieses Saals.  
  
Schwankend wie eine Weide im Sturm hievt sich Draco auf die Bar und achtet nicht auf darauf, wie der Ärmel seines silbernen Umhangs reißt und er achtet nicht auf den Blick seiner Mutter, der ihn von der Eingangstreppe aus durchbohrt. Er ist nicht hier, um ihr das Fest zu versauen, nein, aber er nimmt es in Kauf und lächelt leer in den sich leicht drehenden Festsaal. Er hat schon etwas getrunken und es ist schließlich Weihnachten.  
  
Er hört gekünsteltes Gelächter von der Eingangstreppe zu sich herschweben und es fällt ihm schwer, seinen Blick auf das funkelnde Geländer und die schemenhaft erscheinenden Gestalten zu fokussieren. Er sieht Schleifen und künstlichen Schnee und Eissplitter irgendwo an Tischen mit Torten und angeschnittenen Braten und - dann knallt sein Hinterkopf auf die Theke und nun sieht er nur noch Wolken, weich wie ein Federbett und zwischen seinen angewinkelten Beinen kriecht ein angenehm kalter Luftzug unter dem flatternden Stoff seines Umhangs seinen Bauch hinauf.  
  
Als sich Narzissas glitzernder Kopf in sein Blickfeld schiebt - sie sieht aus wie ein zorniger Weihnachtsbaum, behangen mit so viel silbernem Schmuck, dass Draco lachen muss - bemerkt er, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund auf dem Rücken liegt. Sie schaut ihn kurz an und die Missbilligung trieft ihr beinahe aus den Poren, bevor sie spricht, so leise und drohend, dass Draco die Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammenzieht und sich bemüht, sie zu verstehen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle einen Kaffee trinkst und dich zusammenreißt, kannst du mir draußen erklären, warum du mein Fest mit deinem - würdelosen Verhalten ruinierst, Draco!"  
  
Von irgendwoher nimmt er die Kraft, sich aufzurichten und blickt in die glühend roten Gesichter irgendwelcher Zauberer und Hexen (die er bestimmt irgendwann einmal kennengelernt hat); die ihn anstarren, als wollten sie ihn mit den Augen absorbieren. "Würdelos, Mutter?", sagt er und seine Zunge kommt ihm schwer vor und viel zu groß für seinen Mund.  
  
"Wenn du vorhast, dich betrunken auf der Bar zu aalen", sie dreht sich um und lächelt den Gästen übertrieben freundlich zu, "hättest du dir vorher Unterwäsche anziehen können -" Narzissa kaut auf ihrer Lippe und Draco sieht, wie die Röte ihrer Haut unter dem Puder hervorglüht.  
  
Plötzlich versteht Draco. "Oh, das heißt, sie haben meinen -" Nervös reibt er sein Ohr, das in Flammen zu stehen scheint.  
  
"Ja!", zischt Narzissa. "Alles, einfach alles war zu sehen. Von der Eingangstür aus! Du -" Narzissa hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und Draco entscheidet sich dafür, es ihr gleichzutun. Lächeln und winken, ein wenig schwankend zwar - Es ist schließlich Weihnachten.  
  
Er ist nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass seine Mutter zu kichern anfängt, nicht schrill und hysterisch wie damals, als er sie mit einem unbeabsichtigten Diebstahl in einem Laden blamiert hat, sondern laut und fröhlich wie ein Mädchen. Grinsend schüttelt er den Kopf und alles dreht sich und plötzlich liegt er eingekeilt zwischen zwei Barhockern auf dem Boden, ein scharfer Schmerz zischt durch seine Schulter und er sieht, wie Narzissa über ihm ihren Bauch umklammert und lacht und lacht.  
  
Ihre blauen Augen leuchten und ihr kirschroter Mund kann anscheinend nicht aufhören zu lächeln, während sie Draco klirrend ihre Hand entgegenstreckt und irgendwie schafft er es, eine Stelle ungeschmückter Haut zu ertasten und sich, halb auf einen Hocker aufstützend, aufzurichten.  
  
Narzissa wendet sich ihren Gästen zu. "Ich bitte Sie, dieses Drama zu entschuldigen - mein Sohn ist in einer schwierigen Lage, der Arme!" Während ein verhutzelter Zauberer Verständnis heuchelt ("Ach, Liebeskummer - ja, das kennen wir alle natürlich!") hebt ein Gemunkel und Getuschel aus der Menschentraube an. Draco geht langsam an ihnen vorbei, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht umzukippen und ausgerechnet in diese Leute zu stürzen. ("Also, ich hätte ihn nicht verlassen! Hast du ihn gesehen, seinen -") Wahrscheinlich würden die Frauen ihn nie wieder weglassen.  
  
Inzwischen wünscht sich Draco, der funkelnde Boden möge aufreißen und ihn verschlingen. Als er nach einer Tasse Kaffee greift und etwas davon auf der seidenen Tischdecke eines der Buffettische schüttet und das Fußgetrappel und Gelächter schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf nachhallt, überlegt er, wie er dieses unsägliche Fest unbemerkt verlassen kann. Er trinkt die Tasse leer, geht währenddessen weiter und schlüpft kurzentschlossen hinter den großen Weihnachtsbaum, dessen Schmuck noch immer auf dem Boden verteilt ist.  
  
Eine zerbrochene Weihnachtskugel knirscht unter seinem Stiefel und er hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. Ein solches Fiasko, schwerlich zu vergessen und er inmitten von glotzenden Leuten -  
  
Plötzlich rascheln die Äste in seinem Rücken und bevor er sich umdrehen kann, schnauzt Draco: "Kann man nicht einmal hinter einem Baum -", und dann sieht er in das grimmige Gesicht Harry Potters und ein stumpfes Schluchzen kriecht seine Kehle herauf. Sein Herz pocht so schnell, als wolle es sich aus seinem Brustkorb hervor in die Freiheit hämmern und er starrt den Ausdruck konzentrierten, brutalen Hasses auf dem Gesicht an, welches er so gut kennt - er sieht die beinahe schon eingeprägten Zornrunzeln auf der Nase, die zusammengekniffenen Augen und den verzerrten Mund.  
  
Draco ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, beißt sich auf die Wange und kann gerade noch verhindern, mit seinen Händen in diesem Gesicht herumzufingern, es zu streicheln und zu berühren, bis die Haut unter seinen Fingern sich auflöst. Hier, hinter diesem Baum, mit Scherben unter dem Schuh und ohne Unterwäsche, blamiert und entwürdigt, ist er sich sicher, noch nie etwas Schöneres als Harrys Wut gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Hattest du vor", zischt Harry gedämpft, "diese Kammer ewiglich als dein Refugium zu erhalten, Malfoy?" Draco schluckt und betrachtet ihn beim Sprechen, wie sich die Lippen zurückziehen und seine Zähne entblößen und er betet, nicht so blöd zu sein und sich vorzulehnen - und wenn es nur ein kleines Stückchen wäre -  
  
"Hattest du vor, deine Braut damit in Verzweiflung zu stürzen, ja? Wolltest du - nach der verdammten Scheiße, die der Tagesprophet mit ihr abgezogen hat, nach all diesen Lügen - Wolltest du ihr damit zeigen, was du von ihr hälst? Hast du geglaubt, sie merkt es nicht?" Der Geruch abgestandenen Biers untermalt Harrys Worte und Dracos Hände krallen sich in den fließenden Stoff seines Umhangs, während er zuschaut, wie sich Harrys schmutzige Finger in seinen langen wilden Haaren verfangen.  
  
"Wieso bist du hier?", fragt Draco leise und als er bemerkt, dass sein Körper zur Seite kippt, hält er sich mit seiner Hand an den Ästen der Tanne fest und treibt die Nadeln in seine Haut.  
  
"Offensichtlich finde ich Gründe, dich zu hassen, Malfoy", zischt es aus Harrys Mund, verächtlich.  
  
_Dann - heißt das, er hat noch keine -_  


"Hör' zu, ich hätte sie nicht einmal dann geheiratet, wenn meine Mutter mich enterbt hätte und ich in - in einem Pyjama in einer Mülltonne vor deinen vermoderten Haus leben müsste!" Als Draco merkt, dass er Harry anschreit, atmet er tief ein und wieder aus, um sich zu beruhigen. "Bevor ich jemanden heirate, den ich nicht liebe, den ich nie lieben werde, würde ich -" Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klingt seine Stimme undeutlich und bevor er sich stoppen kann, spricht er einfach weiter. "Ich hätte einfach alles in Kauf genommen, um für immer auf dich warten zu können."  
  
Obwohl sie so viel offenbaren, kann Draco seine Worte nicht bereuen. Einmal in seinem Leben die Wahrheit zu sagen, die tiefe, unverschleierte Wahrheit, befreit seine Hände und seine Beine von der Anspannung. Diese Wahrheit ist tragend und die einzige, die in seinem Leben wirklich von Belang ist. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Harrys Ausdruck ändert sich nicht. Zwischen dem schmutzigglänzenden Vorhang seiner Haare blickt er angewidert zu Draco hinauf, sein Gesicht so blass, als würde er gleich in die Tanne kippen und er schwankt, ob vor Zorn oder weil er betrunken und aggressiv ist, weiß Draco nicht.  
  
Die Zeit zerrinnt zäh inmitten ihrer versteinerten Körper und Draco fühlt sich dem nicht gewachsen - es ist zu viel, in Harrys wütende Augen zu blicken, es ist zu viel, weil er weiß, dass er zu voreilig war in dem Versuch, sein Herz zu befreien von der Last, die jahrelanges Verheimlichen auf ihm abgelegt hat.  
  
Schnaufend atmet Harry ein und starrt Draco dabei an wie ein Insekt. "Zwei Dinge", keift er. "Erstens habe ich wegen dieser Scheißkammer und deiner Scheißbesessenheit kein Geschenk für dich besorgt und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen!" Die Wut in seiner Stimme kratzt die Worte in Dracos Gehörgang ein und dennoch ist er unfähig zu glauben, was er hört. "Und zweitens würde ich lieber Scherben fressen, als mich auf dieser stinkenden, spießigen Veranstaltung zu outen!"  
  
Draco fühlt so viel auf einmal - es ist ein Strom aus Gefühlen, der ihm jeden winzigsten Funken Verstand entreißt -, dass er zu lachen beginnt. Nicht nur, weil dieser Alptraum unter Harrys Fluchen ein Ende findet, sondern auch, weil Harry - unter Alkoholeinfluss, inmitten von Feenflügeln und Engeln, erfüllt von Ekel und Wut, mit seiner schlecht verheilten Nasenbeinfraktur - an diesem Abend eine lebendige Erinnerung an Professor Snape ist.  
  
"Und jetzt - wenn du fertig damit bist, mich auszulachen - werde ich mich betrinken", grollt Harry und packt seine Hand, zerrt ihn rücksichtlos hinter dem Baum hervor in den inzwischen überfüllten Saal voller lachender oder tanzender oder schwafelnder Leute. Obwohl Dracos Hand in Harrys eisernem Griff zu schmerzen beginnt, kann er nicht aufhören, zu lächeln.

* * *

Als Draco von Harrys Lippen aufblickt, stellt er fest, dass beinahe alle Gäste bereits gegangen sind - er blendet das unflätige Lied, das ein betrunkener Zauberer hinter dem Thresen schmettert, einfach aus und drängt die Frage, warum Mutter zum Weihnachtsball Alkohol in Strömen fließen lässt, beiseite.  
  
Obwohl Draco während der Stunden ihres Geplauders selten, höchst zufällig, Harrys Hand berührt hat, ist er davon überzeugt, dass er noch eine Chance hat.  
  
Draco sieht zu, wie er sich umschaut, beobachtet, wie das knotige Haar sich zottelig über seine Schulter schlängelt, starrt auf den weißen Hals und versucht, zu erahnen, was Harry denkt, was er fühlt - nun, außer Wut, das wäre ja wirklich nicht ungewohnt - und er stellt sich vor, wie Harry ihn fesselt und ankeift, wie er in seinen Hals beißt und knurrt, wie er seinen Umhang zerreißt und -  
  
"Ich denke", sagt er langsam und Draco fühlt, wie seine Wangen zu glühen beginnen, als er seine unkeuschen Gedanken verdrängt, "die Feier ist vorbei. Deine Mutter hat wirklich Sinn für - sowas." Harry schaut von dem Müll auf, der auf dem Boden verstreut liegt ( _vermutlich hätte Mutter die Mülleimer nicht als Schneemänner tarnen sollen_ - ) und blickt Draco an, lächelt sein Halblächeln und Draco knotet seine Finger umeinander, um sich zurückzuhalten, um nicht gleich hier - "Sie tarnt Besäufnisse mit aufwendiger Dekoration, anscheinend."  


"Ich schätze, dass es so eskaliert ist, ist meine Schuld", raunt Draco ihm zu. "Als die ersten Gäste kamen lag ich auf der Bar, betrunken, und habe nicht bedacht, dass ich - unter meinem Festumhang nackt bin." Die Röte frisst sich in Dracos Wangen, als er beobachtet, wie Harry die Stirn runzelt und den Kopf schüttelt und dann wie vom Schlag getroffen innehält und ihn anstarrt, die Hände in ihrer Bewegung vor dem Kinn eingefroren. "Oh mein -"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich daran, wie angenehm mir der Luftzug vorkam." Als seine Fingerkuppen auf rauen, sandigen Stoff treffen, bemerkt Draco erst, dass er die Hand nach Harrys Knie ausgestreckt hat. Er schluckt und lässt seine Hand dort liegen, blickt Harry an, der auf seiner Lippe herumkaut und sich gleichzeitig Striemen in die Haut unter seinem zerrissenen T-Shirt kratzt.  
  
Plötzlich ändert sich Harrys Ausdruck und Draco kann ihn nicht deuten; dieser starrende Blick könnte alles bedeuten und Harry beugt sich vor, langsam, als wollte er in Dracos Ohr flüstern und dann spürt Draco Harrys Hand tastend an seinem Knöchel, jedes Stückchen Haut entflammend, das er berührt, weiter nach oben wandernd, brennend und dann ist er an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und seine Fingerspitzen - _oh -_  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir in dein Zimmer gehen", raunt Harry in sein Ohr, seine Stimme schwer von Erregung und Draco muss sich zurückhalten, ihn hier und jetzt zu küssen. 


	21. Draco Malfoy - Liebe - Klammern - Eine Drohung

And the days will come and ago  
And the band will march alone  
Till the day you cast a shadow  
That looks nothing like your own  
 _The dead Weather - Rolling in on a burning tire_

* * *

Dieses Mal ist es anders.   
  
Das Licht perlt aus den antiken Lampen an Dracos Wand und beleuchtet ihre Körper und Harry lässt sich Zeit, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu küssen. Seine Zunge fährt kitzelnd über die länglichen Narben auf Dracos Brustkorb, die blass dokumentieren, wo Harrys dunkler Zauber ihn aufgeschlitzt hat - längst verziehen und vergessen. Harrys dunkles Haar liegt auf seiner blassen Haut, bildet einen Kontrast, kitzelnd und Dracos Hände krallen sich in die Matratze.   
  
Er küsst das dunkle Mal, ohne zu zögern, küsst das Narbengewebe darüber, die Spuren von Dracos verzweifeltem Versuch, das Mal mit seinem verdammten Rasiermesser wegzuschneiden. Er küsst sein Kinn, seine Lippen, so leicht, dass es fast Einbildung hätte sein können.   
  
Er sieht ihm in die Augen und die Welt um sie herum verschwindet in Dracos Geist.   
  
Dieses Mal ist es Liebe.

* * *

Draco erwacht, als sich etwas kaltes, Hartes in sein Gesicht drückt und als er die Augen aufschlägt, sieht er nichts als dunkles, verschattetes Grün.  
  
"Ist das für mich?" Der Klang von Harrys fröhlicher Stimme fegt durch seinen Gehörgang und er fühlt, wie das Glück seine Brust mit Wärme flutet. Harry zieht das Päckchen aus Dracos Gesicht und schüttelt es vor seinem Ohr und Draco kann nicht sprechen, während er starrt - ihm wird gerade erst bewusst, dass er nicht geträumt hat, dass -  
  
"Wenn du es mir nicht verrätst, mache ich es eben einfach auf", sagt Harry, lächelnd, und in seinen Augen, von seinem Haar fast verdeckt, liegt ein schalkhafter Ausdruck.   
  
"Es ist für dich", sagt Draco schwer und starrt auf Harrys nackten Körper. Im Tageslicht kann er die Narben erkennen, die seinen Körper überziehen wie unauffällige Tätowierungen, aus Leid und Schmerz gestochen und er streckt eine Hand aus und legt sie auf eine besonders tiefe auf Harrys kaltem Oberschenkel.   
  
Draco richtet sich halb auf und zuckt zusammen, als ein verästelter Schmerz durch sein Gehirn rast, als wäre ein Blitz in seinem Kopf eingeschlagen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und puckerndem Schädel schaut er zu, wie Harry langsam und umsichtig die Schleife löst. Ein genervtes Stöhnen drängt aus seiner rauen Kehle hervor und er lässt den Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Gerade noch hattest du es so eilig und jetzt tust du so, als wäre die Verpackung das Geschenk."  
  
"Entschuldige, dass ich nicht gierig erscheinen will", zischt Harry und es klingt so theatralisch, dass Draco lachen muss und zusammenzuckt und die Hände auf die Augen legt. Dann blickt er auf die Innenseite seiner Handfläche und hört ein lautes ratschendes Geräusch und dann Stille.  
  
"Oh, das ist -" Er wischt seine Hand aus seinem Gesicht und sieht zu Harry herüber, der das Fotoalbum mit einem seltsam bedrückten Ausdruck durchblättert.   
  
"Das sind alle Fotos, die der Privatdetektiv von dir - von uns - gemacht hat. Die Negative habe ich in den Umschlag gesteckt." Als Harry ihn ungläubig anstarrt, zieht Draco in einem Versuch, beherrscht zu wirken, die Augenbraue nach oben, doch in seinem Bauch bildet sich ein Knoten aus Furcht, wummernd, sich ausbreitend.   
  
Harry klappt das Buch zu, mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich wäre nicht zurückgekommen, wenn ich dir das mit deiner wahnsinnigen Kammer noch nachtragen würde -"  
  
Draco lächelt ihn an. "Ich habe das Paket vor mehreren Wochen eingepackt, Harry." Er schaut zu, wie Harry das Album neben Dracos Füße wirft und sich beschwingt auf den Rücken fallen lässt und ein erleichtertes Kribbeln brandet von Innen gegen seine Fingerspitzen. Als Harry näher an ihn heranrückt, knistert das Geschenkpapier unter seiner Hüfte.  
  
"Du hattest also nie vor, deine besessenen Anwandlungen zu verheimlichen?", raunt er in Dracos Ohr und als die Worte auf seine Haut treffen, treiben sie eine Gänsehaut seinen Nacken entlang.   
  
"Nur - für eine kurze Zeit", flüstert Draco, den Kopf drehend, gegen Harrys Lippen.  
  
Während sie sich küssen und kleine Blitze aus Erregung durch Dracos Haut zucken, während er bemüht ist, durch Beißen und Kratzen den düsteren Impuls in Harry zu wecken, ploppen weitere Geschenke am Fußende des Bettes auf und begraben ihre Füße und tauchen sie in Kälte und pieksende Kanten. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entringt sich Dracos Kehle, als Harry sich aufsetzt und ihre Lippen sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch voneinander lösen.  
  
"Oh!" Harry kramt schon in dem Stapel aus Päckchen herum und reißt das bunte Packpapier beim Wühlen ein.   
  
"Ich dachte, du willst nicht gierig erscheinen?", fragt Draco und ein Glucksen blubbert seine Kehle hoch.  
  
Harry reißt das Papier von einem weichen Paket und tanzende Schneemänner auf rotem Grund segeln langsam und unbeachtet neben ihm auf die Bettdecke. "Da wusste ich noch nicht, wie sehr du Gier schätzt und dass ihr Fehlen dich nervt." Er entfaltet einen kratzig aussehenden Wollpullover in leuchtendem Grün, wendet sich halb Draco zu und hält ihn vor seine Brust. "Ich habe einen Weasleypulli bekommen! Ich dachte, dieses Jahr lassen sie mich bestimmt aus, aber -"  
  
"Immerhin hast du eine Einladung für heute bekommen, vergessen haben sie dich also nicht." Draco bemerkt, wie seine Stimme kippt und beißt sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Harry schaut an sich herab und wirkt nachdenklich dabei, wie seine Finger an den grünen Fasern herumfransen. "Ich ziehe ihn zur Feier der Weasleys an."  
  
"Du gehst hin", stellt Draco fest und ein Kloß bildet sich in seinem Hals und als er versucht, zu schlucken, reißt ein scharfer Schmerz dort an seiner Beherrschung. Unter der Decke kneift er sich in den Handrücken, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht zu offensichtlich verstört zu sein. ( _Natürlich geht er hin, du klammerndes Baby, du dummer Idiot -_ ) "Und wenn sie - wenn sie an dir und mir herumkritteln und es dir ausreden wollen -" Draco starrt auf Harrys Knie, während er spricht und wünscht sich, er könnte sich sein Kissen in den Mund stopfen, um Harry nicht gleich wieder zu vergraulen.  
  
"Du bist eine Klette, Draco." Harry klingt sarkastisch und liebevoll gleichzeitig und Draco sieht auf, sein Blick streift den unsäglichen Pullover, den Harry gerade über seinen Kopf zu zerren versucht (anscheinend ist er gewachsen -) und er atmet tief durch. Harrys Brille sitzt schief auf seiner Nase, als er aus dem engen Pullover hervorlugt. "Sieht so aus, als wäre mein Kopf größer geworden", murmelt er in sich hinein. "Na, egal. Ich vermute auch, dass sie - dass sie versuchen würden, uns zu trennen. Deshalb werde ich es gar nicht sagen. Und wenn Hermine auch nichts sagt -"  
  
Draco schaut ihn an, ein beklommenes, leeres Gefühl in der Brust und er blickt auf Harrys besorgtes Gesicht. "Ja, wenn."  
  
Harry schüttelt den Kopf, energisch. "Sie werden auch an meinem Haar herummeckern, daran, wie dünn ich bin - Es ändert nichts. Und wenn sie anfangen zu labern, gehe ich halt und komme nach Hause."  
  
Obwohl irgendwo in ihm noch immer ein ängstlicher Puls Befürchtungen der unangenehmen Sorte durch seinen Körper pumpt, kann Draco nicht ausblenden, dass Harry das Herrenhaus als Zuhause bezeichnet hat und er schließt die Augen und krümmt seine Finger um Harrys Hand. Er wird sie nicht loslassen, bis er aufbricht.

* * *

Als die Sonne von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wird, fühlt Draco sich verloren und das Warten hat er satt. Er steht vor der angelehnten Tür von Narzissas Salon und sieht durch den Spalt zu, wie die große, dunkle Hand des Ministers den Arm seiner Mutter streichelt. Die Kaminwärme sickert durch den Spalt und legt sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Obwohl er Lust hat, die Tür aufzureißen und sich mit seinem Hintern zuerst in die Mitte der Couch zu werfen und seine Mutter und Kingsley voneinander zu trennen, sich breitzumachen, wie es sein verdammtes Recht ist, nimmt er die Hände von dem glatten Türrahmen und schlurft leise den Gang entlang, um sich in seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren und das Geschenkpapier von seinem Bett in den Kamin zu werfen.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnet, stellt er fest, dass der Kamin bereits brennt. Kurz erglühen die Flammen grün und ein Lächeln gräbt sich in Dracos Wangen und er will gerade auf Harry losstürzen, als sich eine viel zu große Gestalt mit zu dunkler Haut aus dem Feuer bohrt.  
  
Seine abgetragenen Turnschuhe verteilen Asche auf dem cremefarbenen Teppich, als Zabini sich zu Draco umwendet. "Wie schön, dass du am Weihnachtstag Zeit für einen alten Freund hast, Draco." Sein Lächeln giftet Draco boshaft entgegen und während er schluckt und zusieht, wie Zabini sich auf den Geschenkeberg auf seinem Bett fallen lässt, puckert sein Herz zu rasch in seiner Brust. Zabini ist hier und Draco ist allein mit ihm -  
  
"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir -", murmelt Zabini und reibt sich an der langen Nase, bevor er mit starrem Blick in Dracos Gesicht schaut. "Ich sollte dir recht herzlich zu deinem langersehnten Liebesglück gratulieren, nicht wahr? Nun denn -"  
  
Dracos Finger krallen sich steif in die Ärmel seines Hemdes. Er weiß, dass er in Zabini einen mächtigen Feind hat - einen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Und er selbst, Draco, hat dafür gesorgt. "Was willst du hier?", knurrt Draco und mit Genugtuung stellt er fest, dass die Angst, die durch seine Adern pocht und seine Extremitäten lähmt, nicht in seiner Stimme nachhallt.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich", beginnt Zabini langsam und lässt Draco beim Sprechen nicht aus den Augen, "damals, als du mich verjagt hast, als du behauptet hast, Potter sei hinter mir her. Oh, ich traue es dir ja beinahe nicht zu, dass du gelogen hast - Aber das hast du, nicht wahr?" Ein eisiges Lächeln breitet sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus und seine dunklen Augen scheinen im Halbschatten des flackernden Feuers zu glühen.  
  
"Du hast mich zum Sündenbock gemacht. Du hast mich benutzt, für irgendeines deiner perversen Spiele. Oh, ich musste meine Ausbildung abbrechen, ich verlor mein Haus -" Es erscheint, als breite Zabini mit Genuss all das Leid vor ihm aus, das er, Draco, verursacht hat.  
  
"Nun, da offensichtlich wird, was du getan hast, werde ich wieder in die magische Welt zurückkehren, Draco." Ein dunkles Glucksen unterbricht ihn beim Sprechen und sein Ausdruck wirkt entrückt und glückselig auf Draco. Er lehnt sich scheinbar lässig an den Türrahmen, wagt sich aber nicht, tief einzuatmen noch etwas zu sagen. "Da du alles zerstört hast, baue ich auf deine finanzielle Hilfe." Er sieht wieder auf und taxiert Draco mit diesem seltsam furchteinflößenden Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreicht.  
  
"Darauf kannst du lange bauen, Zabini. Ich schulde dir und deiner verfluchten Naivität nicht das Geringste." Befriedigt hört Draco, dass seine Stimme fest ist und höhnisch klingt wie damals und doch, dumm ist er nicht. Er weiß, dass das nicht alles war.  
  
"Oh, Draco. Wie schade, dass du das so siehst. Weißt du, auch ich schulde dir nicht, dem Tagespropheten deine Affäre mit Potter zu verschweigen. Es wird lustig, zu verfolgen, wie die magische Welt dich dafür verurteilen wird - du weißt ja, sie lassen nichts auf ihren Retter kommen und werden dich für einen Verführer halten, der ihnen den Prinzen wegnimmt." Er lacht rau und bellend, aber aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Draco, dass sich seine Finger in seiner Matratze festgekrallt haben.  
  
"Wirklich bedauerlich, Blaise, denn wie du ja weißt, bin ich äußerst sorgfältig." Das Lächeln, das sich nun auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitet wie ein Tropfen blauer Tinte auf einem Seidentuch, ist fest und selbstsicher, während er zusieht, wie Zabinis Zuversicht in sich zusammenfällt und seine Wangen schlaff werden lässt. "Es gibt da noch den ein oder anderen Beweis, dass du getan hast, was ich dir vorwerfe - Es gibt da ein paar Postkarten, die auf dich als Erpresser hinweisen und an Harry zugestellt wurden."  
  
Draco wartet ein paar Sekunden, bis Zabini dämmert, wie tief er in der Scheiße steckt und als er sieht, wie nackte Angst die dunklen Augen verschwimmen lässt, spricht er weiter und genießt jedes Wort. "Ja, wenn du dem Tagespropheten von Harrys Affäre berichtest, gewinnen diese Beweise noch mehr Kraft, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Du Schwein -"  
  
Ein Lachen perlt von Dracos Lippen, als Zabini die Hände zitternd auf seine Augen legt. "Die Affäre des Retters und eines rehabilitierten Todessers - das klingt nach einer grandiosen Schlagzeile, dennoch - Es scheint, als wärst du nichts als ein schmieriger Erpresser, der sich Geld erschleicht und nichts erreicht hat. Werden sie dir glauben, wenn du ankommst und behauptest, all das sei nur untergeschoben, nachdem du dem Tagespropheten unsere Beziehung gesteckt hast?"  
  
Als Zabini schwankend aufsteht und Draco mit einem hasserfüllten Blick anstarrt, während er auf den Kamin zugeht, sagt Draco triumphierend: "Du kannst es gern versuchen. Dieser Skandal wird mir nur in die Hände spielen."  
  
Draco bleibt stehen, bis das Feuer erloschen ist. Dann sinkt er zitternd und schluchzend am Türbalken hinab, Splitter seiner Lüge in den Ohren nachklingend. 


	22. Harry Potter - Im Regen - Rons Urteil - Ein Schritt - Zurück nach Hause

And I don't wanna beg your pardon  
And I don't wanna ask you why  
But if I was to go my own way  
Would I have to pass you by?  
 _Ben Howard - Black Flies_

* * *

Harry steht im Regen und starrt unbeweglich auf das windschiefe Haus der Weasleys, ratlos und gelähmt, und reibt über die rauen Ärmel von Dracos Winterjacke und fragt sich, ob er je den Mut haben wird, an die Tür zu klopfen. Er könnte stundenlang hier stehen, frierend und mit der Jacke raschelnd, so lange ihn keiner entdeckt. Ein kalter Strom rinnt seinen Rücken hinab, als er sich in dem Garten umschaut; entlaubt und tot und verdorrt.  
  
Nur eine verzogene Holztür trennt ihn von seiner Familie und er kann keinen Schritt vorwärtsgehen.  
  
"Harry! Du bist gekommen!"   
  
Es kostet ihn Überwindung, sich umzudrehen und als er es tut, ist er noch immer wortlos und stumm, obwohl es so einfach wäre ("Hermine, du siehst glänzend aus!"), kommt ihm nichts über die Lippen. Trotz seiner klammen Wortlosigkeit lächelt Hermine ihn an, ihr Gesicht strahlt und ihr Haar ist so weich, dass es im Wind tanzt. Und ihr Bauch -  
  
"Oh _bitte_. Schau' nicht so. Ron fragt immer, ob es Zwillinge werden." Auf einmal wird ihr Blick härter, wachsamer und sie geht einen Schritt auf Harry zu, hebt die Hand, um an seinen tiefen Augenrändern entlangzustreichen, als könnte sie sie wegwischen. "Du siehst schrecklich aus."  
  
Er räuspert sich. "Es geht mir _gut_."

Hermines geschminkter Mund wird zu einem schmalen Strich. "Warum stehst du dann hier draußen, mitten im Weltuntergang?" Ihre kühle, rotgeregnete Hand bleibt auf seiner Wange liegen und Harry muss sich beherrschen, sie nicht wegzuschieben.  
  
Nervös wringt er kalte Tropfen aus dem Ärmel seiner Jacke. "Du hättest an meiner Stelle auch keine Lust, dir von Ron die Fresse polieren zu lassen und dann -"  
  
"Oh nein! Du brauchst dich nicht rauszureden, Harry." Sie nimmt ihre Hand von seiner Wange und wedelt mit einem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Dir ist keiner mehr böse. Und außerdem habe ich niemandem erzählt, was ich bei dir in der Wohnung gesehen habe."  
  
Plötzlich verkrampft sich sein Mund und ein seltsam pelziges Gefühl legt sich auf Harrys Zunge. Er schaut ungläubig auf Hermines hübsches Gesicht herab. "Du meinst, das ist eine Ausrede? Wirklich?" Als sie nicht antwortet und unter ihrem im Regen zerlaufenden Puder blass wird, bemerkt er, dass er schreit und schüttelt den Kopf.   
  
"Hermine, ich habe wirklich, und das sage ich dir zum dritten Mal, keine Lust, als Rons Prügelknabe herzuhalten. Glaubst du, eine Freundschaft _muss_ so etwas unbeschadet überstehen?", sagt er gedämpft, obwohl er angesichts ihres genervten Ausdrucks Lust hätte, zu brüllen.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht unterbricht, hat Harry das Gefühl, sie nicht überzeugen zu können und er ist kurz davor, einfach abzuhauen und denkt an die seltsam vorurteilslose Umgebung von Malfoy Manor. Etwas davon muss sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen, denn Hermine seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf, ihre Hände krampfen sich in den Stoff ihres Mantels. "Nein. Ich habe nur gehofft, du hättest ihm verziehen. Er braucht wirklich einen Freund -"  
  
"Na, dann muss er sich wie einer verhalten", grollt Harry und sieht zur Seite. Sein Blick erfasst einen winzigen, sehr hässlichen Gartengnom, der ihm den Finger zeigt und in einen verdorrten Ast irgendeines Busches beißt, angewidert die Zunge herausstreckt und sich in die feuchte Erde einbuddelt.   
  
"Du weißt genau, dass er nichts dafür kann! Sein Bruder -" Ihre Stimme schwillt an wie der Wind, der ihnen den Regen ins Gesicht peitscht und Harry schluckt und hat genug.  
  
"Ganz genau. Sein Bruder und dann meine Eltern. Dumbledore. Snape. Lupin. Sirius", zählt Harry tonlos auf. "Wenn du wirklich einen Mitleidswettbewerb forcieren willst, Hermine, um auszulosen, wer verdammt nochmal eher das Recht hat, auf andere einzuschlagen, wäre ich der - Sieger." Er blickt sie an und als er sieht, wie angespannt und überrollt sie wirkt, scheint sein dunkles Herz an Kraft zu gewinnen.  
  
"Harry, du musst aber auch bedenken, dass du es - Nun, du bist es gewohnt, die Welt realistisch zu sehen und Menschen zu verlieren und Ron eben nicht. Ron war immer behütet und -" Ihre dünne Stimme wird beinahe von dem Prasseln des Regens übertönt und Harry muss sich vorbeugen, um sie zu verstehen.  
  
Harry lächelt, obwohl er das Gefühl hat, sie hätte ihm Teer in den Magen gegossen, der seine Speiseröhre hinaufwandert und gegen seine Kehle drückt. "Das ist eine erbärmliche Argumentation, um Ron zum Opfer zu machen." Er sieht, wie sie zusammenzuckt und es ist ihm egal. "Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen und ich verzeihe ihm nicht und auch das -", obwohl ein wütender Puls reine Boshaftigkeit in sein Herz pumpt, bleibt er ruhig, "ist mein Recht. Ron ist längst nicht mehr Freund."  
  
Betreten blickt Hermine zur Seite und als er auf die Tropfen schaut, die aus ihrem Haar rinnen und in ihrem weißen Schal versickern, stellt Harry fest, dass er trotz seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Ron aus seiner Schulzeit nichts bedauert.   
  
"Was steht ihr denn da draußen so herum?" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme schallt ihnen entgegen und Harry dreht sich um und sieht sie an, empfindungslos. Ihre Schürze tanzt im Wind und sie reibt sich fröstelnd die Arme. "Kommt doch rein!"   
  
Obwohl Harry sich sein Eintreten in den Fuchsbau in den buntesten, heimeligsten Farben ausgemalt hat, fühlt er nichts, als er in das schummrige Licht des unordentlichen Flurs tritt. Während Molly Weasley ihn umarmt wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn, als läge zwischen ihrem letzten Treffen bloß ein Wochenende, steht er still und horcht in sich hinein und nichts hallt in seinem Herzen wider. Ein Fremder in einem fremden Haus.

* * *

Nachdem Ron ihm die Hand gereicht hat, stumm wie ein Fisch, wie der wortkarge, nachtragende Vollidiot, der er ist, setzt er sich an die gegenüberliegende Ecke des vergrößerten Tischs. Harry spürt, wie sein dünnes Lächeln verrutscht und als Percy innehält und sein Gespräch mit Charlie unterbricht, um ihn reglos anzustarren, kann er sich nur schwer daran hindern, sofort zu disapparieren.  
  
Unter den Blicken von George und Mr. Weasley beginnt er, sich nervös den Kopf zu kratzen und das schabende Geräusch ist alles, das er hören kann, während er darauf wartet, dass die Zeit weiterläuft.   
  
"Oh, Harry, wie lang dein Haar geworden ist, Schatz." Mrs. Weasley steht plötzlich hinter ihm und irgendetwas zieht an seiner Kopfhaut und alle Blicke wenden sich peinlich berührt ab, als hätte sie ihre glotzende Familie ermahnt und nicht Harry. Als er sich zu ihr umwendet, lässt sie die schwarze, stumpfe Haarsträhne los. Ihr Lächeln wirkt warm und ehrlich und irgendetwas in Harry verrutscht und drückt gegen seine Kehle. "Länger noch als Ginnys - Ich kenne einen guten Schneidezauber, wenn du also -"  
  
Harrys Mundwinkel sinken herab. "Uh, nein. Auf keinen Fall", sagt er in einem, wie er hofft, entschiedenen Tonfall, doch Mrs. Weasley schaut zweifelnd auf sein Haar. "Ich mag es so wirklich gern, ich -"  
  
"Du siehst aus wie Snape." Rons Stimme schneidet durch ihre Diskussion wie ein Skalpell durch dünne Haut und als Harry ihn anblickt, sieht er, wie düster Ron in seine leere Suppenschüssel starrt, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt. Überrascht bemerkt Harry, wie gefasst er wirkt.  
  
"Ron, du solltest wirklich nicht -", schimpft Hermine, doch Ron beachtet sie nicht, sein Blick liegt auf Harry, seltsam glühend und zwingend.   
  
"Sieh' dich mal an, Harry. Ich schätze mal, du hast in deiner geheimen Wohnung keinen Spiegel, hä?" Noch immer lächelt er weder noch verrät seine Stimme irgendeines seiner Gefühle und in Harrys Herz erwacht ein kleiner, boshafter Puls zum Leben und bevor er Rons Stirn auf die Tischkante schlagen oder seine Suppenschüssel nach ihm werfen kann, spricht er weiter und Harry, von dunkler Faszination erfüllt, unterbricht ihn nicht.  
  
"Keinen Spiegel, keinen Kamm, keine Schere. Und dann hat dir irgendjemand die Fresse poliert - wahrscheinlich verdientermaßen - und du hast den Bruch nichtmal geheilt. Was soll das werden, Harry? Soll das irgendeine - hm, irgendeine Trauerbewältigung werden, weil -" Gefühllos, als wäre er plötzlich von seinem Körper getrennt worden, forscht Harry in Rons Gesicht nach irgendetwas Bekanntem. Irgendetwas, das unter der blassen Haut liegt, gut verborgen, irgendetwas zwischen den Runzeln auf seinem Nasenrücken, längst eingeprägt nach dem monatelangen Hadern, irgendetwas über den tiefdunklen Rändern, die seinen Augen den Anschein verleihen, eingedrückt worden zu sein.  
  
Als er nichts findet, wendet Harry den Blick ab und schluckt trocken und beginnt, in seinem Kaffee herumzurühren. "Die Fraktur ist dein Verdienst, Ron. Als ich vor den Fuchsbau appariert bin, irgendwann im Herbst, hast du dein Revier verteidigt wie ein bescheuerter Affe. Es wäre beinahe beeindruckend gewesen - wenn ich nicht darauf verzichtet hätte, mich zu wehren." Harry muss sich nicht bemühen, um erhaben und unverletzlich zu klingen. Er blickt auf, um erneut Rons Ausdruck zu erforschen und bemerkt, dass alle ihn anstarren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie sich Hermines Fingernägel in die Haut an ihren Wangen drücken, als könnte sie den Streit damit aussperren und ungeschehen machen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich! Jetzt erinnere ich mich - daran, wie ich einen kleinen Verräter verhauen habe, der Snape nachtrauert wie eine verdammte Ehefrau ihrem Mann -" Es ist soweit. Rons Gesicht verzieht sich in Wut und während seine Nase blass wird und die blauen Verästelungen feiner Äderchen unter seinen Sommersprossen hervorhebt, bilden sich rote Striemen auf seinem Hals, als hätte ihn jemand ausgepeitscht.  
  
"Ron, Harry - bitte hört auf damit!", wimmert Hermine und Harry, herausgerissen aus der zornigen Kraft von Rons stechendem Blick, sieht zu ihr herüber. Er schaut auf ihre zitternde Lippe und ihr zerzaustes Haar, auf die Tropfen in ihren Wimpern, als würde sie weinen und er fragt sich, wie er sich je hätte einbilden können, hier willkommen zu sein.  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so", sagt Harry langsam und beherrscht zu ihr, "dass Ron komplett falsch liegen würde. Du weißt das ja, Hermine." Er lächelt und als Hermine zusammenzuckt, bemerkt Harry, dass es nicht so beruhigend war, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. "Zumindest nicht vollkommen. Er irrt sich oft, nicht wahr, aber -"  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", fragt Ginny von der Treppe aus und plötzlich kriecht eine brennende Kälte Harrys Rücken hinab und friert ihn auf dem Stuhl fest. Während er ihren Schritten lauscht, die sie näher an den Tisch heranführen, ertrinkt sein Gehirn in seinen wild durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken, die keinen Sinn ergeben und als ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Arm heraufsticht, bemerkt er, dass sich seine Finger wie von selbst in die Tischkante gegraben haben, als wollten sie sie durchtrennen.  
  
"Ich glaube, trotz der langen, dramatischen Trennung, menstruieren Harry und Ron noch immer zur gleichen Zeit", sagt George mit einem warmen, belustigten Tonfall und gluckst. Hermine verdreht die Augen, als Ginnys helles Lachen direkt neben Harry erklingt wie eine ferne Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit, vergraben unter all dem Ballast und Schutt aus seinem verdammten Leben.   
  
Sie setzt sich umstandslos auf den zerkratzten Stuhl neben Harry und lächelt ihn an, nicht traurig und sehnsuchtsvoll, sondern amüsiert und freundschaftlich und bevor Harry es verhindern kann, kriecht ein leidend klingendes Krächzen aus seinem Mund. Er hebt die Schultern an und lässt sie dann ratlos wieder fallen. "Hallo, Ginny", sagt er leise. "Es tut mir wirklich -"  
  
Ginny winkt ab und sieht ihn ruhig an. "Das weiß ich doch. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Hermine hat es mir erklärt und ich - konnte endlich aufhören, mich zu wundern und -" Sie unterbricht sich und pustet eine rote Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder Freunde werden, meinst du nicht? Du musst mir alles erzählen über -"  
  
"Moment mal, Ginny!", ruft Ron dazwischen und wendet sich Harry zu. "Was soll das heißen, ich irre mich oft, aber hier nicht? Was willst du - Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du Snape liebst oder was? Das sollte nur - Das sollte doch nur ein Witz sein!" Unter Rons Blässe mischt sich ein merkwürdiger blauer Schimmer und Harry sieht, wie er schluckt und wie seine Hände zu seinen Ohren wandern, als wolle er die Antwort nicht hören.  
  
"Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich!", schimpft Mrs. Weasley, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und einen furiosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Wir wollen hier Weihnachten feiern und keinen Wettkampf abhalten, wer sich kindischer aufführt! Das Essen ist gleich fertig und es wäre schön, wenn wir dabei mal nicht streiten könnten."  
  
Und als Ginny die Augen verdreht und eine wüste Geste in Rons Richtung schickt, als Hermine genervt seufzt und George grinst und Percys Hände sich um sein Besteck krampfen, blubbert eine unüberwindliche Heiterkeit in Harrys Bauch nach oben und er beginnt zu lachen, bis seine Sicht verschwimmt und er Rons entsetztes Gesicht nicht mehr sehen kann.

* * *

Das Essen ist eine schweigsame Angelegenheit für Harry. Während er mit dem Löffel auf die Möhren in seiner Suppe einsticht, fragt er sich, ob es nicht mehr zu erzählen gibt, nachdem sie sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, ob es nicht irgendein Thema gibt, über das er unbefangen reden kann. Er blickt auf die Fettaugen und das Fleisch, das träge in seinem Essen herumschwimmt und schweigt und lauscht dem leisen Summen von Stimmen, die der Vergangenheit anhaften und die, bereits während er sie hört, verblassen wie eine alte Photographie.  
  
Er spürt dem leisen Ziehen nach, das seinen Unterleib verkrampft, während er an Draco denkt und daran, wie verloren er wirkte, als Harry den Weasley-Pulli über seinen Kopf gezerrt hat, um den Fuchsbau aufzusuchen und verflucht sich für seine Scheißangst vor dieser Familie, davor, verurteilt zu werden.   
  
Harry betrachtet Rons verkniffenen Blick und seine Hand krampft sich um den Löffel, als ihm klarwird, dass die Feier genauso abgelaufen wäre, hätte er Draco mitgebracht. Er wäre von Ron verurteilt worden, egal, was er getan hätte und wenn er Zaubereiminister geworden wäre. George hätte ein paar Anspielungen verstreut. Hermine hätte missbilligend in die Runde geschaut und Ginny hätte ihr Bestes gegeben, sich gut zu unterhalten - es wäre kaum anders geworden. Nur er, Harry, wäre nicht allein der verdammten Höhle des Löwen gewesen.  
  
Während er zuhört, wie Hermine Ginny über ihren neuen Freund ausquetscht ("Das verrate ich wirklich nicht, Hermine!"), erhebt er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und stützt sich auf dem Tisch auf. Noch immer blickt er auf seine Suppe und als sich die Scham einen brennend roten Pfad von seinem Nacken bis in sein Gesicht frisst, verebben die Gespräche, als würden sie erwarten, dass er eine Rede hält.  
  
Harry spürt, wie die Last ihrer Blicke seine Entschlossenheit zu erdrücken droht und räuspert sich in die lastende Stille hinein. "Ich sollte allein kommen und da bin ich! Allein. Kein Arsch hier spricht mit mir und ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, dazu auch keine Lust, also gehe ich jetzt."  
  
Als er sich von den verblüfften Gesichtern abwenden will, legen sich Ginnys warme Finger um sein Handgelenk und sie blickt ihm in die Augen, als wolle sie sich davon überzeugen, dass es sein Ernst ist und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Hermine aufspringt und zu ihm eilt. Sie greift nach seiner Schulter und drängt ihn in Richtung des Flurs und Harry, der seinen Mut mitsamt der Entschuldigung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, heruntergeschluckt hat, lässt sich von ihr abführen, ohne sich zu wehren.  
  
Sie drängt ihn gegen ein Regal voller Kochbücher und magischem Krempel und schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge. "Was sollte das denn, Harry? Reicht dir das Ron-Drama noch nicht, musst du unbedingt -"  
  
Harry unterbricht sie und der Wust durcheinanderfließender Gefühle in seinen Gedärmen löst auf, als er erkennt, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Feier die Wahrheit sagen kann. "Ich will zu Draco."  
  
Hermines verständnisloser Ausdruck bringt ihn dazu, sich rechtfertigen zu wollen und als er ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sieht, ihre aufeinandergepressten Lippen, brandet eine Wut in ihm auf und sprengt die Ruhe in kleine Scherben. "Du siehst ihn noch? Ich hätte nicht gedacht -" Sie unterbricht sich und blickt auf ihre Füße und die dicken Wollsocken, die sie statt ihrer Hausschuhe trägt, leuchten weiß im Dämmerlicht.   
  
"Was, verdammt noch mal, ist an dieser Beziehung so unwahrscheinlich?" Als Hermine aufblickt und ihn mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck ansieht, flutet der Zorn längst durch ihn hindurch und der winzige Funken Vernunft, der ihm zubrüllt, seine verfluchte Klappe zu halten, wird hinfortgespült.   
  
"Beziehung? Du hast -" Ihre Stimme piepst unangenehm schrill durch Harrys Gehörgang und er beginnt zu reden, damit sie damit aufhört.  
  
"Du hast doch extra geschrieben, ich soll allein kommen, Hermine - Jetzt tu' nicht so, als käme das überraschend", zischt er und seine Fingernägel graben sich in seine wunden Arme.   
  
"Das habe ich, weil ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde oder -" Sie streicht langsam mit beiden Händen über ihren runden Bauch und Harry starrt auf den glitzernden Silberring an ihrem Finger. "Eine Beziehung mit ihm? Oh Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist -"  
  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagt Ron leise und Harry zuckt zusammen und als sich Rons große Hand haltsuchend auf Hermines Schulter legt, versucht er, seinen Zorn zu löschen. Ron blickt betreten auf Harrys feine Lederschuhe und schließt dann seine blauen Augen, langsam, als könne er ihren Anblick nicht ertragen.   
  
"Das ist gerade wirklich unpassend, Ron", faucht Harry und ignoriert den wehmütigen Ruck in seinem Herzen. "Es ist ein unpassender Zeitpunkt und -" Harry unterbricht sich, um seine Brille von der Nase zu nehmen und sie anzuhauchen und mit seinem Pullover Wollfussel auf dem schmierigen Glas zu verteilen, damit er Ron nicht mehr ansehen muss.  
  
"Aber es ist wirklich scheiße von mir gewesen, du hast ja Recht, Harry. Komm', Mom hat eine Torte gemacht und wir sollten -" Der beschwichtigende Tonfall, der aus Rons Mund fließt und gegen die bröckelige Mauer von Harrys Gefühlen und Geheimnissen brandet, ist zu viel für ihn. Er schiebt die Brille auf seine krumme Nase und bevor er weiß, was er tun kann, um das drängende Bedürfnis, einfach alles hinauszuschreien, niederzuringen, öffnet er seinen Mund und es ist zu spät.  
  
"Ja, Ron, es ist scheiße - es geht und ging nicht nur dir schlecht und dass du das ernsthaft glaubst, zeigt mir, wie - Wie verdammt arrogant du bist! Ja, ich habe dir keine Briefe geschrieben und war ein Scheißfreund, aber du hast auch nicht gerade nach mir gesucht, oder?"  
  
Ron zuckt zusammen und fährt mit der Hand durch sein kurzes Stoppelhaar und scharrt betreten mit den Füßen und Harry kann sehen, dass er ihn getroffen hat. "Harry, wirklich. Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten sollen, damals bei dem Männerabend, ich war einfach nur -"  
  
"Du warst einfach du selbst und das ist das Problem", knurrt Harry und sieht befriedigt zu, wie Hermine die Augen aufreißt und sich Rons Hand in ihrem roten Weasley-Pulli verkrampft. "Du kommst nicht damit klar, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe, mich hinter der Fassade von einem unbefleckten Helden zu verkriechen, der nur für andere lebt - Mit dem, der ich wirklich bin, kannst du nicht leben." Während Harry spricht, ändert sich sein Tonfall und er spürt, wie die Wut und die Anspannung in ihm sich löst und nichts zurücklässt als Erleichterung.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe nur gedacht, wir wären füreinander da", sagt Ron tonlos und seine Hand gleitet von Hermines Schulter, als er einen Schritt auf Harry zugeht und dann stehenbleibt, als wäre er nicht sicher, was er tun soll. Harry verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und atmet tief ein. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er Asche inhalieren.  
  
"Das hätte nur dann geklappt, wenn ich ehrlich zu dir sein könnte, Ron. Aber so - Du wusstest nicht, was in mir vorgeht und konntest nichts tun und irgendwie musste ich klarkommen, also -" Harry spürt, wie die Erleichterung sich verwässert, als ihm klarwird, wie einfach es hätte sein können, wenn er seinen Befürchtungen weniger Raum gegeben hätte.  
  
"Also bist du weggelaufen", antwortet Ron und geht einen weiteren Schritt vor und seine Pantoffel stößt gegen Harrys Fuß und sein Atem zerstäubt irgendwo an Harrys Haaransatz und plötzlich umarmt Ron ihn, als wäre nie irgendetwas passiert und Harry steht da und fragt sich, wie er das ertragen soll, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt und Ron seine Abscheu gegen Homosexualität vor seine Füße erbricht. Wie könnte er seine Beziehung verheimlichen, wenn Ron ein Freund sein will und -  
  
"Ich bin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen und ich liebe ihn, Ron", sagt Harry leise gegen Rons Schulter und blickt dabei Hermine an, die ihre Hand auf den Mund presst und sie scheinbar atemlos beobachtet. "Und wenn du mich verprügelst oder mich anschreist, ich habe die Nase voll davon, Ausreden zu suchen und mein verdammtes Leben zu verheimlichen." Harry atmet tief ein und wartet darauf, dass Ron sich entsetzt von ihm löst und Harry, noch eingehüllt von dem herben Geruch nach Kaffee, der aus Rons beflecktem Pullover strömt, hinauswirft.  
  
Tatsächlich geht Ron einen Schritt nach hinten und Harry schluckt und versucht, den Mut zu fassen, um ihn anzusehen. "Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Hermine sich geweigert hat, mir zu erzählen, mit welchem Kerl sie dich erwischt hat." Fassungslos sieht er an Rons Arm vorbei zu Hermine, die konzentriert auf den Boden blickt, als wolle sie in der Maserung des Holzes nach geheimen Runen suchen. "Ich wette, das Frettchen steht auf diesen Snape-Look."   
  
In Rons Stimme liegt keine Abscheu und keine Verurteilung und seine Hände ruhen an seiner Seite, unverkrampft und nun kann Harry nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen und in seinem albernen Lächeln nach irgendeiner List zu suchen und erkennt, dass da nichts mehr zwischen ihnen liegt, das ihm leidtun könnte.   
  
"Hör' auf, ihn Frettchen zu nennen, Ron, sonst muss ich dich mit Kuchen bewerfen", sagt Harry mit bebender Stimme und als Ron ihn grinsend in Richtung Tisch schiebt, hat er längst nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen.  


* * *

Als Harry den Fuchsbau verlässt und auf das Grundstück der Malfoys appariert, untermalt von stählernem Mondlicht, lächelt er. Während er den Kiesweg entlangstapft, der zum Haupteingang des Anwesens führt, das dunkel über ihm aufragt, stellt er fest, dass er zum ersten Mal nicht von Zorn angetrieben wird. Jeder Schritt, der ihn knirschend zu Draco führt, lässt sein Herz zittern.  
  
Allein, von Hecken gesäumt und schwach beleuchtet von einem fernen Mond, kann er sich eingestehen, dass es Liebe ist, die ihn vorwärts treibt und keine Kammer jemals etwas daran ändern könnte und als er die Tür erreicht und seine Hand um den glatten Türgriff legt, spürt er die Freiheit seiner Entscheidung in seinem Bauch und seiner Brust.  
  
Die imposante Halle liegt in dunklen Schatten und gerade, als er sich abwenden will, hört er ein tiefes Schluchzen, zwängend und gepresst und einer der Schatten regt sich.  
  
"Draco?"   
  
Während Harry auf eine Antwort wartet, taucht sein Herz in eine reißende Beklemmung und seine Finger tasten wie ferngesteuert nach dem Zauberstab in der Hosentasche. Die Seide knistert leise in der Abwesenheit jedes Geräuschs. "Lumos", flüstert Harry und sieht zu, wie das dämmrige Licht an schlafenden Portraits und Pflanzen vorbeikriecht und schließlich den abgetretenen Treppenabsatz beleuchtet, auf dem Draco kauert, zitternd und schluchzend, und Harrys Mund wird trocken, als versuche er, einen Stein zu verschlucken.  
  
Obwohl seine Beine beben, braucht er nur wenige Schritte, um Draco zu erreichen. Er zieht ihn in die Arme und seine Finger streicheln über die erkaltete Haut an seinem Nacken. "Was ist passiert, Draco? Ist etwas mit -"  
  
Harry spürt, wie Draco in seinen Armen den Kopf schüttelt und tief und bebend einatmet. "Nein. Zabini war hier, er wollte - Geld von mir und meinte, wenn ich es ihm nicht gebe, verrät er uns." Seine Stimme klingt so belegt, wie sich Harrys Hals anfühlt und trotzdem flutet eine kribbelnde Erleichterung durch seine Brust.   
  
"Und du willst auf keinen Fall, dass irgendjemand weiß, dass du mich herumgekriegt hast?" Harry lockert seinen Griff um Draco und lässt sich auf seinen Hintern fallen und lächelt, aufmunternd, wie er hofft, obwohl Draco auf seine Finger starrt, die sich um seinen Ärmel winden.   
  
"Nein, aber ich war nicht vorbereitet - darauf. Und auf Zabini. Und auf dieses Spiel, das man nicht gewinnen kann, wenn man sich was anmerken lässt. Und ich dachte, du -" Draco unterbricht sich selbst, um an seinem Daumennagel zu kauen und noch ehe er etwas sagen kann, drängt ein Lachen tief aus Harrys Brust hinauf.  
  
"Ich hab's Ron sowieso erzählt, also -", sagt Harry langsam und betrachtet Dracos Augen, die sich ungläubig weiten, während sich seine kummervoll verzogenen Mundwinkel heben. "Und er hat mich nicht verdroschen. Gut, ich musste ihn mit Kuchen bewerfen, aber das stand ihm ganz gut."  
  
Als Draco in Lachen ausbricht und sich die Tränen und den Schnodder mit dem feinen Stoff seines Hemdes aufwischt, löscht Harry das Licht seines Zauberstabs und beugt sich vor, bis seine Lippen auf weiche Haut treffen. 


	23. Draco Malfoy - Der Zweifel - Ein Schlag in den Magen

Driven by the strangle of vein  
Showin' no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eyes  
You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry  
Skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
 _Kings of Leon - Closer_

* * *

Es ist der Tag nach dem Weihnachtsfest und als Draco an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal bewusst einatmet, kann er den Winter in der kalten Luft riechen, die sich hinter dem Vorhang aus Brokat bauscht und die Blumenranken aus goldenem Garn zum Leben erweckt. Als er sich aufrichtet, fällt sein Blick auf Harry, der neben ihm liegt, in der Decke eingekuschelt, schlafend und obwohl die Kälte über seinen nackten Brustkorb kriecht und eine Spur aus Gänsehaut hinterlässt, pumpt sein Herz ein warmes Glücksgefühl durch seinen Körper.  
  
Als Draco mit seinen Fingerspitzen über eine einzelne schwarze Haarsträhne streicht, so leicht, dass er die rosige Wange darunter nicht berührt, denkt er darüber nach, wie tödlich Harrys wütende Schönheit für ihn ist - für ihn und alle anderen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würden. Er blickt auf die Augenlider, die im Schlaf hellgrüne Augen verbergen und umschließen und auf die dichten Wimpern und die rosigen Lippen und rückt näher an Harry heran und er weiß, dass er nichts bereut. Er würde all das wieder tun und jedes aufbrodelnde Schuldgefühl ignorieren und noch mehr.  
  
Längst ist Dracos Hand den holprigen Pfad auf Harrys Wirbelsäule hinabgestrichen, hat bebend die Decke weggeschoben und sein Blick schweift an der freigelegten Gänsehaut entlang ab, an den Hüftknochen vorbei nach vorn und er zuckt zusammen, als eine warme Hand seinen Arm heraufwandert, beinahe funkensprühend -   
  
"Du bist wach", sagt er heiser und blickt in Harrys Augen, die ihn seltsam verkniffen und misstrauisch mustern. Er schluckt und ein verästelter Schmerz zieht durch seinen ausgetrockneten Hals.  
  
"Auf der Weihnachtsfeier -", beginnt Harry und seine müde Stimme bricht ab, als würde sie von dem Rauschen des Windes verschluckt.   
  
Als der distanzierte Blick ihn erneut trifft, ihn durchbohrt und sich wie Gift wummernd in seinem Herzen festsetzt, blinzelt Draco und wendet sich ab. Obwohl er sich vor fünf Minuten noch so sicher war, dass er alles tun würde, um eine erneute Trennung abzuwenden, weiß er nicht, was er tun wird, wenn Harry ihn noch einmal so ansieht - als wäre er der Todesser von einst.   
  
Er hört, wie Harry sich aufsetzt und seine Hand gleitet von seiner Hüfte, kommt nutzlos und kühl an Dracos Seite zur Ruhe. Er starrt auf das Baldachin seines Bettes, das, vom kalten Winderwind erfasst, den Eindruck eines brackigen, dunkelgrünen Sees erweckt und Draco fühlt sich unangenehm an sein verschattetes Herz erinnert.  
  
Sanft und beinahe zögerlich legt sich Harrys Hand auf Dracos Wange und gerade, als der Wunsch, die letzten Minuten zu vergessen, sie einfach fortzuküssen, in seiner Brust anschwillt, krallt sie sich in sein Haar und zwingt seinen Kopf mit roher Kraft in Harrys Richtung.   
  
"Du solltest mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede", flüstert Harry und die Worte branden warm und weich gegen Dracos Mund und kurz, kaum wahrnehmbar, wird ein grausamer Zug in seinem Ausdruck sichtbar - er gräbt sich als Spalte zwischen Harrys Augenbrauen, verhärtet seinen Kiefer und legt eine Macht in seinen Blick, der Draco sich nicht entziehen kann, obwohl ihre Kälte seine Gedanken verlangsamt.  
  
"Noch einmal von vorn", sagt Harry und seine Stimme schlängelt sich träge durch Dracos Geist und schiebt alles darin beiseite. "Auf der Weihnachtsfeier hast du gesagt, dass du mich liebst." Eine seltsame Weichheit legt sich auf Harrys Züge und Draco will irgendetwas sagen, zweifellos irgendetwas Dummes, aber seine Worte vertrocknen in seinem Mund wie Herbstlaub. "Ich glaube dir nicht."  
  
Harry zieht sich zurück und nimmt seine Hand mit sich fort. Seine Fingernägel legen brennend schmerzende Gräben auf Dracos Wange frei und er spürt, wie ein Tropfen seines Blutes daraus hervorperlt und in dem Flaum auf seiner Wange verrinnt und langsam wird ihm bewusst, was Harry ihm unterstellt - wie ein sanfter Wind, der zum Orkan wird, irgendwo in Dracos Brust und bevor er weiß, was er fühlt, stürmt es aus ihm hinaus.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht - Du hast es doch gesehen!", schreit Draco und der hysterische Klang seiner Stimme klingt aufgesetzt in seinen eigenen Ohren nach, obwohl alles in ihm in einem Meer aus Furcht ersäuft. "Du hast die Kammer gesehen und du hast gesehen, dass ich - Du weißt, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht verstecken kann, du weißt, dass ich meine Mutter mehr als einmal -"  
  
"Ja, die Kammer", unterbricht ihn Harry, und Draco kann sehen, wie sein Zorn rot seine Brust heraufkriecht und er schaut weg, damit er sich nicht in diesem Anblick verliert. "Diese verfickte Kammer zeigt mir keine Liebe, Draco, sondern einfach nur irgendeinen Scheiß-Wahnsinn! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das ein Liebesbeweis ist - das ist einfach nur krank!" Die letzten Worte brüllt er und Dracos Gehör wird von einem schrillen Piepsen verschluckt.  
  
"Natürlich ist das krank", antwortet Draco, tonlos, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr, seine Stimme einzufärben mit den Emotionen, die ihn mit sich fortreißen. Wut, Trauer, Furcht - Draco weiß nicht einmal, was in ihm durcheinanderrauscht und ihn den Überblick verlieren lässt. "Du weißt nichts, Harry. Du weißt nicht, was ich alles getan habe, du weißt nicht -"  
  
"Gut, dann sag's mir." Als Draco ihn erneut ansieht, wie er an die Wand gelehnt dasitzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, vollkommen nackt und ohne erkennbare Scham, sein schönes Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt, reißt der Wunsch, Harry mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, an seinem Herzen. Es würde ihn abstoßen und diesen seltsam anziehenden dämonischen Impuls in Harry freisetzen und er würde ihn zerreißen und zerfetzen und Harry wäre das Letzte, das er sähe und das wäre mehr, als er zu erwarten hätte, wenn er jetzt schweigen würde.  
  
Er öffnet den Mund und gerade, als seine Entschlossenheit unter Harrys angewidertem Blick erstickt, wird die Tür seines Zimmers aufgerissen und ein Schwall warmen Lichts schwappt über die Türschwelle hinein und erleuchtet sie auf eine heimelige Art, die den Kontrast zwischen ihnen hervorhebt. Im gleichen Moment schauen beide zur Tür.  
  
"Ihr müsst sofort in den Salon kommen. Wir haben keine Zeit für -", sagt Narzissa und ihre dünne Stimme reißt und bricht ab. Draco kann sehen, dass ihre blauen Augen in Furcht weit aufgerissen sind und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, presst sie ihren Mund zu einem seltsam farblosen Strich zusammen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Besser, ihr zieht euch vorher etwas über."  
  
Als sie verschwindet und Dracos Blick zu Harry herüberschweift, bemerkt er, dass das plötzliche Erscheinen seiner Mutter Zorn und Zweifel fortgewaschen hat. Harry erwidert seinen Blick ratlos und zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er aufsteht und irgendeinen von Dracos Umhängen vom Boden aufklaubt über seine Schultern zerrt.

* * *

Die Tür zu Narzissas Salon ist weit geöffnet und als Draco nach Harry eintritt, scheint es ihm, als würde er in einen See aus Feuer tauchen. Die Hitze der Kaminfeuer kriecht über seinen Körper und als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen will, um die Flammen zu löschen, sieht er sie, unschuldig auf dem Kaffeetisch liegend.   
  
Es ist die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ein Foto, das fast die gesamte Titelseite ausfüllt, fängt seinen Blick ein und er starrt auf die langsame Bewegung seiner eigenen Hand, die Harrys Knie streichelt, für immer auf Papier gebannt, starrt auf die Verzückung in Harrys Blick. Ein Lächeln zupft an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sieht, was die ganze magische Welt sieht.  
  
Er bemerkt, wie die Hand seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa hinter dem Tischchen nach einer großen, schwarzen Hand greift und sie umklammert, als wäre das Bild eine Tragödie, als wäre irgendetwas daran anstößig und -  
  
"Oh nein", sagt Harry und greift nach der Zeitung und Draco will ihn anfahren, ihn fragen, was daran so schlimm ist, als er weiterspricht. "Oh nein, Draco - Hör' zu."   
  
Harry beginnt, den Artikel vorzulesen und jedes weitere Wort reißt Wunden in Dracos Innerem, weit auseinanderklaffend und das Gift, das aus der Tinte trieft, infiziert seinen Geist mit Todesangst.  
  
" _Schon länger kursieren beunruhigende Gerüchte, die in dem Verschwinden unseres Retters ihren Anfang nahmen und trotz seines Auftauchens nie verstummten. Nun hat uns ein anonymer Einsender einen Hinweis zugestellt, der so schwerwiegend ist, dass ein Sturm aus Furcht Großbritannien erfasst hat: Harry Potter, der uns für immer von ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, befreit hat, befindet sich, offenbar geistig verwirrt, in der Hand eines bekannten Todessers._ " Harry schüttelt den Kopf und sein Haar schwingt in Dracos vor Panik verschwommenen Blick schlierenhaft hin und her. "Das ist lächerlich - aber es wird noch schlimmer."  
  
Er räuspert sich und liest weiter und seine anschwellende Stimme hallt in Dracos Kopf wider. " _Nach allem, was wir wissen, darf ernsthaft bezweifelt werden, dass die Aussage Potters, Draco Malfoy sei unschuldig und müsse freigesprochen werden, glaubhaft sei. Vielmehr scheint es so, als habe Harry Potters lange Gefangenschaft sein Hirn grundlegend geschädigt_ - Moment, wie bitte?" Harry starrt ungläubig auf das Blatt, als hätte es ihn angespuckt.  " _Unter der aufgewühlten Bevölkerung wird die Forderung laut, den Prozess des Todessers Draco Malfoy wieder aufzurollen und einige weitere Punkte hinzuzufügen. Ein solch niederträchtiges Vergehen darf nicht ungeahndet bleiben_."  
  
Draco sieht zu, wie die Zeitung zu Boden fällt und mit einem Flatschen die Stille, die auf Harrys Worte folgt, durchbricht. Nichts regt sich in ihm, jede Furcht scheint durch seine Füße hindurch in den Boden geflossen zu sein. Er sieht die anderen Menschen an, Menschen, die eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen und er empfindet nichts.   
  
Die kleine Hand seiner Mutter reibt langsam über ihre leichenweiße Haut, als wolle sie sie zum Leben erwecken und als sie spricht, scheint ihre Stimme präsenter als sie selbst. "Kingsley, du weißt, dass sich ihre Beziehung erst vor Kurzem entwickelt hat, du weißt, dass Harry geistig -"  
  
Kingsley unterbricht sie und schließt währenddessen langsam die Augen, als könnte er so die Situation ausblenden. "Wir wissen das alle - aber überlege dir, wie die vergangenen Monate auf die Leute wirken, die nicht dabei waren." Er öffnet die Augen und fixiert Draco mit seinem ruhigen Blick und Draco, innerlich leer, starrt ausdruckslos zurück. "Sie sehen nur, wie Harry verschwindet und ein einziges Mal wieder auftaucht - um dein Kind zu verteidigen. Und schon ist er wieder verschwunden. Das nächste, das sie sehen, ist dieses Foto und wenn du von allem, was passiert ist, nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, wirkt es - mindestens ungewöhnlich, aber in höchstem Maße verdächtig."  
  
Als Harry schnaubt, wandert Kingsleys Blick an Draco vorbei zu ihm hinüber. "Ja, aber ich kann einfach nicht fassen - Die meinen wirklich, ich lasse mich eher von schwarzer Magie unterwerfen und gefangenhalten, als mich zu verlieben?"   
  
Dracos Herz ruckt in seiner leeren Brust und plötzlich, als wäre Harry und nur er der Anker für Dracos Gefühl, strömt es mit aller Macht in seinen Körper zurück und raubt ihm den Atem, als sich die Furcht erneut wie eine dicke Eisenkette um seinen Brustkorb legt, zu eng, um frei zu atmen und zu weit, um zu ersticken.  
  
"Keiner von denen kennt dich", sagt Kingsley leise. "Keiner von denen weiß, dass dein Wille das einzige an dir ist, das niemand je brechen könnte. Du erinnerst dich doch an den Prozess - an die Richter, die von Dracos Schuld überzeugt waren. Jetzt haben sie, mit der Unterstützung der Bürger, eine Möglichkeit und das Gesetz ist auf ihrer Seite. Wir haben schlicht keine Beweise." Er drückt Narzissas Hand und fröstelt.  
  
"Ja, mag ja sein, aber du weißt doch, was wirklich passiert ist. Das ist alles nur das Ergebnis von Zabinis Erpressung. Wie könnte also jemand -", braust Harry auf, doch Kingsley hebt die Hand und bevor er spricht, flüstert Dracos Angst ihm zu, was er sagen wird und er sieht es in den dunklen Augen des Ministers.  
  
"Durch diesen Artikel haben sie nicht nur deine damalige Aussage unglaubwürdig gemacht - alles, was du sagst und sagen wirst, wird in Zweifel gezogen werden. Unsere Chancen stehen gut, dass die Wahrheit während eines Prozesses ans Licht kommt, wenn Zeugen aufgerufen werden, aber den Prozess an sich werden wir aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht abwehren können." Kingsley atmet tief ein. "Wir müssen absprechen, wie wir vorgehen und -"  
  
"Ich habe Beweise für Zabinis Erpressungsversuch", schreit Harry dazwischen und Draco kann sehen, wie angespannt er wirkt, wie - kämpferisch und alle Kraft scheint aus seinen eigenen Gliedern zu weichen und von Harrys Haltung absorbiert zu werden. Er schluckt trocken an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei, als ihm bewusst wird, von welchen Beweisen Harry spricht. "Ja, ich habe sie hier - du legst sie dem Aurorenbüro vor und plötzlich hat nicht Draco, sondern Zabini eine Klage am Arsch!"  
  
"Das wäre in der Tat nützlich", sagt Kingsley langsam und beugt sich zu Narzissa vor, um ihre Wange zu küssen. Dann richtet er sich auf und wirkt so groß und imposant, dass Draco ihm beinahe zutraut, mit alldem fertig zu werden. "Ich mache mich jetzt auf ins Ministerium und du, Harry, kommst dann hinterher und legst deine Beweise vor. Wir müssen zusehen, dass meine Beziehung zu Narzissa im Geheimen bleibt, damit ich nicht auch als befangen gelte."  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sich ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitet, weiß Draco, dass alles verloren ist. Plötzlich findet er die Kraft, noch vor Harry aus dem Raum zu stürmen und zu tun, was er tun muss.  
  
Er rennt in sein Zimmer und hört nicht, wie laut die Absätze seiner Schuhe auf dem Steinboden klackern und er spürt seinen schnaufenden Atem nicht und beinahe überhört er auch Harrys ungläubiges Auflachen, als er die Nachttischschublade herausreißt.  
  
"Draco, so eilig ist es nun auch nicht. Du musst nicht -"   
  
Draco kann ihn nicht ansehen noch antworten. Er entzündet seinen Kamin und sprintet zum Feuer und dreht die Schublade in seinen Händen über den Flammen um und als die Postkarten unter Harrys wütendem Aufschrei in den Flammen verschrumpeln und zu Asche zerfallen, spürt er, wie sein Mut mit ihnen stirbt. 


	24. Draco Malfoy

I get lost all the time  
In my thoughts, in my mind  
You come through like a light  
In the dark, give me sight  
 _Robot Koch - Nitesky_

* * *

 

"Wieso hast du das getan, Draco?"  
  
Harrys Frage schwebt gemächlich an seine Ohren wie eine Feder, die ein plötzlicher Windstoß hinaufgewirbelt hat, doch Draco kann seine Augen nicht abwenden von dem Feuer, das die Postkarten verschlingt. In der krümeligen Schwärze ihrer schrumpelnden Ränder erkennt er, dass er selbst es war, der sein Leben zerstört hat, mit seinen eigenen Händen, die durch die Karten für ihn sprachen. Eine klamme Leere breitet sich in Dracos Magen aus und er schluckt trocken, hilflos, und wartet auf seinen Untergang.  
  
Als ein kühler Luftzug seinen Nacken streift und Harry neben ihm in die Hocke geht, schließt er die Augen, als könne er so aussperren, was bald geschehen wird. Der Geruch nach Gewitter und frisch gemähter Wiese dringt in seine Nase und prägt sich tief in sein Fleisch und seine Augen beginnen zu brennen. Wütend beißt Draco sich auf die Lippen. Wenn er jetzt anfangen würde zu heulen, könnte er niemals mehr aufhören, bis er vertrocknet in seinen eigenen Tränen ersaufen würde.  
  
"Das weißt du doch genau", haucht Draco über seine gesprungenen Lippen, die Augen noch immer verschlossen und es scheint ihm, als stünde die Zeit still, als wäre sie für Draco in dem Moment gestorben, in dem Harrys Geruch sich so präsent in seine Gedanken gedrängt hatte.  
  
Für eine kurze Zeit geschieht nichts. Sie sitzen nebeneinander vor dem Kamin wie das Liebespärchen, das sie sind, das sie waren, das sie sein _sollten_. Aber Draco weiß es besser.  
  
Draco kennt Harry. Er hat jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erforscht, hat in jedem Lächeln gebadet und ist unter den Berührungen von Harrys tastenden Fingern jedes Mal verbrannt. Und er, Draco, hat das Leben dieses Jungen verseucht, es mit ätzenden Abdrücken voller Lügen und Intrigen versehen und aufgelöst. Er hat sich selbst aus Harrys Herz herausgekratzt.  
  
"Sag' es." Harrys Stimme bohrt sich kalt und hart in Dracos Gehörgang und beinahe scheint es ihm, als würden die Worte in seiner Brust ineinanderrinnen und sein Herz mit Eiskristallen überziehen, um es mit einem einzigen Schlag zu zersplittern. Dracos Hände krallen sich in den weichen Teppich und er atmet tief in seine verdorrte Brust, bis er endlich den Mut findet, die Augen zu öffnen und in Harrys versteinertes Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Ich - Es tut mir leid." Dracos brüchige Stimme kratzt in seinen Ohren und es scheint ihm, als würde sie an Harrys kalter Wut zerbersten und sich ihre Bruchstücke in dem tiefen Krater zwischen den schwarzen Augenbrauen absetzen wie Staub. Er beobachtet, wie Harrys Kiefer zu mahlen beginnt und wie der Ansatz seiner einstigen Wut rot seinen Hals hinaufkriecht.   
  
"Ich habe die Postkarten geschickt."  
  
Draco wartet auf eine Reaktion und als Harry sich nicht rührt, hofft er beinahe, er habe die Worte nicht ausgesprochen, die wie Steine in seinem Magen liegen, tonnenschwer und erdrückend. Seine Hand löst sich aus dem Teppich und zuckt in Harrys Richtung, als wollte sie sich auf seine Wange legen, als könnte er durch seine Berührung den Bann brechen, der gemächlich auf sie tropft wie ein Regen aus brodelndem Gift.  
  
In seiner Schockstarre gefangen, die sich wie ein Käfig aus flüssigem Blei um seinen Körper gelegt hat, bemerkt Draco zu spät, dass Harry langsam aufsteht und aus dem Raum geht. Als die Tür sich leise hinter ihm schließt, gleitet etwas seltsam Kaltes in Dracos Eingeweide und eine eiserne Kette legt sich um seine Brust, an der er kaum vorbeiatmen kann.  
  
Er muss Harry nicht hinterherrennen. Er muss ihn nicht suchen.  
  
Draco spürt in jeder seiner schmerzenden Zellen, dass Harry gegangen ist, denn er hat alles mit sich fortgenommen.

* * *

Draco blickt aus dem Fenster hinab in die Finsternis auf die weit ausladenden Ländereien der Malfoys. Obwohl er kaum zwei Schritte weit sehen kann, steht er hier hinter dem Vorhang, der sich in der kalten Nachtluft bauscht, und wartet, hofft, dass sein Leben nur einmal noch zu ihm zurückkommen möge. Seine Augen brennen, fixieren den Kiesweg, als würde dessen Ruhe jeden Augenblick durch ausgelatschte Turnschuhe gestört werden.  
  
Kühl berührt das Kristall der Karaffe seine trockenen Lippen und brennender Alkohol fließt wie Säure an den Rissen vorbei und entflammt sein Inneres. Wenn Harry zurückkommen würde, würde er es nachts tun, im Schutz der Dunkelheit und vielleicht würde er Draco packen und mit sich schleifen und ihn in irgendeiner Gasse aufschlitzen und verbluten lassen. Mit einem klammen Wummern im Magen breitet sich die Wärme des Whiskeys in seinen Gedärmen aus. Vielleicht würde er ihn töten, so, wie Draco den Jungen getötet hatte, der er einst war.  
  
Ein bitterer Geschmack legt sich auf Dracos Zunge und lässt ihn würgen, doch in ihm ist nichts, das er erbrechen könnte und er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus der Karaffe und der gute Whiskey seines Vaters läuft über sein Kinn, tropft auf das Hemd und trotzdem nimmt er noch einen Schluck, bis sein Blick verschwimmt.  
  
Obwohl Draco reichlich bestrebt ist, die Leere in sich mit Hoffnung und Alkohol zu fluten, lässt jede weitere Minute in der Einsamkeit dieser Winternacht seine Entschlossenheit wanken. Obwohl er sich den ganzen Tag die Tränen verbissen und vor dem Kamin ausgeharrt hat, sich geschworen hat, solange zu warten, wie es nötig wäre, zerschellen nun die ersten Tropfen auf seiner Wange.  
  
Als hätten sie einen Damm eingerissen, drängt ein Schluchzen tief aus Dracos Innerem hervor und er spürt, wie seine Kraft aus ihm entweicht und Platz macht für diese verdammte Erkenntnis, dass niemand mehr kommen würde und mit der Verzweiflung, die wie ein vorpreschender Strom seine Adern flutet und alles mit sich reißt, drängen die Erinnerungen an seine Fehler ihm Bilder auf, die sein Herz aufspießen wie Dornen.  
  
Draco sieht ihn vor sich, wie er auf den Schemel in Madam Malkins Laden klettert, klein und linkisch, mit wachsam blickenden Augen, als könnte er sich an den Wundern der magischen Welt nicht sattsehen. Er erinnert sich an ihre schleppende Unterhaltung, daran, dass ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, mit wem er sprach. Wenn er doch bloß gewusst hätte - Wenn er Harry geholfen hätte, diesen Koffer in den Zug zu hieven - Wenn er auch nur einmal normal mit ihm gesprochen oder ihn wenigstens angelächelt hätte, dann wäre -  
  
Er wendet sich von dem Fenster ab, seine Bewegungen wirken seltsam unbelebt, als würde nicht er seinen Körper steuern. Mit unsicheren Schritten taumelt er seinem Kleiderschrank entgegen und muss sich am Türrahmen festklammern, um nicht zu stürzen. Draco gestattet sich nur einen kurzen Moment, in dem er seine erhitzte Stirn gegen das kühle Holz lehnt und seine Augen zusammenpresst, um die Tränen aus seinem Blickfeld zu treiben und zu fühlen, wie sie eine Spur aus Trauer seine Wangen hinabzeichnen.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, kann er die Regalreihe entdecken, in der seine Schulumhänge liegen. Unter einem von ihnen lugt eine Kante der weißen Schachtel hervor, von der er dachte, sie nie wieder zu brauchen. Ein bitteres Lachen perlt von seinen Lippen, während er auf sie zuwankt.

* * *

Nachdem Draco die Karaffe mit einem langen Zug geleert hat, setzt er sich auf den weichen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Den Blick auf die hölzerne Tischplatte gerichtet, die von dem flackernden Lichtschein der Kerze erhellt wird, greifen seine bebenden Hände nach dem Deckel der Schachtel.  
  
Er sieht nicht hin, als er hineingreift und einen der vielen Stapel unbeschriebener Postkarten herausholt, er will sie nicht sehen, will nicht wissen, wie viele er noch hatte verschicken wollen. Als er sie vor sich ablegt, brodelt heiße, ätzende Säure seine Speiseröhre hinauf und sein Magen zieht sich zusammen, als wollte er sich auflösen. Wie jedes Mal greift er nach der Feder, um eine unaussprechliche Wahrheit auf die Rückseite zu ritzen, doch anders als sonst zittert seine Hand, sodass er rote Tropfen auf dem Weiß verteilt wie eine Spur aus Blut in frischem Schnee.  
  
Er sollte mit etwas Einfachem beginnen.  
  
 _Ich, Draco Malfoy, musste mich in der Vergangenheit oft davon abhalten, einen Liebestrank in den Kürbissaft von Harry Potter zu schütten._  
  
Verwundert, wie leicht es ihm fällt, die Feder in das Tintenfass zu tauchen und seine Verfehlungen niederzuschreiben, greift er nach der nächsten Karte.  
  
 _Ich, Draco Malfoy, habe in meiner Schulzeit jede nur erdenkliche Information über die Freunde Harry Potters gesammelt, derer ich habhaft werden konnte. Ich habe sie verfolgt, belauscht und Schüler, Lehrer und anderes Personal bestochen, um ihn irgendwann für mich gewinnen zu können._  
  
Draco beißt sich auf die Lippe, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er beinahe seine gesamte Schullaufbahn damit verbracht hatte, diesen Plan durchzuführen, dessen Grausamkeit am Ende auch ihn eingeholt hatte. Tief einatmend schiebt er die beschriebenen Postkarten beiseite.  
  
 _Ich, Draco Malfoy, habe jedes Stückchen Müll von Harry Potter vom Boden aufgeklaubt, jedes alte Schulheft, jede weggeworfene Socke brachte ich in eine Kammer tief in meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich war vollkommen besessen und ich habe mich niemals gefragt, wem mein Verhalten schaden könnte._  
  
Vorsichtig tastet er sich an sein größtes Vergehen heran. Obwohl die Schuld wie ein Strom aus Lava durch seine Gedärme treibt, lässt er sich Zeit und schreibt jede Einzelheit nieder.  
  
 _Als ich die Information bezüglich Hermine Granger bekam, reifte der Plan in mir heran, Harry Potter von seinen Freunden zu entfremden und ihm dann, wenn er an der ganzen Welt verzweifelt, als Freund zur Seite zu stehen. Ich, Draco Malfoy, habe das Leben von Harry Potter mit der Absicht, ihm ein neues zu geben, mit vollem Bewusstsein zerstört._  
  
Draco löst die Zähne aus seiner wundgebissenen Lippe und der metallische Geschmack auf seiner Zunge lässt ihn würgen. Die Ruhe, die sich wie eine Schicht aus Watte um ihn gelegt hat, scheint die Geräusche des Hauses zu dämpfen. Er schluckt trocken, doch der faulige Geschmack in seinem Mund bleibt.  
  
 _Nachdem mein Vater die Kiste fand, in der ich die Informationen aufgehoben hatte, die ich so akribisch gesammelt habe, musste ich handeln. Ich belauschte ihn bei seinen Geheimtreffen und begann, anonyme Postkarten an Harry Potter zu verschicken. Ich, Draco Malfoy, habe mein Wissen genutzt, um den Handel zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Harry Potter zu sabotieren und somit dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht für meinen Vater ausgesagt hat._  
  
Konzentriert lauscht er auf das Kratzen der Feder, das nur gelegentlich von seinem eigenen Schluchzen übertönt wird, das er nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Immer wieder taucht das Gesicht Harrys in sein Bewusstsein, schöner und wilder noch, als es in Wirklichkeit ist und Draco weiß, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt.  
  
 _Ich habe Blaise Zabini in der Schulzeit absichtlich gegen mich aufgebracht, damit ich ihn als Sündenbock für meine eigenen Vergehen benennen konnte und ihn erpresst, damit er verschwindet und niemandem die Wahrheit sagen würde. Er verlor Arbeit und Landsitz. Ich, Draco Malfoy, habe Blaise Zabinis Leben zerstört._  
  
Als Tränen auf die Postkarte tropfen und die Tinte verschwimmen lassen wie Schmutz, der von Regen fortgespült wird, hält Draco kurz inne und schlingt die Arme um seine Brust, als müsse er sie zusammenhalten, damit sie nicht auseinanderreißt und sein Herz fortsprengt in einer Detonation aus düsterer Verzweiflung. Er starrt blinzelnd auf die Postkarten, die vor ihm ausgebreitet liegen wie ein Fächer.  
  
Keine Bilder lenken davon ab, dass sie dieses Mal nur einen Menschen entblößt zurücklassen.  
  
Er löst die Hände von seinen Armen und legt blutige Halbmonde frei, dort, wo er seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gepresst hat und greift erneut nach der Feder.  
  
 _Ich war immer gut darin, andere zu bestrafen und für meine Fehler zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Ich habe manipuliert und getäuscht, um zu bekommen, was und wen ich wollte. Ich habe die dunkle Seite in Harry Potter geweckt und obwohl ich jeden Augenblick davon genossen habe, ist mir nun klar, dass ich ihn damit zerstört habe. Jetzt bekomme ich, was ich verdiene._  
  
Als Draco die Karten von sich schiebt und langsam aufsteht, um aus der Tür zu stolpern und das Manor für immer hinter sich zurückzulassen, erfasst ihn eine grimmige Befriedigung. Er würde nicht sein eigener Henker sein.   



	25. Harry Potter

and now we keep on paralyzed  
we're living in our tiny worldwide  
we are the shame of the nation  
we are the black generation  
_And One - Black Generation_

* * *

Als er die Augen öffnet, erscheint es Harry, als habe er sich aufgelöst in all seine Partikel und sich in einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit zu einem anderen Menschen wieder zusammengesetzt. Er starrt auf das Haus, das ihm nun, nach der langen Zeit auf Malfoy Manor verfallener und schmutziger erscheint als je zuvor. Unbewohnbar. Abrissreif. Wie er selbst.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln reißt seinen Mund auf - wie hatte er nur wissen können, dass dieses Haus so gut zu ihm passen würde? Jetzt und einst. Harry schließt die Augen und zieht einen Strom aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und Armut in seine Lungen. Ein Geruch, den er gut kennt und dem er dennoch entwachsen scheint.  
  
Jeder Schritt, den er auf das Haus zugeht, treibt sein Herz stärker in die Finsternis, treibt Dracos Gesicht in seine Gedanken, so widerwärtig wie er in Harrys Schulzeit war und dennoch strömt eine brackige kalte Masse aus Verzweiflung in seine Brust und lässt seinen Atem knistern und brodeln.  
  
Langsam kramt er mit seiner bebenden Hand nach dem Schlüssel in der Tasche des Umhangs, doch seine Fingerspitzen gleiten durch den seidigen Stoff und finden nichts. Sein Blick fließt an der modrigen Maserung der Tür hinab, als ihm einfällt, dass dies nicht sein eigener Umhang ist und plötzlich trifft ihn Draco Malfoys zarter Geruch (er hat die verdammte Lotion nur wegen ihm, Harry, weggeschmissen) wie ein verdammter Hammer seinen Schädel und dringt in jede Pore seines Körpers.  
  
Er beißt auf seine Zunge, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen treten und versucht, flach zu atmen, während er kurzentschlossen seinen Zauberstab aus der anderen Tasche kramt und sich den Umhang einfach über die Schultern zieht. Er trifft mit einem befriedigenden Platschen auf eine Pfütze.  
  
In der plötzlichen Kälte zitternd, die eine Gänsehaut auf seinen nackten Körper malt, dreht er sich noch einmal um, als wäre es nicht Draco, den er vermisst, dessen verdammte Abwesenheit es ist, die seine Brust mit fauliger Dunkelheit füllt, sondern bloß dieses schmuddelige Stück Stoff, das in geschmolzenem Schnee treibt und sich vollsaugt.  
  
Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand fühlt sich fremd an, als wäre er nicht mehr Teil seiner selbst. Ratlos dreht er sich noch einmal um, in der Erwartung, der Umhang wäre längst untergegangen, doch was er sieht, treibt die Stacheln seiner Existenz noch tiefer in sein wundes Fleisch.  
  
Rons Augen sind weit aufgerissen, als er an Harry herunterschaut und ein bläulicher Schimmer scheint auf seinem Gesicht zu liegen. Er steht vor der großen Pfütze, die Arme halb erhoben und glotzt und sein Mund steht offen, als habe er etwas sagen wollen und wäre mit plötzlicher Paralyse geschlagen.  
  
"Deine Haare sind länger", murmelt Harry, ebenso festgefroren auf dem Treppenabsatz.  
  
"Du bist nackt", flüstert Ron, schüttelt den Kopf und als würde ihn diese Geste mit Leben erfüllen, geht er auf Harry zu. Nicht zögerlich, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre, sondern rasch, als müsse er sich beeilen, als würde er vermuten, Harry würde vor seinen Augen verschwinden. Als würde es ihn kümmern.  
  
"Alohomora", murmelt Ron, bevor er Harry an den Schultern packt und in eine unveränderliche Atmosphäre aus Schimmel, Staub und antiker Hässlichkeit drängt.  
  
Der Modergestank zieht in Harrys Nase und breitet sich von dort bis in die verwinkeltsten Ecken seines frierenden Körpers aus. Durchaus passend. Ein spöttisches Schnauben entkommt Harry, als er auf einen Blumentopf schaut, dessen Inhalt vielleicht einmal vor zwanzig Jahren gelebt hat. Passend.  
  
"Ich habe keine Schlüssel gefunden", erklärt Harry, die Stimme verschwimmend und stockend, als müsse er erst lernen, zu sprechen. Er blickt in Rons Gesicht, das ihm einst so vertraut war und sieht zu, wie er seinen Mantel auszieht und ihn, ohne Harry anzublicken, über dessen Schultern streift. Er fühlt das Kratzen des billigen Stoffes, er riecht das Potpourri von Mrs. Weasley und einen schwachen Duft nach starkem Alkohol. Wie von selbst führt er seine Arme durch die Ärmel, nimmt die Geste an, als wären Ron und er nicht durch ihre Handlungen voneinander entfernt worden.  
  
"Du siehst schrecklich aus, Mann. Schlimmer als sonst, meine ich." Rons Stimme klingt dunkler, als Harry sich an sie erinnert. Verlangsamt nimmt er wahr, dass die blauen Augen inzwischen auf ihn gerichtet sind. "Hast du die Zeitung gelesen? Ist es das oder -"  
  
"Die Zeitung?" Wie ein Tintenfleck, der sich im Zeitraffer auf einem trockenen Streifen Pergament ausbreitet, keimt die Erinnerung an den Vormittag in seinen Gedanken auf. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es Jahre hergewesen. "Nein. Das ist es nicht."  
  
"Was dann?" Rons große Hand schließt sich um Harrys Unterarm, verdrängt seine Finger, die sich von ihm unbemerkt in sein eigenes Fleisch gegraben haben und hält ihn fest. Als würde er ihn damit aus einem Strudel inmitten des stürmischen Meeres reißen, strömt das Gefühl in Harrys erkaltete Glieder zurück und lässt ihn erschaudern.  
  
"Ich - Malfoy hat -" Harry unterbricht sich selbst und schluckt trocken an dem bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund vorbei, als ein Wust aus unidentifizierbaren Gefühlen in seine Brust drängt und sein Herz in Fetzen reißt. Es ist zu viel - zu viel Verzweiflung, zu viel Wut, um sie wegzuatmen.  
  
Rons sanfter Griff wird fester und Harry sieht, wie sich sein Ausdruck verdunkelt und seine Augenbrauen sich zusammenziehen in die ihm bekannte Grimasse aus Zorn. "Er hat nur mit dir gespielt, oder? Ich habe es gewusst - ich werde ihn ausweiden und -"  
  
Verwundert reißt Harry die Augenbrauen hoch und starrt ihn an, während Rons freie Hand (die andere liegt noch immer schwer und warm auf Harrys Unterarm) durch sein Haar pflügt und sein Kiefer zu mahlen beginnt, der Blick aus den himmelblauen Augen brennend und lastend. Rons Präsenz ist von Leben, von Wut erfüllt und es kommt Harry unwillkürlich der Gedanke, dass sie beide die Rollen getauscht haben.  
  
"Er wird sich wünschen, er wäre niemals aus seinen Seidenwindeln rausgewachsen -"  
  
Als hätte er irgendetwas warmes, strahlendes verschluckt, breitet sich ein wohliges Gefühl unter dem Wummern seines Verlustes aus und Harry hebt die Hand. "Eh - Ron, warte mal. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."  
  
Ron schluckt sichtlich und seufzt. "Es ist nie so, wie ich denke, oder?", grollt er und seine Hand rutscht von Harrys Arm. An Rons Seite ballt sie sich zu einer Faust. "Aber trotzdem, es wird Zeit, dass ihm jemand den vergoldeten Arsch versohlt."  
  
Erst, als ein Kribbeln sich um seinen Mund ausbreitet, merkt Harry, dass er lächelt. Dieser Mann ist ein anderer als der, der ihm die Nase einschlug, dieser Mann ist eine lebende Erinnerung an seine Schulzeit, an seinen besten Freund.  
  
"Das habe ich eigentlich schon getan", sagt Harry langsam, die Worte bedacht ausformulierend, als würde ein falsches Wort eine Lawine auslösen und ihn erneut unter dem Schutt seiner Vergangenheit begraben. "Ich habe ihn verlassen. Ich habe -" Plötzlich schlingert sein Magen und scheint wieder in Eiswasser einzutauchen. "Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen, als würde er nicht zu mir gehören." Sein Herz schlägt zu rasch gegen seine taube Brust, als er an den Zeitungsartikel denkt und an Askaban und an Draco, der in Askaban friert und heult und leidet. Es sollte ihn freuen.  
  
Draco Malfoy hat sein Leben geraubt. Er hat ihn erpresst, mit ihm gespielt, ihn manipuliert. Er hat sein unschuldiges, beinahe kindliches Wesen geschändet und er hat ihn benutzt. Und Harry selbst - er spürt, wie sein Herz anschwillt vor unterdrückten Gefühlen - er selbst hat es zugelassen, er wollte es. Er erinnert sich, dass er damals, in diesem ungenutzten Salon, dasaß und darüber sinnierte, dass niemand außer Draco etwas von den Postkarten hatte. Er wollte es doch so.  
  
Es sollte ihn freuen.  
  
"Gut gemacht", sagt Ron, wie es Harry scheint, voller grimmiger Zufriedenheit. "Du musst auf den Beinen bleiben, Harry. Ich weiß das, weil Ginny die Trennung von dir so überwunden hat. Du musst einfach -"  
  
Obwohl Rons Mund sich bewegt, hört Harry ihn nicht mehr. Angestrengt versucht er, die raue Stimme seines Freundes wieder einzufangen, doch das Puckern seines Pulses schwillt zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen an und Dracos Gesicht flimmert in seinem Blickfeld und dann wird er von stickiger Dunkelheit verschluckt.

* * *

Als Harry, angeleitet von warmen, rauen Fingerspitzen, die seinen Kopf zu untersuchen scheinen, wieder zurückfindet, fühlt er sich von Wärme und Behaglichkeit beinahe wie erschlagen. Es duftet nach Heimat und Keksen, nach Weihnachten und Kaminfeuer. Noch bevor er die Augen öffnet, weiß er, wo er ist.  
  
Er blickt auf eine Decke aus hellen Holzplanken, die ohne Sinn scheinbar kreuz und quer übereinandergehämmert wurden und deren Konturen seltsam ausgefranst scheinen. Ein warmes, flackerndes Licht hüllt ihn ein und als sein Blick sich klärt, schiebt sich Rons bleiches Gesicht über ihn.  
  
"Du bist einfach umgekippt", sagt er langsam und deutlich, als wäre Harry übergeschnappt. "Ich habe dich nach Hause gebracht."  
  
Harry richtet sich auf, schwankend, presst die Hände haltsuchend in das weiche, durchgesessene Polster der alten Weasley-Couch und blickt sich benommen um. Vor ihm auf dem niedrigen, angeschlagenen Tisch steht ein Teller, der mit einer wilden Mischung Weihnachtskekse beladen ist und einige leere Becher, Pergamentblätter und aufgerissenes Geschenkpapier. Ein bitteres Lachen steigt aus seinem Bauch hervor, aber Harry beißt sich auf die Wange, um es nicht hervorbrechen zu lassen.  
  
Ron deutet seinen Blick falsch. "Wir sind allein, keine Sorge. Mom ist mit den anderen zu Tantchen Muriel gereist", er verzieht das Gesicht angewidert, "und ich wollte einfach mal mit Hermine ganz allein sein, weil es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein wird." Er vollzieht eine seltsam verdrehte Geste mit den Händen. "Weil wir ja bald Eltern werden."  
  
"Richtig", sagt Harry und schwankt und kippt beinahe wieder auf das Sofa.  
  
"Also erstmal nur du und ich. Vielleicht bringst du mich ja auf den neuesten Stand, ich habe hier etwas -" Ron springt auf die Füße und eilt zu dem großen Regal, in dem auf jedem Bord ein Sammelsurium aus Büchern und Kleinkram ruht, das meiste davon schon längst vergessen. Er zieht eine Flasche aus braunem Glas hinter ein paar bunten Holzfiguren hervor. "Das ist Rum oder Brandy oder sowas." Er zuckt mit den Schultern und die Flüssigkeit schwappt dabei mit einem lauten Gluckern in der Flasche hin und her.  
  
Harry weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, was er tun soll und schweigt.  
  
"Was es auch ist, das tut es sicherlich", sagt Ron freundlich und streckt Harry die Flasche entgegen.  
  
"Ich - danke", murmelt Harry und als seine Fingerspitzen das kühle, verstaubte Glas berühren, erinnert er sich an das Besäufnis mit Draco, nachdem Ron ihm seine Nase gebrochen hatte. Obwohl es ihm vorkommt wie eine Erinnerung an ein anderes Leben, voller Probleme und trotzdem so unendlich leicht zu leben, fühlt er sich zurückversetzt und erst, als die Feuchtigkeit seiner Wangen in Rons Atemzügen erkaltet, bemerkt er, dass er weint.  
  
Ron, der starr auf ihn herabblickt, die Arme in einer hilflosen Geste erhoben, sieht aus, als habe er etwas sagen wollen, doch stattdessen lässt er sich schweigend neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen. Er nimmt ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und Harry hört, wie er den Verschluss aufdreht und einen Schluck nimmt.  
  
"Ich bin damals zu Draco gegangen, weil jemand mir Postkarten geschickt hat, die - die irgendwelche privaten Geheimnisse von Ginny oder dir enthielten." Zunächst spricht Harry zaghaft, doch dann strömen die Worte aus seinem Mund, als hätten sie einen Damm eingerissen. "Sie - sie waren bedrohlich und düster und - und ich dachte, Lucius Malfoy wäre dafür verantwortlich. Er war - ich habe einen Deal mit ihm ausgemacht. In meinem Exil sollte er mich mit Informationen über euch alle versorgen. Ich wollte nur wissen, dass alle in Sicherheit sind, dass alles okay ist."  
  
Erneut hält Ron ihm die Flasche hin. Harry nimmt sie, trinkt, ohne zu schmecken oder zu spüren, was er da herunterschluckt und er kann sehen, dass Ron sich eine Frage an Harry verbeißt, um ihn aussprechen zu lassen.  
  
"Irgendwann war eine Karte dabei, die etwas von Draco enthielt und auf dem Foto war er nackt. Er war - ich wusste, dass Malfoy - Dass ein Vater so etwas nicht tut. Ich wollte verhindern, dass eure Geheimnisse plötzlich im Tagespropheten stehen und bin zu Draco gegangen, damit er mir hilft, weil - weil er ja auch betroffen ist. Ich wollte niemanden damit belasten."  
  
Als Harry einen weiteren Schluck nimmt, scheint sein Mund in Flammen zu stehen. Er schluckt trocken und krümmt die Hände um das Glas der Flasche.  
  
"So warst du immer schon", kommentiert Ron, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick auf die Flammen im Kamin gerichtet, als würde er frieren und sich danach sehnen, sich im Feuer einzurollen. "Aber ich wäre gern mit von der Partie gewesen."  
  
Auch Harry blickt nun in die Flammen, die selbstvergessen zu tanzen scheinen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Es hätte nichts geändert - nicht an mir, nicht an Draco. Denn er -" Plötzlich erfasst ein Schaudern Harrys Körper, als hätte es hier, in dem heimeligen Wohnzimmer, zu regnen begonnen. "Er hat die Postkarten geschrieben."  
  
"Moment mal, wie bitte?", ruft Ron empört aus und beugt sich vor, um Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzusehen.  
  
"Deshalb bin ich gegangen. Weil ich einfach nicht kapiere, wie -" Harry setzt die Flasche erneut an die Lippen, als könnte er damit die Zeit zurückdrehen und alle Erkenntnisse der vergangenen Stunden auslöschen. Eine seltsame Hitze erfasst ihn, als würde er fiebern und er fragt sich, ob es Scham ist, die in seinen Eingeweiden brennt und rumort. Scham, weil er es nicht bemerkt hat, weil er seinen verdammten Kopf verloren hat an Malfoys lange, blonde Wimpern und seinen rosafarbenen Mund und seine weiche Haut.  
  
"Er - er ist vollkommen besessen von mir - gewesen", beginnt Harry und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Er hat einen gottverdammten Schrein in seinem Kleiderschrank errichtet und Fotos und alten Krempel von mir ausgestellt wie ein Verrückter, aber das habe ich ihm verziehen, ich -"  
  
"Bei Merlins halbrasiertem Bart!", ruft Ron neben ihm aus und Harry zuckt zusammen und verschüttet irgendetwas Braunes aus der Flasche auf Rons Decke, die bis dahin unbemerkt auf Harrys Beinen lag. "Du hast ihm das verziehen? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du -"  
  
Harry starrt die Flecken, die sich auf dem Leinenbezug ausbreiten, haltsuchend an und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich meine, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste zu ihm zurück, sonst wäre ich - verblutet oder so. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen und -" Von einem markerschütternden Schluchzen gepackt, wischt Harry an seinen nassen Wangen herum und versucht, Luft zu holen, während Ron sich neben ihm versteift.  
  
"Aber wieso - Wenn Malfoy die Karten geschrieben hat, wieso hat er sich dann auf dich eingelassen?" Rons Frage klingt so rau, wund und hilflos, wie Harry sich fühlt. "Hat er - du sagst, er wäre besessen von dir gewesen. War das - Wie konnte er ahnen, dass du zu ihm kommen würdest? Wie -"  
  
(Er kennt mich. Er hat mich beobachtet, er weiß einfach -)  
  
Harry sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron das Kinn auf seinen Handflächen abstützt, vorgebeugt, als würde er gleich auf den Boden kippen und den Tisch mitreißen wollen. Was auch immer Harry damals, während das Gewitter um sie beide tobte und Ron sich auf ihn stürzte, in ihm gesucht hat - jetzt ist es hier. Es umgibt ihn wie einen schützenden Kokon und doch will Harry ein Loch hineinschlagen, damit er fort, zu Draco eilen kann und ihn schütteln und umarmen und würgen und küssen kann.  
  
Obwohl Rons Frage zwischen ihnen schwebt, weiß Harry, dass er sie nicht beantworten muss. In seinem scheinbar grenzenlosen Bestreben, ein guter Freund zu sein, präsent für Harry zu sein, wird er die Antwort finden. Er wird sie aus Harrys nassgeweintem Gesicht herauslesen und in seinen Worten aufspüren.  
  
"Und jetzt muss er sich verantworten für -" Ron unterbricht sich und reibt sich über die Stirn, die Augen geschlossen, als wollte er die Realität aussperren. "Für all das. Dafür, dass er dich - Du solltest alles seinen Gang gehen lassen."  
  
Erneut taucht die Szene in seiner Phantasie auf, in der Draco sich auf dem kalten Steinboden einer Zelle windet und kraftlos schluchzt, ungehört, und sein Magen ruckt nach oben, als müsse er sich hier und jetzt auf den einladenden Wohnzimmertisch erbrechen. Er spürt Rons Blick auf sich lasten und rührt sich nicht, als könnte er sich auf diese Weise auflösen und für immer verschwinden.  
  
Er überlegt, ob er nicht mindestens genauso krank ist wie Draco, wenn er zurückgeht. Und ob es ihn kümmern würde. Harry lauscht in sich hinein und fühlt nichts, hört nichts, außer, wie jede seiner Zellen, von Draco längst infiziert, nach ihm schreit.  
  
"Aber das wirst du nicht." Es ist eine Feststellung und Harry ist Ron dankbar, dass er den Mund nicht öffnen muss, nicht in diesem Moment. "Du nicht. Ich würde es machen, Hermine vielleicht auch, aber du -" Seine raue Stimme scheint sich in der eingefrorenen Stille des Tages zu verlieren und Harry blinzelt seine Tränen weg, als eine wollige, umhüllende Ruhe ihn erfasst.  
  
Er ahnt, dass dieses Zugeständnis einiges von Ron abverlangt haben muss. Harry blickt ihm lange in sein offenes, bekümmertes Gesicht und er weiß, er muss nichts sagen. Ron versteht ihn.

* * *

Als Hermine mit kalkweißem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer stürmt, verschluckt Ron sich an seiner Flasche und bricht in einen Hustenanfall aus. Hermines Augen weiten sich überrascht, als sie Harry sieht, der auf der Couch sitzt, als wäre er schon immer hiergewesen und auf Rons Rücken klopft und für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint sie schwach zu lächeln. Nur eine Sekunde später gräbt sich ein tiefer Krater zwischen ihre Augenbrauen.  
  
"Harry - ich freue mich, dass du da bist, aber -" Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe und ihre Hände greifen nach ihrem Bauch, streichelnd, und, als würde sie diese Geste beruhigen, fährt sie langsamer fort: "Im Ministerium stehen hundert Hexen und Zauberer - sie wollen Draco Malfoy - Ich bin kaum aus dem Atrium rausgekommen." Sie holt tief Luft und erschaudert.  
  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde Harry in einen Alptraum abtauchen, der ihm alle Kraft aus seinen Gliedern zieht. Zitternd bleibt seine Hand auf Rons Pullover liegen, bis sie abrutscht und nutzlos auf dem Sofa aufkommt. Sein Atem scheint in Flammen zu stehen und alles auf seinem Weg zu entzünden. Er starrt Hermine an, als wäre sie der Tod höchstpersönlich und bemerkt nur am Rande, dass er aufsteht, taumelnd, als wäre er stockbesoffen.  
  
"Ich muss zu ihm." Harrys Zunge fühlt sich groß und schwer an, als würde sie nicht in seinen Mund passen und er klingt, als würde er daran ersticken. Seine Fingernägel graben sich durch Rons Mantel in seinen Oberschenkel und er geht einen schwankenden Schritt nach vorn, an Ron vorbei, der Hermine mit offenem Mund anglotzt.  
  
"Nein, du kannst nicht dorthin, was wenn sie zu Malfoys Haus gehen und -"  
  
"Ich muss. Geh' bitte aus dem Weg, Hermine." Als sie, einen Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt, stehenbleibt, drängt er sich an ihr vorbei. Er bemerkt kaum, wie er aus dem Haus stürzt, in die kalte Winterluft eintaucht und sich in einem Farbenwirbel auflöst.  
  
Die Zeit scheint ihm zerstückelt, unzusammenhängend. In der einen Sekunde steht er in dem kleinen Wäldchen neben dem Haus, die Bäume nun vollkommen entlaubt ihre nackten Äste in den Himmel emporstreckend. In der nächsten Sekunde, an die er sich erinnert, breitet sich ein bedrohliches Bild vor ihm aus. Hunderte Menschen, die, die Zauberstäben vor sich in die Luft gereckt, an die schwarzen Metallstreben des Tors drängen. Ein tobender Singsang strömt aus ihren Mündern, hundertfach durch Magie verstärkt, die verzerrten Gesichter wie Abdrücke seiner persönlichen Hölle in den anbrechenden Morgen geprägt.  
  
Als würde er versuchen, durch weiches Gummi zu waten, bewegte er sich langsam vorwärts, aus dem Wäldchen heraus um die Ecke des Herrenhauses bis zu dessen Eingangstür und es scheint ihm, als würde er Stunden brauchen. Ein schrilles Kreischen klingelt plötzlich in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Da ist Potter!"  
  
Rufe aus der Menge werden laut und es fühlt sich an, als würde sein Gehörgang explodieren und alles in seinem Kopf mit sich reißen. Verbissen starrt Harry auf die Eingangsstufen, die in seiner eingeschränkten Sicht wie ein Weg aus dem Irrsinn heraus erscheinen.  
  
"Was macht der denn hier? Er sollte doch längst -"  
  
"He, Junge! Verschwinde von hier!"  
  
Kurz verharrt er vor der nur angelehnten Tür, die Hand nach dem Knauf ausgestreckt. Was, wenn sie schon längst hier sind? Er schluckt trocken an dem hämmernden Puls in seinem Hals vorbei und schiebt sich durch den Spalt in die kühle, marmorbedeckte Eingangshalle des Anwesens. Kaum schließt er die Tür hinter sich, wird es merklich ruhiger um ihn herum. Panisch schnellt sein Blick hin und her, sucht nach Anzeichen gewaltbereiter Eindringlinge, doch nichts verrät, was hier geschehen ist.  
  
"Oh Harry! Du bist - Merlin sei dank." Narzissa steht plötzlich vor ihm (er hat nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand genähert hätte) und schließt ihn in die Arme. "Es ist furchtbar, einfach -" Ihre Stimme wird von einem Schluchzen zerrissen und Harry schüttelt benommen den Kopf. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass sie -  
  
Sie schiebt ihn von sich und blickt ihn lange an, als würde sie nach etwas in seinem Ausdruck suchen. "Du hast ihn auch nicht gesehen, oder? Bitte -"  
  
"Was -", krächzt Harry und verstummt. Ein grausamer Verdacht keimt in seiner Brust und er fühlt sich, als würde er auf der Stelle den Verstand verlieren. Es ist zu viel.  
  
"Draco!" Noch immer sieht sie ihn fest an, obwohl ihr inzwischen Tränen über die Wangen rinnen und ihr Makeup mit sich nehmen. "Er ist weg, wer weiß, wie lange schon. Er hat - Postkarten hinterlassen, auf denen er alles mögliche zugibt, jeden Fehler -" Narzissas lange Fingernägel pressen sich in seinen Oberarm, doch Harry bemerkt es nicht. Eine taube kribbelnde Leere breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und er ist unfähig, auch nur einen Gedanken festzuhalten.  
  
"Oh, was, wenn das Pack dort draußen ihn findet, was, wenn -"  
  
Als wäre er noch hunderte Meter entfernt, hört Harry seine eigene Stimme leise und dumpf sprechen. "Hermine sagt, dass sie auch vor dem Ministerium stehen."  
  
Während er zusieht, wie Narzissa in grenzenlosem Entsetzen ihre Hände vor das Gesicht schlägt, hört er Dracos Stimme in seinen Gedanken flüstern. Zunächst versteht er nicht, doch die Worte werden immer lauter und klarer. _Ich übernehme Verantwortung, Potter. Das traust du mir wohl nicht zu - dass ich etwas anderes tun könnte als wegzulaufen._ Er wird doch nicht -  
  
Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er zusammenbricht. Mühsam zerrt er sich an die Oberfläche seines Meeres aus Scheiße und holt tief Luft. "Was hat Draco geschrieben?"  
  
"Er - er hat geschrieben, er hätte das lange geplant, er hätte Lucius' Handel sabotiert -" Ihre Lippen beginnen erneut zu beben, doch Harry hebt eine Hand. Es bleibt keine Zeit für sowas -  
  
"Nein, Narzissa - hat er irgendetwas geschrieben, was darauf hindeutet, wo er hinwill?", sagt Harry drängend, um Geduld bemüht und hält sich mit aller Macht davon ab, Dracos Mutter zu schütteln.  
  
Ein trockener Schluchzer zerschellt an seinem Gesicht, dann strafft sie ihre zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt plötzlich. "Er will zum Ministerium, glaube ich. Er will sich selbst bestrafen." Während sie spricht, wischt sie sich ihr verlaufenes Makeup quer durch ihr Gesicht, das seltsam grimmig wirkt. Sie blickt Harry an und streckt ihrem Arm nach ihm aus, als würde sie ihm anbieten, sich einzuhaken.  
  
"Kommst du mit?"  
  
Eine Sekunde lang zögert Harry. Ihm ist klar, dass er nicht mehr gehen könnte, nicht noch einmal, wenn er Draco wiedersehen würde. Er würde nicht gehen wollen, er könnte nicht -  
  
Bevor ihm bewusst wird, was er tut, hat er Narzissas Arm längst ergriffen.

* * *

Obwohl Narzissa die Schutzzauber um das Anwesen herum kurzzeitig aufgehoben hatte, damit sie an dem Lynchmob vorbeiapparieren konnten, bietet sich ihnen im Atrium des Ministeriums das gleiche Bild. Der schwarze Granitstein scheint zu beben, von der Macht der Stimmen erfasst, ihre Forderungen schwindelerregend zurückwerfend.  
  
Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen ruckt Harrys Blick in ihre Mitte und, von einem Blitz aus Furcht und dem Wissen, was gleich geschehen wird, getroffen, bleibt er stehen, als er wie in Zeitlupe Dracos langes Blondhaar zwischen ihnen verschwinden sieht, ehe es wieder auftaucht. Alles außer Draco scheint sämtliche Farbe zu verlieren - er bewegt sich durch schwarze und weiße Farbtöne, schattenhafte, verblasste Menschen.  
  
Noch haben sie ihn nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Oh nein", flüstert Narzissa, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, auf ihren Sohn starrend, der unbeirrt durch die Menschenmasse stapft, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.  
  
Angetrieben von einer Kraft, von der er selbst nicht hätte sagen können, wo er sie hergenommen hat, sprintet Harry durch das Atrium, am Brunnen vorbei, der dieser Tage bloß noch einen Zauberer und eine Hexe zeigt, die ihre Zauberstäbe überkreuzen, und hinein in die Menschenmenge.  
  
Vielleicht schafft er es noch, vielleicht - Sein Herz scheint sich aus seiner Brust hinauszuprügeln, irgendwohin und seine Schulter pflügt sich achtlos durch irgendwelches Fleisch und, vielleicht, es ist nicht mehr weit -  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden bildet sich eine Schneise um Draco und das Gelärm schwillt an, bis es vollkommen unverständlich wird. Wie in einem Alptraum sieht Harry, wie sich jemand bückt und irgendetwas Schweres aus seiner Tasche zieht - Harry ist zu weit entfernt. Seine Beine scheinen plötzlich auf dem Boden festgewachsen zu sein.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sich Draco zu der Menge umdreht, geschieht alles furchtbar schnell. Mit Entsetzen beobachtet Harry, wie ein Backstein auf Dracos Kopf zufliegt. Sein Zauberstab scheint wie von selbst aus Rons Manteltasche zu hüpfen - kurz fragt Harry sich, ob er selbst ihn eingesteckt hatte - und seine Beine bewegen sich wieder, von ihm selbst beinahe unbemerkt.  
  
Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, ist da überall Blut. 


	26. Harry Potter

The ugly things I do  
for beauty  
If you could see what's real in me  
Then maybe beauty wouldn't be so cruel

_Mads Langer - Beauty of the dark_

* * *

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry weiß, dass er schläft, kann er seinen Traum nicht steuern. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal den kleinen Finger rühren und obwohl sein Mund offensteht, dringt kein Ton aus ihm heraus. Er will die Augen schließen, er will nicht sehen, was Draco zustößt - was ihm selbst zustößt.  
  
Das Entsetzen schüttelt seinen Körper, als das Blut aus der offenen Kopfwunde spritzt, feines, blondes Haar durchtränkt und aus den Spitzen hinabtrieft auf den Boden. Er will das nicht sehen, denn es kann nicht wahr sein. Er weiß, dass er träumt.  
  
Mit einem letzten Ruck in seinen Eingeweiden erwacht er und reißt die Augen auf, saugt gierig frische Luft in seine Lungen, aber obwohl er es versucht, kann er sich nicht aufrichten. Seine Glieder sind schlaff, als wären sie ausgeweidet worden von seiner Verzweiflung. Harry weiß, dass er nur geträumt hat, er sieht es an der strahlenden, brennenden Sonne und an den langen Grashalmen, die sein äußeres Blickfeld säumen. Er spürt es an der warmen Erde in seinem Rücken und daran, dass sein Herz rasch aufhört, viel zu schnell zu pochen.  
  
Durch den ungewohnten Klangteppich, unter dem vielstimmigen Vogelgezwitscher, hört er ein scharfes Einatmen und er wendet den Kopf und sieht in Dracos aufgerissene Augen. In sein lebendiges, von Furcht verzerrtes Gesicht. Zwar ist ein großer Teil von ihm mit Blut bedeckt, aber er sitzt aus eigener Kraft auf seinem Umhang im Gras, die Hände um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, und wiegt sich vor und zurück. Seine Augen sind auf ihn, Harry gerichtet. Den Mund halb geöffnet, schweigend, starrend.  
  
Harry schließt die Augen und lässt alles zu. Erleichterung, dass es Draco gut geht. Wut darüber, sich ihm ein weiteres Mal, ein letztes Mal ausgeliefert zu haben. Sehnsucht danach, in seine Arme zu kriechen und ihm seinen verdammten, zarten Hals durchzubeißen. Und Hoffnung. Hoffnung nach irgendetwas.  
  
Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich aufzurichten oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, durchbricht er die Stille. "Was genau ist im Ministerium passiert? Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur noch, dass dieser Stein -" Seine Stimme klingt träge, schläfrig fast. "Wo sind wir eigentlich? Es ist so warm."  
  
"Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragt Draco, seine Stimme schwebt dünn zu Harry hinüber. "Ich wollte für meine Verbrechen bezahlen und ein Geständnis ablegen und du hast einfach -" Als seine Stimme reißt wie ein dünner Faden, wartet Harry darauf, dass er weiterspricht, doch Draco bleibt stumm.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd, mit einem leichten Bedauern, diese vollkommene Behaglichkeit hinter sich zu lassen, drückt Harry seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen nach oben. Er schüttelt den Kopf und sucht mit verschwommenem Blickfeld den Boden nach seiner Brille ab, die hier irgendwo herumliegen muss und wahrscheinlich mal wieder kaputt ist. Seine Fingerspitzen ertasten ihre von der Sonne erwärmten Gläser und hastig schiebt er sie an ihren angestammten Platz - ein vertrautes Gewicht - und er blickt sich um.  
  
Was er sieht, lässt ihn ungläubig blinzeln. Die Äste der Bäume kommen ihm komisch vor, als wären sie selbst aus zackigen, festen Blütenblättern, geschwungen und hellgrün, ein seltsam pfeifendes Geräusch brandet um ihn herum auf und scheint von anderen Bäumen zurückgeworfen zu werden. Was er für eine stinknormale Wiese gehalten hatte, stellt sich bei einem direkten Blick als hüfthohes, bräunliches Gras heraus, das vereinzelt wie Gestrüpp mitten aus dem Boden wuchert.  
  
"Du warst lange ohnmächtig", bemerkt Draco zu seinen Knien gewandt, und seine Stimme klingt so schwach, als würde er sich gleich auflösen. "Als du - als dieses Chaos losging, hast du mich an meinem Arm von den Leuten weggezerrt und bist mit mir disappariert." Er erschaudert und hebt die Achseln. "Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach dortgelassen?"  
  
Zögernd, als könnte er so Zeit schinden, wischt Harry sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es ist so unglaublich heiß - wenn er nicht gleich Rons Mantel von den Schultern streift, wird sein Gehirn verglühen. Sein Blick sucht unter dem Schatten seiner Handfläche nach Draco, der sich noch immer wiegt, als wäre er ein kleines, traumatisiertes Kind. Doch selbst er hat den Umhang ausgezogen und die Beine seiner Stoffhose hochgekrempelt. Er wirkt wie ein Fremdkörper in dieser überwucherten Gegend, mit seiner weißen Haut und der feinen Kleidung.  
  
"Du warst kurz davor, einen schrecklichen Fehler zu machen. Hätte ich einfach zulassen sollen, dass dieser Typ dich mit einem Stein tötet? Wieso -" Harry unterbricht sich und rollt den schweren Ärmel des Mantels nach oben. Selbst sein Unterarm trieft inzwischen vor Schweiß. Harry sieht sich kaum in der Lage, auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
"Es wäre sicher angenehmer gewesen, als in dieser unbekannten Umgebung zu landen, ausgerechnet mit dir, nachdem du mich verlassen hast, und dir stundenlang bei deiner Ohnmacht zuzusehen." Seine Stimme klingt tonlos, als er spricht, obwohl Harry sehen kann, dass sein Blick verschwimmt wie eine flüssige Gewitterwolke. "Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, Harry."  
  
Ein winziger Klumpen aus Zorn bildet sich in Harrys Brust und plötzlich spürt er die Hitze nicht mehr. Er hört den Vogellärm nicht, sieht nicht das Flimmern in der Luft und es ist ihm egal, wo er ist. Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und beißt sich die Lippe blutig und sieht grollend dabei zu, wie Draco seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken lässt.

"Es ist mir egal, wofür du dich entschieden hast", schnauzt Harry giftig. Befriedigt sieht er, wie Draco zusammenzuckt. "Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich irgendetwas - _irgendwas_ von dir respektiere, oder?" Seine Stimme schwillt mit jedem Wort an und ein paar Vögel steigen hektisch aus dem Wipfel eines großen Baumes in der Nähe auf. "Ich habe dich da weggezerrt, weil _ich_ es wollte! Weil du bitteschön deine Scheißfehler wieder gutzumachen hast!"

Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt von seiner Nase herab auf den Mantel und aus seiner verdammten Wut heraus beginnt Harry, die Knopfleiste aufzureißen. Er schreit auf, reißt und rupft, bis alle Knöpfe vor ihm auf der verdorrten Erde liegen und schält seinen schwitzenden Körper aus dem Stoff, der an ihm klebt wie eine zweite Haut. Erst, als er mit seinem nackten Hintern im Dreck sitzt, runzelt er die Nase und wendet sich wieder Draco zu, der noch immer nicht den Kopf gehoben hat.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Antwort?", fragt Harry, sanft beinahe, doch in seinen Gedärmen kocht es, brodelt es - irgendetwas dunkles, Abgründiges lauert in seiner Brust und er weiß, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr wiedererkennen wird, wenn er es herauslässt. Er wird sich schämen und es wird sich furchtbar anfühlen, aber er will es nicht aufhalten. Er wartet auf eine Reaktion, doch anscheinend hat Draco der Mut verlassen, überhaupt aufzublicken.

Harry holt tief Luft, um seine nächste Tirade abzufeuern, doch im diesem Augenblick hört er, wie Dracos Antwort durch die flirrende Hitze dringt. "Aber ich wollte es doch wiedergutmachen - deshalb war ich doch dort -" Er wird von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen.

"Ja, und wem hätte das etwas genützt?", schreit Harry, steht auf und stapft auf Draco zu, damit sein Gift ihn auch treffen möge, damit kein Tropfen davon verschwendet würde an diese windstille, heiße Vakuumatmosphäre. Kurz kommt ihm der Gedanke, wie bescheuert er aussehen muss, wie er nackt und schwitzend und mit klobigen, schwarzen Turnschuhen an den Füßen durch die gottverdammte Hölle torkelt.

Harry geht vor Draco in die Knie und er ist sicher, dass das nicht unbemerkt bleibt, denn Dracos Finger krallen sich in seinen Ellbogen, doch noch immer blickt er ihn nicht an und es ist diese Ignoranz, die den Zorn von Neuem aufkocht. Das hat er, Harry, nicht verdient, nicht nach allem, was er wegen diesem Arsch durchgemacht hat.

Eine Weile lang rührt sich nichts, auch Harry verharrt stumm, das köstliche Gefühl dieser reißenden, düsteren Wut in seinen Adern genießend, es regelrecht willkommen heißend. Er weiß, dass er die Reaktion bekommen wird, die er haben will, daher eilt er sich nicht.

Langsam, beinahe geräuschlos rückt Harry näher an Draco heran, bis er dessen Duft riechen kann, der seinen Magen noch immer hüpfen lässt und der ihn, unter anderen Umständen, vielleicht besänftigt hätte. Doch nicht jetzt, nicht heute, nicht nachdem er es gewagt hat, beinahe -

"Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du angerichtet hast?", sagt Harry leise, doch in seinem Tonfall lauert etwas Fremdes, dessen er sich selbst bewusst ist. Ein Lächeln, das er in seiner Brust nicht fühlt, gräbt sich in seine Wangen.

"Ja", krächzt Draco. "Ich weiß es. Deswegen wollte ich ja -" Er zieht die schwitzenden Arme enger um die Knie und sein feines Haar scheint davonzufließen. "Ich habe dich ausgenutzt, ich habe dein Leben zerstört - ich habe dich zerstört." Es klingt, als würde Draco Stichpunkte von einem Kärtchen ablesen, als hätte er den Satz auswendig gelernt und würde ihn nun wie in einer Prüfungssituation abrufen.

"Und außerdem -", schreit Harry gegen Dracos Haaransatz und lauscht befriedigt dem erschrockenen Keuchen, das gedämpft aus dem Haufen Elend herausdringt, "- hast du dich heute fast umgebracht und du sollst eines wissen, Draco. Du wirst dich nicht einfach verpissen. Du wirst nicht gehen. Das kannst du nicht mehr." Harrys Stimme klingt selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren ätzend wie Säure. Seine Fingerspitzen verfangen sich in dem blonden Haar, ziehen und zerren daran, bis Draco endlich, endlich den Kopf hebt.

"Du hast mich zerstört, du hast mir ein normales Leben unmöglich gemacht." Während er spricht, lauert Harry auf jede Regung, die das Gesicht Dracos durchzieht und er sieht Angst, nagende, reißende Angst, die sich stumm in die weit aufgerissenen Augen legt. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, etwas, das Harry nicht ganz greifen kann. "Du hast keine Wahl. Ich lasse dich nicht einfach gehen."

Auf einmal fühlt er, wie die Kraft aus seinem Griff weicht und ein Kokon in seinem Inneren aufbricht und etwas herauslässt, das er nicht erwartet hat. Er sieht, wie sich Dracos Blick verändert, die Angst sich zu verwässern scheint und ein undurchschaubarer, ja, unverständlicher Frieden sich auf seine Züge legt.

Bevor das Zittern in seinen Gliedern ihn zu Fall bringen kann, lässt er sich nach vorn sinken, lehnt seine Stirn gegen die Dracos und im nächsten Moment schütteln stumme Schluchzer seine Brust und er beginnt zu weinen. Er läuft einfach über und kann es nicht verhindern.

"Du hättest sterben können, du hättest einfach - Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so dumm warst, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gehen wolltest -", heult er und unterbricht sich selbst, als er merkt, wie Draco sich endlich regt, wie sich seine feuchten Arme um ihn schlingen, als wäre alles so wie früher.

"Aber - aber du bist doch gegangen, Harry", flüstert Draco gegen seine Lippen, die Stimme rau und betroffen. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du mir vorwirfst -"

"Weil ich eh zurückgekommen wäre. Ich - ich wollte dich nur bestrafen. Ich wollte dir wehtun." Plötzlich versiegen Harrys Tränen und ihm wird klar, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. "Dass ich kein normales Leben mehr führen könnte, nachdem du da warst - das habe ich ernst gemeint." Er spürt, wie der Hauch von Dracos Atem an seinen Lippen aufbrandet, schließt die Augen und lässt sich an seiner Stirn vorbeifallen, kommt auf seiner Schulter zur Ruhe und atmet tief ein. "Und wenn du weggehst, werde ich dich jagen, jedes verdammte Mal, bis du irgendwann zu entkräftet bist, um es noch mal zu versuchen", nuschelt Harry gegen Dracos Hals.

"Ich - ja." Er schluchzt und Harry kann hören, wie er schluckt. "Ich werde nicht gehen, ich würde nie -" Er unterbricht sich und ein trockener Seufzer kommt aus der Tiefe seiner Brust. Dracos Griff um Harrys Schulter wird fester, er klammert sich wie eine Weinrebe an ihn und ein Lächeln zupft an Harrys Mundwinkeln. "Aber da ist noch der Prozess, Harry -"

Harry schnaubt und reißt die Augen auf. "Nein. Du gehst nicht zurück", grollt er und kneift mit den Fingernägeln in alles, das er von Draco erreichen kann. "Du kannst nicht gehen und wenn ich dich fesseln muss -" Panisch trommelt er mit den Fäusten auf Dracos Brustkorb und schreit ihm wüste Beleidigungen ins Gesicht, bis ihm die Sicht verschwimmt.

"Du willst lieber mit mir auf der Flucht leben, als dass ich -", beginnt Draco ungläubig, doch Harry unterbricht ihn.

"Als dass du _Verantwortung übernimmst_?", zischt er spöttisch gegen Dracos Mund. "Ja, verdammt. Wem soll das etwas nützen? Was sind deine Argumente, Draco?"

"Zabini könnte -"

"Zabini!", blafft Harry und verzieht die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Natürlich, sein verficktes, verwöhntes Leben ist ja so viel _wichtiger_ , als dass ich endlich mal meine Ruhe vor Dramen habe. Nein, Draco! Wenn du dich dafür opferst, dass Kingsley ihn in Ruhe lässt, dann opferst du mich auch! Aber - aber - jetzt bin ich mal dran mit Glück und sowas und dafür solltest du sorgen." Er sticht mit seinem Finger in die Luft, als wäre er ein Degen. "Du weißt ja, was du angerichtet hast", schließt er in trockenem Tonfall und lächelt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Während er in Dracos erstauntes Gesicht glotzt, lässt er sich auf seinen Hintern fallen und kreuzt die Arme vor seiner Brust wie ein Schutzschild gegen die grenzenlose Dummheit, die ihn zu umgeben scheint. Er wartet, bis Draco den Kopf schüttelt und ihn ansieht und dann plötzlich in Lachen ausbricht.

"Was ist daran denn bitte so witzig?", keift Harry und ein tiefes Grollen steigt aus seiner Kehle auf, als Draco sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischt.

"Nein, ich - Das ist es nicht." Dracos Wangen sind knallrot und sein Haar klebt in seinem Gesicht, doch er wirkt, als wären seine Sorgen verendet, hier in dieser verdammten Hitze verdorrt.

"Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, so etwas mal aus deinem Mund zu hören. Du - Du willst nicht, dass ich mich stelle, du willst nicht, dass Zabini freigestellt wird - Willst auf der Flucht leben, ohne Geld!" Dracos Hände vollführen eine hilflose Geste, aber ein ständiges, breites Lächeln teilt seine Lippen. "Außerdem hast du gerade versucht, mich zu manipulieren."

"Und?", zischt Harry und krallt sich mit den Fingernägeln in sein nacktes Knie, bereit, aufzuspringen und sich auf Draco zu stürzen, wenn er es nur in Erwägung zöge, ihn zu verlassen.

"Ich werde für immer mit dir fliehen, solange ich lebe." Die Worte klingen rau und bedeutsam und Harry kratzt sich nervös am Hals, bis er übersäht ist mit roten Striemen, während er in Dracos zufriedenem Gesicht nach den Anzeichen einer Lüge sucht - ergebnislos.

"Aber wenn du nochmal ins Ministerium gehst, wird das nicht sehr lange dauern", murmelt Harry, weiterhin beobachtend. "Dieser Typ hätte dich beinahe getötet. Ich meine - wo hat er dich getroffen, dass es so geblutet hat, wo -"

Als Draco den Kopf schüttelt und plötzlich ein kummervoller Ausdruck in seine Augen tritt, bildet sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals und eine düstere Befürchtung flutet in seinen Schädel. Wenn er ihn doch getroffen hat -

"Nein." Draco schluckt und seine Hände schlingen sich plötzlich um Harrys Handgelenke und halten sie so fest, dass ein zarter, verästelter Schmerz durch seine Unterarme knistert. In dem Moment, in dem Harry den Mund öffnet, um zu protestieren, spricht Draco weiter. "Du hast das verhindert. Du hast - den Stein zurückgeschleudert. Das hier -", kurz schießt sein Blick zu seiner Schulter, das getrocknete Blut erfassend, "- ist das Blut dieses Kerls, Harry."

Erst, als Harry ausatmet, bemerkt er, dass er die ganze Zeit lang den Atem angehalten hat. "Hat er's überlebt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Draco lässt ihn noch immer nicht los, als würde er erwarten, dass es Harry ernsthaft interessiert und er fragt sich, ob es ihn jemals groß gekümmert hätte. Er hat in seinem kurzen Leben so viele Mörder sterben sehen und es lief mehr als einmal darauf hinaus, dass nur einer den Kampf überleben konnte.

Harry befreit seine Handgelenke mit einem Ruck aus Dracos feuchtem Griff und zieht ihn in seine Arme und atmet durch das blonde Haar.

"Wenn du denkst, dass ich mein Eingreifen und den möglichen Tod dieses Wichsers bereuen würde", murmelt Harry und drückt Dracos warmen, lebendigen Körper noch fester an sich, "dann traust du mir eindeutig zu viel Opferbereitschaft zu."

"Irgendwie war mir das klar."

Lächelnd schließt er die Augen und nimmt zum ersten Mal bewusst die vollkommene Abwesenheit des Lärms und des Gestanks vieler Menschen wahr. Er lauscht dem vielstimmigen Gesang der Vögel und riecht den fremden Geruch dieses ihm unbekannten Landes und bemerkt überrascht, dass kein schneller Puls der Wut oder der Verzweiflung durch seine Adern jagt und sein Herz hämmern lässt.

Sein altes Leben scheint bereits zu verblassen. Er hat es abgestreift wie einen zu klein gewordenen Pullover, hat sich gehäutet, wieder und wieder, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem er aufhören kann, der Vergangenheit zu grollen und sich vor der Zukunft zu fürchten.

Denn Harry ist, jetzt und hier, in der lastenden Hitze der Abenddämmerung, endlich glücklich.

 


End file.
